The sour wolf and the human
by Plume2014
Summary: [TERMINEE] Avec ma soeur de coeur, nous avons décidé d'écrire la saison 7 de Teen Wolf car le dernier épisode m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'espère que notre vision du futur vous plaira
1. Prologue, Stiles

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de reposter cette histoire depuis le début afin de séparer les points de vue de Stiles et Derek depuis le prologue.

De cette façon, vous avez le choix de lire un seul point de vue.

Le point de vue de Derek est écrit par Natacha et je m'occupe de celui de Stiles.

Bonne lecture.

 _Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

Je suis en train de me promener de maison en maison avec Mattheo pour qu'il récolte les traditionnels bonbons d'Halloween. Il est déguisé en loup-garou car il voulait absolument être comme son papa et son parrain.

Mon mari...

Je pense à lui. Il est encore coincé au poste pour une énième nuit de garde. Je sais que les gardes de nuit sont importantes mais celle d'Halloween me rend triste car c'est une journée spéciale et il n'est même pas là.

Après une récolte fructueuse, je rentre avec notre garçon. On s'installe au salon où j'allume la cheminée. On s'assoit au bord du feu et je lui donne quelques bonbons, tout en lui lisant l'histoire du soir. Il doit sentir que je ne suis pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude car il me fait un bisou collant sur la joue. Je lui embrasse le front et lui dit qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Il boude un peu mais au final, il s'endort rapidement.

Je redescends m'installer au salon, avec un verre de vin. Je le sirote doucement, tout en fixant les flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre. Je regarde l'heure ; 21h... Je soupire, éteins le feu et monte pour rejoindre les draps froids qui m'attendent. J'allume la lumière de notre chambre pour...

\- Derek ?!

\- Bonsoir mon amour ! Cinq ans que nous sommes mariés ! Bon anniversaire Stiles !

Un sourire énorme se plaque sur mon visage. Est-ce parce qu'il est là pour notre anniversaire de mariage ? Où est-ce parce qu'il est nu, promesse d'une nuit passionnée et mouvementée ? Allez savoir...

Et oui, je suis marié avec Derek. Vous vous demandez comment c'est possible alors qu'on n'était pas vraiment les meilleurs amis ? c'est une longue histoire donc prenez une tasse de thé ou un verre de vin, installez-vous et profitez de ce récit qui commence i ans.


	2. Prologue, Derek

_Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Je suis encore bloqué au poste pour une garde de nuit.

Cela me soûle puisque que ce soir, c'est Halloween. Et je suis tout seul, coincé à mon bureau. Noah doit comprendre que je m'ennuie à force de jeter des boules de papier dans ma poubelle, me prenant pour un jouer de basket. Il vient me voir et me laisse partir plus tôt, me disant qu'il n'a personne pour ce soir et que donc il prend ma place.

Après l'avoir remercié mille fois, je cours jusqu'à la maison avant qu'ils arrivent et vais me déshabiller puis attends dans notre lit deux places qui n'attend qu'à être désordonné.

J'attends encore et encore puis les entends rentrer.

Quelques temps plus tard, il arrive enfin à le faire dormir et je sens que la soirée va enfin être comme je le veux lorsque qu'il entre enfin et me découvre.

\- Derek ?!

\- Bonsoir mon amour ! Cinq ans que nous sommes mariés ! Bon anniversaire Stiles !

Un sourire énorme est affiché sur son visage. Ça y est, on va enfin célébrer la fête d'Halloween à notre manière.

Je n'attendais que ça...

Je suis effectivement marié à Stiles Stilinski. Comment c'est possible ? Revenez 7 ans en arrière et découvrez mon histoire... Notre histoire.


	3. Chapitre 1, Stiles

_Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Je me réveille, la tête un peu lourde de la soirée. A côté de moi, Lydia, nue. La nuit a dû être plus que mouvementée vu tous les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol aux alentours de notre lit. Elle dort paisiblement et moi, j'essaie de me rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé…

D'abord, on s'est embrassé. Elle m'a dit à quel point elle m'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse d'être tombée amoureuse de moi. On a ouvert une bouteille puis on en a bu une seconde. Après, on s'est retrouvé dans ce lit, sans vêtements…

Je me lève avec une forte envie d'uriner. Lorsque j'atteins la pièce salvatrice, la sonnerie retentit, me faisant soupirer. Après avoir enfilé le strict minimum et retenant toujours ma vessie qui n'attendait que d'être vidée, j'ouvris la porte et fus surpris par celui qui se trouvait devant moi.

\- D... Derek ?

\- Où est Scott ?

Derek et sa bonne humeur...

Malgré ces années d'absence, ça n'a pas changé. Ma vessie commence à me faire mal et je me dandine essayant de me retenir au maximum. Derek me regarda de son regard vert et je me sentis rougir sous son regard scrutateur.

\- Tu es ridicule Stilinski. Vas-y, je peux attendre une minute.

Il entra dans la maison sans attendre mon invitation. Je soupirai mais ma vessie me rappela à l'ordre. Je couru aux toilettes pour me soulager, avec un soupire d'aise. Pendant que je me lavais les mains, je m'observais dans le miroir, constatant que quelques rougeurs persistaient sur mes joues. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait rougir ? Il n'y a aucune raison que je ressente quoique ce soit pour lui. Je finis par me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je rejoints finalement Derek qui est resté planter dans le corridor, les mains dans son éternelle veste en cuir.

\- Où est Scott ?

\- Il est parti en week-end avec ta cousine.

\- Il est inconscient ou quoi ? Il a laissé son territoire son protection !

\- Je suis là moi. Et il y a aussi sa meute.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Il l'a laissé sans Alpha !

\- Oh, calme-toi Sour Wolf ! En cas de pro...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que Derek me plaqua contre le mur. Il me grogna contre, n'appréciant pas ce surnom. Message reçu... Enfin, pour aujourd'hui puisque demain est un autre jour...

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents.

Je hochai la tête, son visage proche du mien. Il me suffirait d'avancer très légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. Je suis sûr que l'embrasser serait beaucoup plus intéressant que d'embrasser Lydia. What ?! Mais à quoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser moi ? Embrasser Derek ? Je dois être encore sérieusement alcoolisé pour penser des choses pareilles. Derek me lâcha enfin. Je le regardais.

\- Scott sera de retour dans une semaine, sauf s'il y a une urgence. Et je suis désigné pour décider si le problème est urgent au point de le faire revenir de son petit break bien mérité.

\- Je me contenterais de toi pour cette fois. Ce soir, 20h. Et mieux habillé que maintenant.

Je me regardais ; il est vrai que porter un caleçon et une paire de chaussette dépareillée n'est pas un accoutrement adéquat.

\- Je serais là mais pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Tu le sauras ce soir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il partit en laissant la porte ouverte. Il a le don pour m'énerver. Une fois la porte fermée, par mes soins, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit pour ma dulcinée qui était encore dans le monde des rêves.


	4. Chapitre 1, Derek

_Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

J'atteins enfin sa porte d'entrée après m'être résigné à y aller. Je sonnai enfin et attendis que l'autre spaghetti ouvre la porte.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il ouvrit cette porte et je le découvris en caleçon.

Je soupirai légèrement tandis que lui se dandiner comme une gamine.

-Où est Scott ?

-D-Derek ?!

Stiles se dandinait de plus en plus.

\- Tu es ridicule Stilinski. Vas-y, je peux attendre une minute.

J'entra sans y être invité et l'attendis encore. Une fois revenu, je réitère ma question.

-Où est Scott ?

-Il est parti en week-end avec ta cousine.

\- Il est inconscient ou quoi ? Il a laissé son territoire sans protection !

\- Je suis là moi. Et il y a aussi sa meute.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Il l'a laissé sans Alpha !

\- Oh, calme-toi Sour Wolf ! En cas de pro...

Je ne lui laissai même pas le plaisir de finir sa phrase que je le collai violemment au mur, grognant, n'aimant pas ce surnom ridicule que seul lui aimait me donner.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents.

Il hocha la tête. Nos visages étaient si proche qu'il aurait très bien pu se cogner à moi en continuant de la hocher. Je le lâchai et me recula légèrement.

\- Scott sera de retour dans une semaine, sauf s'il y a une urgence. Et je suis désigné pour décider si le problème est urgent au point de le faire revenir de son petit break bien mérité.

\- Je me contenterais de toi pour cette fois. Ce soir, 20h. Et mieux habillé que maintenant.

Je le regarde de bas en haut. Il était habillé seulement d'un caleçon et on pouvait deviner à la bosse que ce n'était pas qu'une petite montagne qu'il cachait à l'intérieur.

\- Je serais là mais pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Tu le sauras ce soir.

Je partis immédiatement le laissant comme un con. Il me l'avait fait pour aller se soulager Comme d'habitude, je ne pris pas la peine de fermer la porte et monta dans ma voiture neuve, noir brillant, accentuant mon côté perfectionniste. Je rentrai au loft me préparer pour la soirée, ressentant le besoin d'être bien accoutré.

Pourquoi j'en ressens le besoin ? C'est que... Stiles.


	5. Chapitre 2, Stiles

_Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Avec Lydia, on a passé à la matinée au lit. Après un bon petit déjeuner préparé par mes soins, on a parlé du futur mariage. Et oui, il y a quelques jours, j'ai demandé sa main et elle m'a dit oui immédiatement. C'était un moment magique. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Malheureusement, tout à une fin et elle a dû aller travailler. Elle sait que ce soir je serais absent puisque je dois voir Derek donc je m'évertue de lui préparer un repas qu'elle aura plus qu'à réchauffer. Je me demande ce que le Sour Wolf me veut. Il me déteste et je lui suis insupportable avec mon flot de paroles que j'essaie pourtant de réduire au maximum mais c'est difficile. Comme mes pensées me distraient de ce que je suis en train de faire, il fallait bien que quelque chose m'arrive et je me suis donc coupé. Je porte le doigt à ma bouche pour lécher la plaie tandis que mes jambes me portent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je laisse couler un filet d'eau et passe mon doigt dessous, tout en cherchant un pansement. J'en trouve des roses, merci Lydia. Je le mets, un peu à contrecœur puis retourne à la cuisine pour la ranger, ce qui m'étonne moi-même.

Je vais dans mon bureau quand je reçois un message du grand Derek Hale : 

_Stilinski, je viens te chercher à 20h précise. NE soit pas en retard ! Bien habillé ! DH_

Wow, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait mettre autant de mot dans un message. J'en suis impressionné mais comme je tiens à garder ma tête à sa place, je le garderais pour moi. Je lui réponds très rapidement et m'installe à mon bureau pour travailler quelques heures sur quelques dossiers.

Je vois Derek arrivé dans une nouvelle voiture qui doit flatter son ego surdimensionné. J'y pénètre, mal à l'aise.

\- Sour... Derek.

Seul un grognement me répond. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'attacher qu'il démarre en trombe. Il conduit tellement vite que j'ai le cœur sur les lèvres. Il finit par ralentir un peu, après m'avoir jeté un œil.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Manger.

Manger ?! Il se fout de moi ?! Je croyais qu'on devait aller faire quelque chose. Après réflexion, manger c'est faire quelque chose. Je vais pour répliquer mais il me coupe la parole.

\- N'envisage même pas de me contredire. Je dois t'annoncer certaines choses et ça sera mieux autour d'un bon repas.

Je hoche la tête, me retenant de répliquer. Il finit par se garer devant un restaurant très bien côté et pas donné du tout. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour payer ma part. Je vais surement prendre un verre d'eau et un morceau de pain, ça devrait être dans mon budget.

Derek sort de la voiture d'un mouvement souple et avant que je n'aie pu esquisser un geste, il vient ouvrir ma portière. On dirait qu'il m'emmène à un rendez-vous galant. Je rougis à mes pensées puis je me mets une claque mentale. Un rendez-vous galant ?! Puis quoi encore ? Je sors rapidement de la voiture puis je suis le loup à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Tout est si luxueux. Je regarde autour de moi, observant l'endroit jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule. Celle de Derek... Il me guide jusqu'à notre table qui est reculée, dans un coin tranquille accentuant l'intimité du rendez-vous. On prend place silencieusement puis on plonge dans le menu. Je regarde avant tout les prix qui sont, comme je m'y attendais, exorbitants. Je déglutis, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir prendre sans que ma banque vienne me confisquer ma carte.

\- Prend ce que tu veux Stilinski. Je t'invite.

\- Mais...

Il me lance un regard glacial qui me cloue sur place. Je finis par hocher la tête.

Lorsqu'on a commandé, je le regarde attendant qu'il prenne la parole et qu'il me dise ce qu'il a à me dire. Il tient son verre de vin et fait tourner légèrement le liquide ambré. Le silence s'éternise, me rendant mal à l'aise.

\- Monroe est en vie.

\- On sait, elle a...

Un claquement de langue me rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Laisse-moi parler Stilinski !

\- Pardon.

\- Comme je disais, elle est en vie et elle est revenue en ville.

Je le regarde bouche-bée. La dernière fois, il y a eu tellement de mort. La peur étreint mon cœur.

\- Et Gérard est peut-être encore en vie. Kate est morte. Et pour finir, ils ont une armée. Ça va être la guerre.

\- Où... Où est-ce qu'ils se cachent ?

Derek remercie le serveur qui pose les assiettes devant nous. J'ai l'estomac trop noué mais le loup mal léché me lance un regard qui ne laisse pas de doute à ce qu'il pense. Je prends ma fourchette et commence à manger. C'est vraiment délicieux et encore heureux quand on voit les prix.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils se cachent. Mais tu es une cible privilégiée.

\- Moi ?!

\- Tu es l'humain de la meute. En plus d'être le meilleur ami de l'Alpha.

\- Frère.

\- C'est la même chose. Ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi pour atteindre Scott.

\- Je... Je ferais attention.

Il hoche la tête, tout en mangeant. Je joue un moment avec une pomme de terre, perdu dans mes pensées. Il faut que je demande à Scott de me mordre. Comme ça, je ne serais plus le maillon faible.

\- N'y pense même pas.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne te feras pas mordre.

\- Mais...

\- Je le vois sur ton visage. Un humain rend sa meute plus forte.

Oh ! Il vient de me faire un compliment. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai très envie de me pincer pour être sûr que je ne suis pas en train de rêver

\- Mais aussi... Toi un loup-garou... Hyperactif... Ça serait du suicide.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai son compliment. Je soupire, lasse.

\- Peter a dit que je ferais un bon loup.

\- Peter est un psychopathe.

Touché coulé. La victoire revient à Derek Hale. On finit le repas en silence.

\- Je transmettrais à Scott les informations. Et je... Je ferais attention.

\- Parfait. Je continuerais de chercher leur emplacement.

Il paie l'addition puis on rejoint sa voiture. Il me ramène à la maison. Une fois garé, je le regarde. Mes yeux s'attardent un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

\- Merci. Pour le repas... et les informations.

Il me grogne quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Je le salue et rentre à la maison. Tout est silencieux, Lydia dormant du sommeil du juste. Je fais un saut rapide dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis un peu pâle, signe que je suis inquiet. J'espère qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ira mieux car je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache.

Après un moment, je la rejoins dans notre lit et elle vient instinctivement se coller à moi, en lâchant un soupire d'aise. Je la serre tendrement, tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Le sommeil finit par m'emporter, peuplant ma nuit de cauchemar.


	6. Chapitre 2, Derek

_Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Après avoir passé la matinée à préparer ce dont j'avais besoin de dire, je prépare mes affaires et vais, au cas où je sentais un peu trop le fauve, prendre une douche. Après m'être relaxé quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau, je me souviens de ne pas avoir précisé beaucoup de choses avant de le planter dans son stupide salon à couleur pastel. Je prends mon cellulaire et vérifie si j'ai toujours son numéro.

Je l'avais juste pour Scott son numéro, j'ai dû le supprimer.

A mon grand étonnement, je le trouve et décide de lui écrire le strict minimum.

"Stilinski, je viens te chercher à 20h précise. NE soit pas en retard ! Bien habillé ! DH"

Je lui envoie et décide de retourner à quelques occupations.

L'heure arrive rapidement et je partis le chercher dans ma voiture éclatante de propreté.

-Sour... Derek.

Je grognai encore pour réponse. Je déteste ce surnom. J'ai envie de l'encastrer dans mon pare-brise maintenant. Je démarre et pars vers le restaurant choisi avec précaution.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Manger.

Je le vis ouvrir ses lèvres pour y prononcer une phrase. Je ne lui laissai même pas la peine de prendre son souffle que je lui coupais la parole.

\- N'envisage même pas de me contredire. Je dois t'annoncer certaines choses et ça sera mieux autour d'un bon repas.

Il hocha la tête et je me gare devant le restaurant le plus côté de la ville. Je sors d'un mouvement souple et vint ouvrir sa portière, sous sa surprise puis sans l'attendre, j'entre dans le restaurant. Le voyant s'arrêter sans cesse pour observer la décoration, je le prends par l'épaule et le dirige vers une table reculée pour pouvoir parler sans être dérangé. Je lui tends le menu et observe de ma discrétion naturelle. Je remarque comme à son habitude, qu'il est encore plus mal à l'aise sûrement à cause des prix. Je décide de le rassurer.

\- Prend ce que tu veux Stilinski. Je t'invite.

\- Mais...

Je lui lance un regard glacial lui faisant signe de ne pas discuter.

Après avoir commandé, je fais exprès d'éterniser le silence en tournant mon verre de vin, voyant son malaise s'étendre de plus en plus.

Je décide enfin d'y mettre fin.

\- Monroe est en vie.

\- On sait, elle a...

Je claque ma langue pour lui montrer mon impatience envers sa personne.

\- Laisse-moi parler Stilinski !

\- Pardon.

\- Comme je disais, elle est en vie et elle est revenue en ville.

Il me regarde bouche bée. Il a l'air encore plus bête que d'habitude. Je continue, en l'ignorant.

\- Et Gérard est peut-être encore en vie. Kate est morte. Et pour finir, ils ont une armée. Ça va être la guerre.

\- Où... Où est-ce qu'ils se cachent ?

Je remercie le serveur qui nous apportent nos plats. Stiles ne commence pas à manger alors je lui relance un regard noir qui lui fait commencer le repas. Je mange et je suis fière de ne pas m'être résigner d'aller ici, c'est délicieux.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils se cachent. Mais tu es une cible privilégiée.

\- Moi ?!

\- Tu es l'humain de la meute. En plus d'être le meilleur ami de l'Alpha.

\- Frère.

\- C'est la même chose. Ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi pour atteindre Scott.

\- Je... Je ferais attention.

J'hoche simplement la tête, continuant de manger. Je remarque qu'il joue seulement avec la nourriture. Je devine immédiatement ce à quoi il pense.

\- N'y pense même pas.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne te feras pas mordre.

\- Mais...

\- Je le vois sur ton visage. Un humain rend sa meute plus forte

Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais je lui ai fait un compliment et ce n'était pas aussi difficile que j'aurais cru.

\- Mais aussi... Toi un loup-garou... Hyperactif... Ça serait du suicide.

Je le regarde, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Peter a dit que je ferais un bon loup.

\- Peter est un psychopathe.

A sa mine, je comprends que j'ai touché dans le mille.

\- Je transmettrais à Scott les informations. Et je... Je ferais attention.

\- Parfait. Je continuerais de chercher leur emplacement.

Je paye l'addition après avoir terminé et lui fait signe de retourner à la voiture. Je le ramène rapidement chez lui. Une fois garé, il me regarde mais son regard dévie légèrement sur le bas de mon visage.

Où est-ce qu'il regarde comme ça ?

\- Merci. Pour le repas... et les informations.

Je grogne, mélangeant plusieurs émotions à la fois. Cela me surprend sans que je le fasse remarquer. Il sort et rentre chez lui.

Lydia doit déjà l'attendre. Quelqu'un l'attend lui.

Je continue mon chemin et rentre au loft. J'illumine la chambre vide et froide et sans revenir sur la soirée que je viens de passer. Je me couche et m'endort, le plus simplement possible.


	7. Chapitre 3, Stiles

_Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Voilà une dizaine de jours que le tête-à-tête avait eu lieu avec Derek et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je suis obnubilé par le loup et j'ai une envie terrible de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, même si je sais que je risque d'y laisser ma vie. Je ne suis pas gay alors pourquoi je pense à l'embrasser ? Je soupire, tandis que mon regard est fixé au plafond. Je suis perdu dans les pensées de mon cerveau d'hyperactif puis petit à petit, je reprends contact avec la réalité. Je finis par entendre la respiration lente et apaisante de Lydia qui dort profondément à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête et pose mes yeux sur son visage parfait ; elle est si belle, si douce. Ma main, par automatisme, va se poser sur sa joue et je la caresse doucement, sans la réveiller. Je l'envie. J'aimerais pouvoir retourner dans les bras de Morphée mais le sommeil m'a définitivement quitté pour aujourd'hui. Je me redresse lentement et vois que l'aube commence à pointer son nez. Je finis par quitter le lit conjugal et enfile un jogging ; je suis motivé à aller courir.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, mes pas foulent le sol de la forêt au son rock d'un groupe trouvé par hasard sur un site de musique. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère alors que je grimpe une pente et je me retrouve dans la plaine qui abritait autrefois la famille Hale. Ne voulant pas perdre mon courage, je continue mon chemin ; la musique passant à un tempo plus lent. Je vais pour en trouver une autre quand j'entends un bruit. Je me fige instantanément puis enlève mes écouteurs. Je scrute autour de moi, cherchant à débusquer le fauteur de trouble.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le vent me répond. Je tourne sur moi-même, maugréant contre moi-même.

\- Bien sûr Stiles... Comme si le monstre tapis dans l'ombre allait t'avertir de sa présence avant de te tuer.

Je suis sûr que si Derek aurait été présent, il se serait foutu de moi. Et moi ? Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Je commence à me faire peur, il faudrait peut-être que je consulte. Et s'il était de retour ? Il aimait bien me jouer des tours ? Je me fustige mentalement car il est emprisonné dans une boite faite à partir du Nemeton alors je suis tranquille. Le seul risque j'ai, c'est de tomber nez à nez avec des chasseurs... Je repense à ma conversation avec Scott mais j'ai été lâche... 

_~Flashback, trois jours auparavant ~_

 _Je suis allé chercher mon frère et sa copine à l'aéroport. Je l'attends impatiemment, faisant les cents pas, seul. Lydia ne pouvait pas se libérer. Soudain, je le vois apparaître devant moi, tel un mirage. Il n'a pas changé et c'est rassurant. On se prend dans les bras comme si cela faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas vu ; c'est ça notre amitié. Il me regarde, me scrute._

 _\- Stiles ?_

 _\- Pas ici Scott._

 _Je prends également Malia dans mes bras et lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Je suis contente de la revoir. A mon regard, elle sait que j'ai besoin de parler seul à Scott donc elle nous laisse, partant faire je ne sais quoi. Scott me prend par l'épaule et me guide à un coin tranquille où personne nous ne dérangera. Il me regarde, de ses yeux rassurants. Je prends une grande inspiration et lui balance tout ce que Derek m'a dit. Tout ? Non, pas totalement. J'omets volontairement la partie où je pourrais être une cible de choix. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus de raison. A la fin de mon récit, il me prend dans ses bras et me fait un câlin rassurant ; il me connait très bien._

 _\- Tout va bien se passer. Personne d'autre ne perdra la vie..._

 _~Fin du flashback~_

Je cligne des yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Mais quelle idée de penser à ça alors que je pourrais être le prochain repas d'un loup. Je vais pour partir quand j'entends un rire moquer. Je fais demi-tour et reste bouchée-bée. Derek... Dans toute sa splendeur... Il est appuyé contre un arbre et il me regarde d'un air... gourmand ? Il est torse nu et ses muscles ressortent encore plus à cause, grâce ? à la sueur dû à l'effort physique.

\- Tu parles tout seul Stiles... ?

Mon nom est dit de manière tellement sensuelle que j'en ai des frissons. Ma bouche s'assèche légèrement et je suis obligé de déglutir plusieurs fois afin de pouvoir parler.

\- Parler seul ? Moi ? Tu as dû rêver.

Il hausse un sourcil et se rapproche de moi, tel un félin traquant sa proie. Je me retrouve coincé contre un arbre, alors que son corps prend appui contre le mien. On dirait qu'ils sont complémentaires, comme deux pièces de puzzle qui s'assemblent pour former un tout. Sa main se pose sur l'arbre, tout près de ma joue et son visage se rapproche du mien, très près. Trop près.

\- Et comment savoir si je rêve Stiles... ?

J'ai très chaud et je sens que je vais m'évanouir sous peu à cause de la tension qui règne entre nos deux corps. Je réfléchis rapidement à une réponse. Quand je vais pour lui montrer mes doigts pour qu'il les compte, il m'embrasse. Sans cérémonie. Le baiser est plus doux que je ne le pensais. Il doit être impatient car il déchire mon t-shirt de Captain America puis pose ses lèvres sur mon torse pour y déposer des suçons. Je devrais lui dire d'arrêter... Que je suis en couple... Mais mon corps se transforme en une loque gémissante et mon cerveau disjoncte. Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose... Plus... Beaucoup plus...

Il doit le sentir car il commence à descendre mon jogging, me laissant uniquement en caleçon. Je baisse les yeux sur lui et lâche un gémissement à la vue que j'ai ; Derek agenouillé à mes pieds, sa bouche proche de mon entrejambe où le sang est en train d'affluer dans une certaine anatomie. Il plonge son regard vert dans mes yeux bruns. Je hoche vaguement la tête pour lui donner mon consentement et sans attendre, il donne deux coups de griffes à mon boxer. Je suis nu, au milieu de la forêt où n'importe qui pourrait me voir. Je pose mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à aller plus loin. Il se rapproche...

Je me redresse brusquement à la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil. Je suis en sueur et j'ai une érection monstrueuse. Lydia s'est réveillée à mon mouvement brusque et elle vient donc me prendre dans ses bras, me rassurant.

\- Stiles ?

\- Désolé... C'était juste... un cauchemar...

Elle a l'air de me croire et je prie pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon petit problème matinal.

\- Rendors-toi, je vais prendre une douche.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et je file à la salle de bain, m'y enfermant. Me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai encore la sensation de la bouche de Derek sur ma peau. Je lève mon t-shirt et je suis soulagé de n'avoir aucune marque. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait un rêve érotique sur Derek ? Est-ce que je suis gay ? Est-ce que je suis Dereksexuel ? Oui, je sais ; ce mot n'existe pas car je viens l'inventer. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens attiré par lui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Je finis par me glisser sous l'eau chaude, espérant reprendre mes esprits rapidement et aussi calmer le mal de crâne qui point son bout de nez.


	8. Chapitre 3, Derek

_Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Une dizaine de jour après la confrontation avec l'autre stupide humaine, je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond dans le loft, Peter m'énervant encore plus pour découvrir ce que je pouvais bien cacher ou ressentir.

\- Si je le savais espèce de crétin, je te le dirais.

\- Tu traites ton oncle de crétin maintenant ?

\- Je t'ai traité de bien plus alors ne me dit pas cela te dérange.

J'entends Peter soupirer. Ce je fis aussi quelques secondes après. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir Stiles de la tête. L'idée que ce stupide énergumène puisse être en danger m'énerve et m'affole presque. Je m'en voudrais certainement s'il était mordu ou en danger.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de sa voix ou de son visage dans ma tête ? J'en dors pratiquement plus.

\- Tu as gémis hier dans ton sommeil Derek.

Je fus surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis rentré tard hier soir. En rentrant, je t'ai entendu soupirer. En montant, ta porte de chambre était ouverte et tu avais plus qu'une petite bosse là où je pense... Je ne sais pas à qui tu pensais mais t'as prononcé le mot "Lacrosse" et "numéro 24". C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu bandais pour un lycéen ? Ou une lycéenne ? J'aimerais bien deviner qui c'est.

J'écarquille les yeux. J'ai bandé sur Stiles ?! Sur le Stiles Stilinski ? Le fils du shérif qui fouine partout, qui est plus anxieux qu'un détraqué mental, qui mange n'importe quoi et n'importe comment ?!

Je deviens fou...

Fou allié...

Fou de lui...


	9. Chapitre 4, Stiles

_Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Une semaine que j'ai fait le rêve avec Derek... et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Et quand j'y pense, je suis frustré. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je le suis et ça se ressent sur mon humeur. Heureusement que j'ai commencé mon travail en tant qu'adjoint du shérif et que pour le moment je suis en service de nuit ; je n'ai pas besoin de donner d'explication à Lydia car on ne se voit pas beaucoup puisqu'elle travaille la journée.

Je suis assis derrière mon bureau, jouant avec un stylo et lisant, en même temps, un dossier. Rien de surnaturel... J'essaie de me concentrer mais je n'y arrive pas car je pense à demain. Mon père et patron m'a donné congé pour aller à une réunion de meute. Scott a mis ça en place pour souder les membres de sa meute et faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé sur le territoire. Bon, ce n'est pas la petite réunion qui m'inquiète, c'est le fait qu'il y aura Derek « Sexy » Hale. Comment je vais faire pour le regarder dans les yeux sans repenser à ce qui s'est passé et sans rougir aussi ? J'hésite à me faire passer pour malade mais l'inconvénient avec une meute de loup pour amis, c'est qu'on ne peut pas mentir sans se faire prendre. Je soupire une énième fois lorsque je me fais rappeler à l'ordre par mon père. Je secoue la tête et reprend la lecture de mon dossier, me concentrant...

Je viens de me garer devant chez Scott. Lydia descend de la jeep tandis que j'inspire profondément. J'ai une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre depuis ce matin ; j'ai l'impression d'être une pucelle qui va à son premier rendez-vous. C'est complètement stupide, je n'aurais jamais de chance avec Derek. What ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui ! Je suis parfaitement heureux avec Lydia ! J'ai l'impression de me mentir. Je sursaute lorsque quelqu'un toque à la fenêtre. Je tourne la tête et vois Scott me sourire. Je le lui rends et sors de la voiture. Il vient à ma rencontre et on se fait un câlin.

\- Hey Stiles. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Lydia s'inquiète pour toi. Elle m'a dit que ça fait une semaine que tu es bizarre.

\- Ah bon ? Il ne s'est rien passé pourtant.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite et il a dû comprendre que je mentais mais il a la délicatesse de rien me dire.

\- Ça doit être le boulot.

Je hoche la tête, heureux d'avoir une bonne excuse. On rentre dans la maison qu'il partage avec Malia. Tout le monde est déjà là, on est les derniers. Je salue tout le monde et à la fin, je me retrouve face à Derek. Je le salue timidement tandis qu'il me grogne un bonjour. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver une place, espérant être à côté de Lydia. Mais la seule place de libre est à côté de Derek, c'est bien ma veine. Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés. La place restante est pas très grande donc ma cuisse se retrouve collée à la sienne. Je sens sa chaleur à travers nos pantalons. Je me concentre pour oublier cette chaleur qui me plaît et regarde Scott. Mais ses paroles n'arrivent pas à mon cerveau donc je comprends rien. Je ne fais que hocher la tête en même temps que les autres. Malgré moi, mon cerveau dérive sur ce qui s'est passé dans mon rêve. Soudain, quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule et je cligne des yeux. Derek grogne, mécontent. Scott m'interpelle et je vois que tout le monde me regarde.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs ?

\- Oui oui... C'est difficile de prendre un rythme de nuit... Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on se retrouve tous les vendredis pour faire une soirée entre nous.

\- Ah ouais. C'est une très bonne idée.

Il me sourit, content que j'approuve son idée. Mon petit Scott grandit et ses idées ne sont pas trop mal. On verra bien quand il faudra faire des plans pour nous sauver les fesses. La réunion se termine et des petits groupes se forment. Je rejoints Scott à la cuisine. On parle de tout et de rien quand Derek nous rejoint.

\- Scott, qu'as-tu prévu pour protéger Stiles ?

\- Protéger Stiles ? De quoi tu parles ?

Derek me fusille du regard et j'ai la délicatesse de baisser le regard, honteux. Derek explique rapidement à Scott ce qu'il m'a dit au restaurant. Mon frère soupire, dépité que je lui ai caché cette information.

\- Merci Derek. On va faire un tournus pour le protéger et je mettrais au courant son père pour qu'il fasse attention à ne pas l'envoyer sur le terrain.

\- Quoi ?! Attend ! Je refuse ! Je suis assez grand pour me protéger seul !

Derek éclate de rire et on le regarde, sous le choc. On ne l'a jamais entendu rire avant ce jour. Je suis vexé car il se fout clairement de moi. Je croise les bras.

\- Tu m'as tué Stilinski ! Tu n'es même pas capable de marcher sans qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors te protéger seul...

\- Ta gueule Hale. Tu n'es pas mon père. Je prendrais ton avis en compte le jour où il neigera des éléphants roses.

Je tourne les talons et vais rejoindre l'autre humain ; Mason. Je fais encore la tête tandis qu'il se fait des papouilles avec Corey. Il est vrai qu'ils sont mignons. Je soupire tandis que Lydia vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle prend ma main et me sourit.

\- J'ai tout entendu. Tout le monde a entendu.

Je soupire et la regarde. Elle me sourit tendrement, j'en suis rassuré.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Stiles. Je peux même comprendre. Mais je préfère te savoir en sécurité. On fera tout pour les arrêter rapidement.

\- D'accord...

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Derek nous regarder alors j'embrasse tendrement ma fiancée. Elle prolonge mon baiser. Lorsqu'on se sépare, je vois que Derek a les poings serrés et qu'il est en colère. Pourquoi est-il en colère ? Il n'est quand même pas jaloux ?

La soirée passe tranquillement et on finit par rentrer chacun pour soi. Je me couche rapidement tandis que Lydia va se préparer pour la nuit. Je pense aux réactions de Derek et j'en suis perplexe. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour comprendre donc je m'endors rapidement.


	10. Chapitre 4, Derek

_Mise à jour, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Quelques jours passent puis une semaine depuis une sorte de dispute entre Peter et moi à propos de mon rêve bizarre. Aujourd'hui, une réunion de meute faite par Scott pour "vérifier" comment se porte Beacon Hills pendant son absence.

Je grogne dans ma chambre, cherchant quoi mettre pour y aller, sachant que Stiles y sera.

Après tout, je m'en fous. Depuis quand je fais attention à ce que je porte seulement parce que Monsieur nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ?

Ça me soûle au bout de quelques Minutes, je mets ce qui me vient vite fait et je l'enfile puis part chez Scott.

Je suis un des premiers à arriver et à accueillir les autres. Les minutes puis une heure sont passées. Je ne vois toujours pas Stiles et je tourne en rond dans le salon.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entends au loin la porte s'ouvrir et Lydia entrer. J'y devine que Stiles parle avec Scott à leur voix lointaine.

Après que tout le monde soit arrivé, nous nous installèrent tous à table. Forcément, la seule place libre était à mes côtés et c'est Stiles qui est convié.

Scott commence son blabla mais mon regard est posé sur la main de Stiles. Je suis pris d'une envie irrésistible de la garder dans la mienne. Je secoue légèrement la tête et finis par écouter.

Scott pose une question à Stiles mais lui ne répond pas. Il finit par être secoué tandis que je grogne. Un dialogue commence entre eux mais ça ne m'intéresse pas trop.

La réunion se termine enfin et les mioches de la meute se mettent en groupe. Je rejoints Scott qui est avec Stiles et décide de prendre plus d'information sur le sujet du danger qui guette Stiles.

\- Scott, qu'as-tu prévu pour protéger Stiles ?

\- Protéger Stiles ? De quoi tu parles ?

Je le fusille du regard tandis qu'il baisse les yeux. J'explique rapidement à Scott la situation et lui soupira.

\- Merci Derek. On va faire un tournus pour le protéger et je mettrais au courant son père pour qu'il fasse attention à ne pas l'envoyer sur le terrain.

\- Quoi ?! Attend ! Je refuse ! Je suis assez grand pour me protéger seul !

J'éclate de rire sous la surprise de la réponse de Stiles. Lui, vexé, croise les bras.

\- Tu m'as tué Stilinski ! Tu n'es même pas capable de marcher sans qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors te protéger seul...

\- Ta gueule Hale. Tu n'es pas mon père. Je prendrais ton avis en compte le jour où il neigera des éléphants roses.

Il part bouder et rejoindre Mason qui lèche la gueule à Corey. Pas de chance, ils ne se décollent pas, j'en viens même à me demander comment ils font pour respirer tellement leurs lèvres ne se décollent pas.

Et les lèvres de Stiles ? Sont-elles douces ?

Lydia qui roule une pelle à Stiles me sort de mes pensées. Je sers instinctivement les poings et en vient même à être énervé. Je grogne et Stiles le remarque. Je sors immédiatement de la pièce décidant de prendre mes esprits dans le jardin.

J'ai envie de meurtre. Lydia m'énerve avec ces manières de banshee à la con. Si seulement elle était morte, Stiles ne serait pas avec elle. J'aurais été tranquille d'esprit.


	11. Chapitre 5, Stiles

_Republication, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Assis à mon bureau, je repense à la soirée. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre mes réactions... Mes envies... Je fixe l'écran de mon ordinateur où j'étais en train de rédiger mon rapport suite à l'arrestation de ce matin. Je soupire de lassitude. Je n'aime pas les émotions qui se mélangent en moi. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un mais à qui je pourrais en parler ? Qui pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi ce matin je n'ai pas bandé quand Lydia m'a offert une gâterie ? Pourquoi je pense qu'à des formes masculines maintenant ? Il est vrai qu'au lycée, je me posais pas mal de questions sur ma sexualité mais...

Jordan me tire de mes pensées, en posant un colis sur mon bureau. Je fronce les sourcils, surpris.

\- Stiles, tu ne dois pas te faire livrer ici.

\- Je n'ai rien commandé.

Je me lève et regarde l'étiquette d'envoi. Pas d'expéditeur, étrange. J'ouvre le paquet à l'aide de mes ciseaux puis je regarde à l'intérieur. Je fais un bond en arrière. Il y a une tête décapitée à l'intérieur. Ses yeux sont ouverts et me fixe ; j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'accusent. Je secoue la tête tandis que Jordan enfile une paire de gants. Il va envoyer la boîte au laboratoire pour être analysée. Mais avant, il fouille à l'intérieur puis il extirpe une feuille pliée en deux. M'étant destiné, je la prends après avoir enfilé des gants. Je déglutis en lisant le message qui m'est clairement adressé. 

_Il était aussi l'humain d'une meute. Il se pensait en sécurité et regarde où ça l'a mené._

 _Tu es le prochain Stiles._

 _Surveille tes arrières car je m'occuperais personnellement de toi._

Je blanchis, en serrant la feuille. Jordan a lu en même temps que moi, par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Il va falloir avertir la meute Stiles. Tu vas être protégé.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler. Mon coéquipier récupère la lettre et la glisse dans un sachet à preuves. Je me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil. Je savais que j'étais en danger mais avoir une preuve en main, c'est... différent... La réalité me revient en pleine face. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Mes poumons se vident de leur air et je n'arrive pas à les remplir. Une crise de panique...

J'essaie de m'accrocher à quelque chose...

Soudainement, un visage familier se matérialise devant moi. Derek... Oui, Derek... Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et il me parle mais je n'entends rien. Il me plaque doucement contre son torse, me surprenant. Il me berce pour m'aider à me calmer et contre toute attente, ça fonctionne. Je ferme les yeux, profitant d'être dans ses bras. J'apprécie la chaleur de Derek autour de mon corps. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ; il finit par me lâcher et je ressens un vide.

\- Scott m'a demandé de veiller sur toi aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord...

\- Prend tes affaires, on rentre.

\- Mais...

\- Ton père te donne le reste de la semaine.

Je me lève et récupère ma veste puis je suis Derek jusqu'à la sortie. Je vais pour aller à ma voiture mais il me retient par le bras. Je le regarde, perdu...

\- Tu viens avec moi.

\- Ma jeep...

\- Quelqu'un s'en occupera plus tard.

Je me laisse donc emmener jusqu'à sa Camaro. Le rêve cette voiture mais là, je n'ai pas la tête à en profiter. Je ne fais que penser aux yeux de la tête coupée ; ils étaient accusateurs. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire pour l'aider ?

\- Arrête de cogiter.

\- Mmmh...

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il était déjà condamné.

\- Arrête d'être aussi gentil, Sour Wolf. Tu me rends nerveux.

Il me grogne dessus, levant les yeux sur moi une fraction de seconde.

\- Si tu m'appelles encore Sour Wolf, je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents.

Je soupire de soulagement. Il y a au moins une chose qui ne change pas...


	12. Chapitre 5, Derek

_Republication, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Allongé dans mon lit, je regarde le plafond. Je pense. A tout, à rien. Je pense juste. Mais plus je pense à la soirée qui c'est fini avec Stiles, moins elle me sort de la tête.

Je repasse les événements dans ma tête. Les revit. Les sens au plus profond de mon être.

C'est bizarre. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Mon téléphone qui sonne me sort de mes pensées. C'est Scott. Il m'envoie un sms pour me prévenir de la trouvaille de Stiles. Je me lève, m'habille et va le rejoindre à l'endroit indiqué par Scott en sms.

Une fois arrivé, j'entre dans le commissariat et entend une respiration pratiquement incontrôlée. Je devine de suite qui c'est et je le rejoins. Je me mets face à lui et dans un élan que je ne comprends pas, je le prends contre moi et le sert dans une étreinte presque chaleureuse.

Je le berce tout en continuant de parler avec des mots doux, ce qui d'autant plus surprenant de ma part. A force de le bercer, il se calme et je fini au plus tôt par le lâcher.

\- Scott m'a demandé de veiller sur toi aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord...

\- Prend tes affaires, on rentre.

\- Mais...

\- Ton père te donne le reste de la semaine.

Il se lève et récupère sa veste. Nous sortons et alors qu'il se dirige vers sa jeep, je lui prends le bras pour le mettre face à moi.

\- Tu viens avec moi.

\- Ma jeep...

\- Quelqu'un s'en occupera plus tard.

Nous montons dans ma Camaro et je démarre pour rentrer chez moi. Je vois à travers le rétroviseur central de ma voiture que Stiles est apeuré et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de réfléchir.

\- Arrête de cogiter.

\- Mmmh...

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il était déjà condamné.

\- Arrête d'être aussi gentil, Sour Wolf. Tu me rends nerveux.

Je grogne. Il sait très bien que je déteste ce surnom. Je le regarde une fraction de seconde avant d'ajouter,

\- Si tu m'appelles encore Sour Wolf, je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents.

Il soupire de soulagement. Je me reconcentre sur la route. Direction chez moi.

J'espère que j'arriverai à contrôler ces battements de cœur qui ne cesse d'accélérer au fur et à mesure que le chemin vers mon loft ce raccourci...


	13. Chapitre 6, Stiles

_Republication, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

J'ai dû m'endormir car je me suis réveillé dans un canapé. Et ce n'est pas le mien. Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Je reconnais le loft. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'entends un bruit et me retourne ; je vois Derek qui me tourne le dos. Il est train de cuisiner quelque chose dont l'odeur embaume la pièce. Je l'observe, ça lui donne un air sexy et j'apprécie cela. Mais je ne l'avouerais jamais à haute voix. Je peux le regarder jusqu'à ce que mon ventre gargouille, ce qui fait retourner Derek. Il me regarde et je baisse légèrement le regard.

\- Viens manger Stiles. Tu dois avoir faim.

\- Pas vraiment à vrai dire...

\- Viens. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Soit, tu manges volontairement, soit je te gave.

Je soupire et m'approche de la table où je prends place. Une assiette est déposée devant moi ; il a eu la gentillesse de me mettre qu'une petite portion car mon ventre est trop noué pour avaler quelque chose. J'espère juste que je ne vais rien rendre car je suis assez mortifié comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant lever la tête et je croise son regard marron qui est, à ma plus grande surprise, inquiet. Sour Wolf s'inquiète pour moi ? J'en suis très surpris mais en même temps, cela me réchauffe. Je prends la fourchette et je commence à manger. Derek a l'air satisfait donc il s'assoit en face de moi, en prenant une bière.

\- Lydia t'a appelé donc j'ai répondu...

Je le regarde, les yeux comme des soucoupes volantes. Il a ce sourire en coin qui m'agace parce que ça le rend encore plus beau.

\- Et ?

Il hausse les épaules, en portant sa bouteille à sa bouche et il boit une longue gorgée de sa bière. Une goutte s'échappe de ses lèvres et descend lentement jusqu'à sa barbe. Je la suis du regard, voulant la ramasser avec ma langue. Je secoue la tête, reprenant mes esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit Derek ?

\- Elle a crié mais au final, j'ai eu gain de cause.

\- Gaine de cause ?!

\- Tu restes ici. Scott a amené un sac pour toi. Je te garde à l'œil

Je me lève brusquement, mécontent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger Derek. Je suis flic ! Et assez grand pour prendre soin de moi.

\- Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit au restaurant.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je t'ai écouté.

\- NON !

Il se lève, en colère. Ça me surprend tellement que je me laisse tomber sur la chaise et le regarde approcher de moi. Il me prend par les épaules et il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus que je trouve magnifique en temps habituel mais qui me fait peur aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il va perdre le contrôle ? Est-ce qu'il va m'arracher la gorge avec ses dents ?

\- Tu as peut-être écouté mais tu n'as pas compris. Tu es la force de la meute Stilinski. Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est la meute entière qui va en pâtir. Donc maintenant, tu te tais et tu obéis aux ordres de ton Alpha. Et sans contester, ça me fera des vacances.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de rétorquer quoi ce soit. Moi, la force de la meute ? Il se fout clairement de ma gueule mais je n'ai pas envie de le mettre plus en colère pour le moment. Il a l'air satisfait de mon abnégation et me relâche.

\- Parfait. Scott veut que tu restes ici pour le moment. Tu as une semaine de congé et après, on verra. Tu prendras ma chambre.

\- Et... et toi ?

\- Le canapé fera l'affaire.

\- Je peux aussi...

Il fait claquer sa langue, ce qui me fait taire instantanément ; ce qui est une première pour moi.

\- Pardon.

\- Va prendre une douche, ça va réveiller tes quelques neurones en perdition.

Il me pointe la porte concernée et j'y vais rapidement sans lui jeter un œil, sans relever son insulte. J'enlève mon t-shirt, dos au miroir et je tourne légèrement la tête ; j'y vois le reflet de la morsure que m'a faite Donovan et qui n'a jamais totalement cicatrisé. Elle ne m'est plus douloureuse mais c'est moche. Je sais que Lydia ne la regarde jamais car elle la trouve horrible. Comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose...

J'entends un glapissement qui me fait sursauter et mon regard se porte sur la porte où se tient Derek avec un linge dans les mains. Il fixe mon épaule et je devine parfaitement que ce qu'il regarde. J'essaie de remettre mon t-shirt mais je bloque ma tête dans l'encolure de mon haut Batman.

\- Quand tu t'es fait ça ? Qui t'a blessé ?

Il n'arrête pas de me surprendre ; sa voix trahit son inquiétude tandis qu'il vient m'aider à me débloquer.

\- Répond Stiles !

\- C'est vieux. Ça date des médecins de l'horreur.

\- Et ce n'est pas complètement cicatrisé ?! Tu n'as pas pensé à aller te faire examiner par Melissa ou même Deaton ?

\- Heu... non.

\- C'était rhétorique Stiles. Va te doucher et je regarderais ta blessure après. Tu ne vas peut-être pas apprécier mais je m'en fous.

Il part en claquant la porte sans avoir oublié de me laisser le linge. Je me glisse sous l'eau chaude et y reste un long pour moment pour me détendre mais aussi pour retarder le moment qui ne va pas me plaire selon les dire du loup. Au bout d'un moment, je finis tout de même par sortir et me sèche rapidement. Je rejoints Derek dans son pseudo salon ; juste vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un t-shirt que j'ai dans mes mains en attendant qu'il regarde mon épaule. Il me regarde approcher et me fait signe de m'assoir sur le canapé. Il m'installe correctement et penche son visage sur moi. Je pensais que c'était pour mieux voir mais je sens une langue sur ma peau, à l'endroit exact de la morsure. Je me tends tandis que ces mains se resserrent sur mes bras pour m'empêcher de fuir.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce...

\- Ma salive a des vertus cicatrisantes.

Il continue de bien me saliver l'épaule tandis que je commence à apprécier cela ; même un peu trop. Il est doué de sa langue et je me demande ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre. J'ai très envie de la sentir sur tout mon corps et je retiens de justesse un gémissement qui allait s'échapper de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Lorsqu'il a fini, il s'éloigne de moi et j'en ressens un vide. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne parce qu'à ce rythme, je vais faire une bêtise. J'enfile rapidement mon t-shirt, un rempart entre mon corps et son regard trop scrutateur pour ma santé mentale. Je m'installe correctement dans le canapé, le plus loin possible de lui. Mon regard se fixe sur le téléviseur qui a été allumé sur un match de mon équipe préférée de baseball. Un hasard ? J'en doute.

La semaine ne fait que commencer...

Et elle va être longue...

Très longue même...


	14. Chapitre 6, Derek

_Republication, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Je cuisine pour Stiles dos au canapé, endroit où je l'ai placé puisque cet idiot s'est endormi.

J'entends un ventre gargouiller et me retourne. Je le vois m'observer et dans le plus grand calme ; je lui dis :

\- Viens manger Stiles. Tu dois avoir faim.

\- Pas vraiment à vrai dire...

\- Viens. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Soit, tu manges volontairement, soit je te gave.

Il soupire et viens s'installer. Je me suis fait violence pour ne lui mettre qu'une petite portion. Il a l'air mortifié et doit carrément se faire dessus. Cela n'est pas dans mon habitude mais je pose une main sur son épaule, faisant monter sa tête face à la mienne. Je lui montre mon inquiétude qui est bizarrement présente et il commence à manger. Je suis satisfait et viens m'installer en face, une bière à la main.

\- Lydia t'a appelé donc j'ai répondu...

Il me regarde, étonné. Je souris en coin, l'agaçant presque.

-Et ?

J'hausse les épaules, portant la bière à ma bouche et buvant lentement une gorgée du breuvage. Une goutte ruissèle jusqu'à ma barbe. Le voyant la suivre du regard, je la laisse continuer son chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit Derek ?

\- Elle a crié mais au final, j'ai eu gain de cause.

\- Gaine de cause ?!

\- Tu restes ici. Scott a amené un sac pour toi. Je te garde à l'œil

Il se lève d'un coup, mécontent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger Derek. Je suis flic ! Et assez grand pour prendre soin de moi.

\- Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit au restaurant.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je t'ai écouté.

\- NON !

Je me lève, en colère et m'approche, mes yeux de loups luisants et tandis que lui, surpris s'assoit sur la chaise, je le chope par les épaules et le force à me regarder.

\- Tu as peut-être écouté mais tu n'as pas compris. Tu es la force de la meute Stilinski. Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est la meute entière qui va en pâtir. Donc maintenant, tu te tais et tu obéis aux ordres de ton Alpha. Et sans contester, ça me fera des vacances.

Il hoche simplement la tête, pris au dépourvu. Je retourne m'asseoir.

\- Parfait. Scott veut que tu restes ici pour le moment. Tu as une semaine de congé et après, on verra. Tu prendras ma chambre.

\- Et... et toi ?

\- Le canapé fera l'affaire.

\- Je peux aussi...

Je fais claquer ma langue. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, j'ai enfin réussi à le faire se la fermer.

\- Pardon.

\- Va prendre une douche, ça va réveiller tes quelques neurones en perdition.

Je lui montre la porte du bout de mon doigt. Il y va sans me regarder et tandis qu'il se met torse nu, je distingue à travers l'encolure de la porte, une blessure non soignée sur l'épaule de Stiles.

Je m'empresse d'aller voir et en glapissant, il se retourne. Il essaye de remettre son haut, en vain, coinçant sa tête dans son t-shirt.

\- Quand tu t'es fait ça ? Qui t'a blessé ?

Ma voix trahit mon inquiétude mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

\- Répond Stiles !

\- C'est vieux. Ça date des médecins de l'horreur.

\- Et ce n'est pas complètement cicatrisé ?! Tu n'as pas pensé à aller te faire examiner par Melissa ou même Deaton ?

\- Heu... non.

\- C'était rhétorique Stiles. Va te doucher et je regarderais ta blessure après. Tu ne vas peut-être pas apprécier mais je m'en fous.

Je pars en claquant la porte, le laissant se doucher. Je vais au canapé, endroit où je l'attends calmement.

Après un moment, il revient. Il tient et sert fermement le t-shirt dans ses mains. Je lui fais signe de venir sur le canapé.

Une fois installé, je lui prends les bras et lui lèche la blessure. Surpris, il essaye de se détacher, je resserre donc l'étreinte de mes mains sur ses bras.

-Que...qu'est-ce...

-Ma salive à des vertus cicatrisante.

Je continue et une fois terminé, le relâche. Il a l'air déçu de cette fin mais tant pis pour lui.

Je m'éloigne et le regarde mettre son haut. J'ai exprès mis son équipe préférée de baseball au téléviseur. Il s'éloigne de mon corps sur le canapé, m'amusant sans rien lui indiqué.

Je vais m'amuser avec lui cette semaine.

Énormément.


	15. Chapitre 7, Stiles

_Republication, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Je me réveille dans un lit que je ne reconnais pas ; il me faut quelque instant pour me souvenir que je suis chez Derek et ce, depuis quelques jours déjà. Je soupire et me redresse. J'en ai marre d'être ici et j'aimerais voir Lydia parce qu'elle me manque. En y réfléchissant, elle ne me manque pas. Absolument pas. Je n'ai même pas pensé à elle depuis que je suis ici.

Je finis par me lever et descend rapidement les escaliers, avec le pas lourd des personnes qui sont encore en phase de réveil. J'arrive en bas et à peine ai-je mis un pied dans la cuisine que je me fais agresser verbalement.

\- Tu aurais pu casser mon escalier à force de faire l'éléphant.

Il m'énerve avec ses putains de reproche. Il n'a qu'à me laisser rentrer et ainsi, il sera débarrassé de ma personne. Il se retourne avec son putain de sourire qui m'horripile puis il me sert des œufs et du bacon et comme à chaque fois, je le regarde surpris. Je me demande comment il a su que c'était mon petit-déjeuner préféré. Et comme chaque matin, je suis affamé donc j'entame mon assiette. Il s'assoit en face de moi et me pique un morceau de bacon, me faisant grogner. Je déteste qu'on touche à mon assiette, même si c'est lui qui l'a préparé.

\- Aujourd'hui, on doit aller réapprovisionner le frigo et les placards. Tu iras au magasin avec moi. Je pourrais te surveiller.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je peux rester ici.

\- Non. Va te préparer. Après ta douche, je regarderai ta blessure. J'ai vu qu'hier tu te la touchais en soupirant. Elle doit te faire souffrir.

\- Si c'est pour encore me la lécher, je refuse.

\- Tu n'étais pas mécontent la première fois.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je rougis, en repensant à la dernière fois où il a léché ma blessure, c'était quand je suis arrivé et il est vrai que j'avais un peu trop apprécié. J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas bander et j'ai peur de faire quelque chose que je finirais pas regretter ; comme le supplier de me prendre sur son carrelage.

\- Tu croyais que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ? Tu as essayé de te débattre tout simplement parce que tu y as pris du plaisir. Lydia ne te fera jamais ça. Tu ne penses même plus à ses formes j'en suis sûr. Ma langue t'a procuré beaucoup plus de sensations que celle de Lydia sur ta bite. Ne le cache pas.

Sans que je puisse me retenir, je me lève et le gifle violemment. Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je comprenne pourquoi puis je monte rapidement m'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce que je déteste quand il est aussi méchant. Je me sens blesser au plus profond de mon être donc je prépare mes affaires, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Avant de quitter la chambre, mon regard se pose sur la photo qui se trouve sur sa table de chevet ; sa dernière photo de famille.

Je suis tombé amoureux du loup grognon et ça, sans que je m'en rende compte...

Un gars comme lui ne peut pas aimer un gars à comme moi.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je suis foutu.


	16. Chapitre 7, Derek

_Republication, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Quelques jours sont passés depuis l'arrivée de Stiles. Celui-ci m'a ignoré la plupart du temps, m'en voulant de vouloir le protéger je présume.

Je m'en fiche. Je l'ai dit à Scott que je le protégerai et je le ferais. Pas simplement pour Scott...

Je prépare le petit-déjeuner lorsque j'entends un hippopotame, que dis-je, un éléphant descendre les escaliers et me rejoindre en cuisine.

\- Tu aurais pu casser mon escalier à force de faire l'éléphant.

Je l'entends pester et me retourne, fier de moi. Je lui sers des œufs et du bacon, ce qu'il adore manger le matin. Il me regarde surpris puis mange. Je m'assieds et lui pique un morceau de son bacon. Il me peste encore dessus et moi, je souris légèrement.

\- Aujourd'hui, on doit aller réapprovisionner le frigo et les placards. Tu iras au magasin avec moi. Je pourrais te surveiller.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je peux rester ici.

\- Non.

Je nettoie après qu'il ait terminé.

\- Va te préparer. Après ta douche, je regarderai ta blessure. J'ai vu qu'hier tu te la touchais en soupirant. Elle doit te faire souffrir.

\- Si c'est pour encore me la lécher, je refuse.

\- Tu n'étais pas mécontent la première fois.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, tandis que lui, il rougit. J'avais raison, j'ai touché dans le mille et je compte bien approfondir ne serait-ce que la discussion du moins pour le moment.

\- Tu croyais que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ? Tu as essayé de te débattre tout simplement parce que tu y as pris du plaisir. Lydia ne te ferait jamais ça. Tu ne penses même plus à ses formes j'en suis sûr. Ma langue t'a procuré beaucoup plus de sensations que celle de Lydia sur ta bite. Ne le cache pas.

Il se lève et me colle une violente gifle méritée dans le visage. Je le regarde, il a les larmes aux yeux. Il part s'enfermer dans la chambre en courant.

Je l'ai cherché. Je n'aurai pas dû le provoquer. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Le fait qu'il soit avec elle m'énerve au plus point.

Je ne cherche pas à le rattraper mais à le laisser se calmer. Je vais sur mon balcon et me colle au mur en regardant dehors.

Je ne comprends en rien mes réactions ni celle de Stiles. Il est fiancé, non ? Et moi seul. Et je suis destiné à être seul.

Derek Hale le seul loup solitaire.


	17. Chapitre 8, Stiles

_Republication, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour partir sans me faire remarquer par l'ouïe surdéveloppée du loup grognon. Et comme je n'ai pas ma voiture, je suis obligé de passer par la forêt afin de raccourcir le temps de trajet jusqu'à ma demeure ; qu'est-ce que ça peut être chiant de vivre aussi loin de toute civilisation. C'est sûrement pour ça que Derek est mal luné. J'irais bien lui faire remarquer mais je risque de me retrouver attacher par Scott pour mon imprudence et avoir la gorge arrachée par Derek.

Je soupire tandis que mes pas me portent à travers la forêt. Je la trouve trop silencieuse ; c'est angoissant. Je pousse un énième soupire quand j'entends le rugissement d'un moteur donc je me mets à courir pour m'éloigner rapidement même si je sais que c'est peine perdue. Une voiture me bloque le passage et je tombe sur mes fesses sous le coup de la surprise. Le passager sort de la voiture et je déglutis en voyant son état de fureur ; j'ai quand même un peu peur. Il me prend par le col et me secoue.

\- TU ES INCONSCIENT ! TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER ! TU N'ES QU'UN ÉGOÏSTE !

\- Derek...

\- TAIS-TOI ! TU LA FERMES ET TU MONTES DANS LA BAGNOLE !

\- NON ! JE REFUSE DE RESTER UNE SECONDE DE PLUS AVEC UN CONNARD COMME TOI ! JE PRÉFÈRE ENCORE CREVER !

Quand je vois ses yeux devenir bleus, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû me taire mais il m'insulte et là, il ose me donner des ordres ; je ne suis pas son chien.

Je le fusille du regard, le faisant grogner. Il me regarde intensément puis il me plaque contre la portière, me faisant lâcher un glapissement. Et sans que je m'y attende, il m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser doux, c'est un baiser dur et dominateur. Il met sa langue dans ma cavité buccale et vient dominer la mienne. Une partie de mon anatomie se réveille brutalement tandis que je gémis. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et intensifie notre baiser. Il ouvre d'une main sa portière et me jette à l'arrière puis se met sur moi. Il enlève mon haut et le sien puis sa bouche rejoint mon torse où il laisse des suçons et des marques de morsure. Mon corps n'est plus que plaisir et je n'arrive à penser qu'à lui et sa bouche. Puis ses mains me débarrassent de mon pantalon et de mon caleçon ; je me retrouve nu et vulnérable devant lui qui est encore un peu habillé. Il doit le comprendre car il se déshabille rapidement puis il me fait mettre à quatre pattes. Je me sens tellement vulnérable et ma première fois sera dans une voiture ; on peut faire mieux.

\- Derek... Je n'ai...

Il me donne une claque sur mes fesses, me faisant gémir et rougir d'avoir aimé ça. Puis il appuie sur mon dos pour me faire cambrer afin que mes fesses ressortent mieux. Il me prépare rapidement puis il me pénètre doucement. J'ai mal, j'ai l'impression d'être écartelé et je pleure. Quand il est au fond de moi, il s'arrête le temps que je m'habitue à lui.

Pendant ce temps, il dépose des baisers sur ma colonne vertébrale et il me branle. La douleur reflue et le plaisir arrive. Quand je ne ressens que du plaisir, je commence à bouger des hanches et il bouge également ; il le fait rapidement pour nous amener à la jouissance.

L'habitacle se remplit de gémissement et de grognement de plaisir tandis qu'on atteint la jouissance rapidement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Il se retire et se rhabille en silence. Je le fais aussi, en me mordant la lèvre. Le silence est pesant et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Derek...

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Tu as couché avec moi, ça veut forcément dire quelque chose.

\- Un trou est un trou.

Les couleurs de mon visage se retirent tandis que ma main rencontre sa joue pour la seconde fois de la journée. Les larmes se mettent à couler sans que je puisse les empêcher et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise en un million de fragments irréparables.

Je quitte la voiture et cours sans m'arrêter malgré ses appels. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Je fuis aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Mon souffle se fait fuyant, m'obligeant à m'arrêter pour reprendre une respiration plus calme. Une branche craque derrière moi.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Derek.

Puis ce fut le trou noir...


	18. Chapitre 8, Derek

_Republication, le 15 mars 2018_

* * *

Je suis sur le canapé et dans un silence presque anormal, je remarque que je suis seul. Stiles m'a posé un lapin. Il s'est barré sans même que je le remarque.

L'ENFOIRÉ !

Je me concentre sur son odeur et prend ma voiture, suivant celle-ci. Je vais en forêt. Une fois arrivé, je le vois au loin et fait rugir mon moteur. Il commence à fuir mais je lui coupe chemin en passant devant lui. Il tombe par terre et je sors de la voiture, d'une colère sans précédent.

\- TU ES INCONSCIENT ! TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER ! TU N'ES QU'UN ÉGOÏSTE !

\- Derek...

\- TAIS-TOI ! TU LA FERMES ET TU MONTES DANS LA BAGNOLE !

\- NON ! JE REFUSE DE RESTER UNE SECONDE DE PLUS AVEC UN CONNARD COMME TOI ! JE PRÉFÈRE ENCORE CREVER !

Mes yeux bleus brillent tellement ma colère est puissante.

Il me fusille du regard, me faisant grogner. Je le colle violemment contre la portière et dans un élan, je l'embrasse, le surprenant. Sans demander son avis, je mets violemment ma langue dans sa bouche et joue durement avec la sienne. Il gémit et je sens son membre se réveiller. Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque tandis que j'ouvre la portière et le jette violemment à l'intérieur.

Je me mets sur lui et déchire son haut avant de retirer le mien. Ma bouche parcourt son torse, y déposant des suçons pour montrer qu'il m'appartient. Puis je le mets à nu et voyant son visage gêné, je fais de même.

Je le fais se mettre à quatre pattes et lui flippant, me dit...

\- Derek... Je n'ai...

Je lui claque la fesse pour le faire taire, le faisant ainsi gémir. Je lui appuie sur le bas du dos, pour mieux faire ressortir ses fesses. Je le prépare rapidement et fini par rentrer en lui. Je remarque immédiatement la douleur qu'il ressent et une fois arrivé bien au fond, je m'arrête pour que son cul s'habitue à mon puissant engin. Je dépose sans savoir pourquoi des baiser le long de son dos et une fois habitué, il bouge des hanches, me faisant signe que je puisse y aller.

Je bouge rapidement pour nous mener rapidement à l'orgasme. La voiture n'est plus qu'un endroit de plaisir où gémissement et grognements de plaisir ne sont que présents.

Une fois avoir tous les deux jouis, je me retire et m'assoit en silence, il fait de même.

L'atmosphère est pesante et il décide d'y mettre fin.

\- Derek...

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Tu as couché avec moi, ça veut forcément dire quelque chose.

\- Un trou est un trou.

Je reçois soudainement une gifle d'une puissance que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné chez Stiles. Il fuit de la voiture et étant un peu sonné, je mis un temps avant de le suivre.

Je sors de la voiture et ne cesse de l'appeler.

-STILES ! STILES !

Perdu...

Je l'ai perdu...

* * *

Et voilà, tous les chapitres ont été publié. J'en ai profité pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe et j'espère que j'en ai pas loupé.

Pour ma part, le chapitre 9 et 10 sont déjà écrit. Le 11e est en très bonne voie.

Si vous voulez la suite rapidement, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour motiver Natacha afin qu'elle rédige rapidement son chapitre 9.

A bientôt

Bisous


	19. Chapitre 9, Stiles

C'est une douleur au crâne qui me réveilla. J'essaie de bouger mais des étoiles éclatent devant mes yeux et me fait gémir. La bile remonte le long de ma gorge à cause de la douleur et je pleure quand je vomis. Je ferme les yeux et prie pour retomber dans une torpeur salvatrice.

Un rire que je reconnais me fait immédiatement rouvrir les yeux et mon regard trouble se pose sur une des personnes que je déteste le plus.

\- Tu as fait un gros somme Stiles. J'aurais préféré que tu te réveilles plus tôt pour qu'on ait plus de temps mais je crains qu'on ait frappé un peu trop fort.

\- Libérez-moi. Je peux vous ...

\- Tssss. Je te conseillerais de ne pas finir ta phrase. Pour mémoire, à notre dernière rencontre dans une cave, c'est moi qui t'ai mis une raclée.

Je déglutis et pince mes lèvres pour éviter de dire quelque chose que je regretterais au final. J'essaie de bouger mais ma tête me lance encore trop pour faire quelque chose ; je dois prendre mon mal en patience. Il s'approche de moi et son sourire est vraiment flippant.

\- Tu es un appât très intéressant. Derek va venir te chercher et je pourrais enfin l'éliminer.

\- Derek ne viendra pas me chercher. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Vous lui rendrez même service si vous m'éliminez. Il pourrait peut-être vous offrir une médaille pour votre ego surdimensionner.

Il éclate de rire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis de drôle mais ça le fait marrer. Une femme arrive dans la pièce et lui parle à l'oreille, assez bas pour que je n'entende rien. Leur sourire me fait peur tandis qu'ils se retournent vers moi.

\- Tu te rappelles de Monroe ? Elle vient de m'informer que Derek est à ta recherche et qu'il approche rapidement. Il tient à toi finalement.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais ne vous en prenez pas lui. Je vous en supplie.

\- C'est mignon comme tout. Le petit Stiles qui supplie pour le grand méchant loup. Je vais être gentil, tu pourras lui dire au revoir.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils sortent de la pièce. La porte est laissée entrouverte, sûrement pour faciliter la tâche à Derek. Je ne laisserais pas faire. Même s'il me hait, je ne laisserais pas Derek mourir.

Je me débats contre mes entraves et contre tout attente, j'arrive à me libérer facilement. Je sors sans bruit du lieu de détention et j'arrive enfin à la surface ; la faible luminosité me brûle la rétine après une trop longue exposition à l'obscurité. J'entends du bruit derrière moi donc je me met à courir.

Pour ne pas me faciliter la tâche, la pluie se met à tomber rendant le terrain boueux et ma progression lente. Je ralentis encore à cause de la fatigue. Je m'appuie contre un arbre le temps de me reposer quelque instant. Un bruit me fait retourner et je me retrouve face à une arme. Monroe me fait un sourire mauvais.

\- Ta... meute sera bientôt là. Je vais leur laisser un petit cadeau. Une dernière volonté ?

\- Va crever en enfer salope.

Un coup de feu et un cri se font entendre...

J'ai froid...

Ma bouche s'ouvre dans un cri muet et je tombe au sol. La douleur se répand dans mon corps. Je ferme les yeux quand je sens que ma main est prise dans un étau ; une main douce. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et plonge mon regard dans celui de Derek, à ma plus grande surprise.

\- Tiens bon Stiles. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital et tu iras mieux.

\- Tu devrais être heureux... Tu seras enfin débarrassé de moi...

Je tousse, souffrant de la balle qui bouge à cause de mes spasmes. J'essaie de sourire à l'homme que j'aime mais je n'arrive qu'à faire une grimace.

\- Je ne veux pas être débarrassé de toi. Parce que...

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Stiles ! Je refuse que tu meures parce que je t'aime !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que c'est à nouveau le trou noir...


	20. Chapitre 9, Derek

Je retourne au loft réfléchissant à où pourrait aller Stiles. Plus j'y pense, plus je me sens con.

Putain Derek. T'a merdé. En beauté. Tu devais protéger Stiles ! Pour Scott ! Et pour toi !

A force de tourner en rond dans le salon, je trouve un t-shirt à Stiles étendu par terre. Celui-ci devait l'avoir fait tombé de son sac en partant en catimini.

Tu as déjà perdu assez de temps. Tu ne sais pas dans quel état tu vas le retrouver. Dépêche-toi.

Je sens son odeur et regarde son haut, presque en regrettant d'avoir été aussi bête. J'entend un bruit derrière moi et je me retourne brusquement.

-Stiles !

-Perdu Derek. Depuis quand tu confonds un simple humain avec une beauté fatale tel que ton oncle ?

Je grogne. Peter est toujours là au mauvai moment.

-Va te faire foutre Peter. J'ai pas le temps. Je dois retrouver Stiles. Il a disparu brusquement.

-Alors il est mort. Laisse-le Derek. Ce n'était qu'un humain banal et sans intérêt.

-Il est déjà plus intéressant et extraordinaire que toi. Sale con.

Je le bouscule violemment et me fais prendre par le bras.

-Lâche-moi. Je dois le retrouver je t'ai dit.

-T'es amoureux ou quoi ? Depuis quand t'es pd Derek ?

-Va te faire foutre.

Je dégage mon bras et pars en courant. L'odeur attirante de Stiles sur son haut m'aidant à rapidement trouver l'endroit où je suppose qu'il est.

J'entends un coup de feu au loin et part vers celui-ci. Je le vois. Stiles. S'écroulant au loin. Je cours le rejoindre et prend sa main dans la mienne. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux et me regarde avant de prononcer avec difficulté,

\- Tiens bon Stiles. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital et tu iras mieux.

\- Tu devrais être heureux... Tu seras enfin débarrassé de moi...

Je secoue la tête. Il essaye de sourire après une toux non contrôlée. Il souffre et je suis trop perturbé pour pouvoir prendre sa douleur. Je suis minable. Je décide de lui avouer tout ce qui me pèse depuis ces jours-ci.

\- Je ne veux pas être débarrassé de toi. Parce que...

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Stiles ! Je refuse que tu meures parce que je t'aime !

Il tombe inconscient dans mes bras tandis que je ne cesse de me répéter les mêmes mots.

C'est ta faute. Tout ça c'est ta faute. Sauve-le. Puis oublie-le. Fuis. Loin. Il sera mieux sans toi parce que...

C'est ta faute...


	21. Chapitre 10, Stiles

C'est un bruit régulier qui me tire de mon sommeil. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur des murs blancs. Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ? Je veux demander mais ma bouche est obstruée. Je commence à paniquer quand un visage familier se matérialise devant moi. Papa...

\- Calme-toi Stiles. Lydia a été cherché Melissa. Elle va t'enlever le tuyau et tout t'expliquer.

J'essaie de parler. J'ai besoin de lui dire que je l'aime mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes tandis qu'il me prend la main. Je le serre fortement tandis qu'il caresse le dos de ma main. Ce geste m'apaise rapidement et mes yeux se referment. Des souvenirs remontent et je me souviens du froid qui s'est répandu dans mon corps après la blessure par balle. Je me rappelle de la peur qui a étreint mon coeur. Je me rappelle de ses mots...

Parce que je t'aime Stiles ! 

Je refuse que tu meures parce que je t'aime !

Et comme un con, je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je dois lui dire. Il le faut. Mon père essuie mes joues, en me faisant un sourire rassurant. J'essaie de le lui rendre mais sans succès. Melissa entre à son tour dans mon champ de vision.

\- Je vais te retirer le tube. Tu risques de vomir, ne te retient pas. Tu as compris ?

Je hoche simplement la tête.

\- Tousse Stiles.

Je la regarde surprise puis je le fais. Elle retire le tube, me causant une brûlure dans la gorge et sans quand je puisse me retenir, je vomis dans le haricot que mon père me présente. Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'un masque est apposé sur mon visage. Lorsque je reprend un souffle normal, je regarde Melissa puis mon père.

\- D... Derek ?

Il est gêné puis soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

\- Il est parti.

Je me sens mal mais je veux faire bonne figure donc je hausse simplement les épaules. Puis je pose mon regard sur Melissa, demandant des informations sur mon état de santé.

\- La balle a touchée ton poumon Stiles. On a du en enlever une partie. Ta capacité respiratoire a diminué.

Je dois être plus pâle qu'un fantôme et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère sous la panique.

\- Mais... et mon travail ?

\- Je te déconseille de continuer Stiles. Tu ne seras plus aussi performant.

\- C'est pas grave fils. Soigne toi pour commencer et après, on verra.

Je le fixe puis hoche à nouveau la tête. Je me sens mal quand même car j'ai travaillé dur pour être profiler et être reconnu comme Stiles Stilinski et non comme Stiles, fils du shérif. Melissa nous laisse entre père et fils. Il s'assoit sur une chaise et me prend la main.

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste Stiles. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Pour toi et pour Derek.

\- Derek ?

\- Je suis ton père. Ça fait un long moment que je sais que tu es gay.

\- Je ne suis pas gay ! Je sors avec Lydia.

Il rit légèrement, en secouant la tête.

\- Tu te voiles la face Stiles. Tu ne l'aimes plus comme avant. Tu confonds amour et amitié.

\- Mais...

\- Je veux que tu soies heureux Stiles. Et je sais que ce n'est pas avec Lydia.

\- Merci papa.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Stiles. Toujours. Je t'aime fils.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa.

\- Repose-toi.

Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux. Mon cerveau est en pleine réflexion ; qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Rester avec Lydia ? La quitter et espérer que Derek revienne ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors la tête plein de questions.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard et constate que mon père n'est plus là. Il a dû aller prendre son service. Je me sens un peu mieux qu'avant et j'ai enfin la réponse à ce que je dois faire. Maintenant, il faut que je parle à Lydia et arrive à la quitter. Je soupire, n'aimant pas faire souffrir mais mon père a raison, je ne peux plus me cacher.

La porte s'ouvre sur ma futur ex qui a le visage renfermé. Comme si elle savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire. Je déglutis et prend une respiration plus ou moins profonde.

\- Lydia...

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'attend un enfant. Ton enfant...

 _Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à cette nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ?_

 _À bientôt pour la suite !_


	22. Chapitre 10, Derek

Je l'ai laissé...

Je l'ai abandonné...

Je l'ai déposé avec l'aide des pompiers dans l'ambulance puis j'ai seulement regardé les portes se refermer et partir en direction de l'hôpital. Et moi, je suis resté planter là. Les mains pleines de sang.

Je l'ai abandonné...

Je décide de partir. Je souffle un coup. Je retourne rapidement chez moi et une fois arrivé, je nettoie mes mains immédiatement et prépare un sac.

Puis deux…

Puis trois…

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Derek ?

Où tu vas aller ?

Après mûre réflexion, je décide de rejoindre Cora.

C'est bon.

Je rentre dans ma voiture et part à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivé dans l'avion, je m'installe et reçois un appel de Peter. Je réponds rapidement avant que j'y sois interdit pour le bon déroulement du décollage.

\- Quoi Peter ?

\- Pourquoi ton loft est vide ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'es dans mon loft ?

\- J'ai posé en premier la question.

\- Et moi j'ai posé la deuxième.

\- Derek putain ! Tu te casses ?!

\- Va te faire foutre Peter. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il soupire et je fais de même.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Peter.

\- Oh que si Derek, je suis de ta famille et hors de question que tu tournes le dos à ta famille pour un pd d'humain qui est sûrement mort.

\- Je n'abandonne pas ma famille. J'en rejoins juste un membre plus proche.

Il marque un temps de pause.

\- Cora ! Tu pars au Mexique ?! Crétin ! Tu te casses ?

Je raccroche sans le laisser finir et regarde par le hublot. L'indication d'éteindre notre téléphone retentit et regardant l'écran pour l'éteindre quand je vois le nom « Shérif Stilinski » sur mon cellulaire. J'ignore l'appel et l'éteins.

Tu l'abandonnes…

Tu fuis...


	23. Chapitre 11, Stiles

Le ciel me tombe sur la tête...

Enceinte...

Un enfant...

Ça fait déjà quelques heures que je suis au courant et je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Elle attend mon enfant donc je n'ai pas pu la quitter après cette information. Je vais avoir des responsabilités même si je ne suis pas prêt à être père. Et je vais faire comment pour entretenir ma famille si je ne peux plus travailler au commissariat ? Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

Je soupire encore... agaçant mon meilleur ami qui est venu m'apporter un soutien moral.

\- Arrête Stiles. En 5 minutes, tu as soupiré 10 fois et c'est énervant.

Je le fusille du regard. Il vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit et me regarde.

\- Il y a pas si longtemps, tu aurais été heureux de cette nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est ta blessure par balle.

Je déglutis car il me connaît trop bien. Est-ce que je vais réussir à le bluffer ?

\- Ce n'est pas important...

\- Stiles...

Je soupire à nouveau, le faisant hausser un sourcil puis je marmonne rapidement un « J'ai couché avec Derek ». Il en tombe littéralement sur le cul et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire de le voir au sol avec sa tête de chiot surpris.

\- Tu as couché avec Derek ?! Derek Hale ? Le loup mal léché qui ne peut pas te voir en peinture ?

\- Oui, lui même. Et ce n'est pas tout. Il y a...

Comment définir ? Pire ? Mieux ?

\- Enfin... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

\- Non ?! Mais c'est génial ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

Alors là, je suis scotché.

\- Scotty... Je t'annonce que je suis gay et toi, tu...

\- Je le savais Stiles.

\- Tu... QUOI ?!

\- Ça se voyait. A ton comportement avec Derek... A tes questions à Danny...

\- Mon comportement avec Derek ?

\- Vous vous tournez autour. La tension qui régnait entre vous aurait pu être coupée au couteau.

Je suis bouche-bée. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais tout le monde, si. Attend... Lydia aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle le savait ? Mais pourquoi elle est restée avec moi alors ?

Plein de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, me donnant une bonne migraine.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- Rien. Je me suis évanoui avant de pouvoir dire quoique se soit. Et là, il est parti et je vais être père.

\- Désolé...

Je hausse les épaules puis ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas continuer plus loin cette conversation. J'ai froid à l'intérieur à cause de tous ses événements et j'ai l'impression que me réchauffer sera impossible.

\- Je pourrais appeler Derek et lui demander de revenir.

\- Non. Surtout pas.

\- Stiles...

\- Il est parti de son propre chef et s'il décide de revenir à un jour, ça doit être sa propre décision.

Il me regarde puis fini par hocher la tête. Je le remercie du bout des lèvres.

Je finis par m'endormir, bercé par la respiration lente de mon presque frère.

Quand je me réveille plus tard, je constate que le soleil est entrain de se coucher. J'ai dormi plus longtemps que je ne le pensais mais je me sens en pleine forme. Je redresse mon lit afin d'être assis et attrape la télécommande. Je cherche quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder quand Lydia entre dans la chambre sans s'annoncer.

\- Stiles, il faut qu'on parle. Je t'interdis de garder le contact avec Derek.

\- Pardon ? Tu m'interdis ?

\- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour lui mais lui, il ne t'aime pas.

Je me retiens de la contredire. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans une joute verbale dont je sais que je vais en ressortir perdant.

\- Moi, je t'aime Stiles. On va fonder une famille et pour notre futur bébé, tu ne dois plus le voir. Ne m'oblige pas à faire des choses qui pourraient te faire souffrir. D'accord ?

Je continue de la fixer, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sortir une remarque acerbe.

\- Stiles ?

Pense au bébé... Pense à cet être innocent qui n'a rien demandé... Pense à ce bébé...

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours mais je ne savais pas comment t'en parler.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui l'a fait changé d'avis mais en réalité, je m'en fous complètement.

\- D'accord. C'est bien.

Elle me sourit mais je n'arrive pas à lui retourner.

\- Comment tu vas faire par la suite avec ton job ?

\- Je m'en contre-fou pour le moment et j'ai pas envie d'y penser.

\- Stiles...

\- TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE QUOI ? MA VIE EST FICHUE À CAUSE DE PUTAIN DE CHASSEURS QUI PEUVENT PAS S'EMPÊCHER DE TIRER SUR N'IMPORTE QUI, MÊME SUR LE PUTAIN D'HUMAIN QUE JE SUIS ! JE NE POURRAIS PLUS ÊTRE FLIC PARCE QUE MA CAPACITÉ RESPIRATOIRE DE MERDE EST DÉFAILLANTE !

Plus je crie, plus j'ai de la peine à respirer. Mais ça fait du bien de vider son sac. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

\- J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ CREVER QUE D'ÊTRE DANS CETTE SITUATION ! ET JE NE PARLE PAS QUE DE LA BALLE !

Ça y est, je me tiens la poitrine à la recherche de mon souffle beaucoup trop fuyant.

Melissa arrive en courant, alerté par mes cris. Elle me parle mais je n'entends rien ; ma tête commençant à tourner. Je sens une piqûre dans mon avant bras et un masque se poser sur mon visage. Je me détends progressivement tandis que ma respiration se calme.

Lydia part sous l'injonction de mon infirmière préférée.

\- Merci...

\- Repose-toi Stiles.

Je grogne faiblement. J'en ai marre.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses mais tu en as besoin. Scott m'a dit qu'il avait appelé Derek.

Il a quoi ?!

Je vais le tuer à petit feu et avec ses tripes, je vais m'en faire un collier. Et je me ferais également une jolie descente de lit du True Alpha.

Je commence à m'endormir, aidé par le calmant et la main douce qui passe dans mes cheveux. La caresse d'une maman...

Soudain, quelqu'un toque à la porte puis entre. Mon coeur s'emballe.

\- Stiles...

 _Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Qui est arrivé dans la chambre à votre avis ?_

 _À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre_


	24. Chapitre 11, Derek

Je suis arrivé chez Cora. Elle m'a bien accueillie avec, forcément, un peu de surprise.

Après m'avoir installé, elle essaye de me soutiré des informations, ce que je ne lui donne pas évidement.

Je bois un verre d'eau et elle ne cesse de me coller.

-Alors Dereeeek !!!! Pourquoi d'un coup tu me rejoints ? Je te manque trop ?

-Oui... Voilà... C'était pour ça que je te rejoint. Tu me manque trop.

-Tu mens !!!

Je grogne et finis mon verre. Elle grogne de plus belle et je rétorque, en plus violent.

-Ne me grogne pas dessus Cora. Je te l'ai déjà formellement interdit.

-Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit et toi, si ?

-Parce que je suis le plus vieux. Et que moi, c'est moi.

-Peter m'a parlé de Stiles au téléphone.

Je me retourne violemment, lâchant l'objet en verre au sol, s'écrasant contre celui-ci. Elle sursaute.

-Pardon ?

-Peter m'a appelé. Il m'a dit que Stiles était sauf et que tu était parti à cause d'un truc avec lui. Il a pas voulu me dire quoi, estimant que c'était à toi de le dire. Dit moi !

Je ramasse les morceaux en silence. Elle râle. Je monte dans la chambre qui m'est destiné.

Je monte sur mon lit et regarde par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couche et ça donne une magnifique image du paysage.

Je repense à tout ça.

Stiles...

Le fait d'avoir couché avec lui dans la voiture...

La gifle...

La balle qui s'est prise...

Les aveux...

Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de tout quitter ?

Oui...

C'était la meilleure solution.

Je me couche dans le lit et regarde le plafond.

Je l'aime...

A en crever...

Oui, je l'aime à en crever...

Je suis déchiré entre la raison et l'amour.

Je suis déchiré entre lui laisser une belle vie ou alors de le rejoindre à tout prix.

Non...

Il sera heureux avec Lydia. Ils fonderont une famille et il m'oubliera. Il doit m'oublier.

A force de réfléchir, je me lève.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je sors et pars, en courant sous les cris constant de Cora, m'appelant, toujours aussi surprise de mes réactions.

Fonce...

Vas-y...

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _À bientôt pour la suite._

 _Pour rappel, le point de vue de Derek est écrit par Natacha._


	25. Chapitre 12, Stiles

**Julie-Deoliveira :** C'est très gentil, ça nous touche beaucoup. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Audelie :** Tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes surprises concernant Lydia. Concernant l'appel, oui c'est tout à fait normal car appeler ne veut pas dire parler ;-) J'en dis pas plus, tu comprendras en lisant le chapitre.

 **DarKNeAne :** J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^

Merci de nous lire :-)

* * *

 _\- Stiles..._  
\- Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis déçu. Même si mon meilleur ami ne m'avait pas obéit, j'avais espéré que ce soit Derek derrière la porte. Et je m'étais trompé...

Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il m'aimait ? Comment j'ai pu croire ses mots ?

 _Parce que je t'aime Stiles !_  
 _Je refuse que tu meures parce que je t'aime !_

Ils passent en boucle dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à me les enlever. J'y pense encore et encore.

Si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu ne l'abandonnes pas ?

Tu restes avec la personne, non ?

Le ricanement de Peter me fait revenir au temps présent et je le fixe. Son sourire narquois me donne envie de meurtre, me donne envie de le tuer à petit feu. En le faisant bien souffrir.

Me sentant vulnérable couché dans le lit, je me redresse tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi.

\- Tu attends quoi pour me dire la raison de ta venue ? Qu'il neige des billets de 10 dollars ?  
\- Je ne peux simplement venir voir le petit Stiles ? L'humain que Derek a mis dans son lit ?  
\- Ce n'était pas dans son l...

Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche en voyant ce que j'étais en train de dire. Peter a un visage triomphant et il prend place sur une chaise.

\- Pas dans son lit, hein ? Quelle bande de coquins. Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Je ne suis pas là pour écouter vos coucheries. J'ai un message de la part de Derek.

Je le regarde, les yeux brillants tandis que mon cœur se met à battre plus vite.

Un message de Derek !

\- Vas-y. Je t'écoute.  
\- Il me fait dire que tout ce qui s'est passé était une grosse erreur. Il regrette d'avoir couché avec toi et il ne t'aime pas. Il n'est pas pédé et il ne le sera jamais. Il regrette sincèrement d'avoir succombé et il ne reviendra pas.

Au fur et à mesure, les couleurs se retirent de mon visage et mes mains se mettent à trembler.

\- Parfait. Message transmis.

Il se lève et époussette son pantalon.

\- Passe une excellente journée Stiles.

Et il s'en alla. Me laissant seul avec mon désarroi, ma peine et ma douleur.

Il ne m'aime pas...

Il ne m'a jamais aimé...

Je ferme les yeux et prie pour que le sommeil m'emporte et que je constate, à mon réveil, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

Un horrible cauchemar...

Que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit...

Avec ma copine qui dort à mes côtés...

._._._._.

Je ne me suis pas endormi et ce depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Enfin... si...

Mais je fais des cauchemars et je me réveille toujours en pleine nuit, n'arrivant plus à me rendormir. Mes terreurs nocturnes surpassent les somnifères que me donnent Melissa.

Je vais mal et tout le monde le voit...

Tout le monde est inquiet. Sauf Lydia qui me dit de me bouger le cul et de rentrer à la maison. Qu'il est hors de question que je la laisse se débrouiller seul avec mon gamin.

Presque tout le monde essaie de me remonter le moral, sans succès.

Mes idées sont sombres et j'ai besoin de me les changer. J'attrape la télécommande et cherche un film. Par chance, je tombe sur un Star Wars et me concentre là-dessus.

Mais après plusieurs minutes, je constate que même mon film préféré n'arrive pas à me faire oublier. Je soupire et vais pour éteindre la télé quand j'entends des éclats de voix. Je reconnais mon père et Scotty. Je tends l'oreille quand j'entends mon nom.

\- ... Stiles.  
\- Je sais Scott mais on ne peut rien faire.  
\- Je suis sûr que Derek...  
\- Derek a dit à Peter que c'était une erreur et il est loin.  
\- Je suis sûr que Peter a menti et que Derek a fui parce qu'il a peur.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ?  
\- On parle de Peter et Derek. Le premier est un psychopathe et le second un handicapé des sentiments.

Mon père soupire et à travers la vitre opaque, je le vois passer une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

Donc Peter aurait menti ? Mais pourquoi ?

Non...

Je n'y crois pas.

Il avait l'air si sérieux.

\- J'ai essayé de le joindre mais il ne répond pas.  
\- Je peux essayer de le localiser et mettre mes adjoints sur le coup pour le retrouver.  
\- Ça ne servira à rien Noah. Je suis sûr qu'il a quitté le pays mais pour all... Oh mon dieu ! Je sais où il est allé.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Je me charge de le ramener et par la force s'il faut.

Sur ces derniers mots, mon père entre dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.

\- Fils ! Melissa m'a annoncé que demain, tu pourras sortir.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui. J'ai tout prévu. Tu viendras à la maison le temps de ta remise sur pied.  
\- Mais Lydia...  
\- Pas de mais Lydia. Ta santé est importante. Et elle n'est qu'au début de la grossesse. Elle peut aussi venir à la maison y vivre le temps que tu ailles mieux.

Je soupire mais souris aussi en même temps. Mon père est le meilleur. Il a compris que je ne voulais pas rentrer mais que je pouvais pas froisser la mère de mon futur enfant. Il a trouvé la solution et si Lydia n'est pas d'accord, ça sera de sa faute et pas de la mienne.

\- Merci papa.  
\- Mais je t'en prie mon fils. Je te l'ai dit. Je serais toujours là. Toujours.


	26. Chapitre 12, Derek

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis arrivé chez Cora. Elle essaye toujours de me faire cracher le morceau sur Stiles, ce que j'ai finalement fait. Elle n'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est mal ce que j'ai fait.

Pourquoi je lui ai dit qu'il était déjà avec Lydia ?

Je suis trop con…

Pourquoi j'ai décidé de tout lui balancer aussi ?

\- Dereeeeek et Stiiiiiiileeeeees ! Et Lydia elle est cocu ?! Tu te rends compte Derek ?! Cocu !

\- Ferme-là Cora putain.

Je mange vite fait mon déjeuner, mort de fatigue par le manque de sommeil. Je prends mon… combientième café ?

Je ne sais plus.

\- Allez Derek ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas le rejoindre ? Il t'attend peut-être.

\- Non Cora. Il ne m'attend pas. Il va m'oublier, fonder une bonne petite famille, être enfin heureux et tout le monde ira bien.

\- Sauf toi Derek. Sauf toi, tu souffriras encore. Comme toujours mais tu feras semblant.

Je ne réponds pas et vais nettoyer la vaisselle puis sors faire un tour en ignorant ces soupires.

Je marche sans savoir où aller.

Je regarde mon téléphone où j'ai ignoré de nombreux appels de Scott.

J'aimerai tellement qui sois là.

Qu'il vienne me raisonner…

Si c'est possible de le faire...

\- DEREK HALE.

Je me retourne violemment, le cri m'ayant sorti de mes pensées.

Face à moi…

Le True Alpha...

Scott McCall…

\- Scott ?!

\- QUE FAIS-TU LÀ ? ESPÈCE DE SALE CRETIN DÉTERRÉ ?! TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DU NOMBRE D'HEURES D'AVION QUE J'AI DÛ FAIRE POUR TOI SALE LOUP GROGNON ! T'A INTÉRÊT À ME REMBOURSER MON BILLET D'AVION !

Je tombe sur le cul. Littéralement.

Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, bouche bée. Je ne le quitte plus du regard et le vois s'installer à mes côtés.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

\- T'a entendu mes pensées ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Derek ? Je suis là pour te raisonner.

Sous la journée ensoleillée du Mexique, Scott m'a rejoint pour me raisonner.

Et le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ris.

Tellement fort que ma mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher de ma tête...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je souhaite tellement fort qu'il me raisonne.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre du point de vue de Derek.

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	27. Chapitre 13, Stiles

Bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 13, plus tôt que prévu.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Enjoy :-)

 **Audelie** : Oui, Peter est un con. J'aime bien son personnage dans la série mais là, je voulais faire ressortir encore plus son coté méchant. Je te confirme que le bébé est bien réel. Mais est-ce celui de Stiles... Tu auras ta réponse plus tard ^^

 **Julie-Deoliveira** : Merci pour beaucoup pour ta review. Tu peux me suivre sur Reflect et My New Life (en pause actuellement). Je travaille sur d'autre histoire que je publierais plus tard. Si tu veux lire les deux autres de Natacha, il faut aller sur Wattpad mais elles en valent la peine (Natachou26).

* * *

~ Deux mois plus tard ~

Voilà deux mois que je suis sorti de l'hôpital et que je suis retourné chez mon père ; Lydia n'a pas été contente de la nouvelle mais elle n'a pas osé contredire mon paternel, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Elle est venue vivre un moment avec moi mais elle est vite retournée vivre chez nous, en disant qu'elle voyait que j'avais besoin d'espace pour l'adaptation à ma nouvelle vie.

Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai pu recommencé le travail mais je reste uniquement à l'accueil, m'ennuyant prodigieusement. Les journées sont longues et elles me permettent de trop penser. Et c'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de faire.

Penser...

A leurs mots...

Encore et encore...

Derek...

 _Parce que je t'aime Stiles !_  
 _Je refuse que tu meures parce que je t'aime !_

Peter...

 _Il n'est pas pédé et il ne le sera jamais._  
 _Il regrette sincèrement d'avoir succombé et il ne reviendra pas._

Et la douleur aussi...

Comment j'ai pu croire un instant que mes sentiments étaient réciproques ?

Je suis content de n'avoir pas eu le temps de répondre avant de sombrer et...

Le téléphone sonne et me tire de mes songes. Je réponds et essaie d'expliquer à la vieille femme au bout du fil que le bureau du shérif ne s'occupe pas de récupérer un chat coincé sur un arbre. Elle finit par me raccrocher au nez, en m'insultant.

Je soupire...

J'ai l'habitude...

Deux semaines qui ressemblent à une éternité...

Je finis par prendre mon portable et fixe l'écran, me demandant ce que je dois faire.

Lui écrire ?

Lui téléphoner ?

Je soupire à nouveau tandis qu'un souvenir remonte à la surface

 _** Quelques jours après mon réveil à l'hôpital**_

 _Je m'ennuie profondément et fixe l'écran de télé avec un oeil morne ; un film pourri étant diffusé. J'aimerais tellement avoir de la compagnie, même celle de Peter. Avec ses mots assassins, il me permettrait de me changer les idées._

 _Soudainement, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte et je détourne mon regard du téléviseur pour voir entrer Scott avec son éternel sourire en coin._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un traitre Scott !_  
 _\- Stiles..._  
 _\- Pas de Stiles ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas appeler Derek et toi, tu fais quoi ?! Tu l'appelles !_  
 _\- Il n'a pas répondu._  
 _\- T... Quoi ?!_  
 _\- J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il n'a jamais répondu._

 _J'avoue être déçu mais heureusement que Scotty Boy est là et qu'il est doué pour me changer les idées._

 _Normal..._

 _Il est mon frère..._

 _** Fin du flash-back **_

Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et ouvre ma messagerie. Je cherche le numéro de Derek et commence à écrire un message que j'efface plusieurs fois avant d'avoir quelque chose de satisfaisant.

 _Derek,_

 _J'ai eu ton message à travers Peter. Même s'il m'a blessé, je m'y attendais au fond de moi._

 _Un mec comme toi ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Je dois m'estimer heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui va m'offrir une vie de famille. Oui, Lydia est enceinte mais j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir d'enfant si cela me permettais de te voir._

 _J'ai besoin de te dire encore une chose afin de pouvoir avancer... Enfin, essayer serait plus juste._

 _Je t'aime Derek. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi. Peut-être depuis le début... de notre rencontre dans la forêt... Ou peut-être est-ce venu petit à petit. Je l'ignore et je ne chercherais pas à comprendre._

 _Je te souhaite le meilleur pour ton avenir._

 _Ah oui... renvoie-moi Scott s'il n'est pas déjà reparti._

 _Stiles_

J'appuie sur envoyer sans réfléchir autrement je ne l'aurais pas fait.

La journée passe lentement et quand il est enfin l'heure de rentrer, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Oh non...

Je veux rentrer et me morfondre devant la télé avec un paquet de chips et du soda...

Je plaque un sourire sur mon visage et relève la tête.

Mon visage se teinte de surprise...

Je me lève d'un mouvement brusque, faisant tomber la chaise...

\- Stiles...


	28. Chapitre 13, Derek

~Deux mois plus tard ~ 

Scott m'a remis les idées au clair. Après des jours et des jours à avoir discuté entre nous, j'ai quand même décidé de rester.

Pour moi, il sera heureux sans moi…

Scott m'a annoncé pour la grossesse de Lydia. Je suis content pour lui.

En fait, non…

Je veux étrangler Lydia et lui enfoncer mon bras tellement loin dans sa gorge pour me permettre choper le fœtus et lui foutre dans le rectum…

Scott et Cora ne cessent pas de me répéter d'y retourner.

Plus j'y pense, moins je dors…

 _J'ai peut-être une chance de le reconquérir ?_

Qui sait…

Il reviendra peut-être vers moi…

Ou alors non…

 _Tu auras fait le voyage pour rien et tu te feras jeter comme une merde._

Je soupire encore et encore. A force de tourner dans mon lit, je pourrais creuser le matelas.

\- On dirait un zombie Derek. Encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Ta gueule Scott.

\- On a discuté longtemps. Stiles va sûrement larguer Lydia.

\- Plus maintenant ! Elle est enceinte !

\- ET ALORS ?! LA PENSION CA EXISTE !

Je soupire une sixième ou une septième fois…

\- Derek… Il sera malheureux avec elle. Et puis, tu ne le sors pas de tes pensées. Alors qui ne tente rien à rien, non ? Toi-même, tu m'as appris la force de ne pas abandonner et d'écouter mon cœur. Alors pour une fois, fais-le.

Je me lève du lit.

\- Tu as raison. Fais ma valise le temps que je prenne une douche.

\- Ouais… Ca te ne ferait pas de mal…

J'y fonce. Me douche. M'habille. Fini ma valise puis vais dire au revoir à ma très chère sœur.

\- Ravie que Scott t'ait enfin convaincu Derekounet.

\- Derekounet Derekounet gnagnagna.

Ils rient. Quels idiots ces deux-là. Je fonce à l'aéroport avec Scott.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-._

Enfin arrivés à Beacon Hills.

\- Scott, dépose-moi chez le fleuriste avant d'aller chez Stiles.

Il range son portable.

\- Il a repris le boulot. Je t'y amène.

Je lui achète le plus beau bouquet de roses trouvé chez le fleuriste puis arrive au commissariat. Je me dirige à l'intérieur et va à l'accueil où il se trouve.

\- Stiles…


	29. Chapitre 14, Stiles

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Qu'elles sont vos prévisions pour la suite ?

 **Julie-Deoliveira :** J'espère que ces retrouvailles t'ont plu. Merci de nous lire.

 **Audelie :** Ta review nous a fait beaucoup rire ^^ L'espoir que le bébé n'est pas de Stiles ? Je pense que cet espoir peut perdurer...

* * *

\- Stiles…

À peine qu'il ait prononcé mon prénom, ma main part toute seule et va frapper sa joue. Sous l'impact du coup, sa tête tourne. Sa main se pose par automatisme sur sa joue.

Je le fixe tandis qu'un silence lourd s'installe dans le commissariat. A croire que personne ne respire.

A son tour, il me regarde puis il tend un bouquet de roses que je trouve magnifique. Mais comme je suis en colère, jamais je ne l'avouerais donc je le prends et le jette.

 _Je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert..._

La colère monte en moi et je crispe fortement la mâchoire, si fort que je commence à avoir mal.

\- Ecoute Stiles... Sortons…

Je pose mon postérieur sur ma chaise de bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas à t'écouter et je travaille.

\- Travailler ? Tu ne fais que jouer au démineur sur ton ordinateur, en attendant que quelqu'un se présente à l'accueil.

Mon regard sur lui de fait encore plus noir.

Il se fout clairement de ma gueule. J'ai encore envie de le frapper. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à avoir la main en sang.

\- Stiles, je t'en prie. Viens avec moi. Il est midi en plus. Tu dois aller manger quelque part.

Il m'énerve à avoir raison. Et ça m'énerve encore plus.

\- Je t'offre le restaurant Stiles.

\- C'est maintenant ? Que je me sois fait tirer une balle et que tu m'as baisé dans ta bagnole que tu veux m'offrir le restaurant ?

\- Je le faisais déjà avant.

 _2-0 pour lui..._

Je vais me venger parce que je ne supporte pas de perdre face à lui après sa fuite.

Je grommelle et me lève, en prenant ma veste.

\- Peu importe l'addition, tu paies tout.

Je le vois hocher de la tête et vais dans sa voiture. Elle n'a pas changé et j'apprécie toujours autant sa Camaro.

Des images pas très catholiques me reviennent en tête. Je fais au maximum pour ne pas rougir.

Je le guide jusqu'à un restaurant chic et cher.

\- Tu ne… pouvais pas choisir un marchand de tacos au lieu du plus grand restaurant italien de la ville Stiles ?

\- J'ai envie de manger Italien. Et de ruiner.

Je sors du véhicule une fois garé et entre dans le restaurant.

Je n'y ai jamais mangé mais je n'ai entendu que du bien de ce restaurant. Et le prix est très élevé. Bien trop pour un salaire d'adjoint du shérif bloqué derrière un bureau mais comme c'est Derek qui invite, je ne vais pas me priver pour soulager sa bourse. Même si je suis sûr que je vais le regretter après et que je lui rembourserais ma part pour soulager ma conscience.

On choisit et commande le repas dans un silence religieux. Je fixe mon verre d'eau. Le repas arrive finalement ; j'ai eu l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on attend alors que ça pas été le cas.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais retourner sur le terrain. Et Lydia est…

\- Je sais. Elle est enceinte. Scott est venu me voir. Et il m'a… remis les idées au clair… Et je sais ce que je veux maintenant.

\- Scott ? Tu n'as pas lu mon message ?

Je pose mes couverts et le fixe. Il cherche son téléphone dans sa veste qui lui va si bien.

 _Baffe mentale._

 _Arrête de le mater et de lui trouver des points positifs._

Il lit enfin mon message tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quel message de Peter ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit.

\- Pourtant, il m'a dit que c'était de ta part.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Je lui répète mot par mot les mots que je n'arrête pas d'entendre.

Je le vois serrer les poings et il commence à grogner.

 _Va-t-il perde le contrôle ?_

\- Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Rien de tout. Je n'aurais jamais voulu… je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé avant ta blessure. Je te le jure.

\- Qui dit que je veux encore croire en ta personne Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'abord ?!

\- Toi Stiles ! Je veux tout de toi. Je m'en fous de Lydia et de son môme. Je veux juste toi.

Je déglutis face à ces mots et recommence à manger car je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Le repas se finit dans le silence et je n'ai même pas eu le cœur à prendre un dessert alors que c'est quelque chose que j'attends toujours avec impatience.

Il paie l'addition sans rien dire puis on retourne en voiture. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour qu'il y voit la vérité.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir Derek. S'il te plait… Ne repars pas…

\- Ma place est ici Stiles… Avec toi… Je ne repartirais pas.

Je hoche la tête puis il me reconduit au commissariat ; il doit penser que je travaille cet après-midi mais ce n'est pas le cas, je travaille à mi-temps.

Lorsqu'il me dépose, je rentre au commissariat puis je récupère le bouquet de fleurs. Ça sera un peu de couleurs dans mon triste bureau...

 _Est-ce que son retour signifie qu'on va pouvoir construire quelque chose ?_


	30. Chapitre 14, Derek

Le chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

A bientôt pour la suite.

* * *

\- Stiles…

Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus que sa main vient s'écraser sur ma joue, faisant tourner ma tête à une vitesse éclatante.

Un silence règne dans le commissariat…

Je pose ma main sur ma joue et pose mon regard sur lui. Je lui tends les fleurs qu'il jette immédiatement dans la poubelle.

 _Tu ne l'auras pas volée celle-là…_

Il a les sourcils froncés… La mâchoire serrée… Il est en colère et comme ça, il l'est rarement.

\- Ecoute Stiles... Sortons…

Il se rassoit.

\- Je n'ai pas à t'écouter et je travaille.

\- Travailler ? Tu ne fais que jouer au démineur sur ton ordinateur, en attendant que quelqu'un se présente à l'accueil.

Il me relance un regard noir.

 _Tu vas trop loin Derek…_

\- Stiles, je t'en prie. Viens avec moi. Il est midi en plus. Tu dois aller manger quelque part.

Il soupire. J'ai raison.

\- Je t'offre le restaurant Stiles.

\- C'est maintenant ? Que je me sois fait tirer une balle et que tu m'as baisé dans ta bagnole que tu veux m'offrir le restaurant ?

\- Je le faisais déjà avant.

Il grommelle puis se lève.

\- Peu importe l'addition, tu paies tout.

J'acquiesce et nous partons en voiture, sous sa direction.

\- Tu ne… pouvais pas choisir un marchand de tacos au lieu du plus grand restaurant italien de la ville Stiles ?

\- J'ai envie de manger Italien. Et de ruiner.

Il sort de la voiture et entre dans le restaurant. Je grogne et soupire puis le rejoints.

Je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive…

Une fois installé et servi, il mange.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais retourner sur le terrain. Et Lydia est…

\- Je sais. Elle est enceinte. Scott est venu me voir. Et il m'a… remis les idées au clair… Et je sais ce que je veux maintenant.

\- Scott ? Tu n'as pas lu mon message ?

Il pose ses couverts tandis que je déglutis. Je cherche mon téléphone dans ma veste puis lis. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Quel message de Peter ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit.

\- Pourtant, il m'a dit que c'était de ta part.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Il me répète et moi, je sers les poings et grogne violemment.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Rien de tout. Je n'aurais jamais voulu… je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé avant ta blessure. Je te le jure.

\- Qui dit que je veux encore croire en ta personne Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'abord ?!

\- Toi Stiles ! Je veux tout de toi. Je m'en fous de Lydia et de son môme. Je veux juste toi.

Il déglutit et fini de manger. La fin de son repas se finit dans le silence. Une fois l'addition payée, nous retournons à la voiture et lorsque je démarre, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit :

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir Derek. S'il te plait… Ne repars pas…

\- Ma place est ici Stiles… Avec toi… Je ne repartirais pas.

Il hoche la tête. Le trajet est encore plus silencieux que la fin du repas. Et lorsque je le raccompagne au commissariat, je vois du coin de l'œil, en repartant, mon bouquet de roses sortir de la poubelle pour être disposé sur son bureau.


	31. Chapitre 15, Stiles

Et voici le second chapitre de la semaine...

Enjoy ^^

 **Audelie :** J'espère que le chapitre de Derek ne te laisser pas sur ta faim cette fois-ci.

 **Julie-Deoliveira :** J'espère que la réaction de Derek envers Peter te convient. Même si c'est pas "violent" comme tu l'imaginais.

* * *

J'ai laissé les fleurs au bureau même si j'ai hésité à les prendre à la maison. Lydia devant venir manger et dormir chez mon paternel, je préfère reculer le moment où je lui annoncerais que Derek est en ville et qu'il me veut. J'aimerais passer une soirée tranquille même si ce mot ne peut pas aller à Lydia. Elle va sûrement se plaindre et insister pour que je rentre à la maison. Celle que je paie et où je ne vis pas.

Je suis affalé comme un cachalot échoué sur le canapé, avec un soda et un paquet de chips tout en matant le match des Mets. Je me promets qu'un jour je serais dans les gradins à encourager mon équipe de baseball préférée.

Je pioche une nouvelle poignée de chips que je vais mettre dans ma bouche quand je vois mon père rentrer. A sa tête, je sais qu'il n'est pas seul donc je mange rapidement ce que j'ai en main avant de l'essuyer sur mon pantalon. Je finis par me lever et me rapproche de Lydia pour l'embrasser en guise de bonjour ; petit ami oblige. Alors que j'allais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle detourne le visage. Je retiens un soupire ; la soirée promet d'être longue... très longue...

Le repas se fait dans le silence ; le seul bruit se faisant entendant étant les services claquant contre les assiettes. Mon père me jette des coups d'œil appuyés qui me font lever les yeux en l'air. A la fin du repas, Lydia me regarde.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Stiles.

\- De quoi ?

\- De Derek. Je sais qu'il est de retour.

Je suis surpris qu'elle le sache déjà.

Comment elle a pu savoir?

\- Lydia...

\- Il n'y a pas de Lydia qui tienne. On sort ensemble et je t'aime. On va fonder une famille. On va aussi se marier.

Ah oui... j'avais zappé que je l'avais demandé en mariage.

\- Tu m'aime aussi Stiles. Je le sais. Je le vois.

Elle le voit ? Elle plaisante j'espère ?

Je soupire et prend mon courage à deux mains.

\- Lydia...

\- Oui ?

Je vois mon père qui nous écoute en toute discrétion. Je croise son regard et il me fait un sourire rassurant.

\- Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Toi et moi, c'est fini. La maison étant à mon nom, je te laisse jusqu'à la fin du mois pour prendre tes affaires et déménager. Je surveillerais que tu ne prennes aucune de mes affaires. Cependant, si tu veux la garder je te demanderais de me rembourser ce que j'ai déjà mis comme argent dedans. Et concernant le bébé, je le reconnaîtrais à la naissance et je demanderais une garde partagée. Si tu refuses, on demandera au juge de trancher sur la question.

Elle me regarde, en fulminant. Son regard est tellement noir qu'il pourrait me faire peur. Mais là, je flotte sur un petit nuage de soulagement.

La porte qui claque, signe qu'elle est partie, me permet de reprendre mes esprits.

Libre...

Je suis libre d'être moi...


	32. Chapitre 15, Derek

Et voilà le chapitre du point de vue Derek, écrit par Natacha.

On est très fière d'avoir pu publier trois chapitres en aussi peu de temps.

Enjoy...

* * *

Je retourne au loft où Peter avait élu domicile.

-Peter, dégage de chez moi.

-Alors t'es revenu ?

-Va bien te faire foutre.

Mon poing rentre dans son visage de connard prétentieux, le faisant tomber au sol. Je le chope au cou et le fais sortir de chez moi.

-La prochaine fois que tu racontes des conneries t mon propos à Stiles, je te fais la peau.

Je grogne et claque la porte devant lui.

Enfin seul et soulagé, je m'assois sur mon canapé.

Pas le temps de me relaxer, la porte sonne.

-PETER ! CASSE-TOI !

-Ce n'est pas Peter.

Je sursaute. Une voix féminine...

Cora ?

Non au Mexique.

Malia ?

Elle est trop occupée à se taper Scott.

Lydia ?

C'est elle ?

Je me lève d'un bond. J'ouvre la porte.

-Lydia.

-Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle me pousse et entre sans y être invitée.

-Je vais être direct Derek. Stiles va être papa. J'ai son bébé dans mon ventre. Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse quelque chose qui le fera regretter son choix... Comme être malencontreusement blessée au ventre mettant la vie de notre bébé en danger, lâche-lui la grappe. Stiles m'appartient.

Un rire éclatant et puissant vient caresser ma gorge alors qu'elle est étonnée de ma réaction.

Je sors mes griffes et m'approche doucement.

-Lydia, Lydia, Lydia. Stiles de un, n'est pas un objet et j'écouterais son choix, peu importe celui-ci. De deux, tu as tellement l'air d'une petite salope maligne que cela ne m'étonnerait pas si tu as accepté d'écarter tes cuisses à un autre mec doté d'un atout masculin et jetant une semence à l'intérieur de toi, sale potager malpropre. Et de trois, si tu es à ce point déterminée à vouloir Stiles au point de tuer ton bébé, c'est que tu n'as absolument rien compris à l'amour. Stiles est maître de lui-même et de ces sentiments.

Je caresse sa joue avec ma griffe alors qu'elle voit totalement rouge.

-Va te faire foutre Derek ! J'aurai Stiles ! Coûte que coûte !

Elle part en claquant la porte. Je rentre mes griffes et met les mains sur mon visage pour hurler un coup.

Bouge Stiles...

Choisis-moi...

S'il te plaît...

Bouge...


	33. Chapitre 16, Stiles

**Audelie :** De temps en temps, il faut bien qu'il en ait. xD Un instant de cojones qui va être contrebalancer par des doutes évidement.

 **Julie-Deoliveira :** Par rapport au bébé, et bien… Tu verras ^^

Merci de nous lire les filles, ça nous fait tellement plaisir de lire vos petites reviews.

Une question maintenant...

Sur Wattpad, une lectrice nous a demandé de faire du mpreg (homme enceint). Avec Natacha, on n'est ni pour ni contre donc on a besoin de vous.

Est-ce que vous voulez que Stiles porte l'enfant qui est mentionné dans le prologue ?

Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré et il est très court mais c'est un tremplin pour la suite…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hier, j'ai plaqué Lydia et je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'ai pas arrêté de tourner dans mon lit, me demandant si j'avais bien fait.

 _Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux si je reste avec Lydia pour le bébé ? Juste pour ce petit être innocent qui n'a rien demandé ?_

Je soupire…

 _Je ne renie pas mon bébé. Il sera mieux avec des parents séparés qu'avec des parents qui se déchirent. Il ? Elle ?_

Je soupire encore puis me redresse.

 _J'aimerais bien avoir une petite fille. Quoiqu'un garçon c'est bien aussi…_

Je regarde l'heure et je constate qu'il est enfin 8h.

 _Des jumeaux ? Un garçon et une fille comme ça c'est plus simple ?_

Comme c'est mon jour de congé, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Derek.

 _Après réflexion, c'est une très mauvaise idée d'avoir des jumeaux. Lydia serait insupportable… Enfin, plus qu'elle ne l'est actuellement._

Il faut qu'on parle…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une heure plus tard, je suis devant le loft et j'hésite à toquer. Je me suis bien habillé pour une fois car je voulais faire bonne impression. Comme si j'en avais besoin car je sais que Derek n'est pas Lydia. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en fout de ce que je porte. Il doit surement exiger une chose que je ne porte rien de trop moulant afin que personne ne me reluque.

Après une grande inspiration, je lève le poing mais la porte s'ouvre sur Derek. Il doit se lever car il a encore les yeux embués de sommeil et sa joue porte les marques de son coussin. Son visage est vraiment trop mignon.

Je souris doucement, amusé par la vue qu'il me procure. Mais je rougis également car il ne porte qu'un caleçon qui ne laisse pas place à l'imagination.

\- Stiles ?

\- Salut… Désolé de te déranger.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas. Rentre…

Il se décale sur le coté et je rentre dans ce lieu qui m'est si familier. Il m'invite à m'assoir tandis qu'il va dans la cuisine. J'enlève ma veste et prend place dans son canapé.

Lorsqu'il revient, il me tend une tasse de café. Je le regarde surpris.

\- Tu as une sale gueule…

Je le fusille du regard.

\- Désolé mais c'est la vérité. Nuit blanche ?

Je hoche la tête puis je trempe mes lèvres dans le breuvage brun. Cette amertume me fait du bien et me permet de reprendre un peu mes esprits.

\- Je… je voudrais qu'on parle…

\- D'accord… C'est une bonne chose…

\- Oui…

Je prends une grande inspiration et vais pour parler quand la porte s'ouvre sur Lydia… et Peter…

Peter avance dans le loft comme s'il était en terrain conquis et Lydia jette un regard tellement meurtrier à Derek, un regard qui me donne la chair de poule. Derek se lève et commence à grogner.

\- La ferme Derek. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je n'a rien à te dire Peter. Je t'ai averti hier.

Il commence à se transformer quand Peter lâche la bombe.

\- J'ai couché avec Lydia.


	34. Chapitre 16, Derek

Après avoir eu du mal à trouver le sommeil durant la nuit, celui-ci m'a enfin atteint aux alentours de 6h du matin.

J'avais trouvé un sommeil paisible et réparateur dont mes rares nuits avaient pu obtenir. J'étais tellement bien dans mon lit, aucune mauvaise pensée, aucune présence nuisible, aucun bruit me faisant sortir de ce sommeil si précieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit me tire de ce sommeil. Un battement de cœur vite et irrégulier. On dirait qu'il va exploser.

Je grogne et me lève péniblement.

J'ouvre la porte, la tête dans le cul, seulement habillé d'un caleçon, la trace de l'oreiller sur ma joue et les cheveux décoiffés.

Si quelqu'un m'emmerde, je le tue.

Je me retrouve face à face avec Stiles.

\- Stiles ?

\- Salut… Désolé de te déranger.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas. Rentre…

Je me décale sur le côté et le laisse entrer. Je l'invite à s'asseoir à table et vais lui préparer du café à la cuisine.

Je lui apporte une tasse et regarde son visage en ajoutant

\- Tu as une sale gueule…

Il me fusille du regard.

\- Désolé mais c'est la vérité. Nuit blanche ?

Il hoche la tête et trempe ses lèvres légèrement dans le café. Je vois que cela lui apporte un peu de bien, ce qui me fait légèrement sourire.

\- Je… je voudrais qu'on parle…

\- D'accord… C'est une bonne chose…

\- Oui…

Il prend une grande inspiration et ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Lydia et Peter.

Je me lève brusquement et commence à grogner alors que Peter se promène aisément chez moi. Lydia elle, me lance un regard si noir qu'elle pourrait faire écrouler un mur.

\- La ferme Derek. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Peter. Je t'ai averti hier.

Mes yeux virent aux bleus. Mes griffes ne demandent qu'à sortir et mes crocs se libèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Peter reste impassible et nous annonces la terrible ou non nouvelle.

\- J'ai couché avec Lydia.


	35. Chapitre 17, Stiles

Avec Natacha, nous avons pris notre décision concernant le mpreg mais vous en saurez plus au moment voulu ^^

Je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour le chapitre 18

Enjoy !

* * *

La révélation de Peter ayant l'effet d'une bombe, j'en tombe de la chaise. Je fixe l'Omega, cherchant sur son visage la trace d'une plaisanterie. Mais non, il reste sérieux.

Lydia s'approche de moi et me tend sa main. Je l'évite et me relève tout seul, comme un grand.

Je la fixe de mon regard brun énervé.

-Laisse-moi. Tu me dégoûtes Lydia.

Derek rajoute une couche avec véhémence. Et je vois que cela lui fait plaisir au vu de son visage.

-Tu nous dégoûtes tous.

Peter est impassible et Lydia est énervée. Mon regard passe d'une personne à l'autre, mon cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure.

-Je vois clair dans ton jeu Lydia.

-Quel jeu, Derek ?

Lydia semble être repoussée dans ses retranchements. Sa voix monte dans les aigus.

-T'as couché avec Peter en l'attirant par... ce que tu décris de beau chez toi. Tu as fait exprès de tomber enceinte de lui sans lui annoncer et faire croire que c'était l'enfant de Stiles pour le garder.

-Et pourquoi Peter aurait accepté de coucher avec moi si je ne suis pas "belle" comme tu dis.

-Parce que c'est Peter ! Il saute sur tout ce qui a des seins et qui écarte un peu trop les cuisses !

Peter se rapproche de son neveu et le regarde sincèrement.

-Merci Derek !

-De rien.

Je reste les bras ballants, mon regard dans le vide. Mon esprit est entrain de surchauffeur face à la situation.

-Écoute-moi bien Derek. Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Peter n'est pas le père de mon enfant et Stiles m'appartient.

-NON !

Mon corps tremblant se met en mouvement et s'arrête face à mon ex.

-Non. Je ne t'appartiens pas. J'appartiens... J'appartiens à Derek. Je choisis Derek. Si l'enfant est vraiment de moi, on se mettra d'accord à la naissance mais je veux quand même un test de paternité avec Peter pour voir. Quant à la maison, je t'ai déjà tout dit. Maintenant, tu me laisse tranquille et Derek aussi.

-Stiles... Mon amour...

-Y a plus de mon amour Lydia. Au revoir.

Sa main rencontre mon visage sans que je m'y attende. La violence du coup me fit perdre l'équilibre et je m'écroulai dans les bras de Derek.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, Peter et  
Lydia ont quitté les lieux.

Finalement, mon regard se pose sur Derek qui met tendrement sa main sur ma joue.

-D...Derek...

-Chut Stiles...

Un silence agréable s'installe dans le lieu de vie tandis que Derek approcha son visage du mien pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est l'explosion de joie dans mon cerveau...


	36. Chapitre 17, Derek

Le chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

Enjoy !

* * *

Ma transformation s'arrête nette. Je reste dans l'état où je suis, complètement sous le choc.

Stiles tombe de sa chaise, choqué par la révélation de Peter.

Lydia s'approche de Stiles pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci se décale et se remet droit sans l'aide de personne.

-Laisse-moi. Tu me dégoûtes Lydia.

Je rétorque à sa remarque, ce qui me démangeait les lèvres depuis un bout de temps,

-Tu nous dégoûtes tous.

Peter ne réagit pas, ce qui énerve Lydia encore plus et pique ma curiosité.

Il a l'air impassible aussi. Comme s'il n'était pas au courant...

C'est ça !

Elle lui a fait un bébé dans le dos !

A eux deux !

-Je vois clair dans ton jeu Lydia.

-Quel jeu, Derek ?

Sa voix montre l'agacement contre nous trois. Elle est piégée.

-T'as couché avec Peter en l'attirant par... ce que tu décris de beau chez toi. Tu as fait exprès de tombé enceinte de lui sans lui annoncer et faire croire que c'était l'enfant de Stiles pour le garder.

-Et pourquoi Peter aurait accepté de coucher avec moi si je ne suis pas "belle" comme tu dis.

-Parce que c'est Peter ! Il saute sur tout ce qui a des seins et qui écarte un peu trop les cuisses !

Peter vient face à moi et me regarde.

-Merci Derek !

-De rien.

Elle bouillonne. Stiles est complètement choqué et ne sait absolument plus comment réagir.

-Écoute-moi bien Derek. Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Peter n'est pas le père de mon enfant et Stiles m'appartient.

-NON !

Un silence apparaît et Stiles, tout tremblant, vient confronter Lydia.

-Non. Je ne t'appartiens pas. J'appartiens... J'appartiens à Derek. Je choisis Derek. Si l'enfant est vraiment de moi, on se mettra d'accord à la naissance mais je veux quand même un test de paternité avec Peter pour voir. Quant à la maison, je t'ai déjà tout dit. Maintenant, tu me laisse tranquille et Derek aussi.

Choqué. Je suis choqué.

-Stiles... Mon amour...

-Y a plus de mon amour Lydia. Au revoir.

Son regard noirci d'un coup et une gifle vient traverser le visage de Stiles qui s'écroule contre moi. Je le rattrape tandis que Lydia, suivi de Peter, partent.

Un peu sonné, il me regarde et je dépose une main sur sa joue.

-D.…Derek...

-Chut Stiles…

Dans le calme soudain du loft, je dépose mes lèvres contre celle de ce stupide humain devenu si important dans ma vie de Sourwolf...


	37. Chapitre 18, Stiles

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Demain, avec Natacha, on va relever un challenge : voir combien de chapitre on peut écrire en une journée xD

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Le baiser se prolonge doucement. Nos langues se rencontrent, entamant un ballet connu d'elles seules. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de la nuque de Derek tandis que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches.

A bout de souffle, nos lèvres se séparent légèrement afin de nous permettre de respirer. Nos souffles se mélangent comme pour prolonger ce moment de bonheur.

Le regard de Derek sur moi est tendre, amoureux, possessif et protecteur. Je sens mes joues chauffer sous ses yeux hypnotiseurs. Nos fronts se rejoignent tandis que mon cœur récupère un rythme régulier. Un sourire se pose sur mon visage...

-Derek...  
-Stiles...  
-On... doit discuter...  
-Je sais. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Je hoche la tête pour accepter ; il n'y a plus grand chose à dire de toute façon. Le corps de Derek se met en mouvement et nous dirige vers le canapé. Il s'y couche puis ouvre les bras dans une invitation extrêmement tentante.

Je le regarde quelques instants puis enlève mes chaussures avant de m'allonger sur lui. Ses bras se referment sur mon corps tandis que ma tête trouve refuge au niveau de son cœur. Son rythme est apaisant et me permet de m'endormir très rapidement.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, plusieurs heures plus tard, je me sens reposé. Je me sens bien entouré dans un cocon de chaleur provoqué par les bras du loup. Mon regard se pose sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis et un nouveau sourire se plaque sur mon visage.

Je le regarde un bon moment jusqu'à ce que ma vessie se rappelle à moi. Après m'être débattu contre sa force de loup et, miracle, sans le réveiller, je vais me soulager.

Lorsque je reviens dans la pièce principale, je me demande que faire en attendant le réveil de sourwolf.

J'ai trouvé !

Je vais à la cuisine et prépare un encas puisque l'heure du petit-déjeuner et du dîner est largement passée. Je finis de mettre la dernière touche au plateau-repas lorsque j'entends du mouvement dans le salon. Je le rejoins, pose le plateau sur la petite table puis me penche vers lui.

-Bon après-midi Derek

Un grognement me parvient, ce qui me fait rire.

Sourwolf n'est pas du matin. Ou plutôt n'est pas du réveil.

Sans que je m'y attende, il me tire sur lui, me faisant lâcher un couinement de surprise. Il me plaque contre son large et musclé torse. Sans cérémonie, il m'embrasse.

Un baiser fougueux et passionné...

Je vais pour prolonger quand mon ventre se met à gargouiller. Il me relâche avec un sourire amusé. Je m'installe correctement tandis qu'il s'étire et se lève avant que quitter la pièce.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il a profité de son passage à la salle de bain pour enfiler un t-shirt à mon plus grand désespoir. La vue me plaisait plus avant.

Moi ? Pervers ?

Jamais !

Le repas se déroule dans un silence qui n'est pas gênant. De temps à autre, Derek me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres ou touche ma main, sûrement pour se rassurer sur ma présence. Je trouve cela tellement adorable que je finis par prendre sa main dans la mienne, ce qui le fait sourire. Un magnifique sourire qui illumine son visage.

Après qu'il ait débarrassé les vestiges de notre repas tardif, il s'assoit en face de moi et me regarde.

\- Tu voulais qu'on parle... Faisons-le maintenant.


	38. Chapitre 18, Derek

Et voici le chapitre écrit par Natacha

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le baiser se fait plus long par le prolongement de Stiles. La bouche presque entrouverte de Stiles, j'y vois une acceptation à mettre la langue donc je ne tarde pas de faire. Une danse que seule nos langues pourront raconter.

Nos lèvres se séparent par le manque de souffle. Nos souffles chauds et légèrement saccadés se mélangent entre eux.

Je le regarde en souriant légèrement. Mon regard se veut rassurant et tendre mais je pense qu'il le comprend de manière plus significative. Je colle mon front au sien et un sourire se dessine sur le visage à Stiles.

-Derek...

-Stiles...

-On... doit discuter...

-Je sais. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Il hoche la tête, signe d'approbation. Je me lève et me dirige vers le canapé. Je m'y allonge et ouvre les bras, voulant qu'il vienne s'y installer.

Il me regarde un bref instant puis me rejoint après avoir retiré ces chaussures. Je le sers dans une étreinte chaude et je lui permets de se détendre. Je le rejoins quelques minutes après dans les bras de Morphée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela fait un moment que l'odeur et la chaleur du corps de Stiles ne m'avait pas été attribuée. Mon sommeil est redevenu en adéquation avec mon corps et l'odeur de Stiles ne fait plus qu'un avec mes narines. Je dors jusqu'à ce que la disparition de ce que j'attendais tellement vienne me faire face.

Sa chaleur a disparue et je ne réagis pas, étant trop fatigué et flemmard pour me réveiller.

Mes oreilles ont de la peine à entendre du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Je suis trop relaxé et soulagé par les événements pour me méfier de quelque chose.

La tendre voix de Stiles me tire de mon sommeil.

-Bon après-midi Derek

Je grogne en me réveillant.

J'ouvre un œil et vois son sourire moqueur. Je le tire contre moi et l'embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf.

Je sens qu'il commence à prolonger mon baiser lorsque son ventre gargouille. Je ne peux qu'être amusé de la situation. Je le lâche donc, me lève et part dans ma chambre m'habiller correctement au lieu de laisser mon torse à nu et mon caleçon de visible.

Il pourrait me faire bander juste en soutenant mon regard.

Je le rejoins et m'installe pour manger notre repas tardif. Un silence s'installe mais un bon silence sans gêne ni timidité.

De temps à autre je le regarde et caresse légèrement sa main ou dépose un léger baiser sur ces lèvres pour le rassurer et lui prouver que tout ceci est bien vrai. Qu'il n'a plus à avoir peur.

Il finit par prendre carrément ma main dans la sienne, pour approuver tous mes signes d'affection.

A la fin du repas je débarrasse et le rejoint, je m'assieds en face, pour avoir une meilleure visibilité de sa beauté et pour éviter d'autre divagation comme celle lors du repas.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu voulais qu'on parle... Faisons-le maintenant.


	39. Chapitre 19, Stiles

Et voici le chapitre 19.

Hier, on a écrit 7 chapitres ! C'est juste incroyable et on a continué aujourd'hui. Natacha en a déjà écrit trois que je dois rédiger du point de vue de Stiles. Je le ferais dans la soirée.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Je hoche la tête puis baisse mon regard sur mes mains. Elles tremblent légèrement, à mon plus grand étonnement. Derek le remarque aussi donc il se rapproche et les prend dans les siennes.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Stiles.

J'acquiesce de la tête et prend une grand inspiration.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter en fait. J'ai pratiquement tout dit devant Lydia et Peter.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Je... Merci de m'avoir sauvé dans la forêt.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait.  
\- Tu as appelé une ambulance. Tu as sauvé ma vie. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je te suis redevable.  
\- Tu ne m'es pas redevable. En rien Stiles. Je l'ai fait parce que je tiens à toi. Parce que je t'aime.

Je souris doucement.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Je voulais t'informer de ce que Melissa m'a dit même si je suis sûr que Scott t'a déjà tout dit. La balle a endommagé un poumon et le médecin a dû en retirer une partie.  
\- Ce qui signifie pour toi ?  
\- Que j'ai une capacité respiratoire moins performante.  
\- Oh...

Je baisse la tête, ne voulant pas lui montrer ma peine mais il ne l'accepte pas. Il pose deux doigts sur mon menton et fait croiser nos regards.

-Tu crois que je vais moins t'aimer parce qu'il te manque un poumon ? Parce que tu respires moins bien ?  
\- Je... je ne sais pas...  
\- Ça ne change en rien mes sentiments pour toi. Je vais juste être plus protecteur. Tu risques de me larguer parce que tu vas me trouver trop étouffant.  
\- JAMAIS !

Je rougis face à mon éclat tandis qu'il sourit.

\- Je ne te quitterais pas parce que tu es trop étouffant. Trop protecteur. Trop je ne sais quoi.  
\- C'est la même chose pour moi, Stiles. Tu aimes quelqu'un pour ses défauts et ses qualités. Et mon loup voit ça comme une qualité.  
\- Une qualité ?!  
\- Oui. Parce qu'il va pouvoir être protecteur pour toi. Encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait été.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Un loup est très protecteur envers son compagnon de vie.

Je le regarde, surpris.

\- Tu es mon compagnon de vie Stiles. Je l'ai toujours su mais je me suis toujours voilé la face.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Par peur je pense. Tu étais amoureux de Lydia. Tu ne voyais qu'elle. Puis après il y a eu Malia et encore Lydia. J'ai eu peur que tu éclates de rire si je te disais la vérité. Parce qu'un humain ressent ce lien mais de manière très faible s'il n'a pas conscience de son existence.  
\- Le lien permet d'autre chose ?  
\- Oui mais tu le découvriras par toi-même.  
\- Mais...

Il rit légèrement tandis que je boude.

Ne boude pas. Il y a des choses que tu devras apprendre par toi-même. Mais je serais là pour te guider.

Je soupire puis lui tire la langue.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.  
\- Exactement.

Je me lève et je vais m'assoir sur ses genoux. J'ai besoin de ses bras qu'il met autour de mon corps.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.  
\- Je trouve aussi.  
\- Pour en revenir à mes poumons, je ne peux plus faire des efforts trop conséquents. Donc pour le moment, je suis coincé à l'accueil car mon père est trop protecteur.  
\- Il a raison !  
\- Mouais...  
\- Pas de mouais Stiles. Il ne va pas mettre ta vie en danger. Il t'aime et je serais de son côté pour ça.  
\- Bref... Je n'aime pas être assis derrière ce bureau donc je vais démissionner. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie maintenant. En plus, je n'ai pas envie de mettre mon père dans cette situation et abandonner mon coéquipier.  
\- Je pourrais prendre ta place.


	40. Chapitre 19, Derek

Il hoche la tête et baisse le regard sur ses mains, mes yeux suivent le parcours de sa tête et je remarque ces mains qui tremblent.

Je m'avance et prend ces mains dans les miennes pour le rassurer.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Stiles.

Il acquiesce et prend une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter en fait. J'ai pratiquement tout dit devant Lydia et Peter.

\- D'accord...

\- Je... Merci de m'avoir sauvé dans la forêt.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu as appelé une ambulance. Tu as sauvé ma vie. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je te suis redevable.

\- Tu ne m'es pas redevable. En rien Stiles. Je l'ai fait parce que je tiens à toi. Parce que je t'aime.

Il sourit doucement.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Pour lui montrer que je le soutiens dans son épreuve.

\- Je voulais t'informer de ce que Melissa m'a dit même si je suis sûr que Scott t'a déjà tout dit. La balle a endommagé un poumon et le médecin a dû en retirer une partie.

\- Ce qui signifie pour toi ?

\- Que j'ai une capacité respiratoire moins performante.

\- Oh...

Il baisse la tête comme pour camoufler sa peine. Ce que je refuse. Je pose deux doigts sous son menton et lui relève la tête, le forçant à croiser nos regards.

\- Tu crois que je vais moins t'aimer parce qu'il te manque un poumon ? Parce que tu respires moins bien ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

\- Ça ne change en rien mes sentiments pour toi. Je vais juste être plus protecteur. Tu risques de me larguer parce que tu vas me trouver trop étouffant.

\- JAMAIS !

Il rougit d'un coup et je souris face à son état.

\- Je ne te quitterais pas parce que tu es trop étouffant. Trop protecteur. Trop je ne sais quoi.

-C'est la même chose pour moi, Stiles. Tu aimes quelqu'un pour ses défauts et ses qualités. Et mon loup voit ça comme une qualité.

-Une qualité ?!

-Oui. Parce qu'il va pouvoir être protecteur pour toi. Encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait été.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Un loup est très protecteur envers son compagnon de vie.

Il sursaute de surprise.

-Tu es mon compagnon de vie Stiles. Je l'ai toujours su mais je me suis toujours voilé la face.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par peur je pense. Tu étais amoureux de Lydia. Tu ne voyais qu'elle. Puis après il y a eu Malia et encore Lydia. J'ai eu peur que tu éclates de rire si je te disais la vérité. Parce qu'un humain ressent ce lien mais de manière très faible s'il n'a pas conscience de son existence.

-Le lien permet d'autre chose ?

-Oui mais tu le découvriras par toi-même.

-Mais...

Je ris légèrement et il se mit à bouder.

-Ne boude pas. Il y a des choses que tu devras apprendre par toi-même. Mais je serais là pour te guider.

Il sourit d'un coup. Un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il me tira la langue ensuite.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Exactement.

Il se lève et vient s'installer sur mes genoux. Je passe mes bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer, ce qui le fait soupirer d'aise.

-C'est mieux comme ça.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Pour en revenir à mes poumons, je ne peux plus faire des efforts trop conséquents. Donc pour le moment, je suis coincé à l'accueil car mon père est trop protecteur.

-Il a raison !

-Mouais...

-Pas de mouais Stiles. Il ne va pas mettre ta vie en danger. Il t'aime et je serais de son côté pour ça.

-Bref... Je n'aime pas être assis derrière ce bureau donc je vais démissionner. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie maintenant. En plus, je n'ai pas envie de mettre mon père dans cette situation et abandonner mon coéquipier.

\- Je pourrais prendre ta place.


	41. Chapitre 20, Stiles

~ Quelques semaines plus tard ~

Je suis en train de marcher dans la forêt afin d'essayer d'améliorer ma respiration. Pendant que mes pieds foulent le sol, je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines.

J'ai démissionné et Derek va passer le concours pour devenir adjoint du shérif et ainsi être le nouveau coéquipier de Jordan. Il a également accepté d'aller petit à petit dans notre relation car tout s'est enchaîné si vite que parfois, j'en ai le vertige. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un nouveau travail mais mon père m'a dit de prendre tout mon temps et que je peux rester à la maison aussi longtemps que je le souhaite. Mon paternel a le soutien de Derek. Et maintenant, ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire.

Je jette un œil à ma montre et fait demi-tour. Derek va bientôt venir me chercher, comme quasiment tous les jours, et aujourd'hui, il m'emmène au cinéma voir le dernier Marvel ; je suis heureux d'y aller avec lui. Je me dépêche car Derek n'est pas au courant que je vais en forêt pour marcher. Je ne sais pas si ça lui plairait.

Je finis de me préparer dans la salle quand j'entends à nouveau le Klaxon de la Camaro de Derek ; il n'a aucune patience le sourwolf. Je finis de mettre mes chaussures puis je le rejoints rapidement.

\- Désolé du retard. J'étais dans la salle de bain.

\- Pire qu'une gonzesse. Tu n'as pas besoin de te préparer.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais très bien naturellement. Point.

Je souris tendrement car j'aime quand il me fait compliment puis je pose ma main sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il commence à rouler.

\- Stiles, tu vas me faire bander et ce n'est pas le but je pense.

Je deviens rouge en un instant et retire ma main. Je veux absolument voir le film et je ne me sens pas prêt à faire des activités physiques avec lui ; psychologiquement je n'attends que ça mais c'est physiquement que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir la cadence.

On fait la queue pour obtenir les tickets quand je crois voir Peter. Je tourne brusquement la tête pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une hallucination mais je ne le vois pas.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je croyais... Voir... Non... Laisse...

\- Quoi ?

\- Peter. J'ai cru voir Peter.

Derek se retourne aussi et essaie de le trouver mais à l'odorat si je comprends bien le léger mouvement de son nez.

\- Je ne le sens pas pourtant.

Je lève les yeux en l'air.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit « cru » du verbe « croire ».

Oui oui... Je me moque du sourwolf et ça me fait rire. A grand éclat. Derek sourit, indulgent avant de prendre ma main et de nous guider jusqu'à des places confortables.

Il me donne le paquet de popcorn qu'il a pensé à n'acheter rien que pour moi et je commence à m'empiffrer alors que les bandes annonces sont diffusées. Derek fait un geste vers moi et essuie le sucre que j'ai laissé sur ma joue.

\- Tu t'en fous partout.

\- Gnagnagna.

\- Après, je vais devoir tout lécher.

Et je rougis... Encore ! Il sait comment me faire réagir et ça promet pour un certain endroit de mon anatomie.

Le film commence et je le regarde, tout en mangeant jusqu'à ce quelqu'un me chuchote quelque chose à mon oreille. C'est tellement bas que je dois me concentrer pour tout capter.

Je reconnais la voix de Peter...

\- Il faut que je te parle... en privé... Retrouve-moi dehors et tout de suite.

Je me lève brusquement.

\- Je vais au... toilette. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord. Fait vite.

Je retrouve Peter devant la porte de la salle et il me guide jusqu'aux toilettes.

 _ **Merci de nous lire.**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que Peter veut à Stiles ?**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	42. Chapitre 20, Derek

Quelques semaines sont passées depuis mon retour et mes aveux faits à Stiles avec sa réciprocité.

Je vais le chercher pratiquement tous les jours pour passer la journée ensemble. Depuis l'événement dans la voiture, rien de semblable ne s'est passé.

Stiles voulait aller petit à petit, ce que j'acceptais également. Pour le moment, le petit à petit se transformait en minute d'attente interminable dans la voiture.

Je klaxonne une sixième fois au moins.

\- Stiles ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Le cinéma ne va pas nous attendre trois cents ans !

Je le vis descendre rapidement par la fenêtre de l'étage me faisant soupirer pour la vingtième fois dans la minute.

Il débarque enfin dans la voiture.

\- Désolé du retard. J'étais dans la salle de bain.

\- Pire qu'une gonzesse. Tu n'as pas besoin de te préparer.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très bien naturellement. Point.

Il sourit tendrement et posa une main sur ma cuisse.

\- Stiles, tu vas me faire bander et ce n'est pas le but je pense.

Il rougit d'un coup et retira sa main. Je me gare devant le cinéma et descend.

Stiles fit de même et tourna la tête brusquement derrière lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je croyais... voir... Non... Laisse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Peter. J'ai cru voir Peter

Je me retourne brusquement et essaye de repérer son odeur.

\- Je ne le sens pas pourtant.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit « cru » du verbe « croire ».

Il se fout de ma gueule et j'hésite à lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Il rit et me fait sourire. Je lui prends la main et entre dans le cinéma.

Une fois installé devant la séance, j'essuie la joue de Stiles pleine de sucre du pop-corn.

\- Tu t'en fous partout.

\- Gnagnagna...

\- Après, je vais devoir tout lécher.

Il rougit encore une fois. Je tourne la tête vers le film qui commence et m'y concentre entièrement.

Stiles lui mangeait son pop-corn, j'avais l'impression qu'il écoutait quelque chose d'autre derrière lui, comme une voix. Il avait l'air... perturbé et se leva d'un coup pour aller au toilette.

\- Je vais au… toilette. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord. Fait vite.

Il ne revint pas de la séance...

 ** _Point de vue écrit par Natacha._**

 ** _À très bientôt pour la suite_**


	43. Chapitre 21, Stiles

Peter vérifie que les cabines sont libres puis il se tourne vers moi. Je croise les bras et le fixe ; je suis toujours en colère contre lui par rapport à ce qu'il m'a dit à l'hôpital.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Te parler.

\- Bouge ton cul parce que je suis en train de louper le film.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital. Je voulais te blesser pour que tu...

\- Pour que je quoi ?!

Je suis impatient mais en même temps, je suis surpris qu'il s'excuse ; ce n'est pas dans son habitude.

\- Je voulais que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert quand Lydia m'a dit que jamais elle te quitterait pour moi.- Maintenant, elle est libre. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche

\- Je ne veux plus sortir avec elle. Enfin, coucher. Bref, je ne veux plus rien à voir faire avec.

\- Et si c'est ton bébé ?

\- Ca ne sera pas le mien.

\- Comme je l'ai dit l'autre jour à Derek, je me suis toujours protégé.

\- Elle est sure que tu es le père et elle a demandé un test de paternité. Elle va sûrement essayer de te contacter.

\- Elle a essayé mais je n'ai pas répondu.

\- Tu devrais. C'est pour savoir qui est le père et elle m'a dit que quand tu auras la preuve que tu es le père, tu te reviendras vers elle. Et si tu refusais, elle aurait, apparemment, quelque chose pour te forcer.

Choqué, c'est dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Elle aurait quelque chose pour me faire du chantage ? Je ne vois pas quoi...

\- Tu devrais te méfier et Derek aussi. Elle a une dent contre lui.

\- Tu devrais lui dire toi-même.

\- Il refuse de me parler.

\- Tu es étonné ?

\- Non...

\- Je lui parlerais. Mais reste loin de nous pour le moment.

\- Tu ne vas pas me pardonner ?

\- Tes excuses sont enregistrées et sont en phase d'acceptation.

Il hoche la tête puis s'en va. Je me regarde dans le miroir après m'être passé de l'eau sur mon visage. La tranquillité qu'on a subi ces dernières semaines était trop belle pour continuer...

Lorsque je vais pour retourner dans la salle, je constate que Derek m'attend. Il me regarde et je baisse la tête, honteux de l'avoir abandonné.

\- Tu en as mis du temps...

\- Il y avait Peter...

Il se fige et son regard se durcit. Je déglutis, n'aimant pas l'impression qui se glisse en moi ; il est encore contre moi.

\- Je te ramène.

\- Non ! Attends ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé !

\- Je le sais Stiles. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas trompé.

\- Mais... Tu es en colère.

\- Contre Peter. Pas contre toi.

Je me sens con maintenant. D'avoir cru qu'il était en colère contre moi. Con et stupide. Con et idiot.

\- Je te ramène et on discutera de ce qu'il t'a dit.

\- D'accord...

Main dans la main, on retourne à la voiture. Sans se douter qu'on était observé.

 ** _Vous vous y attendez aux excuses de Peter ?_**

 ** _Merci de nous lire et nous laisser des petits mots qui font très plaisir._**

 ** _À bientôt avec la suite_**


	44. Chapitre 21, Derek

La séance de cinéma c'est terminé sans Stiles. Moi qui l'avait spécialement emmené voir un de ces Marvel préféré, je suis déçu.

Je ressors seul de la salle et attend Stiles devant les toilettes, espérant qu'il n'ait pas fui pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

J'attends 5… 10… 15… minutes et je m'impatiente au point de taper du pied sur le sol.

Je soupire. Encore et encore.

S'il a décidé de me quitter, je ne lui en voudrais pas. Lydia est enceinte et si ça se trouve, je me trompe sur toute la ligne.

Je vois Stiles qui sort des toilettes au moment où je décolle mes yeux de mes chaussures. Je croise les bras et le regarde baisser la tête, honteux.

Je le rejoins.

\- Tu en as mis du temps...

\- Il y avait Peter...

Je me fige et mon regard se durci. Il déglutit et ma colère monte de plus en plus.

\- Je te ramène.

\- Non ! Attends ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé !

\- Je le sais Stiles. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas trompé.

\- Mais... Tu es en colère.

\- Contre Peter. Pas contre toi.

Je le regarde encore une fois, il se mordille le coin de la lèvre, signe de nervosité et de remord.

\- Je te ramène et on discutera de ce qu'il t'a dit.

\- D'accord...

Je lui prends la main et retourne à la voiture dans un silence.

Je suis frustré et énervé.

Je vais te tuer Peter.

Si tu t'immisces entre Stiles et moi, je te tue.

 ** _Chapitre écrit par Natacha_**

 ** _On vous remercie énormément de nous suivre et de nous lire 3_**


	45. Chapitre 22, Stiles

Derek commence le travail aujourd'hui et je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. A l'aube, je vais chez lui avec ma jeep qui a été capricieuse à démarrer ; elle n'a pas apprécié d'être réveillée aussi tôt.

Lorsque je rentre chez Derek, qui m'a laissé un double de clef, je me dirige immédiatement dans la cuisine et lui prépare son petit-déjeuner ainsi qu'une gamelle pour son repas de midi. Le loup me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Il va pour m'embrasser mais je l'esquive et vérifie son uniforme qui lui va à merveille.

\- Stiles, je pars juste au travail. Je reviens ce soir. Je peux même venir ce midi si tu veux.

\- Non non... ça va... Je t'ai fait à manger.

\- Arrête de stresser.

Je finis par m'assoir, ma jambe tremblant trop par l'angoisse et la peur. Derek finit par me forcer à le regarder en prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains puis il pose ses lèvres sur le miennes. Je me détends immédiatement ; il a un effet apaisant sur moi.

\- Tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?

\- D'... D'accord...

Derek termine de se préparer pendant je le mate discrètement ; je ne veux pas passer pour un pervers.

\- Tu te rappelles de notre discussion par rapport à Peter ?

\- Oui Derek.

\- Répète-le encore.

Je soupire. Derek n'a pas confiance en Peter alors que personnellement, j'ai décidé de lui pardonner. Mais je ne lui ai pas encore dit et Derek n'est pas au courant, il n'apprécierait pas.

\- Ne pas l'approcher. S'il insiste, je t'appelle ou j'appelle le commissariat en disant qu'un individu suspect me poursuit à mon insu. S'il me touche ou me frappe, je ne me défends pas pour que tu aies une bonne raison de le tuer. Même si je suis contre le fait que tu veuille le tuer...

Il grogne car on s'est disputé la dernière fois à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas qu'il tue l'avant-dernier membre de sa famille et Cora est de mon côté. Elle va sûrement venir pour remonter les bretelles à son frère mais j'ai eu interdiction de l'avertir ; surprise voulue.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Mais... Déjà ?

\- Oui, déjà. Je reviens vite.

Je me rapproche de lui en trottinant, faisant en sorte d'éloigner le moment de son départ.

\- Fais attention hein. Et si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles.

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire si ça ne va pas, tu n'as pas de muscles.

Outch... Je suis vexé.

-Gnagnagna. Je veux être au courant Derek. En tant que compagnon de vie !

Il rit légèrement, me vexant encore plus. Comme il n'arrive pas à résister à mon regard de chat potté, je vais pour bouder...

\- Je te le promets. Tu seras au courant.

Je l'embrasse et l'enlace mais il se dégage rapidement avant de prendre sa veste et de me regarder une dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime Stiles.

\- Moi aussi Derek

Je le regarde passer la porte.

Je me mets sur son ordinateur, ayant décidé de passer la journée sur lui et comme d'habitude, je vais essayer de trouver un emploi.

Sans succès...

 ** _J'adore lire vos petits messages et j'avais envie de vous offrir un second chapitre pour égayer ma fin de journée qui n'a pas été super_**

 ** _Enjoy_**


	46. Chapitre 22, Derek

Je prends aujourd'hui pour la première fois le boulot de coéquipier aux côtés de Jordan.

Stiles, anxieux, s'est levé à l'aube et m'a rejoint chez moi pour préparer de quoi satisfaire mon appétit du midi et de préparer mon uniforme spécialement pour moi.

\- Stiles, je pars juste au travail. Je reviens ce soir. Je peux même venir ce midi si tu veux.

\- Non non, ça va…. Je t'ai fait à manger.

\- Arrête de stresser.

Il bougea la jambe, apeuré. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres.

\- Tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?

\- D'... D'accord...

Je finis de me préparer.

\- Tu te rappelles notre discussion par rapport à Peter ?

\- Oui Derek.

\- Répète-le encore.

Il soupira.

\- Ne pas l'approcher. S'il insiste, je t'appelle ou j'appelle le commissariat en disant qu'un individu suspect me poursuit à mon insu. S'il me touche ou me frappe, je ne me défends pas pour que tu aies une bonne raison de le tuer. Même si je suis contre le fait que tu veuille le tuer…

Un grognement s'échappa de ma bouche tandis que je finissais d'attacher mes lacets.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Mais... Déjà ?

\- Oui, déjà. Je reviens vite.

Il s'approcha en trottinant. J'aime quand il fait ça.

\- Fait attention hein. Et si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelle

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire si ça ne va pas, tu n'as pas de muscle

\- Gnagnagna. Je veux être au courant Derek. En tant que compagnon de vie !

Je ris légèrement. Il a raison.

\- Je te le promets. Tu seras au courant.

Il m'embrassa et m'enlaça pendant un bref instant. Je pris ma veste, et me tourna vers lui avant de sortir.

\- Je t'aime Stiles

Il sourit.

\- Moi aussi Derek

Je partis à ma voiture et alla au boulot.

C'est bizarre...

J'ai comme une impression...

Que quelque chose ne va pas...

 ** _Chapitre écrit par Natacha_**


	47. Chapitre 23, Stiles

J'ai passé la matinée sur l'ordinateur. J'ai téléphoné aux différents endroits qui proposaient une place travail mais sans succès.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez mon père qui m'entretient financièrement car je ne touche pas beaucoup d'argent. Etre à l'arrêt accident n'est pas une bonne chose financièrement. Maintenant que Lydia a déménagé, je vais pouvoir vendre la maison et récupérer l'argent que j'y ai mis. Je demanderais à Derek de m'accompagner pour récupérer mes dernières affaires et ainsi prendre des photos.

J'ai également fais une petite sieste en début d'après-midi. Ma nuit ayant été courte, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je vais essayer de me glisser dans les draps de Derek pour cette nuit ; j'aime dormir contre lui, sentir son souffle léger contre ma peau et son cœur battre lentement contre mon oreille.

La journée avance doucement et l'heure du retour de Derek approchant, je décide de faire des exercices pour ma capacité pulmonaire. Je dois faire vite car personne n'est au courant ; Derek dirait que je prends des risques énormes en faisant cela. Je pourrais aller contre en argumentant mais je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, ça me fait mal quand on le fait.

Je mets de la musique et commence. Je force un peu car j'en ai marre d'être aussi diminué. Je me sens faible et je déteste ce sentiment.

Tout à coup, je commence à avoir de la peine à respirer. Je tombe à genoux puis me met en boule, cherchant à récupérer mon souffle. Mes poumons brûlent tandis que je commence à voir flou. Mes membres deviennent lourd.

Et pour couronner le tout, je commence à paniquer ; ce qui ne m'aide absolument pas. J'essaie d'appeler à l'aide même si je sais que c'est peine perdue ; ma voix est trop faible et Derek n'a pas de voisin qui aurait pu me porter assistance.

Je finis par perdre connaissance.

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, j'entends un bip régulier puis je sens ma main qui est prise dans un étau chaud et réconfortant. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je tombe directement sur Derek qui s'est levé brusquement en me voyant réveillé.

\- Stiles !

Il appuie sur un bouton puis s'assoit au bord du lit. Je vais pour parler mais il me coupe la parole.

\- Non, ne dit rien. Melissa va arriver. On discutera plus tard.

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête pendant qu'il reprend ma main dans la sienne. Il trace des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main, me permettant de m'apaiser.

Je referme les yeux, en m'insultant. Je vais devoir lui expliquer pourquoi je suis de nouveau à l'hôpital et je sais que je vais vous de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

J'hésite a lui mentir...

Parce que si je suis ici, c'est de ma faute...


	48. Chapitre 23, Derek

Jordan restait derrière moi, comme pour me protéger malgré mes nombreuses remarques lui disant que je suis prêt à être sur le terrain.

\- Tu es sûr Derek ?

\- Oui Jordan. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- D'accord, va chercher ton arme sur ton bureau ainsi que ta plaque.

J'y vais immédiatement et observe pendant quelques instants cette plaque à mon nom.

Je l'ai. Elle m'appartient. A moi de faire du bien dans cette ville maintenant.

Après un rapide balayage des yeux sur mon bureau, je constate une lettre posée sur ma chaise. Comme dissimulé… Entre les barreaux de la chaise en bois.

Je la lis à voix haute.

\- Derek Hale. Sale loup-garou devenu gardien de la paix ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est en éliminant les monstres comme toi que la paix arrivera. Patiente un peu Derek... Ton bonheur cessera par ta mort. Signé, C.A.

Je regarde l'écriture, sans la reconnaître.

\- Qui ça peut bien être ?

Je sursaute et me tourne.

\- Jordan... ne me fait pas ces frayeurs-là.

\- C'est qui qu'a écrit ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est sûrement une blague.

Je jette la lettre et m'approche de lui.

\- Une blague ? Tu es sûr ? Stiles devrait être au courant.

\- NON.

Il me regarde, surpris.

\- Stiles ne sera pas au courant. Point. Allons bosser.

Il soupire et me suit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le boulot enfin fini, je retourne à la maison où je découvre, horrifié, Stiles inconscient dans mon salon.

J'appelle une ambulance et le rejoint dans sa chambre une fois celui-ci soigné.

Je prends sa main et attend qu'il se réveille.

Je patiente et lors de son réveil, je me lève brusquement et appuie sur le bouton prévu pour appeler une infirmière.

\- Stiles !

Il va pour parler mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps.

\- Non, ne dit rien. Melissa va arriver. On discutera plus tard.

Il hoche la tête et je reprends sa main dans la mienne en dessinant des cercles sur celle-ci pour l'apaiser.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

C'était le C.A de la lettre qui lui a fait ça ?


	49. Chapitre 24, Stiles

Melissa m'a ausculté et m'a informé que je pourrais sortir le lendemain. Elle n'a pas posé de question mais je pense qu'elle compte sur Derek pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Il prend ma main et la caresse pour me rassurer. Ça me met encore plus en tristesse car il va être déçu. Je le sais. Je le sens.

\- Stiles, tu es sauf. Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On... On t'a attaqué ?

\- Quoi ? Non Derek... Je... Je voulais juste... retrouver une capacité physique régulière... Redevenir comme avant...

Il soupire et je baisse, par automatisme, la tête. Mais il me la relève immédiatement.

\- Arrête de baisser la tête à chaque fois. Tu es plus fort que ça et tu le sais. Stiles ? Il faut que tu t'y fasses, tu es diminué et ce, à vie. Je suis désolé. Je serais toujours là pour toi mais il faut que tu aies des limites. Tu es allé trop loin cette fois.

\- Pardon...

Il me regarde, d'un regard profond et bouleversant.

\- Un pardon ne suffit pas cette fois. Il faut que tu me montres que tu es désolé. Je suis blessé Stiles. Vraiment.

Ces mots me touchent au plus profond de moi et je me dégoûte. Je me déteste.

\- Repose-toi maintenant.

J'acquiesce de la tête puis ferme les yeux. Je sens sa tête se rapprocher de moi. Je pense qu'il va déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes mais non... Sa bouche continue jusqu'à mon oreille et chuchote.

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

Je souris légèrement et fais le vide dans ma tête. J'allais m'endormir quand je t'entends son téléphone sonner.

A ma grande surprise, je l'entends murmurer.

\- Tu as jeté ma lettre. Je suis très déçu. Demande-toi si tes actes n'ont pas de conséquences avant de les faire, sale loup. Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse.

Je le sens revenir vers moi et me prendre la main que je sers à mon tour. Il sursaute, ne s'y attendant pas. Je le regarde ; il devait penser que je dormais.

\- Tu ne dors plus ?

\- Je ne dormais pas vraiment... De qui était ton message ? Je t'ai entendu.

Je le vois déglutir. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Avait-il l'attention de m'en parler ?

Non, j'en doute. Probablement pour me protéger.

-Ne me mens pas Derek.

 ** _Et voici le chapitre du jour. Enjoy_**

 ** _On a 29 chapitres et le 30e est en cours de rédaction._**

 ** _Nous savons exactement où nous voulons aller avec cette histoire mais on ne sait pas combien de chapitre cela va prendre. Un bon nombre..._**

 ** _De plus, on a eu une idée à développer dans un éventuel tome 2_**

 ** _Je travaille sur deux projets solos. Le premier c'est pour le big bang fest de Teen Wolf et l'histoire ne pourra être publiée qu'à partir du 15 octobre mais j'ai jusqu'à fin août pour écrire. J'ai de quoi faire d'ici là mais j'aurais besoin d'un ou deux lecteurs/lectrices pour me relire. J'écris à la troisième personne et j'ai pas l'habitude. Donc un peu d'aide pour être sure que je n'écris n'importe quoi est la bienvenue._**

 ** _Le second est une œuvre originale que j'ai pas encore commencée à écrire mais qui trotte dans ma tête. J'ai eu l'idée dans ma voiture._** ** _Je ne sais pas quand elle va être publiée._**

 ** _Pour My New Life, je ne vous oublie pas. Dès que j'aurais eu un moment pour faire quelques recherches, j'écrirais la suite. Le prologue et le chapitre un risque d'être un peu remanié._**

 ** _À bientôt (demain ?) pour la suite_**


	50. Chapitre 24, Derek

Après le passage de Mélissa, je regarde Stiles, demandant des explications.

Il a l'air abattu et s'en veut. Je m'efforce de lui caresser la main en continuant de le rassurer.

\- Stiles tu es sauf. Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On… on t'a attaqué ?

\- Quoi ? Non Derek... Je... Je voulais juste… Retrouver une capacité physique régulière... Redevenir comme avant...

Je soupire longuement. Stiles lui, baisse la tête, que je relève encore.

\- Arrête de baisser la tête à chaque fois. Tu es plus fort que ça et tu le sais. Stiles, il faut que tu t'y fasses, tu es diminué et ce, à vie. Je suis désolé. Je serais toujours là pour toi mais il faut que tu aies des limites. Tu es allé trop loin cette fois.

\- Pardon...

Je le regarde.

\- Un pardon ne suffit pas cette fois, il faut que tu me montres que tu es désolé. Je suis blessé Stiles. Vraiment.

Coup dur pour lui mais il faut qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Repose-toi maintenant.

Il hoche la tête et ferme les yeux. Je me baisse et lui murmure à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

Il sourit légèrement et s'endort.

Mon portable sonne après quelques minutes à regarder Stiles dormir. Je le prends et remarque un sms d'un inconnu.

Je murmure légèrement,

\- Tu as jeté ma lettre. Je suis très déçu. Demande-toi si tes actes n'ont pas de conséquences avant de les faire, sale loup. Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse.

Je le supprime. Stupide blague à la con. Je n'ai pas peur.

Je retourne au côté de Stiles et reprend sa main qu'il sert automatiquement et me fait sursauter.

\- Tu ne dors plus ?

\- Je ne dormais pas vraiment... De qui est ton message ? Je t'ai entendu.

Je déglutis.

\- Ne me mens pas Derek.

 _ **Et voici le chapitre écrit par Natacha**_


	51. Chapitre 25, Stiles

On se regarde dans les yeux.

\- Dit-le-moi Derek. On est ensemble et tu dois tout me dire.

Il lâche ma main et se lève.

\- Tout te dire ? Tu te trompes là. Oui, nous sommes ensembles mais je ne "dois" pas tout te dire. J'ai le droit de garder des choses pour moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et lorsque ses mots font place dans ma tête, je m'énerve.

\- Alors toi et ton putain de secret, tu peux te barrer ! Si c'est pour être aussi froid et méchant, casse toi Derek !

Je m'essouffle rapidement et Derek est stupéfait.

\- Stiles... Repose-toi.

\- CASSE-TOI !

Il grogne mais je m'en fous.

\- TU VEUX QUE JE ME BARRE ?! TRÈS BIEN ! JE NE REVIENDRAIS PAS VERS TOI !

Je deviens blanc comme un fantôme tandis que Derek récupère sa veste avant de sortir de la chambre.

Les conséquences de mes mots gonflent dans mon esprit et me fais éclater en sanglot.

À travers mes larmes, je l'appelle. Je m'excuse. Je lui demande de revenir. De ne pas m'abandonner.

\- Derek ! Non ! Pardon ! S'il te plaît !

Je pleure tellement que j'ai de la peine à respirer. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai tout gâché... Encore... Je me déteste.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui ont ressemblé à des heures dans mon esprit, Derek est de retour dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il me regarde puis s'assoit sur le lit, en ouvrant ses bras. Sans me faire prier, je m'y réfugie et je mets mon visage contre son puissant torse.

Ses bras se referment sur moi et il me berce, tout en caressant mon dos, me permettant de me calmer.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles. Mais je ne te dirais rien pour le moment. C'est juste une mauvaise blague et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je m'occupe de ça.

Je hoche la tête car je n'ai pas envie de me disputer à nouveau avec lui puis je passe mes bras autour de son corps pour le serrer.

\- Repose-toi. Je reste maintenant. Pardon de m'être énervé.

\- Moi... Moi aussi...

Deuxième dispute et je n'aime pas ça. Je finis par essuyer mon nez sur son t-shirt. J'aurais pu demander un mouchoir mais j'ai eu la flemme.

\- T'es dégueu Stiles.

Je ris légèrement tandis que Derek me berce. Sa respiration lente et le battement de son cœur régulier sont mieux qu'une berceuse et me permet de m'endormir rapidement.

Avant de rejoindre le monde du marchand de sable, je me demande de qui était le message et pourquoi Derek ne veut pas me le dire.

 _Tu as jeté ma lettre. Je suis très déçu. Demande-toi si tes actes n'ont pas de conséquences avant de les faire, sale loup. Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse._

Pour moi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. Je suis peut-être plus adjoint du shérif mais je reste un profileur...

Et mon instinct de profileur me hurle que tout ça sent mauvais... très mauvais...

 _ **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy**_

 _ **Audelie : Oui, Derek est très faible face à Stiles**_

 _ **Julie-Deoliveira : Non, ça montre juste un Stiles très têtu**_


	52. Chapitre 25, Derek

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Dit-le-moi Derek. On est ensemble et tu dois tout me dire.

Je lâche sa main.

\- Tout te dire ? Tu te trompes là. Oui, nous sommes ensembles, mais je ne "dois" pas tout te dire. J'ai le droit de garder des choses pour moi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'énerva d'un coup.

\- Alors toi et ton putain de secret, tu peux te barrer ! Si c'est pour être aussi froid et méchant casse toi Derek !

Il s'essouffla rapidement et je le regarde, bouche bée.

\- Stiles... Repose-toi.

\- CASSE-TOI !

Je grogne.

\- TU VEUX QUE JE ME BARRE ?! TRÈS BIEN ! JE NE REVIENDRAI PAS VERS TOI !

A cette dernière phrase, il blanchit. Je pris ma veste et sortis de sa chambre puis de l'hôpital. Ignorant ces sanglots et ces appels…

\- Derek ! Non ! Pardon ! S'il te plaît !

Bravo Derek. T'es trop con.

Je monte dans ma voiture et reste assis sur le parking. Je frappe d'un coup sur le volant puis revient après 5 minutes dans la chambre.

Il me regarde, en larmes. Je n'aime pas le voir et je m'approche en tendant les bras. Je m'assois à ces côtés et sans se faire prier, il vient camoufler son visage sur mon torse.

Je l'enlace et le calme en caressant son dos.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles. Mais je ne te dirai rien pour le moment. C'est juste une mauvaise blague et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je règle ça.

Il hocha simplement la tête et me serra plus fort.

\- Repose-toi. Je reste maintenant. Pardon de m'être énervé.

\- Moi... Moi aussi...

Il essuya son nez sur mon t-shirt ce qui me donna une mine dégoutée.

\- T'es dégueu Stiles.

Il rit légèrement, ce qui me fit sourire. Je le berce et attendu qu'il s'endorme réellement.

Une fois fait, je le couche correctement et prend mon téléphone avant de répondre au sms.

 _Qui êtes-vous ?_

Je lu la réponse qui fut presque immédiate.

 _Ton trépas._

 _ **Et voilà le chapitre écrit par Natacha**_


	53. Chapitre 26, Stiles

_**On vous adore tellement qu'on a décidé de vous gâter avec un second chapitre**_

 _ **Audelie : Derek est... Derek Et lui, tu as raison d'avoir peur**_

 _ **Julie-Deoliveira : Les disputes ne sont pas encore finies... ça apporte du piquant au couple**_

C'est le jour où je peux quitter l'hôpital. Derek m'attend sur le parking tandis que Melissa est entrain de finaliser mes documents de sortie. Je suis tellement pressé de sortir que je ne tiens plus en place.

\- Stiles. Calme toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

\- Je veux rejoindre Derek et...

\- Oui oui... Quitter l'hôpital, je te connais très bien, ne l'oublie pas.

Je soupire puis m'assois sur la chaise que me pointe Melissa. Je croise les bras pour montrer tout mon mécontentement mais ma jambe ne peut pas s'empêcher de tressauter.

\- J'ai fini. Tu peux signer.

Je me lève dans un bond qui fait tomber la chaise mais j'en ai cure. Je m'empare du stylo et signe sans rien regarder ; je fais confiance à ma maman de coeur.

\- Tu peux y aller mais fais attention. Tu n'es pas immortel.

\- Oui Melissa. D'accord Melissa.

Elle lève les yeux en l'air face mes singeries puis je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, la faisant rougir légèrement. Tellement adorable.

Je sors enfin du bâtiment qui pue l'antiseptique puis je rejoins l'homme que j'aime en trottinant.

Il me sourit donc j'accélère le pas afin de le rejoindre plus rapidement.

\- Fait attention. Tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas pour y re-rentrer en une journée, sinon on peut déjà t'attribuer un prix du plus maladroit.

Je suis vexé. Je ne suis pas maladroit.

Bon d'accord. Je le suis mais j'y peux rien...

\- Ne te vexe pas. Tu sais que je te taquine.

\- Je sais, ça fait partie de ton charme.

Je bombe le torse de fierté car j'ai réussi à faire rougir mon Sourwolf. Mon sourire est tellement rayonnant que je dois éblouir les gens autour de moi.

J'exagère ? Moi ? Jamais !

Il hausse simplement les épaules et on entre dans la voiture. La voiture démarre au quart de tour et Derek prend le chemin de la maison des Stilinski.

\- Dis Stiles...

-Oui ?

Je le regarde surpris car d'habitude, il préfère le silence pendant qu'il conduit. Je constate qu'il est un peu anxieux et ça me fait peur.

\- Ça te dirait de... passer quelques jours et quelques nuits chez moi ? Bien sûr, on n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose, hein...

Je sursaute. Je m'y attendais absolument pas. J'ai envie de dire oui. Mon coeur crie que je dois accepter mais ma tête refuse.

\- Euh...

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je le veux aussi. Que je meurs d'envie de dormir contre lui. Dans ses bras rassurants.

\- Laisse tomber. Ma proposition n'est plus d'actualité. On doit prendre notre temps.

Je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression de le trahir. J'ai même l'impression que mon refus va briser notre couple.

Je regarde mes mains puis commence à jouer avec mes doigts et me mord la lèvre. Je suis anxieux et ne devrais dire quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma gorge est nouée.

Le silence s'installe et il est pesant. A trancher au couteau. Une fois arrivé et garé, Derek se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien.

J'ai l'impression que ces paroles vont sonner le glas de notre couple. Et j'en serais seul responsable.

Comme tout... Ma mère... le Nogitsune... Allison... Aiden...

\- Ne cherche pas à savoir de qui sont mes messages. C'est une blague, je te rappelle.

Je me sens tout à coup plus léger et je finis par hocher la tête. Pour ne pas le perdre, je ne ferais pas de recherches mais je garde ça dans un coin dans de ma tête, ça peut toujours être utile.

Il m'embrasse légèrement puis je finis par rentrer. Je monte dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber dans mon lit. Je soupire et j'ai envie de me foutre des claques.

Pourquoi j'ai pas dit oui ?

Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté dans la voiture ?

Pourquoi j'ai peur ?


	54. Chapitre 26, Derek

**_Le chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

J'attends Stiles devant ma voiture. Il finit de remplir les papiers de sortie de son hôpital.

Je joue avec mes clés en les faisant sauter dans l'air avant de les rattraper, en même temps de penser aux événements.

J'écarte la piste d'éventuelle attaque sur Stiles puisque qu'il s'est blessé tout seul.

Mais qui peut être ce mystérieux C.A ?

Je vais continuer à communiquer avec lui pour voir si je peux éventuellement le démasquer.

Le trottinement de Stiles vers moi me sort de mes pensées et me fait sourire.

\- Fait attention. Tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas pour y re-rentrer en une journée, sinon on peut déjà t'attribuer un prix du plus maladroit.

Il se vexe et fini par me rejoindre en marchant.

\- Ne te vexe pas. Tu sais que je te taquine.

\- Je sais, ça fait partie de ton charme.

Je rougis légèrement de surprise. Il fait un sourire fier. Après un haussement d'épaule, j'entre dans la voiture et met les clés sur le contact.

J'attends qu'il s'attache puis je pars du parking. Tout en regardant la route, une idée me vient à l'esprit.

\- Dit Stiles…

-Oui ?

Je sens son regard sur mon visage et j'essaye de cacher une éventuelle anxiété.

\- Ça te dirait de... passer quelques jours et quelques nuits chez moi ? Bien sûr, on n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose, hein…

Il sursaute surpris, et je retiens un soupir.

\- Euh…

\- Laisse tomber. Ma proposition n'est plus d'actualité. On doit prendre notre temps.

Il joue avec ces doigts comme un signe de nervosité et j'en conclus qu'il n'est pas à l'aise.

Le trajet se finit dans un silence. Je le ramène chez lui et une fois garé, je le regarde.

\- Ne cherche pas à savoir de qui sont mes messages. C'est une blague je te rappelle.

Il hoche la tête et va pour tendre ces lèvres. Je l'embrasse légèrement et fini par le regarder sortir, sûrement déçu de cet échange.

Je le suis aussi.

Derek t'es trop con.

Je redémarre rapidement et va en direction du commissariat.

Je vais voir si le numéro est répertorié dans les fichiers du shérif.


	55. Chapitre 27, Stiles

Je ferme les yeux quand j'entends la sonnette. Je descends rapidement, pensant que c'est Derek. En ouvrant la porte, c'est le sourire de Scotty qui m'accueille.

\- Salut...

\- Je sais que tu aurais préféré Derek mais je me suis dit que je pouvais tenir compagnie à mon frère.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Dis quoi ?

Je soupire et l'invite à rentrer. On s'installe au salon avec du soda et des sucreries. Tout en mangeant, je lui explique ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture et ma peur. Mes doutes.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de dormir contre lui. Dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêche.

\- Tu as peur de toi-même. Tu doutes de toi depuis que tu sais pour ton poumon. Mais il a une chose que tu oublies dans ta peur...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Derek t'aime comme tu es. Il s'en fout que tu ailles qu'un poumon qui fonctionne parfaitement. Il t'aime pour toi Stiles Stilinski.

Ses mots touchent mon coeur de plein fouet. Je le serre dans mes bras. Il me serre à son tour. Ça fait du bien d'être dans les bras protecteur de son frère. Ça ne vaut pas l'étreinte de Derek car l'amour rend les choses meilleures mais c'est déjà ça.

\- Merci Scotty.

\- C'est normal Stili. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Maintenant va préparer tes affaires, je t'emmène au loft.

Je me précipite dans ma chambre et prépare un sac pour plusieurs jours. Puis Scott me dépose en bas de l'immeuble.

Une fois devant sa porte, je constate que j'ai oublié mon double de clef à la maison. Moi qui voulait faire une surprise en l'attendant dans sa chambre, je me suis foiré sur toute la ligne. Je m'assois sur le haut des escaliers et j'attends jusqu'à son retour...

\- Stiles ?!

Je lève la tête vers la voix et un sourire se pose sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vu alors que ça ne fait que quelques petites heures. Il me prend la main et m'aide à me lever. Il est tellement doux avec moi que mon coeur se remplit encore plus d'amour pour lui.

\- Excuse-moi Derek. Je... J'aimerai bien rester. Si ta proposition est de nouveau d'actualité...

Je me mords la lèvre tandis qu'il ouvre sa porte, surpris. D'un geste de la main incertain, il me fait signe d'entrer. Je le suis à l'intérieur puis il prend mon sac. Je l'empêche de s'éloigner en posant une main sur son bras. Je le force à me regarder d'une pression de main puis je l'embrasse.

Doucement.

Tendrement.

Amoureusement.

\- S-Stiles ? Ça va ?

\- Je veux le faire Derek. Maintenant, dans ton lit.

\- Mais... Et prendre notre temps ?

\- J'ai envie. Mais j'ai peur de ne plus avoir la capacité physique pour tenir. Tu... m'aideras ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux, un regard profond et tendre. Mon sac se trouve au sol et en moins d'une seconde, je me retrouve dans ses bras tandis qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre d'un pas sûr.

La soirée promet d'être magique... À condition que mon souffle ne se fait pas la malle...

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.**_

 _ **On est entrain d'écrire le chapitre 35 et je peux vous dire que vous allez nous détester pour ce qu'on a développé depuis deux chapitres**_


	56. Chapitre 27, Derek

Après maintes recherches dans les fichiers des polices, je n'ai rien trouvé.

Entre temps, Peter a essayé de me joindre mainte et mainte fois, dont je refusais chaque appel de sa part.

Hors de question qu'il vienne me voir. Je n'ai pas envie d'un poids à mes côtés.

Je soupire et rentre chez moi. Stiles n'a pas essayé de me joindre et je ne le ferai pas.

Je sais que j'ai été peut-être un peu froid mais je voyais qu'il était mal à l'aise par ma faute. Je vais par conséquent le laisser venir vers moi… S'il le souhaite encore...

J'arrive à mon loft et y vois Stiles assis devant l'entrée, un sac à la main.

\- Stiles ?!

Il lève la tête et ne trouve rien à faire que sourire. Je prends sa main et le relève doucement.

-Excuse-moi Derek. Je... J'aimerai bien rester. Si ta proposition est de nouveau d'actualité...

Surpris, j'ouvre ma porte et lui fait signe d'entrer.

Il entre et je prends son sac pour le déposer dans la chambre.

Stiles prend soudainement mon bras et, me forçant le regarder, il m'embrasse.

\- S-Stiles ? Ça va ?

\- Je veux le faire Derek. Maintenant, dans ton lit.

Je sursaute.

\- Mais... Et prendre notre temps ?

\- J'ai envie. Mais j'ai peur de ne plus avoir la capacité physique pour tenir. Tu... m'aideras ?

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, lâche le sac, le porte en me dirigeant vers la chambre.

La soirée va être périlleuse.

 _ **Le chapitre a été écrit par Natacha**_


	57. Chapitre 28, Stiles

Je suis déposé dans le lit, tel un objet précieux. Mon haut est enlevé et rejoint le sol. Celui de Derek le rejoint très rapidement. Je pose ma main sur son torse musclé et je le caresse.

J'aime sentir ses muscles se contracter sous mes caresses. Sa peau se recouvre de chair de poule tandis que ma main explore cette peau qui m'est destinée.

Derek me regarde faire, en souriant puis prend mon visage dans ses mains. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse. Son baiser est tendre et se fait rassurant. Je prolonge cet instant tandis que nos langues se rejoignent et entreprennent un ballet sensuel.

Après un moment, juste avant que mon souffle se fasse fuyant, Derek me met à nu. Puis sa bouche rejoint mon torse et il parsème des baisers sur chaque centimètre carré de peau qui est à disposition.

J'aime tellement ce traitement que des halètements s'échappent de mes lèvres rougies par les baisers. Instinctivement, mes mains passent dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer ce traitement tandis qu'une partie de mon anatomie se gonfle de sang.

Derek remonte vers mon visage et m'embrasse à nouveau tandis qu'il se met également a nu; nous retrouvant tout deux dans notre plus simple appareil. Le rouge me monte aux joues.

Est-ce la gêne ou l'excitation ?

Avant de pouvoir répondre à cette question, mon cerveau se déconnecte tandis que nous continuons les préliminaires. Puis Derek se penche vers sa table de nuit et sort un préservatif.

\- On... On n'en a pas besoin. C'est vrai... Un loup ne reçoit, ni transmet de maladie. On ne risque rien...

\- Tu as raison.

Il la range puis se fond en moi. Nos corps bougent en harmonie, comme s'ils étaient destinés à être unis. Notre libération est atteinte en même temps. Je sens a peine Derek se retirer dans mon brouillard post-orgasmique.

Je recommence à frissonner de plaisir tandis que Derek me nettoie à l'aide sa langue. C'est chaud et excitant.

Cette vraie première fois était magique et je suis heureux que j'ai été à la hauteur. Que mon corps ait répondu à celui du loup. Que mon homme me connaisse si bien qu'il a pu me gérer. Moi et mon souffle.

Lorsque Derek s'allonge à mes côtés, je me colle contre lui tandis que ses bras se resserrent autour de mon corps en sueur. Une bonne douche serait la bienvenue mais j'en ai ni la force ni l'envie. Elle attendra le lendemain.

Après cette soirée émotionnelle, on s'endort l'un contre l'autre. Mais juste avant de rejoindre Morphée, je me dis que j'aimerais rester avec lui pour l'éternité et que pour ça arrive, il faudrait emménager ensemble. Dans un chez nous.

 _ **Et voici le chapitre du jour. Enjoy**_

 _ **Audelie : On aime de temps en temps faire quelque chose de doux, meme si on a un fond sadique xD**_

 _ **Monica : Merci pour ta review**_

 _ **Julie : Prépare aussi tes mouchoirs parce ce qu'on a écrit est triste :-)**_


	58. Chapitre 28, Derek

Je dépose Stiles dans le lit et viens retirer mon haut pour le jeter par terre. Il ce redresse et pose une main sur mon torse avant de le caresser tendrement.

Je sourit, dépose mes mains sur son visage et l'embrasse essayant de le rassurer un maximum à travers cette échange. Il prolonge et nos langues ce rejoignent dans une danse sans merci.

Après quelques instants, je le déshabille lentement tandis que j'entends ces halètements d'excitation. J'embrasse son torse sans laisser un centimètre de peau non souillé par mes lèvres.

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, sachant que j'apprécie ça. Je remarque une bosse grandissante dans mon caleçon mais aussi dans le sien.

Je viens l'embrasser tout en déboutonnant mon pantalon pour me laisser dans mon simple appareil en dessous de la taille.

Il rougit et je continu de me déshabiller essayant d'être le plus sexy possible pour ne pas gâcher l'électricité entre nous.

Après 5 minutes de préliminaires à le préparer, je vais pour prendre une capote dans ma table de nuit, dont il me stoppe immédiatement.

-On..on en a pas besoin. C'est vrai...un loup ne reçois ni transmet de maladie..on risque rien..

-Tu as raison

Je referme le tiroir et viens me fondre en lui le plus amoureusement possible. Nos échanges fût d'abord lent puis accélérer par la demande de Stiles.

Je finis par me vider entièrement en lui tandis qu'il finis sur son torse.

Je me retire et viens lécher ces flux, le faisant frissonner.

Une fois fini, je l'enlace en lui murmurant des mots d'amour et d'encouragement pour son exploits physique.

Nous nous endormons épuisés après une soirée remplie d'émotions.

 _ **Voici le chapitre écrit par Natacha ️**_


	59. Chapitre 29, Stiles

**_Merci de nous lire. Ça nous motive à écrire plein de chapitre et même à envisager un second tome._**

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 45 et que le 44 va vous faire pleurer ! Pas que celui-là évidemment. Oui oui. On a des tendances au sadisme xD**_

 _ **Julie : Coucou ! Alors, la raison pour laquelle tu vas pleurer ne fait pas partie de la liste que tu as énumérée. L'idée nous est venue avec un rp :-)**_

 _ **Monica : Merci pour ton mot. C'était plus simple pour nous faire les deux points de vue que de faire un point de vue externe ;-)**_

 _ **Audelie : Je l'ai dit parce qu'on a prévu quelque chose de très triste sur plusieurs chapitres. Mais je mettrais un avertissement en début du chapitre concerné afin que vous prévoyez vos mouchoirs**_

Je me réveille grâce à la caresse des rayons de soleil sur mon visage. Mes yeux papillonnes légèrement avant de s'ouvrir et de se refermer immédiatement à cause de la trop grande luminosité présente dans la chambre.

Je me laisse me réveiller gentiment et quand je me sens prêt à affronter la lumière, je rouvre mes yeux. Je baille avant de me redresser. Mon regard se pose sur Derek qui dort encore comme un bébé. Je me réinstalle contre lui, attendant qu'il se réveille pour aller prendre une douche crapuleuse.

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder jusqu'au réveil de Derek. Quand je sens que Derek se réveille, je pose mon regard sur son visage. Il ouvre un oeil tandis je souris, en posant mon bras sur son torse.

\- Hey mon loup

Brusquement, il referme son oeil.

Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

\- D... Derek ? Ça... Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu... as l'air soucieux. Oui, tu es soucieux.

\- Je le suis.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Il s'assoit sur le lit en soupirant. J'aimerais décharger ses épaules du poids qu'il porte mais il ne l'acceptera jamais. Donc je l'enlace, tout simplement, pour lui montrer que je le soutiens. Il me positionne entre ses jambes.

\- La lettre. Le C.A. La mauvaise blague quoi. J'aimerais découvrir qui c'est.

Je le regarde, mes neurones en ébullition.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une blague Derek ?

\- Mais oui Stiles. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Mmmmh une menace « par exemple ».

Je prends un air ironique, ce qui le fait grogner. Oups... Il a pas vraiment apprécié que j'essaie de faire un peu d'humour. Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était faite pesante. Donc je m'excuse tout simplement, en ravalant une remarque que j'avais au bout des lèvres.

Je réfléchis au message que j'ai entendu. Ça doit être quelqu'un qui est proche ou qui nous espionne. Je passe en revue la liste des gens qu'on connaît jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans mon esprit.

\- Derek...

\- Attend Stiles.

Je commence à gigoter car c'est une bombe ce que j'ai compris.

\- Derek...

\- Attend Stiles.

\- Mais Derek !

\- Quoi Stiles ?! Si tu veux aller au chiotte, t'y vas !

Non mais ! Oh ! Je suis fâché qu'il ose me parler comme alors que je ne veux que l'aider. Donc je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Désolé de m'être emporté. Que veux-tu ?

\- Je crois avoir trouvé ton C.A. Mais t'a été méchant alors je te boude.

\- S'il te plaît, dit moi.

\- Non, je te boude.

Je croise les bras et boude. Il a pas été gentil alors je vais rien lui dire. Tant pis pour lui.

Il me serre contre son torse puis pose ses lèvres contre ma nuque, me procurant des frissons de plaisir.

\- Stiles... S'il te plaît... Dit-moi...

Je lâche un gémissement de plaisir, tout en serrant les draps afin d'essayer de garder le contrôle. Mais c'est peine perdu.

Ses lèvres se font plus insistantes et ses dents viennent se mêler au plaisir qui m'est procuré.

Je commence à avoir chaud.

Très chaud.

\- D'accord... Mais arrête ou je vais perdre tout mes moyens à cause de tes pouvoirs digne d'un Dieu vivant !

Je le sens rire contre ma peau avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits ; j'y arrive avec peine.

Il a voulu jouer avec moi. Je vais aussi jouer avec lui. C'est donnant-donnant.

\- Réfléchis voyons Derek.

\- Je ne fait que ça !

\- Qui connaissons-nous avec l'initiale C ?

Je le vois froncer les sourcilles et je pourrais presque apercevoir son cerveau se mettre en branle.

\- Mmmh... C... C... Chris !

\- Oui. Et à quoi correspond son nom de famille ?

\- ...Argent ! Un A ! C.A. !

Je bombe le torse de fierté. Je suis quand même le meilleur au devinette.

\- Stiles, tu es un génie ! Je t'aime !

Je rougis légèrement tandis qu'il m'embrasse rapidement avant de se lever et de s'habiller, me surprenant.

Je veux ma douche à deux. Et crapuleuse.

\- Que fait-tu Derek ? Pourquoi tu es si pressé ?

\- Je fais sa fête à Chris.


	60. Chapitee 29, Derek

Au réveil, je garde les yeux fermés et je gamberge.

La signature de C.A. me fait réfléchir et m'empêche de me réveiller de bonne humeur alors que je suis aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime après avoir eu une soirée torride.

Je sens son regard sur mon visage. Un regard amoureux et rassurant. J'ouvre un œil et un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage.

\- Hey mon loup

Je referme l'œil sous sa surprise.

\- D...Derek ? Ça..ça ne va pas ?

\- Si. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu... as l'air soucieux. Oui, tu es soucieux.

\- Je le suis

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Je soupire et m'assois sur le lit. Il passe les bras autour de moi pour m'enlacer et je le positionne entre mes jambes pour qu'il soit à son aise.

\- La lettre. Le C.A. La mauvaise blague quoi. J'aimerai découvrir qui c'est.

Il me regarde sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une blague Derek ?

\- Mais oui Stiles. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Mmmmh une menace « par exemple ».

Son air ironique m'agace encore plus que ce C.A. Je grogne et il s'excuse de sa mauvaise plaisanterie. Je passe au dessus et réfléchi.

C.A... C... A... Un anagramme ? Des initiales ? Un code ?

\- Derek...

\- Attend Stiles.

Il commence à gigoter sur le lit.

\- Derek...

\- Attend Stiles.

\- Mais Derek !

\- Quoi Stiles ?! Si tu veux aller au chiotte, t'y vas !

Il me lance un regard de tueur et je me calme instantanément.

\- Désolé de m'être emporté. Que veux-tu ?

\- Je crois avoir trouvé ton C.A. Mais t'a été méchant alors je te boude.

Je soupire.

\- S'il te plaît, dit moi.

\- Non, je te boude.

Il croise les bras et boude comme un enfant. Ça me fait bêtement sourire, parce qu'il reste quand même adorable.

Je viens le serrer encore contre moi et parsème doucement sa nuque de baiser.

\- Stiles... S'il te plaît... Dit-moi...

Il rougit et retient un gémissement en serrant les draps.

Continue Derek, t'es le meilleur.

J'intensifie les baisers en mordillant légèrement sa peau. Il commence à monter en chaleur et j'aime ça.

\- D'accord... Mais arrête ou je vais perdre tout mes moyens à cause de tes pouvoirs digne d'un Dieu vivant !

Je ris légèrement et retire mes lèvres de sa peau, lui laissant du répit.

\- Réfléchis voyons Derek.

\- Je ne fait que ça !

\- Qui connaissons-nous avec l'initiale C ?

Je fronce les sourcils puis cherche.

\- Mmmh... C... C... Chris !

\- Oui. Et à quoi correspond son nom de famille ?

\- ...Argent ! Un A ! C.A. !

Il hoche la tête et bombe le torse, fier d'avoir trouvé.

\- Stiles, tu es un génie ! Je t'aime !

Je l'embrasse vite fait mais d'un baiser plus que satisfaisant et me lève rapidement pour m'habiller.

\- Que fait-tu Derek ? Pourquoi tu es si pressé ?

\- Je fait sa fête à Chris.

 _ **Le chapitre a été écrit par Natacha**_


	61. Chapitre 30, Stiles

Bonjour.

Un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir et le nôtre.

On a officiellement fini d'écrire le chapitre 50 ! Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne pensais pas en écrire autant et ce n'est pas encore fini

 **Audelie, Julie :** Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûre que c'est Chris ? Après avoir lu le chapitre, pensez-vous que c'est toujours lui et qu'il se joue de Derek ?

* * *

Je le regarde, surpris puis sans réfléchir, je me lève et m'habille. Je sens le regard de Derek sur moi mais j'en ai cure.

Mon instinct me dit que cette histoire est plus compliquée. Que ça a été trop simple pour démasquer Chris. Chris qui nous a protégé plus d'une fois.

Toute cette histoire pue trop...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Si mon intuition me dit que ce n'est pas une blague et si c'est Chris, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Donc je viens.

Je ne lui dis pas que je pense que c'est trop simple. Même si ce n'est pas Chris, il est lié à toute cette histoire et involontairement ; enfin, je l'espère.

Je regarde Derek qui me sourit puis qui embrasse ma tempe.

On rejoint la voiture et je m'assois dans la voiture. Je constate qu'il n'est pas monté et qu'il regarde son pare-brise. Je le regarde aussi, cherchant le problème mais je ne vois pas. Je ne vois rien.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Derek ?

\- Je devrais faire laver ma voiture.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Ta Camaro est brillante !

\- Peut-être que toi en maillot de bain pourrait le faire encore plus briller devant moi, non ?

Oh mon dieu ! Je sens mon visage chauffer face à ces mots tandis que mon imagination se met en route. Et c'est très chaud. Chaud bouillant.

Le temps d'arriver chez Chris, j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions. Enfin, seulement sur celles qui sont liées à Derek car j'en ai d'autres qui remontent. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné la mort d'Allison et j'ai toujours un coup au cœur quand je viens ici.

\- Tu restes là.

\- Non.

\- Si Stiles.

\- Non Derek. Laisse-moi te protéger pour une fois.

Il finit par soupirer, me confirmant que j'ai gagné. Il le confirme en hochant la tête puis on rejoint la porte, en se tenant la main.

Chris vient nous ouvrir, ayant l'air de mauvaise humeur. On l'a sûrement réveillé. L'air ambiant devient électrique et pesant.

\- Derek ? Stiles ? Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Te parler. C.A.

La voix de Derek est si tranchante qu'elle aurait pu découper de l'acier sans problème. Sa main se resserre autour de la mienne. Il ne contrôle plus sa force et j'ai mal. Mais je ne dis rien.

\- De quoi tu causes Derek ? C'est qui ce C.A ?

\- Fait pas l'innocent. C'est toi qui m'envoie des messages de menaces de mort.

Le ton monte rapidement, m'effrayant. Est-ce que je dois intervenir ? Non, mieux vaut pas ; d'un côté, il y a un loup en colère et de l'autre, un chasseur expérimenté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?! Pourquoi je t'enverrais des menaces alors que je n'ai rien contre toi ! Espèce de crétin !

Je me canalise puis analyse Chris ; mon instinct de profileur complètement ouvert et réceptif.

Ce que je vois me confirme que Chris n'est pas responsable. Il est même vexé, très vexé, de voir qu'on peut le considérer comme coupable.

Je vois Derek lever le poing et sans réfléchir, je le bouscule afin qu'il ne fasse rien qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Je suis quand même surpris par mon geste et sous l'inquiétude, je me mords la lèvre. Derek va sûrement m'en vouloir mais je ne pouvais pas, vraiment pas, le laisser faire.

Mon regard se pose sur ses mains, en même temps que les yeux de Derek et je constate qu'il saigne. Il s'est écorché et j'en suis responsable.

\- Je... Derek...

\- Stop.

Il se relève et je constate qu'il n'a pas cicatrisé. Pourquoi il s'empêcher de le faire ?! Je me sens encore plus mal.

\- Chris, on peut parler calmement ?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Chris se décale afin de nous laisser passer. Derek entre sans me jeter un regard et je sens mes tripes se nouer. Je déglutis puis secoue la tête, refusant d'entrer.

Il ne vaut mieux pas que je reste ou je risque encore de tout foirer, comme à mon habitude.


	62. Chapitre 30, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Stiles me regarde d'un air surpris et se lève pour s'habiller. Je le regarde, aussi intrigué que surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Si mon intuition me dit que ce n'est pas une blague et si c'est Chris, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Donc je viens.

Je souris légèrement et viens embrasser sa tempe.

Nous finissons de nous habiller puis direction la voiture. Je regarde le pare-brise avant de monter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Derek ?

\- Je devrais faire laver ma voiture.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Ta Camaro est brillante !

\- Peut-être que toi en maillot de bain pourra la faire encore plus briller devant moi, non ?

Il rougit et je monte conduire en riant. Je me calme facilement en repensant à Chris. J'y arrive rapidement et me gare puis regarde Stiles.

\- Tu restes là.

\- Non.

\- Si Stiles.

\- Non Derek. Laisse-moi te protéger pour une fois.

Je soupire puis j'hoche la tête et sort de la voiture. Il me suit et vient me prendre la main. Je la sers tandis que je viens sonner chez Chris.

Il ouvre la porte, l'air mécontent et je me retiens de mettre mon poing dans sa gueule sans encore avoir la confirmation que c'est bien lui qui m'a écrit tout ça.

\- Derek ? Stiles ? Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Te parler. C.A.

Stiles me regarde et déglutit. J'ai le visage durcit par la colère qui monte en moi et je sers sa main jusqu'à presque la broyer.

\- De quoi tu causes Derek ? C'est qui ce C.A ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent. C'est toi qui m'envoie des messages de menaces de mort.

Il commence à s'énerver, ce qui fait monter mon ton et le sien. Stiles reste spectateur de tout ça, étant effrayé par la tournure de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?! Pourquoi je t'enverrais des menaces alors que je n'ai rien contre toi ! Espèce de crétin !

Je vais pour le chopper au cou et lui pour me prendre au col lorsqu'une bousculade venant de Stiles me fait déséquilibrer et tomber au sol.

Sous la surprise de son geste, personne ne dit plus rien et l'atmosphère se pèse encore plus.

Stiles n'a pas l'air bien d'avoir fait ça et se mord la lèvre de m'avoir fait tomber. Je descends les yeux sur mes mains et remarque du sang venant de mes paumes lors de leurs écrasements au sol.

\- Je… Derek…

\- Stop.

Je me lève et ne cicatrise pas, étant terriblement blessé, choqué et vexé.

\- Chris, on peut parler calmement ?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Il nous invite au salon et je passe devant Stiles sans même lui jeter un regard. Je lui en veux terriblement. Encore plus du fait d'en être tombé par terre.


	63. Chapitre 31, Stiles

Un regard de Chris me convint de rentrer et nous allons nous installer au salon.

Je prend place aux côtés de Derek qui m'ignore royalement. Cela me fait mal et j'ai envie de lui hurler quelque chose mais je ne le fais pas.

\- Derek...

\- Chut Stiles. Je discute avec Chris.

Je soupire et croise les bras. Au lieu de me faire la gueule, il devrait me remercier. Je lui ai évité qu'il tue quelqu'un qu'il apprécie. Je lui ai évité d'être au chômage. Je lui ai évité la prison.

\- Je n'ai jamais envoyé de message de menace à ton égard, je te le jure. Puis ça m'apporterai quoi ? Je t'ai aidé, toi et la meute.

J'écoute la conversation mais je ne dis rien. Je pense que « les adultes » n'apprécieraient pas. Je suis pas un idiot incapable et je suis quelqu'un d'utile. Mais j'ai l'impression que Derek s'en fout.

\- D'accord. Mais c'est qui ce C.A. ?

\- Je n'en sais rien moi. Peut-être un anagramme de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas.

J'entends Derek soupirer.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une blague. Alors plus la peine de chercher.

Il se lève et sert la main de Chris. Je les regarde. Derek dit que c'est une blague et Chris a l'air de le croire. Mais je n'y crois pas. C'est plutôt morbide pour une blague.

\- Désolé Chris d'avoir voulu te foutre un poing dans la gueule.

\- Désolé Derek d'avoir pensé à devoir te tuer pendant une minute.

On sort de la maison et on retourne dans la voiture. Je regarde mes mains et prend une grande inspiration.

\- On va pouvoir parler Derek... ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Je suis désolé... J

e m'excuse alors que je n'ai fais que ce qu'il fallait. Il aurait pu le tuer et je l'en ai empêché. Je lui ai évité de gâcher sa vie.

\- C'est bon Stiles.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Je suis tombé puis c'est tout. Tu devrais être content d'avoir une bonne force pour avoir réussi à me mettre au sol.

Il me sourit, essayant de me rassurer. Sans que cela ne fonctionne.

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi encore Stiles ?

Je pointe ses mains qui sont toujours écorchée, ce qui est étrange pour un loup-garou. Étrange et pas normal.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas cicatrisé ?

Il a l'air surpris en les regardant. Il se concentre quelques secondes, me faisant peur car il conduit puis en un instant, ses mains sont comme neuves.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'était juste la colère du moment. C'est passé.

\- D'accord...

Il prend ma main. Ce geste me rassure car la crise est passée. Je ne réclamerais pas un merci pour éviter de nous disputer à nouveau.

On finit par rentrer. Je laisse mes chaussures dans l'entrée avec ma veste.

\- Va prendre une douche Stiles, ça te fera du bien. Je le regarde ; il a raison. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire et je me sens sale. Je monte, en laissant traîner mes vêtements que j'enlève sur le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je règle la température de l'eau et entre dans la cabine de douche. Je me retourne pour accueillir Derek mais je suis surpris de ne pas le voir.

Je veux ma douche à deux !

\- Derek ? Tu me rejoins ?

Il me rejoint finalement et on peut prendre notre douche qui sera chaude.

Très chaude.


	64. Chapitre 31, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Nous rentrons dans le salon de Chris et nous nous installons sur le canapé. Stiles s'assoit à mes côtés, je l'ignore.

\- Derek...

\- Chut Stiles. Je discute avec Chris.

Il soupire et je croise les bras. Chris s'installe en face de moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais envoyé de message de menace à ton égard, je te le jure. Puis ça m'apportera quoi ? Je t'ai aidé, toi et la meute.

Pas faux...

\- D'accord. Mais c'est qui ce C.A ?

\- Je n'en sais rien moi. Peut-être une anagramme de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas

Je soupire. Toute cette histoire me gonfle au plus haut point. Encore plus maintenant que Stiles m'énerve à jouer le justicier.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une blague. Alors plus la peine de chercher.

Je me lève et lui sert la main.

\- Désolé Chris d'avoir voulu te foutre un point dans la gueule.

\- Désolé Derek d'avoir pensé à devoir te tuer pendant une minute.

Je sors et retourne à la voiture, sachant que Stiles est à mes côtés. J'y monte et démarre rapidement.

\- On va pouvoir parler Derek... ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Je suis désolé...

Je fais une sorte de mini grognement et je rentre à la maison.

\- C'est bon Stiles.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Je suis tombé puis c'est tout. Tu devrais être content d'avoir une bonne force pour avoir réussi à me mettre au sol.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer et un mini rictus apparaît sur son visage.

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi encore Stiles ?

Il montre mes mains.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas cicatrisé ?

Surpris, je les regarde et me concentre pour cicatriser. Une fois cela fait, je le regarde.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'était juste la colère du moment. C'est passé.

\- D'accord.

Je prends sa main et rentre.

\- Va prendre une douche Stiles, ça te fera du bien.

Il y monte et au même moment, je reçois un sms du mystérieux C.A.

 _Tu me cherches petit loup. Mais c'est moi qui te trouvera un premier. Ce cache-cache me plaît bien._

Sous un grognement énorme, j'éclate mon téléphone dans ma main.

\- Derek ? Tu me rejoins ?

Je le rejoins en cachant rapidement les preuves de mon téléphone cassé.

Ne lui dit rien…

Mon but premier est de le protéger lui.

Seulement lui…


	65. Chapitre 32, Stiles

Voici le nouveau chapitre qu'on voulait publier hier mais je me suis endormie très très tôt. xD

Audelie : Mmmmh peut-être... Ou peut-être pas... ;-)

Julie : C'est clair qu'il en a pris un coup mais comme Stiles est son petit chou à la crème, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir xD

FanFiction bug et je ne suis pas sûr que vous receviez le mail informant d'un nouveau chapitre. Je propose de mettre en place un listing d'email pour que je vous informe quand un chapitre est en ligne.

Si vous souhaitez y être, laissez moi un message privé avec l'adresse mail concerné.

Enjoy

* * *

J'ai offert une petite gâterie à Derek. Quand je lui ai demandé, il a eu l'air très surpris.

Je me suis donc laissé tomber à genoux et je l'ai pris en bouche. Je me suis appliqué à lui faire plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu mal à la mâchoire mais j'ai continué jusqu'à sa jouissance. Sans réfléchir, j'ai tout avalé.

Ensuite, on s'est lavé mutuellement et je n'ai pas cessé de lui dire que je l'aimais. J'avais besoin de lui dire. J'avais besoin d'ouvrir mon cœur.

\- Pour la 110ème fois, moi aussi je t'aime Stiles. Tu es très doué pour la fellation.

Je bombe mon torse de fierté à ses mots. Je ne pourrais que m'améliorer et lui apporter plus de plaisir dans le futur. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai aimé te la faire aussi Derek. Je veux te faire plaisir et du bien.

Un sourire, qui doit être niais, se pose sur mon visage tandis qu'il l'embrasse.

La suite de la douche n'appartient qu'à nous.

Dès que je suis sorti de la douche, je me suis sèche tout en chantonnant. Je suis sur un nuage de bonheur. Je tourne le dos à Derek puis je laisse tomber le linge au sol.

\- Tu chantes mal Stiles. On vient de sortir de la douche, je ne veux pas qu'il pleuve dans la maison

Je rougis de surprise et de gêne tandis que Derek éclate de rire. Je me vexe, croise les bras puis part dans sa chambre. Si je chante mal, je ne vais pas l'encombrer de ma présence.

Je me couche et je m'emmitoufle dans les draps. Je n'ai pas envie de partir mais je suis fâché. Je suis pris dans un dilemme...

Derek finit par me rejoindre et s'assoit sur le lit, près de moi. Je fais la moue pour lui montrer que je ne lui ai pas pardonner.

\- Tu boudes ?

Est-ce que je boude ? Il est aveugle ou quoi ?!

\- Stiles, il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

Je me tourne vers lui, surpris. Il va me quitter ! Il ne me supporte plus ! Il en a marre de moi ! Je finis par fondre en larmes. Je me mets à genoux sur le lit afin d'être à la même hauteur que lui et de ne pas me sentir plus vulnérable que je ne le suis.

Je pleure et sanglote en même temps.

\- Tu vas me larguuuuuueeeer ! Tu veux plus de moiiiiiiii !

\- Mais non Stiles ! Pourquoi je voudrais te larguer ?! Arrête de pleurer...

Je mets mon visage dans mes mains et essaie de me calmer. Il ne veut pas me larguer mais il veut me dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire pour qu'on ait besoin d'une discussion sérieuse ?

Mille scénarios se font dans mon cerveau mais aucun ne se finit bien.

Je finis par me calmer doucement puis Derek prend mes mains dans les siennes. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas te larguer Stiles. Je t'aime. Et... Je voulais savoir si tu aimerais emménager ici au lieu de rester chez ton père ? Ce serait plus simple, non ?

Je suis surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Absolument pas. Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur et de joie.

\- Je... Mais oui, Derek. J'aimerais énormément.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Il me fait allonger dans le lit puis s'allonge sur moi.

C'est parti pour un second round...


	66. Chapitre 32, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

La douche a été plus qu'agréable. Stiles m'a fait la surprise de me demander s'il pouvait me faire une fellation.

Il avait l'air sérieux et j'ai juste dégluti de surprise. Il était très bon pour sa première et j'ai jouis avec énormément de plaisir.

Il était content et a fini par tout avaler. Deuxième grosse surprise pour moi. Il n'a cessé de me dire qu'il m'aimait juste après lors de notre lavage et rinçage.

\- Pour la 110ème fois, moi aussi je t'aime Stiles. Tu es très doué pour la fellation.

Il est fier et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai aimé la faire aussi Derek. Je veux te faire plaisir et du bien

Il sourit bêtement et je l'embrasse.

Le reste des événements qui se sont passés dans la douche n'appartiennent qu'à nous...

Une fois sortie, il se sèche en chantonnant, je l'écoute silencieusement puis sourit en coin en ayant une réflexion dans ma tête qui pourra me permettre de le taquiner un peu.

\- Tu chantes mal Stiles. On vient de sortir de la douche, je ne veux pas qu'il pleuve dans la maison.

Il rougit de surprise et j'éclate de rire. Il croise les bras et court dans la chambre.

Zut...

Je l'ai vexé. Moi qui voulait lui parler sérieusement...

Je le rejoins. Il s'est emmitouflé dans les draps et boude comme un gamin de 5 ans à qui on a privé de dessert.

Je m'assieds doucement à ces côtés et le regarde.

\- Tu boudes ?

Je n'ai aucune réponse, son ignorance confirmant mon doute.

\- Stiles il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris et fond en larmes. Je sursaute tandis qu'il s'assoit à genoux sur le lit.

\- Tu vas me larguuuuuueeeer ! Tu veux plus de moiiiiiiii !

\- Mais non Stiles ! Pourquoi je voudrais te larguer ?! Arrête de pleurer...

Il met son visage dans ces mains en sanglotant et j'attends le retour au calme. Une fois cela fait, je prends ces mains dans les miennes et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas te larguer Stiles. Je t'aime. Et... Je voulais savoir si tu aimerais emménager ici au lieu de rester chez ton père, ce serait plus simple non ?

Il ouvre la bouche surpris. J'aimerais enfourner ma langue dans sa bouche.

\- Je... Mais oui Derek. J'aimerais énormément.

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Je le fais s'allonger dans le lit et place les draps par-dessus nos deux corps.

C'est parti pour un second round...


	67. Chapitre 33, Stiles

Petit saut dans le temps avec ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira

* * *

~ Un an plus tard ~

Je me réveille doucement, les bras de Derek m'entourant avec amour. Je me retourne sans le réveiller et je le regarde dormir. Son visage est détendu et il a l'air paisible.

Une année qu'on vit ensemble. Une année de bonheur, même si tout n'a pas été rose. Derek est épanoui dans son travail et moi, je suis un consultant de la police. Je suis appelé pour analyser des dossiers. Je mets mes talents de profileur au service de la police et j'en suis très fier, même si je ne vais pas sur le terrain.

Lydia a accouché d'une petite fille et les tests d'ADN ont confirmé que j'étais le père. J'ai été plus que surpris de cette nouvelle car le bébé, Lou, ne me ressemble pas du tout. J'ai décidé de prendre mes responsabilités et j'ai la garde partagée. Ça n'a pas été simple au début mais Derek a fini par accepter la nouveau-née.

Concernant les messages de menace, Derek m'a dit qu'il n'en recevait plus. Donc tout se passe bien dans notre petit monde.

Je sens que Derek est en train de se réveiller car ses bras se resserrent contre moi et ses yeux papillonnent. Quand il les ouvre, nos regards se croisent et on se sourit mutuellement.

\- Bonjour mon loup...

\- Bonjour chaton...

Je rougis à ce surnom qu'il m'a donné. Il dit que je miaule sous ses caresses et a décidé de m'appeler comme ça maintenant.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et il m'embrasse doucement. Je prolonge légèrement puis je m'étire.

\- Tu vas prendre ta douche tandis que je prépare le petit-déjeuner ?

\- D'accord...

Il se lève puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu vas au commissariat aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Va te doucher maintenant. Autrement, tu vas être en retard et ton supérieur, qui est mon père, n'apprécie pas les retards.

Je me lève, le smack et descend à la cuisine. Je prépare le petit déjeuner quand Derek me rejoint. Il se colle à moi et embrasse ma nuque.

\- Ça sent très bon. Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

\- Merci... Met la table, s'il te plaît.

Je le sens hocher la tête puis se reculer. Je finis de cuire les pancakes quand je me retourne, surpris de ne pas étendre le bruit de la vaisselle. Je reste bouche-bée devant la vision de Derek ; il s'est agenouillé devant moi et tient une petite boîte dans ses mains.

\- D... Derek... ?

Je tremble. Mon rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré. De la sueur coule le long de ma nuque. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait du genre à se marier.

\- Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Tu préfères que je t'appelle Stiles et j'ai même dû mal à me rappeler de ton vrai prénom... Mais ce n'est pas le plus important aujourd'hui. Stiles quand je t'ai connu, tu faisais le malin et j'avais envie de t'égorger à cause de tes remarques et ton humour lourd, digne de toi. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai commencé à m'attacher à ton humour, à ton rire, à tes remarques et à toi. J'ai bien vu tes amourettes pour Malia. Et surtout Lydia. Tu étais tellement amoureux d'elles que je ne l'ai jamais avoué. J'ai décidé de me taire et te laisser passer. Les sentiments se seraient effacés avec le temps, j'en étais persuadé. Mais pourtant, ils se sont intensifiés. Et ça me faisait mal. Et puis, il y a eu tous ces événements. Lydia et le bébé. Le fait que tu sois véritablement le père, prouvé par le test, ne me pose pas problème. Ta première fois avec moi dans ma Camaro est similaire à la brillance que tes yeux qui se remplissent de larmes devant moi. Je n'ai plus peur maintenant Stiles. Je n'ai plus peur de t'aimer, de te montrer que je t'aime, de te dire que je t'aime et d'assumer que je t'aime tout simplement. Je t'aime. Et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Finir ma vie avec toi. On est jeune mais on le sera encore plus avec l'éternité. Alors Stiles... Ou Mieczyslaw Stilinski, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je reste bouche-bée devant ce magnifique discours. Mes yeux commencent à briller de larmes et je suis incapable de dire quelque chose. Je suis pire qu'une femme contrôlée par ses hormones de grossesse. Derek me regarde, inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse.

\- Tu... Tu ne veux pas ?

Le doute dans sa voix me donne un électrochoc et je me jette dans ses bras.

\- Oui ! Oui, je le veux. Je veux t'épouser. Je veux être ton mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le meilleur ! Je t'aime tellement. Tellement que mon cœur déborde d'amour. Que je ne pourrais jamais te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser !

Il sourit et m'embrasse. Il me met la bague au doigt mais elle ne passe pas. Derek fait une drôle de tête et regarde mon doigt.

\- J'ai... j'ai pourtant... fait attention de prendre la bonne taille.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Derek. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gonflé des doigts.

\- Mais...

Je le fais taire d'un baiser et va chercher une chaîne. Je prends la bague puis la passe autour de mon cou.

\- Elle est magnifique Derek et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il m'embrasse encore tandis que les pancakes brûlent dans la poêle.


	68. Chapitre 33, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

~ 1 an plus tard ~

Le souffle de Stiles contre moi me tire de mon sommeil. Je papillonne des yeux et le sert un peu plus dans mes bras.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait déjà un peu plus d'un an que Stiles et moi nous sommes ensemble. Qu'on a vécu une année de fou. Et que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Du moins j'espère.

Lydia a enfin accouché de son monstre. Une chialeuse du nom de Lou. Le test de paternité à montrer que Stiles était bien le père. Après maintes réflexions, j'ai fini par accepter la garde alternée. J'ai qu'une envie, égorger cette pisseuse de môme qui braille la nuit.

J'ai dit à Stiles que les messages de menaces avaient cessé, alors c'est faux. En réalité, j'échange avec depuis plusieurs fois par mois et j'ai même réussi à obtenir une rencontre en face à face pour enfin découvrir qui il est.

J'ouvre les yeux et nos regards se croisent. Nos sourires se dessinent en même temps.

\- Bonjour mon loup...

\- Bonjour chaton...

Je lui ai donné ce surnom à cause des petits bruits qu'il fait lorsque je le caresse. Je l'embrasse et il prolonge avant de s'étirer.

\- Tu vas prendre ta douche tandis que je prépare le petit-déjeuner ?

\- D'accord...

Je me lève et me tourne vers lui.

\- Tu vas au commissariat aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Va te doucher maintenant. Autrement, tu vas être en retard et ton supérieur, qui est mon père, n'apprécie pas les retards.

Il se lève, me smack et descend cuisiner. De mon côté je me dépêche de prendre ce dont j'avais prévu de lui faire la surprise aujourd'hui et je descends le rejoindre. Je me colle à lui et embrasse sa nuque.

\- Ça sent très bon. Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

\- Merci... Met la table, s'il te plaît.

Je hoche la tête et me recule. Au lieu de sortir la vaisselle pour faire la table, je sors une boîte de velours rouge et dépose un genou à terre derrière lui.

\- D... Derek... ?

Il se retourne et reste bouche bée face à ma position. Il commence à trembler et je ne cesse de répéter mon début de discours dans ma tête. Je décide de me lancer.

\- Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Tu préfères que je t'appelle Stiles et j'ai même dû mal à me rappeler de ton vrai prénom... Mais ce n'est pas le plus important aujourd'hui. Stiles quand je t'ai connu, tu faisais le malin et j'avais envie de t'égorger à cause de tes remarques et ton humour lourd, digne de toi. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai commencé à m'attacher à ton humour, à ton rire, à tes remarques et à toi. J'ai bien vu tes amourettes pour Malia. Et surtout Lydia. Tu étais tellement amoureux d'elles que je ne l'ai jamais avoué. J'ai décidé de me taire et te laisser passer. Les sentiments se seraient effacés avec le temps, j'en étais persuadé. Mais pourtant, ils se sont intensifiés. Et ça me faisait mal. Et puis, il y a eu tous ces événements. Lydia et le bébé. Le fait que tu sois véritablement le père, prouvé par le test, ne me pose pas problème. Tw première fois avec moi dans ma Camaro est similaire à la brillance que tes yeux qui se remplissent de larmes devant moi. Je n'ai plus peur maintenant Stiles. Je n'ai plus peur de t'aimer, de te montrer que je t'aime, de te dire que je t'aime et d'assumer que je t'aime tout simplement. Je t'aime. Et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Finir ma vie avec toi. On est jeune mais on le sera encore plus avec l'éternité. Alors Stiles... Ou Mieczyslaw Stilinski, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Quelques secondes passe...sans réponse. Je fronce les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Tu... Tu ne veux pas ?

Il se jette dans mes bras.

\- Oui ! Oui, je le veux. Je veux t'épouser. Je veux être ton mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le meilleur ! Je t'aime tellement. Tellement que mon cœur déborde d'amour. Que je ne pourrais jamais te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser !

Je souris et l'embrasse. Je sors la bague de son étui et va pour la mettre à son doigt, elle ne passe pas, je sursaute légèrement.

\- J'ai... j'ai pourtant... fait attention de prendre la bonne taille.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Derek. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gonflé des doigts.

\- Mais...

Il m'embrasse pour me faire taire et cours chercher une chaîne puis la met autour de son cou.

\- Elle est magnifique Derek et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Je l'embrasse encore tandis que l'odeur de pâte à pancakes cramés vient embaumer la cuisine...


	69. Chapitre 34, Stiles

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Je vous conseille de préparer des mouchoirs pour la suite de l'histoire si vous êtes émotifs

* * *

Finalement, Derek est parti sans manger car tout a dû être jeté à la poubelle. J'ai rangé la cuisine puis je me suis assis au salon. Je regarde la bague avec un sourire aux lèvres ; elle est tellement belle. Tellement pure comme notre amour.

Je me sens à nouveau mal. J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles bougent, ce qui n'est pas normal mais je n'ai rien à dit à Derek car il va s'inquiéter. Et je pense, non je suis sûr, que ce n'est rien de grave. Ça finira par passer. Je vais chercher une bouillotte car j'ai remarqué que la chaleur calmait mes douleurs puis je retourne au salon où, cette fois-ci, je m'allonge. Je pose la bouillotte sur mon ventre et je soupire de bien-être, me sentant mieux.

Je ferme les yeux et je repense à l'année qui vient de se passer. Mon cerveau se bloque sur la naissance de ma petite fille.

 _Flashback_

 _Je suis en train de travailler sur un dossier quand je reçois un appel de Melissa. Elle m'annonce que Lydia a commencé le travail et que le bébé va bientôt naître. J'ai dû blanchir car Derek m'a rejoint rapidement et a pris ma main dans la sienne. Il y a tracé des cercles afin de m'apaiser puis il l'a posé sur ma joue, me forçant à le regarder._

 _\- Stiles... Chaton... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- C'était Melissa... Lydia va accoucher._

 _\- C'est bien._

 _\- Bien ? En quoi c'est bien ?_

 _\- Tu seras enfin fixé sur ta paternité._

 _Oh... Je l'avais pas vu comme ça. Je hoche la tête puis me lève._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je vais à l'hôpital. Je ne pourrais probablement pas aller dans la salle d'accouchement mais je veux être là. Surtout si le bébé est mon enfant._

 _\- Je viens avec toi._

 _\- Derek..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je sais que cette situation te fait du mal... Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant moi... Et surtout, tu n'es pas obligé de venir._

 _\- Je t'aime Stiles. Alors oui, tu as raison mais je resterais à tes côtés._

 _Je hoche la tête puis on se rend à l'hôpital. On y a retrouvé Peter qui est l'autre candidat à la paternité. On est resté tous les trois, dans le silence, dans un couloir blanc pendant plusieurs heures._

 _La soirée commençait quand Melissa est venue nous voir._

 _\- Félicitations, c'est une petite fille. Lydia se repose et le bébé est en train d'être ausculté. On va lui prendre un peu d'ADN pour finir les tests de paternité. Les résultats seront disponibles dans quelques jours._

 _Derek me sert la main tandis que Peter demande à les voir._

 _\- Elle a autorisé uniquement Stiles. Désolé Peter._

 _Il se laisse tomber dans la chaise tandis que je réfléchis._

 _Y aller ou ne pas y aller ?_

 _Derek me donne la réponse en me forçant à y aller. Mais avant de nous séparer, il m'embrasse et me redit son amour ; comme s'il avait peur que je ne revienne jamais._

 _Je vais dans la chambre..._

 _Fin du flashback_

Le bruit de la sonnette me tire de mes souvenirs. Je n'attendais aucune visite et Lydia doit amener Lou qu'en fin d'après-midi donc dans plusieurs heures.

Je me lève et me traîne jusqu'à la porte. En l'ouvrant, je constate que c'est mon père qui est là avec Jordan.

\- Papa ? Jordan ? Vous avez besoin de moi ?

\- Non fiston... Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

Je me décale et les laisse entrer. Je les guide jusqu'à salon où je leur propose à boire. Proposition qui est refusée d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Stiles, tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- Tu me fais peur papa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Derek ?

Mon père prend une grande inspiration tandis que Jordan fuit mon regard. Une sourde angoisse se propage dans mon cœur et dans mon corps.

\- Il n'y a pas de façon à le dire. Derek... Derek... est mort...

* * *

Je vous rappelle qu'il ne faut pas tuer l'auteur si vous voulez la suite de l'histoire

Et je m'excuse déjà si vous pleurez, si vous avez pleuré ou si vous allez le faire


	70. Chapitre 34, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Je suis finalement aller travailler sans manger. Les pancakes cramés, très peu pour moi. Je suis à mon bureau, sans nouvelle enquête sous la main. Je m'ennuie tellement.

J'aurai aimé avoir de l'action. Être sur le terrain.

Mais attend…

Je peux avancer le rendez-vous en face à face avec le C.A pour la voir maintenant. J'échange plusieurs fois des sms avec lui et un rendez-vous est enfin convenu. Je me lève et vais prévenir Jordan.

\- Jordan, tu peux m'accorder quelques heures ? Je vais enfin rencontrer quelqu'un comme convenu depuis un an.

\- Mmmmmh je ne suis pas sûr. Derek c'est le C.A ?

Je grommelle. Il a deviné et ça peut m'empêcher de garder le secret auprès de Stiles.

\- Oui mais je t'en supplie, ne dit rien à Stiles. Maintenant qu'on est fiancé, je veux mettre cette histoire de C.A derrière nous en faisant cesser cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

A vrai dire je ne savais plus si c'était une plaisanterie ou non. On avait échangé plus de 3000 messages en un an et à chaque fois ce C.A revenait à dire qu'il allait me tuer. Au début, je m'en fichais. Mais maintenant ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

\- Raison de plus Derek. Tu es fiancé avec lui. Tu dois être honnête.

\- Je le serais une fois débarrassé de lui ! Je t'en prie Jordan ! J'en ai pour 2h minimum !

\- Stiles sera mis au courant après ?

\- Promis.

\- Bon... D'accord... Et je ne dirais rien à Stiles non plus. Promis.

Je hoche la tête et sort.

\- Au fait, Derek ! Il est où ton rendez-vous ?!

\- Au lac ! Dans la forêt !

J'y cours rapidement. Je vérifie rapidement que mes griffes sortent à la vitesse normale. Au cas où je dois le tuer. J'arrive à l'heure prévue et regarde autour de moi.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

J'entends un craquement derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement. Une lumière aveuglante vient en plein sur mon visage puis me fait tomber par terre.

\- Moi.

Je grogne et plusieurs coups de feu viennent transpercer mon corps.

Puis un trou noir…


	71. Chapitre 35, Stiles

Et un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous nous détestez pas trop...

Après discussion, nous avons décidé de publier deux fois par semaine jusqu'au vacances d'été. En principe, ça sera le mercredi et le samedi.

Donc on se retrouve demain pour le chapitre 36.

 **Audelie :** *rire diabolique* Et oui, il est le père... *se frotte les mains*

Et si tu penses à ce que je crois, non tu n'es pas folle ;-)

Derek voulait gérer seul comme à son habitude et mieux vaut pas le contrarier

 **Julie :** Concernant tes questions, tu auras la réponse dans plusieurs chapitres xD et je ne vais rien dire pour ne pas gâcher la suite de l'histoire ;-)

* * *

Un hurlement se fait entendre et après quelques secondes, je constate que c'est moi qui hurle. Je hurle et crie. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis dans un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar.

Mon père me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... C'est un cauchemar... Je vais me réveiller dans les bras de Derek... C'est un cauchemar...

Mon père me sert et me chuchote des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Je suis figé dans mon cauchemar et je n'arrête pas de pleurer.

\- D... Derek... Je l'ai perdu... On allait se marier... Je l'ai perdu... Je suis tout seul...

\- Non Stiles, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. Scott est là. Melissa est là. Même Peter. Alors tu n'es pas seul.

\- PETER !

A mon cri, j'ai fait sursauter mon père et Jordan. Peter ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?

\- Il faut le dire à Peter. Je dois lui dire. Je dois lui annoncer.

Je cherche mon téléphone et fixe l'écran, réfléchissant à un message. Je l'écris puis l'envoie.

 _Peter vient au loft de toute urgences_

Mon père se propose pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Peter mais je refuse. C'est à moi de le faire. Je lui dois ça.

Quand j'entends à nouveau la sonnette, je vais ouvrir. Je dois ressembler à rien avec mes yeux bouffis et rouges. Peter me regarde surpris.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il faut que tu t'assoies...

Il a l'air surpris mais il rentre et va s'assoir au salon. Je le suis et constate que les deux occupants précédents ont quitté la pièce. Je me mets face à lui et je baisse le regard sur mes mains. J'essaie de rassembler mon courage mais je n'y arrive pas. Je dois lui dire mais comment ? Comment lui dire que son neveu est mort ? Et je vais devoir le dire à Cora aussi, à moins que ce soit Peter qui le fera.

\- Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je... J'ai une chose à te dire... Une mauvaise nouvelle... Derek... Derek...

\- Derek quoi ?

\- Il est mort.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

\- Mon père et Jordan viennent de m'annoncer sa mort...

Il blanchit et commence à hurler de douleur. Je me rapproche en titubant et je me laisse tomber dans ses bras. Il me sert. Fortement. Mais je ne dis rien. Je le laisse se raccrocher à moi. On pleure ensemble cette horrible perte.

Quand nos larmes se tarissent, mon père nous rejoint tandis que Jordan doit retourner au commissariat. Peter le fixe, une question au bout de la langue. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'ose pas le faire. Je sais la question car j'ai la même donc je la dis en premier.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Peter me lance un regard de remerciement tandis que je fixe mon père.

\- Il devait voir un informateur et il ne devait pas en avoir pour plus de deux heures. Au bout de trois, Jordan s'est inquiété et on a été voir. On a retrouvé un corps... carbonisé... Même carrure de Derek. Il y avait son insigne.

\- Qui l'a tué ?!

\- On l'ignore mais on va trouver. Et le traduira en justice.

\- Je veux vous aider.

\- Non Stiles. Tu ne seras pas sur cette enquête. Tu es trop impliqué. Je dois y aller mais tu peux m'appeler à tout moment, je serais là pour toi.

Il me prend dans ses bras, rassure Peter d'un regard luis s'en va.

 **\- Point de vue Noah -**

Je retourne au commissariat et vais voir Jordan. Il tient la plaque de Derek dans ses mains et je vois qu'il s'en veut.

\- On trouvera la personne responsable. Et quand ça sera fait, ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

\- À quel point Stiles m'en veut ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit que C.A. est derrière tout ça. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.


	72. Chapitre 35, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha. Durant plusieurs chapitres, vous aurez le droit au point de vue de Peter.

* * *

Je suis écroulé dans le lit de l'hôtel où je réside depuis que Derek m'ai mis à la porte. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Stiles depuis qu'il a refusé de me parler. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux. J'avoue que ça me fait chier. Derek est quand même de ma famille. Je suis son oncle putain.

Mon portable sonne et je le prends.

\- Quand on parle du loup... C'est Stiles...Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut... ?

Je lis le message puis part sans même faire attention à ce que je porte. Je fonce de toute urgence chez eux et sonne à la porte. Stiles m'ouvre. Il a les yeux rouges et gonflés. Je le regarde surpris.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il faut que tu t'assoies...

Je rentre dans la maison et m'assois au salon. Il vient en face de moi et marque un moment de silence alors je décide de commencer à parler.

\- Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je... J'ai une chose à te dire... Une mauvaise nouvelle... Derek... Derek...

\- Derek quoi ?

\- Il est mort.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

\- Mon père et Jordan viennent de m'annoncer sa mort...

Je blanchis d'un coup et pousse un hurlement. Il vient me serrer dans ces bras et je ne me fais pas prier. Je le sers. Si fort que je pourrais le briser en deux. Nous pleurons. Nous pleurons fortement et sans rien dire, juste des pleurs.

Une fois calme, Noah et Jordan nous rejoignent. Une question me picote la gorge mais je n'ose rien dire. Stiles la remarques et la pose pour moi. J'essuie mon nez à l'aide de mon bras en l'écoutant.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Je le remercie du regard tandis que Noah nous explique.

\- Il devait voir un informateur et il ne devait pas en avoir pour plus de deux heures. Au bout de trois, Jordan s'est inquiété et on a été voir. On a retrouvé un corps... carbonisé... Même carrure de Derek. Il y avait son insigne.

\- Qui l'a tué ?!

\- On l'ignore mais on va trouver. Et le traduire en justice.

\- Je veux vous aider.

\- Non Stiles. Tu ne seras pas sur cette enquête. Tu es trop impliqué. Je dois y aller mais tu peux m'appeler à tout moment, je serais là pour toi.

Noah me remercie ensuite du regard puis nous laisses, Stiles et moi.

Et j'ai une idée.

Une superbe idée pour surmonter ça.

Derek sera fier de moi.


	73. Chapitre 36, Stiles

Un chapitre court mais nécessaire pour la suite. On se retrouve mercredi pour le chapitre suivant.

* * *

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et fait signe à Stiles de se mettre à mes côtés. Ce qu'il fait rapidement.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée Stiles. On pourrait... surmonter ça ensemble...

Il me regarde surpris puis son regard en demande plus.

\- On... préviendra Cora ensemble. Pour les funérailles aussi... Je pourrais venir vivre ici quelques temps pour t'aider au moins financièrement. Je… je trouverais un boulot pour t'aider... et on surmontera ça ensemble.

Il me regarde le temps de réfléchir puis hoche la tête. Son menton tremble. Il se retient de pleurer de toutes ses forces.

Je prends sa main et fais des cercles pour le calmer. Il refond en larmes.

\- Euh...j'ai...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- D... D... D... Derek... faisait aussi ça...

Je le prends dans mes bras et le berce.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles... Je faisais ça à Derek quand il était petit et qu'il pleurait ...Talia me l'a appris...

Il pleure et je le berce.

Il finit pas s'endormir d'épuisement et je monte le coucher dans le lit. J'en profite pour ranger un peu sa chambre où des affaires à Derek sont disposées sur le sol. Je soupire en voyant ces t-shirts aussi ternes les uns que les autres.

\- Espèce de crétin... Tu devais être le dernier à mourir... Tu étais un Hale... Et je te vengerais Derek. Je te jure que je te vengerais.

Je laisse Stiles dormir et part prévenir Cora.

La rage et la colère qui bouillent en moi est indescriptible.

On ne tue pas un Hale aussi lâchement.


	74. Chapitre 36, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et fait signe à Stiles de se mettre à mes côtés. Ce qu'il fait rapidement.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée Stiles. On pourrait... surmonter ça ensemble...

Il me regarde surpris puis son regard en demande plus.

\- On... préviendra Cora ensemble. Pour les funérailles aussi... Je pourrais venir vivre ici quelques temps pour t'aider au moins financièrement. Je… je trouverais un boulot pour t'aider... et on surmontera ça ensemble.

Il me regarde le temps de réfléchir puis hoche la tête. Son menton tremble. Il se retient de pleurer de toutes ses forces.

Je prends sa main et fais des cercles pour le calmer. Il refond en larmes.

\- Euh...j'ai...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- D... D... D... Derek... faisait aussi ça...

Je le prends dans mes bras et le berce.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles... Je faisais ça à Derek quand il était petit et qu'il pleurait ...Talia me l'a appris...

Il pleure et je le berce.

Il finit pas s'endormir d'épuisement et je monte le coucher dans le lit. J'en profite pour ranger un peu sa chambre où des affaires à Derek sont disposées sur le sol. Je soupire en voyant ces t-shirts aussi ternes les uns que les autres.

\- Espèce de crétin... Tu devais être le dernier à mourir... Tu étais un Hale... Et je te vengerais Derek. Je te jure que je te vengerais.

Je laisse Stiles dormir et part prévenir Cora.

La rage et la colère qui bouillent en moi est indescriptible.

On ne tue pas un Hale aussi lâchement.


	75. Chapitre 37, Stiles

Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Rendez-vous samedi dans la journée pour le chapitre 38.

 **Julie :** Merci pour ton petit mot, ça nous motive d'écrire ^^

 **Audelie :** Natacha a beaucoup rit en lisant ta review car généralement, c'est elle qui a les idées les plus... diaboliques xD Et elle adore ça ^^

* * *

Ma nuit a été difficile, peuplée de cauchemar plus horrible les uns que les autres. Je regarde la place à côté de moi et j'ai mal au coeur en la voyant vide. Et froide.

Je me lève rapidement, ne supportant pas cela et je descends à la cuisine. Peter est aux fourneaux et à voir sa tête, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Je me racle la gorge.

\- Bonjour...

Il se retourne et me regarde.

\- Bonjour Stiles.

Il a la bonté de ne pas me demander comment je vais ou comment s'est passé ma nuit. Je pense que j'aurais fondu en larmes. Encore.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Essaie de manger un petit quelque chose.

Je hoche la tête et m'assois sous son invitation. J'ai de nouvelles douleurs au ventre. Je me plie en deux et laisse tomber ma tête sur la table. Au bruit, Peter se retourne.

\- Stiles ? Ça ne va pas ?!

Au son de sa voix, je constate qu'il est inquiet. Je ferme les yeux et chuchote.

\- J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai... l'impression... que mes entrailles bougent...

Il émet un drôle de son indéfinissable. Je le regarde, surpris et je crois que je suis également touché de son inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est rien. Une bouillotte bien chaude et ça ira mieux.

Il éteint les plaques et s'assoit en face de moi.

\- Je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu y répondes sincèrement.

\- Tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quand tu couchais avec Derek, est-ce que tu étais passif

Wooooow. Mais pourquoi il me demande ça ? C'est hyper personnel. Je me sens devenir tellement rouge qu'on pourrait faire cuire des œufs sur mes joues.

\- Stiles, c'est très important.

\- Je... hum... Oui... Je... Je l'étais... Tout le temps...

\- Est-ce que vous vous protégiez ?

\- Non...

\- Faut qu'on aille voir Melissa. Maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Va te changer Stiles. C'est important.

Il me fait peur mais je cours dans la chambre et je me change rapidement. Je prends un t-shirt de Derek, j'ai besoin de son odeur puis je rejoints Peter.

On part et on arrive rapidement à l'hôpital. Peter va voir Melissa et lui parle à voix basse ; me faisant paniquer.

\- Viens avec moi Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je dois te faire une échographie pour voir pourquoi tu as mal.

\- Une échographie ?

\- Viens...

Elle me guide jusqu'à une chambre et me fait allonger.

\- Remonte ton pull.

Je le fais tandis que Peter reste vers la porte. Melissa me met une espèce de gel qui me donne froid. Ensuite, je vois mon ventre sur un moniteur. Je ne comprends pas ce que je vois tandis que Melissa lâche une exclamation de surprise et Peter se rapproche rapidement.

\- J'ai raison ?

\- Oui Peter. Je dirais 6 semaines.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je commence à paniquer. Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Je vais bientôt rejoindre Derek ?

\- Tu... Tu es...

C'est Peter qui lâche la bombe.

\- Tu es enceint. Tu attends un bébé.


	76. Chapitre 37, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit. Je n'en ressentais pas le besoin et je dois veiller sur Stiles maintenant que Derek n'est plus là.

Je cuisine le petit déjeuner lorsque j'entends un raclement de gorge derrière moi.

\- Bonjour...

Je me tourne vers le principal intéressé.

\- Bonjour Stiles.

Je ne demande pas comment s'est passé la nuit, me doutant déjà de la réponse. Il a tellement pleuré qu'on dira qu'il est défoncé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures non-stop.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Essaie de manger un petit quelque chose.

Il hoche la tête et s'installe. Le temps que je récupère ma poêle remplie de bacon crépitant, j'entends une tête cogner la table. Je me retourne précipitamment.

\- Stiles ? Ça ne va pas ?!

Je m'inquiète et lui, il ferme les yeux et chuchote.

\- J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai... l'impression... que mes entrailles bougent...

J'émets un son que moi-même je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Il est aussi surpris que moi par mon son.

\- Ce n'est rien. Une bouillotte bien chaude et ça ira mieux.

J'éteins les plaques et repose le poêle de bacon avant de m'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu y répondes sincèrement.

\- Tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quand tu couchais avec Derek, est-ce que tu étais passif ?

Il rougit à ma question. Je reste de marbre.

Si c'est ce que je pense...

\- Stiles, c'est très important.

\- Je... hum... Oui... Je... Je l'étais... Tout le temps...

\- Est-ce que vous vous protégiez ?

\- Non...

\- Faut qu'on aille voir Melissa. Maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Va te changer Stiles. C'est important.

Après s'être changé, il me rejoint et nous partons rapidement à l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé, je vais voir Mélissa et parle avec à voix basse. Pas de conclusion hâtive avant d'avoir la confirmation.

\- Viens avec moi Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je dois te faire une échographie pour voir pourquoi tu as mal.

\- Une échographie ?

\- Viens...

Elle le guide dans une chambre et je les suis derrière eux. En silence.

\- Remonte ton pull.

Elle lui fait l'échographie et au bout de quelques minutes d'examen, elle émet une petite exclamation qui confirme ma pensée. Je la rejoins immédiatement.

\- J'ai raison ?

\- Oui Peter. Je dirais six semaines.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me tourne vers Stiles, en mettant les mains dans les poches. Il commence à paniquer.

\- Stiles. Tu... Tu es...

Par la lenteur de Mélissa, je décide de tout balancer.

\- Tu es enceint. Tu attends un bébé.


	77. Chapitre 38, Stiles

**_Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? Laissez-nous une review pour nous dire votre avis !_**

 ** _Merci à Julie, Audelie et Monica. On aime lire vos petits mots. Oui Audelie, tu as le droit d'être la marraine xD_**

 ** _À mercredi pour le prochain chapitre ;-)_**

Enceint ? Il a dit enceint ?

Je les regarde tour à tour puis j'éclate de rire. Un rire franc et clair.

\- Je ne peux pas être enceint. Je suis un homme si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué. Je n'ai pas la bonne plomberie...

Je me redresse et vais pour attraper un mouchoir quand Peter m'en empêche.

\- Regarde Stiles...

Il me montre le moniteur tandis que Melissa remet sa sonde sur mon ventre. Elle me montre un endroit de l'image. Je regarde l'image, chose que je n'avais pas fait avant, et je reconnais la forme d'un bébé. Je suis bouche bée.

\- C'est... C'est...

\- Oui Stiles, c'est un bébé. Le bébé de Derek.

\- C... Comment ? Comment s'est possible ? Je suis un garçon... Ce n'est pas censé arriver.

\- Melissa, peux-tu nous laisser ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais prendre contact avec Deaton pour la suite de la grossesse.

Je hoche la tête, tout en continuant de fixer l'image du bébé. De mon bébé. De celui de Derek. J'ai une part de lui qui grandit en moi.

Juste avant de sortir, Melissa m'imprime une photo de l'échographie qu'elle me remet puis sort. Je la fixe, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire sur le visage. Peter m'aide à me laver le ventre et à m'assoir puis il prend place face à moi.

\- Ta grossesse n'est pas impossible, même si c'est incroyablement rare. Ça ne peut que se passer avec un loup. Un loup et son compagnon de vie.

\- Derek me l'a dit une fois même s'il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Parce que tu es sensé le sentir par toi-même. C'est une connexion très forte entre deux personnes, entre un loup et son compagnon qui peut être loup ou humain comme toi. C'est pour ça que tu as pu procréer.

\- Derek le savait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me l'a pas dit ?

\- Parce qu'il ne le sait pas...

\- Comment ça ? Ça fait partie de son héritage, non ?

Il soupire et regarde l'échographie.

\- Parce qu'il aurait dû l'apprendre à ses 18 ans mais sa mère est...

Je hoche la tête et je commence à comprendre. Talia aurait du tout lui expliquer et comme elle est décédée, Peter aurait dû prendre la relève. Mais comme entre Peter était à l'hôpital à cause des brûlures puis ce n'étaient pas l'amour fou entre eux, il n'a jamais pu l'informer.

\- Oui, je vois...

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Je pose la photo sur mon coeur et commence à sangloter. À nouveau. Peter me prend dans ses bras et me berce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?


	78. Chapitre 38, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Je regarde Stiles qui a l'air complètement choqué par la nouvelle que je viens de lui apprendre. Sans qu'on s'y attende avec Mélissa, il éclate de rire d'un coup. Je le regarde fixement, me demandant pourquoi et comment il trouve la situation et la force de rire après tout ça.

\- Je ne peux pas être enceint. Je suis un homme si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué. Je n'ai pas la bonne plomberie...

Il se redresse et prend un mouchoir pour s'essuyer lorsque je lui prends le bras pour le stopper.

\- Regarde Stiles...

Je tourne le moniteur vers lui pour lui permettre de m'observer ce que nous nous évertuons à lui faire comprendre. Mélissa repose la sonde et lui montre le bébé.

Il ouvre la bouche. Il est complètement sidéré.

\- C'est... C'est...

\- Oui Stiles, c'est un bébé. Le bébé de Derek.

\- C... Comment ? Comment s'est possible ? Je suis un garçon... Ce n'est pas censé arriver.

\- Melissa, peux-tu nous laisser ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais prendre contact avec Deaton pour la suite de la grossesse.

Je regarde Mélissa lui imprimer la photo puis partir. J'aide Stiles à essuyer son ventre et je commence mes explications.

\- Ta grossesse n'est pas impossible, même si c'est incroyablement rare. Ça ne peut que se passer avec un loup. Un loup et son compagnon de vie.

\- Derek me l'a dit une fois même s'il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Parce que tu es sensé le sentir par toi-même. C'est une connexion très forte entre deux personnes, entre un loup et son compagnon qui peut être loup ou humain comme toi. C'est pour ça que tu as pu procréer.

\- Derek le savait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me l'a pas dit ?

\- Parce qu'il ne le sait pas...

\- Comment ça ? Ça fait partie de son héritage, non ?

Je soupire et regarde le fœtus.

\- Parce qu'il aurait dû l'apprendre à ses 18 ans mais sa mère est...

Il hoche la tête. Il comprend. Je ne poursuis pas ma phrase.

\- Oui, je vois...

Il pose l'échographie sur son cœur et recommence à sangloter. Je le prends dans mes bras et le berce pour le calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?


	79. Chapitre 39, Stiles

_**Un nouveau chapitre alors qu'on n'est pas mercredi ? Hé oui ! Je voulais l'offrir parce que je suis de très bonne humeur car demain je suis en convention ! Et j'espère avoir quelques reviews pour agrémenter mon long trajet jusqu'à Paris**_

 _ **Enjoy et à mercredi, promis. Ou peut-être pas xD**_

Son étreinte me rassure et ses paroles aussi.

\- Je te l'ai dit Stiles. Je t'aiderais. C'est un souvenir de Derek qui grandit en toi.

Je lève le regard vers et vois sur son visage qu'il est sincère. Une larme de, joie ?, soulagement ?, coule le long de ma joue. Il l'essuie. J'aimerais lui quelque chose mais sur le moment, je n'y arrive pas donc j'essaie de lui faire un sourire qui doit ressembler à rien.

\- M... Merci Peter...

\- C'est le minimum. Je veux... Me racheter...

\- Continue alors...

Il sourit légèrement. Peut-être que je pourrais survivre à la douleur qui empoisonne mon corps.

\- Rentrons. Tu dois te reposer et on en profitera pour parler du bébé.

Le bébé... Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser qu'un être humain grandit en moi... Que je vais mettre au monde mon bébé... Celui de Derek... Notre bébé... Le dernier cadeau que Derek m'a laissé avant de nous quitter... Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment ce bébé ? Est-ce que je suis prêt à être père ?

\- Je...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas le garder ?

\- J'aimerai y réfléchir...

On retourne à la voiture puis il nous reconduit au loft. Mon coeur se sert. Encore. Je l'avertis que je monte me couche, ce que je fais rapidement. Je laisse la porte de la chambre ouverte car j'ai besoin d'entendre le bruit que Peter fait. Je l'entends soupirer puis parler.

Derek, pourquoi tu es parti maintenant ? C'est le moment où il a plus besoin de toi. Et s'il refuse mon aide ? S'il a peur que je fasse de mal à son bébé ? Ou encore s'il avorte ? Qu'est-ce qu'on gardera de toi ? 

Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seul à souffrir. Que Peter aussi est triste et que ce bébé ne sauvera pas que moi. Il sauvera aussi Peter. Et probablement Cora. Il est notre salut mais aussi le souvenir de Derek. Une part de lui sera dans note bébé.

Je me lève rapidement et descend en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Peter... J'ai entendu... Tout entendu...

Je le rejoints et prend ses mains dans les miennes. Je les serre tandis qu'il détourne le regard.

\- Arrête de faire semblant Stiles. Je sais bien que tu me haïs.

\- Je ne te haïs pas. Tu ne fais pas partie de mes plus proches amis mais tu remontes dans mon estime.

Il finit par me regarder et je lui souris pour le soulager.

\- Et on va élever le bébé. Mon bébé. Celui de Derek...

Il me prend ses bras et je ferme les yeux. L'avenir semble un peu moins noir.

\- On va élever le bébé...


	80. Chapitre 39, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

\- Je te l'ai dit Stiles. Je t'aiderais. C'est un souvenir de Derek qui grandit en toi.

Il me fixe les yeux brillants. J'essuie une larme qui coule le long de sa joue et son rictus suffit à me remercier.

\- M... Merci Peter...

\- C'est le minimum. Je veux... me racheter...

Il me regarde et hoche la tête.

\- Continue alors...

Je souris un peu.

\- Rentrons. Tu dois te reposer et on en profitera pour parler du bébé.

\- Je...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas le garder ?

\- J'aimerais y réfléchir...

Je hoche la tête et retourne à la voiture avec Stiles.

Une fois rentrés, il monte se coucher directement pour réfléchir. Je soupire plusieurs fois. Je parle à haute voix, ça m'aide à évacuer.

\- Derek, pourquoi tu es parti maintenant ? C'est le moment où il a plus besoin de toi. Et s'il refuse mon aide ? S'il a peur que je fasse de mal à son bébé ? Ou encore s'il avorte ? Qu'est-ce qu'on gardera de toi ?

Je passe une main sur mon visage, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Ne pleure pas Peter…

\- Peter... J'ai entendu... tout entendu...

Il me rejoint et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Je détourne le regard, ne supportant pas mon état.

\- Arrête de faire semblant Stiles. Je sais bien que tu me haïs.

\- Je ne te haïs pas. Tu ne fais pas partie de mes plus proches amis mais tu remontes dans mon estime.

Je suis légèrement soulagé.

\- Et on va élever le bébé. Mon bébé. Celui de Derek...

Je le prends dans mes bras et regarde par la fenêtre.

\- On va élever le bébé...


	81. Chapitre 40, Stiles

_**Comme promis, le chapitre 40 ! J'espère quel vous plaira.**_

 _ **Rendez-vous samedi pour le suivant ;-)**_

 ** _Audelie : J'espère que ton ou ta filleule sera sage. Tu es responsable xD_**

 ** _Julie : Merci pour ton petit mot. Pour le point de vue de Derek, c'est pas pour tout de suite s'il revient un jour ;-)_**

 ** _Monica : Merci pour ta review. On aime bien laisser souffrir nos personnages, c'est notre côté sadique donc ça va pas s'arranger immédiatement xD_**

 ** _Guest : Il n'y aura pas de Steter. J'aime bien ce ship mais ici, c'est uniquement du Sterek xD Stiles voit Peter comme un oncle_**

Peter me guide jusqu'au canapé où il me fait asseoir puis il repart à la cuisine. Il revient un peu plus tard et me donne une tasse de thé. Je le remercie à mi-voix puis trempe mes lèvres dans le breuvage chaud qui me fait du bien. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à parler du futur et du bébé ? Et...

\- Et ?

\- De l'enterrement...

Je blanchis un peu. L'enterrement... C'est si difficile. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire au revoir. Est-ce que je le serais un jour ?

\- Stiles... Derek ou... du moins ce qu'il reste de lui... est encore à la morgue...

Je regarde devant moi, un point invisible et ma main, par automatisme, monte jusqu'au collier où pend le bague de fiançailles. Peter prend ma main et je la serre, surpris.

\- Je serais avec toi si tu veux le voir. Je te ne lâcherai pas.

Non, je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir.

Je veux juste... penser au bébé pour le moment.

Je pense que c'est le moins douloureux parmi la petite liste d'options qui se présente à moi.

\- Cherchons des affaires pour le bébé.

Il soupire mais ne dit rien. Il prend l'ordinateur et on commence les achats. On prend des couleurs neutres car on ne connaît pas le sexe du bébé et je veux garder la surprise.

Si c'est un garçon, ça sera Mattheo Derek Stilinski. Et si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Emilie Claudia Stilinski.

\- Berceau, table à langer, doudou etc... Je m'y perds. Depuis quand être parents c'est si compliqué ?

\- Depuis toujours Peter. Un enfant n'est pas un jouet...

Je me redresse brusquement. Je ne peux pas faire semblant. Il faut que je le voie. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Je veux voir Derek, Peter. J'en ai besoin... pour lui dire au revoir... et pour le bébé...

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il quitte la pièce mais il revient à peine une minute plus tard avec nos vestes. On se rend à la morgue du commissariat. Je passe devant mes collègues et amis qui me regarde avec un air triste. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je prends une grande inspiration.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui... Tu me suis ?

Il me répond d'un hochement de tête puis nous entrons dans ce lieu froid. J'y suis venu de nombreuses fois mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que le froid pénètre mes os.

Je regarde le corps de Derek et je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître. Il est trop carbonisé.

Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ?

Le dernier souvenir de Derek sera ce corps...

\- Ça n'a jamais été notre fort à nous, les Hale, de se faire incendier...

Je ne peux plus le regarder donc je le recouvre du drap blanc que j'ai vu trop souvent dans ma courte carrière.


	82. Chapitre 40, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Je guide Stiles jusqu'au canapé où je l'installe. Je vais lui préparer son thé préféré et je lui ramène. Il boit doucement son thé et je m'installe à ces côtés.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à parler du futur et du bébé ? Et...

\- Et ?

\- De l'enterrement...

Il blanchit légèrement.

\- Stiles... Derek ou... Du moins ce qu'il reste de lui... est encore à la morgue...

Il regarde le vide et triture sa bague de fiançailles. Je lui prends la main pour le rassurer.

\- Je serais avec toi si tu veux le voir. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

\- Cherchons des affaires pour le bébé.

Je soupire à son changement de sujet et prend l'ordinateur. Nous faisons des courses sur internet pour les affaires de bases du bébé. Des couleurs neutres, n'étant pas fixés sur le sexe de celui-ci.

\- Berceau, table à langer, doudou, etc... Je m'y perds. Depuis quand être parents c'est si compliqué ?

\- Depuis toujours Peter. Un enfant n'est pas un jouet...

Je remarque son silence apparu d'un coup. Il se redresse sous ma surprise et me regarde.

\- Je veux voir Derek Peter. J'en ai besoin… Pour lui dire au revoir… Et pour le bébé…

Je me lève et va chercher nos vestes. Une fois prêt, nous y allons en voiture et une fois arrivés devant la morgue, il prend une grande inspiration.

\- Ça va aller ?

-Oui… Tu me suis ?

Je hoche la tête et nous y allons. L'endroit est froid. Horrible. Ignoble. Je déteste cet endroit.

Arrivé devant le corps de Derek, nous voyons un corps de la même carrure que Derek mais carbonisé.

-Ça n'a jamais été notre fort à nous les Hale, de se faire incendier…


	83. Chapitre 41, Stiles

**_On est pas samedi ? Oupsi, on s'est trompé d'espace temps xD_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu et samedi pour la suite ;-)_**

 ** _Julie : Melissa te recommande de prendre un doliprane pour ton mal de tête xD_**

 ** _Audelie : Ah non ! Bébé Hale doit rester loin de nos chaussures il aura un os à ronger... ou les chaussures de Lydia_**

 ** _Monica : Stiles a un peu la tête... ailleurs *fiere* il ne se rend pas compte de grand chose pour le moment et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant_**

Je fusille Peter du regard à propos de sa dernière phrase qui n'était pas, absolument pas, drôle. Je cherche mes mots pour lui dire au revoir et quand j'arrive les regrouper, je me lance avant de ne plus avoir la force.

\- Ce n'est pas un adieu Derek, juste un au revoir. On se retrouvera un jour et on aura l'éternité pour s'aimer. Notre bébé... le fruit de notre amour... J'arriverais à l'élever avec Peter. Il connaîtra tout de toi. L'homme aimant que tu étais. L'homme drôle, fort, protecteur...

Un sanglot me coupe la gorge et j'ai besoin de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Je veillerais à ce que ton enterrement soit digne du héros que tu étais. Tout le monde se rappellera de toi. Jamais tu ne seras oublié. Et... je t'aimerais toujours. Personne ne pourra te remplacer.

J'ai tellement envie de revenir en arrière d'une journée, une seule, afin de le forcer à rester à la maison.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui Peter ?

\- Je peux lui dire quelque chose ? Mon au revoir à moi ?

Je suis surpris mais je finis par hocher la tête ; il a le droit de lui dire au revoir. Il vient de perdre un autre membre de sa famille. Je sais ce que c'est mais je n'ai perdu que ma maman tandis que lui, il a perdu tellement plus.

\- Quand on était petit, tu restais toujours avec moi parce que t'avais peur d'aller aux toilettes tout seul. Tu m'appelais « frérot » alors que j'étais ton oncle et sa faisait rire Talia. On était toujours ensemble et au collège, tout a basculé... Il y a eu l'incendie... Ta première copine qui est morte... Et tout le reste. Et maintenant, tu es mort. Tu n'es plus là. Et tu ne le seras plus jamais. Tu as laissé Stiles qui t'aimait plus que tout. Et j'ai été trop con d'être aussi méchant. J'ai des regrets énormes qui pèsent sur moi. Mais le plus gros, c'est que je ne pourrais jamais redevenir ce « frérot » d'avant à tes yeux.

Son discours me fait mal et je pleure à nouveau. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je baisse la tête et essaie de renifler le plus discrètement possible.

\- Allons-y Peter, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

On rentre rapidement au loft ; le silence règne dans la voiture et ce silence est lourd, difficile à supporter.

Quand Peter se gare, je vois Lydia au loin avec Lou. J'avais oublié que je l'avais ce week-end et même si j'aime cet enfant, je n'ai pas la force mentale nécessaire pour m'en occuper. J'ai juste envie de me mettre au lit avec des litres de glace et ne plus bouger. Je la rejoints lentement, suivi de près par Peter.

\- Lydia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Stiles, Peter. J'ai appris que Derek était mort. Queeeeelle peiiiiine.

\- Épargne ta salive de vipère pour cracher sur mon neveu sale, traînée. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je viens déposer Lou. Et parler du bébé que tu portes Stiles.

Je blanchis. Comment elle a pu savoir ? Si elle le sait, qui d'autre est courant ?

\- Je sais Stiles. Tu es inhumain. Une sale chose souillée.


	84. Chapitre 41, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Stiles me lance un regard proche de celui d'un tueur. Je me tais et le laisse recouvrir le corps de Derek. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il le fait.

\- Ce n'est pas un adieu Derek, juste un au revoir. On se retrouvera un jour et on aura l'éternité pour s'aimer. Notre bébé... le fruit de notre amour... J'arriverais à l'élever avec Peter. Il connaîtra tout de toi. L'homme aimant que tu étais. L'homme drôle, fort, protecteur...

Un sanglot me coupe la gorge et j'ai besoin de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Je veillerais à ce que ton enterrement soit digne du héros que tu étais. Tout le monde se rappellera de toi. Jamais tu ne seras oublié. Et... je t'aimerais toujours. Personne ne pourra te remplacer.

Je le regarde puis mon regard se tourne vers le corps sans vie de mon neveu.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui Peter ?

\- Je peux lui dire quelques choses ? Mon au revoir à moi ?

Il me regarde puis hoche la tête. Je prends une grande inspiration puis commence mon récit.

\- Quand on était petit, tu restais toujours avec moi parce que tu avais peur d'aller aux toilettes tout seul. Tu m'appelais « frérot » alors que j'étais ton oncle et ça faisait rire Talia. On était toujours ensemble et au collège tout a basculé… Il y a eu l'incendie… Ta première copine qui est morte... et tout le reste. Et maintenant tu es mort. Tu n'es plus là. Et tu ne le seras plus jamais. Tu as laissé Stiles qui t'aimait plus que tout. Et j'ai été trop con d'être aussi méchant. J'ai des regrets énormes qui pèsent sur moi. Mais le plus gros, c'est que je ne pourrais jamais redevenir ce « frérot » d'avant à tes yeux.

Je ferme les yeux et j'entends Stiles renifler. Il veut sûrement que je ne sois pas au courant qu'il pleure.

\- Allons-y Peter, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

Nous sortons rapidement et retournons au loft. Le chemin se fait silencieux, je me retiens du mieux que je peux pour cacher ma peine. Stiles a plus du mal, je le comprends.

Une fois arrivé, une silhouette féminine me semblant familière est devant la porte. Je soupire tandis que je remarque la petite Lou dans ses bras.

Elle... me ressemble un peu...

\- Lydia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Stiles, Peter. J'ai appris que Derek était mort. Queeeeel peiiiiine.

\- Épargne ta salive de vipère pour cracher sur mon neveu, sale traînée. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je viens déposer Lou. Et parler du bébé que tu portes Stiles.

Stiles blanchit d'un coup. Comment une rumeur a pu se reprendre aussi vite ?

\- Je sais Stiles. Tu es inhumain. Une sale chose souillée.


	85. Chapitre 42, Stiles

Je me sens mal. Si Lydia est au courant, d'autres le seront aussi. Puis des scientifiques vont s'intéresser à moi et ils vont me disséquer afin de voir pourquoi je peux enfanter. J'ai la tête qui tourne à cause des scénarios qui se forment devant mes yeux.

\- Casse-toi Lydia. Et prend Lou avec toi.

\- C'est au tour de Stiles de la garder.

\- Si Stiles la prend et comme je vis avec lui, j'égorgerais ta fille avec mes griffes pour te l'envoyer par la poste, membres par membres.

Je suis dans un brouillard d'effroi ; les paroles de Peter entre dans mes oreilles mais je ne les comprends pas. C'est juste des sons inaudibles.

\- Rentre chez toi. Et fous-nous la paix un moment.

Je cligne des yeux et m'avance vers elle mais en gardant une distance respectable. J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- J'ai été enceinte Stiles. Intuition de mère.

Je suis à moitié soulagé car personne ne lui a rien dit. Mais bientôt, je ne pourrais plus sortir et je vais devenir fou de rester enfermer.

Je finis par rentrer dans le loft et je m'arrête devant la seule chambre d'ami. Je vais la transformer en chambre pour le bébé. Et quand j'aurais fini avec cette transformation, je veux changer la chambre de Derek. Je vais y mettre deux lits simples pour que Peter dorme ailleurs que sur un canapé qui ne convient pas pour ses lombaires.

\- Tu veux les peindre ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Quelle couleur ?

\- Thème de la forêt. Derek aimait la forêt et j'aime ça aussi.

\- Je vais rapidement acheter de la peinture pour les premières couches. Tu m'attends ?

\- Je vais déplacer les meubles en attendant.

\- Fait attention.

\- Oui Peter.

Je vais me changer ; j'enfile un vieux t-shirt et le plus pourri de mes joggings. Je déplace les meubles dans le couloir. Je verrais ce que je récupère là-dedans et le reste, si Peter n'en veut pas, je les donnerais à une association qui aide les nécessiteux.

On commence à peindre dans le calme. J'aurais voulu partager ce moment avec Derek. Mais je le fais avec Peter et ça donne un côté rassurant car je ne suis pas seul ; il est là. Tout comme mon père le sera et aussi la meute.

Soudainement, Peter me donne un coup de pinceau sur la joue. Je le regarde, surpris puis je ris. On commence à se peindre pour jouer. L'après-midi se passe dans le rire...

Depuis que j'ai appris sa mort, l'avenir me semble moins noir même si le manque est toujours là.


	86. Chapitre 42, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

En voyant Stiles aussi mal, je décide de prendre les choses en main.

\- Casse-toi Lydia. Et prend Lou avec toi.

\- C'est au tour de Stiles de la garder.

\- Si Stiles la prend et comme je vis avec lui, j'égorgerais ta fille avec mes griffes pour te l'envoyer par la poste, membre par membre.

Elle colla sa fille à sa poitrine. C'est étrange, sa fille me ressemble et n'a rien en commun avec Stiles.

\- Rentre chez toi. Et fous nous la paix un moment.

Elle commença à partir lorsque Stiles s'avança d'un pas.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- J'ai été enceinte Stiles. Intuition de mère.

Elle partit. Mes grognements cessèrent lorsque mes rétines ne furent plus brûlées par sa sale gueule.

Quelle idée d'avoir couché avec ça…

Stiles retourne à l'intérieur et se dirige vers une chambre d'amis dont le loft disposait. Je dors sur le canapé pour laisser le soin à la chambre d'être remplacé pour laisser le bébé s'y installer.

Je le suis et le vis regarder les murs.

\- Tu veux les peindre ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Quelle couleur ?

\- Thème de la forêt. Derek aimait la forêt et j'aime ça aussi.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je vais rapidement acheter de la peinture pour les premiers couches. Tu m'attends ?

\- Je vais déplacer les meubles en attendant.

\- Fait attention.

\- Oui Peter.

J'y alla rapidement et acheta tout ce qu'il faut pour peindre. Une fois revenu, Stiles était déjà en tenue pour peindre et éviter de salir ses vêtements. Je me prépare et nous commençons à peindre dans le calme.

Le calme fut rapidement remplacé par le jeu lorsque, pour rigoler, je peins la joue de Stiles.

Je le fus enfin rire vraiment depuis la mort de Derek...

Tu lui manques Derek...

Tu nous manques…


	87. Chapitre 43, Stiles

**_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il est assez court mais il est une sorte d'introduction au prochain chapitre. On va poster tous les deux jours maintenant mais si vous nous motivez assez, on pourrait vous poster le chapitre 44 demain. A vos claviers_**

 ** _Audelie : On ne va pas répondre à ta question ;-) On préfère te laisser la surprise pour le chapitre où il y aura plus d'informations sur cet enfant mais ce n'est pas tout de suite xD_**

Ce matin est le grand jour en noir ; on va enterrer Derek et j'ai le coeur lourd. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je n'arrive pas à nouer ma cravate alors Peter vient m'aider.

Des souvenirs de la soirée de hier reviennent en surface...

Flash-back

J'ai invité mon père et toute la meute à venir manger à la maison. Après un bon repas concocté par Peter qui est un excellent cuisinier, on s'installe au salon. Je vais pour prendre une tasse de café mais le regard noir de Peter m'en empêche.

Juste... Pas de caféine pour moi...

Tant pis, je me rabats sur la tasse de thé. Peter est au petit soin pour moi, comme une mère poule et c'est très étrange de le voir comme ça. Il manquerait plus qu'il devient roux et qu'il porte un tablier, il sera la version de la mère Weasley ; j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Après un petit moment, je finis ma tasse de thé et me lève. J'éclaircis ma voix et attire l'attention sur moi. Tout le monde me regarde.

\- Merci d'être venu. Cette soirée m'a fait beaucoup de bien et je voulais dire que je vous aime tous.

\- On t'aime aussi mon frère. On sera toujours là pour toi, moi le premier.

\- Je sais Scotty. Merci, ça me touche.

On se sourit mutuellement puis je sens mes mains trembler ; le grand moment est arrivé.

\- Si je vous ai réuni ce soir, c'est pour une raison précise. Avant de nous... quitter... Derek m'a laissé un... cadeau... Il m'a... Je suis enceint... Et ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

Les questions fusent de tous les coins de la pièce. Peter fait revenir le calme et j'explique ce que Peter m'a appris. Tout le monde me prend dans leur bras et me félicite. Mon père est celui qui me garde le plus longtemps dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et ferme les yeux. J'en avais besoin.

Fin du flash-back

C'est la main de Peter sur mon épaule qui me tire de mes souvenirs. Je croise son regard à travers le miroir.

\- Il est l'heure Stiles...

Je hoche la tête, en fermant les yeux puis je prends une grande inspiration. On se dirige dans la voiture et je vais pour conduire mais Peter m'en empêche. Il prend le volant et me conduit jusqu'à la chapelle où Derek sera béni pour son dernier voyage dans le repos éternel.


	88. Chapitre 43, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha. Il est très court mais c'est une transition pour le chapitre suivant qui est très long et qui va, surement, vous faire pleurer.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on enterre Derek.

Aujourd'hui, on dit adieu à mon neveu, compagnon de Stiles et futur père.

Stiles tremble tellement que je dois l'aider à nouer sa cravate.

Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Entre le bébé, Lou, Lydia et maintenant l'enterrement, ça fait trop pour moi alors je n'imagine pas pour Stiles.

Pour Lou et Lydia, je ne pense pas que Stiles soit le père. J'aimerai obtenir une sorte d'interrogatoire avec Lydia en écoutant son cœur pour en tirer des informations. Mais elle est tenace et refuse de me laisser voir Lou.

J'hésite à en parler à Stiles. Il est déjà assez peiné de la mort de son grand amour. Mais ça pourrait peut-être le libérer d'un poids... Et moi, m'en ajouter un. Quoique... J'ai déjà eu Malia. Bon, je ne m'en suis pas occupé mais la paternité me va bien. La preuve, je suis toujours aussi beau gosse. Et les bébés... Bah… J'aime bien finalement.

Je soupire légèrement en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par Stiles. Je finis de me préparer et je le vois, divaguant dans ces pensées.

A quoi pense-t-il ?

À Derek ?

A Lydia ?

Au bébé ?

Je pose une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter légèrement. Nos regards se croisent à travers le miroir dont il est face.

\- Il est l'heure Stiles...

Il hoche la tête et nous sortons vers la voiture. Je l'empêche de prendre le volant et je conduis jusqu'à l'église.

Pour le dernier jour où Derek sera sur terre... Et non sous terre...


	89. Chapitre 44, Stiles

**_Et un nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _Avez-vous des théories sur le futur de Stiles et Cie ?_**

On est assis tout devant avec Peter. Je lui tiens fortement à la main et s'il aurait été humain, il souffrirait. Il fait beau mais j'aurais préféré qu'il pleuve pour que le temps soit comme mon humeur, maussade.

Le pasteur fait l'éloge de mon amour tandis que mes yeux se brouillent de larmes. J'évite de sangloter pour ne pas déranger les personnes présentes. Ensuite, j'entends mon nom et Peter me pousse pour que j'aille faire mon éloge funèbre. Je serais le seul à en faire avec Peter. Je sais que mon loup n'aurait pas voulu que ça traîne en longueur. Je me mets devant tout le monde et prend mon brouillon qui ne ressemble à plus rien tellement il a été raturé.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de peine à trouver les mots. D'habitude, on ne peut plus m'arrêter de parler mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le cas car mon coeur est lourd de son absence. Je sais que Derek n'a jamais été du genre à aimer les grands discours donc j'espère qu'il me pardonnera si le mien est trop long. La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était à 16 ans alors que j'étais dans la forêt avec Scott car je l'avais entraîné dans une grosse bêtise. On cherchait son inhalateur que tu nous as rendu en nous ordonnant de déguerpir car on était sur une propriété privée. Je me pensais hétérosexuel et ce jour-là, je me suis dit que je changerais de bord rien que pour toi. Mais comme tu ne m'as jamais montré d'intérêt, je me suis concentrée sur les filles. Et c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que tu confirmes que tu allais rester à Beacon Hills. Je sortais avec quelqu'un mais j'étais plein de doute. Je ne savais pas que faire jusqu'à ce jour où on l'a fait dans la voiture. Ce n'était que du sexe mais ça a ouvert quelque chose en moi. Puis tu es parti mais tu es revenu, merci Scotty. Et depuis qu'on est officiellement ensemble, ça n'a été que bonheur pour moi même s'il y a eu des engueulades mais ça fait partie du couple et on réussissait toujours à se pardonner. Ton courage dans le travail, ton sens du devoir ont fait de toi un excellent adjoint du shérif et un jour, tu aurais été un excellent shérif, désolé Jordan. Ta tendresse et ton amour ont prouvé que tu étais un homme formidable et je me sentais privilégié d'être ton compagnon de vie, ton fiancé puis un jour, ton mari. Sur ta tombe et devant témoin, je te promets que ton assassin sera retrouvé et sera puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je ressens le manque que tu laisses dans mon existence. Ce manque ne sera jamais comblé mais rien ni personne ne m'ôtera les souvenirs heureux qui habitent mon cœur à jamais. Ce manque est un peu apaisé par la pensée que tu es auprès des tiens et que tu as enfin pu serrer tes parents et ta sœur dans tes bras. Je sais que tu es là dans mon coeur, mon Derek et que tu veilleras sur moi. Et moi, je te promets de veiller sur ta sœur Cora et sur ton oncle Peter. Repose en paix, je t'aime.

A la fin, je ne me retiens plus de sangloter. Mon père vient m'aider à me rassoir tandis que Peter prend ma place. Il doit fixer un point invisible qui se situe derrière nous car il ne nous regarde pas. Il commence à parler et au son de sa voix, on comprend toute sa peine et sa douleur. Cora me prend la main et la sert ; elle aussi souffre.

\- Derek. Derek Sales Hale. Quand tu es né, j'étais encore petit, ce qui explique notre âge proche et le fait que nous nous soyons rapprochés plus encore. Ça amusait Talia et le reste de la famille. On était tellement bien Derek. Et puis y a eu la période du collège. Tu as grandi et tu as rencontré Paige. Je t'avais prévenu mais tu l'aimais. Et elle est morte. Je suis désolé Derek, je ne suis pas doué pour les éloges funéraires. Je voudrais te voir en face et te dire à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir été un mauvais oncle. Que j'ai été un parfait enfoiré et que je comprends que tu me hais. Être aux côtés de Stiles pour l'aider m'aidera sûrement à me faire apprécier. Mais mon plus gros regret, c'est que ce sera pas de toi. Je suis désolé Derek, je n'aurais jamais la reconnaissance de neveu à oncle dont j'espérais tant. Je ne te détesterais jamais Derek, je ne t'oublierais Pas non plus. Adieu Derek.

Le reste de la cérémonie s'est déroulée dans le brouillard car je ne me sentais pas bien. Deaton m'a assuré que ces douleurs étaient normales car mon corps, à la base, n'est pas fait pour une grossesse donc il doit s'adapter au bébé.

Mon père s'était proposé d'organiser la collation d'après obsèques donc on se retrouve tous dans son jardin. Je suis sur une chaise car je n'ai plus la force de rester debout. Malia m'apporte un verre d'eau et s'assoit à côté de moi.

\- Ton discours était magnifique et ce que tu fais pour Peter... c'est très gentil.

\- Merci... Tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup et tu es sa fille.

\- Je sais... Je n'arrive pas à l'appeler papa. J'ai l'impression de trahir mon père adoptif.

\- Malia... Ton coeur est assez grand pour aimer deux papa. Et je suis sûr qu'Henry ne t'en voudra pas.

Elle me regarde puis embrasse ma joue.

\- Merci Stiles.

Elle se lève et va voir Peter. Je les vois discuter quand mon regard se pose sur quelqu'un. Je suis sûr de reconnaître Gérard Argent.

Mais qu'est-ce qui fait la ?

Je me lève pour le rejoindre mais je perds sa trace. Ça sent mauvais sa présence aux obsèques d'un homme qu'il détestait.

Je me demande ce que sa présence signifie...


	90. Chapitre 44, Peter

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Avec Stiles, nous sommes assis au premier rang, étant de la famille proche. Cora est aux côtés de Stiles et je n'ose même plus la regarder en face.

Je fais honte aux Hale.

Stiles est tellement mal qu'il me broie littéralement la main. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je le comprends et le laisse faire.

Le pasteur parle de tout l'amour que porte Stiles à l'encontre de Derek. Je sens la tristesse profonde qui plane dans l'église mais je ne sais pas réellement si elle vient de Stiles, de moi ou des deux.

Quand Stiles est appelé, je dois le pousser pour qu'il ose aller devant tout le monde. J'avoue que le voir comme ça me fait de la peine. Je l'aime bien finalement Stiles et ça me rend encore plus coupable de tout ce que je lui ai infligé.

Il commence enfin son éloge funèbre.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de peine à trouver les mots. D'habitude, on ne peut plus m'arrêter de parler mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le cas car mon cœur est lourd de ton absence. Je sais que Derek n'a jamais été du genre à aimer les grands discours donc j'espère qu'il me pardonnera si le mien est trop long. La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était à 16 ans alors que j'étais dans la forêt avec Scott car je l'avais entraîné dans une grosse bêtise. On cherchait son inhalateur que tu nous as rendu en nous ordonnant de déguerpir car on était sur une propriété privée. Je me pensais hétérosexuel et ce jour-là, je me suis dit que je changerais de bord rien que pour toi. Mais comme tu ne m'as jamais montré d'intérêt, je me suis concentrée sur les filles. Et c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que tu confirmes que tu allais rester à Beacon Hills. Je sortais avec quelqu'un mais j'étais plein de doute. Je ne savais pas que faire jusqu'à ce jour où on l'a fait dans la voiture. Ce n'était que du sexe mais ça a ouvert quelque chose en moi. Puis tu es parti mais tu es revenu, merci Scotty. Et depuis qu'on est officiellement ensemble, ça n'a été que bonheur pour moi-même s'il y a eu des engueulades mais ça fait partie du couple et on réussissait toujours à se pardonner. Ton courage dans le travail, ton sens du devoir ont fait de toi un excellent adjoint du shérif et un jour, tu aurais été un excellent shérif, désolé Jordan. Ta tendresse, ton amour ont prouvé que tu étais un homme formidable et je me sentais privilégié d'être ton compagnon de vie, ton fiancé puis un jour, ton mari. Sur ta tombe et devant témoin, je te promets que ton assassin sera retrouvé et sera puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je ressens le manque que tu laisses dans mon existence. Ce manque ne sera jamais comblé mais rien ni personne ne m'ôtera les souvenirs heureux qui habitent mon cœur à jamais. Ce manque est un peu apaisé par la pensée que tu es auprès des tiens et que tu as enfin pu serrer tes parents et ta sœur dans tes bras. Je sais que tu es là dans mon cœur, mon Derek et que tu veilleras sur moi. Et moi, je te promets de veiller sur ta sœur Cora et sur ton oncle Peter. Repose en paix, je t'aime.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il sanglote. Noah vient l'aider à s'assoir tandis que je prends sa place. Je prends une respiration longue en regardant un point invisible face à moi, imaginant la silhouette de mon neveu enfant avec moi à ses côtés, nous tenant la main.

Je n'ai rien préparer pour cet éloge. Pas de brouillon. Je sors tout au moment présent.

\- Derek. Derek Sales Hale. Quand tu es né, j'étais encore petit, ce qui explique notre âge proche et le fait que nous nous soyons rapprochés plus encore. Ça amusait Talia et le reste de la famille. On était tellement bien Derek. Et puis y a eu la période du collège. Tu as grandi et tu as rencontré Paige. Je t'avais prévenu mais tu l'aimais. Et elle est morte. Je suis désolé Derek, je ne suis pas doué pour les éloges funéraires. Je voudrais te voir en face et te dire à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir été un mauvais oncle. Que j'ai été un parfait enfoiré et que je comprends que tu me hais. Être aux côtés de Stiles pour l'aider m'aidera sûrement à me faire apprécier. Mais mon plus gros regret c'est que ce ne sera pas de toi. Je suis désolé Derek, je n'aurai jamais la reconnaissance de neveu à oncle dont j'espérais tant. Je ne te détesterais jamais Derek, je ne t'oublierai pas non plus. Adieu Derek. Ton oncle, Peter.

Je ferme une mini seconde les yeux puis les rouvrent. L'image de nous deux que j'observais a disparu. Noah a préparé le repas à l'extérieur. Nous le rejoignons rapidement et je partis parler avec Cora pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Malia me rejoigne.

\- P... Peter ? Je peux te parler ?

\- Oui Malia. Cora tu peux nous laisser ?

Je la regarde partir puis fixe ma fille. Celle que je n'ai pas vu grandir. Celle que j'ai renié.

\- Je... Je peux t'appeler autrement ?

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas trop.

\- Papa. Je peux aussi t'appeler papa ?

Je sursaute de surprise puis les larmes me montent immédiatement aux yeux. Malia me prend dans ses bras et me sert dans une étreinte forte d'émotion.

Tu as entendu Derek ?!

Elle m'a appelé papa !

Derek !

Papa !


	91. Chapitre 45, Stiles

Le reste de la journée de hier s'est passée comme dans un brouillard et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans le lit et Peter m'amène un plateau repas.

\- Bon avant midi Stiles. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose à manger. Ensuite, on ira acheter des habits pour le reste de la grossesse.

Je m'assois dans le lit et le regarde, les yeux encore fatigués. Il pose le plateau sur mes genoux et je commence à manger avec entrain, le bébé ne risque pas d'avoir faim avec mon appétit. Je me régale, Peter étant vraiment très doué dans la cuisine.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne suis qu'à six semaines et tu veux déjà aller acheter des vêtements ?

\- Oui, d'ici quelque temps tu ne pourras plus sortir sans que les gens se posent des questions sur ta prise de poids. Il serait préférable que tu restes au loft pour ta sécurité et celle de ton bébé.

Je hoche la tête car il a raison ; je ne veux pas que les gens soupçonnent quelque chose et ensuite, qu'ils aillent parler. Je risque ainsi de finir, en tant que sujet d'expérimentation, dans un laboratoire pour le restant de mes jours. Ce n'est absolument pas dans mes projets. Il faut que je pense à parler à Peter d'acheter deux lits simples afin qu'il ne dorme plus sur le canapé. Ou s'il ne veut pas partager la chambre, acheter un bon canapé-lit pour le bien-être de son pauvre dos.

Une fois avoir mangé et m'être préparé, on va au centre commercial dans un magasin spécialisé pour les grandes tailles. C'est moins flagrant que d'y aller dans un magasin de grossesse. Peter parcourt les rayons tandis que je le suis en traînant des pieds, sentant que cet après-midi sera très très long.

Il me fait essayer tout un tas de vêtements de tailles différentes. Je ne sais pas quoi ça sert puisque de toute façon, c'est trop grand. Satisfait de ses choix, il part à la caisse et paie tout, sous mes exclamations de surprises.

\- Peter ! Je peux payer, j'ai de l'argent !

\- Laisse Stiles, ça me fait très plaisir.

Je le regarde surpris mais ne dis rien de plus. Je me rapproche de lui et vais prendre un des sachets.

\- Viens Peter, je te paie quelque chose à boire.

J'aimerais te poser une question depuis quelques jours et comme nous sommes ici, ce serait l'occasion de faire l'achat selon ta réponse.

\- D'accord c'est une bonne idée.

On s'installe dans un petit café pas très loin d'un magasin d'ameublement. On se commande à boire que je paie directement. Peter boit son café tandis que je sirote mon chocolat chaud. La chaleur me fait du bien.

-Peter, tu dors sur le canapé depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'est pas très confortable et je vois que ton dos n'apprécie pas le traitement que tu lui infliges.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en contente.

\- Je te propose d'acheter deux lits simples et que tu dormes dans la chambre où je suis. Ou on achète un bon canapé-lit.

\- J'opte pour le canapé-lit. C'est la meilleure solution.

On finit nos boissons et on va faire le dernier achat de journée.

 ** _Et voici le nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Des prédictions pour la suite ?_**


	92. Chapitre 45, ?

Point de vue de... PETER !!

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

J'apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit à Stiles qui n'est pas remis de l'enterrement qui a eu lieu seulement hier.

\- Bon avant midi Stiles. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose à manger. Ensuite, on ira acheter des habits pour le reste de la grossesse.

Je dépose le plateau à ces genoux et celui-ci se jette dessus comme s'il n'avait jamais manger. Un vrai aspirateur à bouffe.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne suis qu'à six semaines et tu veux déjà aller acheter des vêtements ?

\- Oui, d'ici quelque temps tu ne pourras plus sortir sans que les gens se posent des questions sur ta prise de poids. Il serait préférable que tu restes au loft pour ta sécurité et celle de ton bébé.

Il hoche la tête.

Après avoir mangé et être prêt pour y aller, je le conduis dans un magasin pour les grandes tailles. Ça paraîtra moins chelou que dans un magasin de grossesse. Stiles me suit, traînant des pieds comme si tout ceci le soûlait alors que je fais ça pour lui.

Je choisis tranquillement et précisément ce dont je voulais pour Stiles. Je lui fais tout essayer à sa grande détresse et une fois tout prêt, je fonce payer à la caisse.

\- Peter ! Je peux payer, j'ai de l'argent !

\- Laisse Stiles, ça me fait très plaisir.

Il me regarde surpris, je m'en fiche et paye. Il se rapproche et prend un sac.

\- Viens Peter, je te paie quelque chose à boire. J'aimerais te poser une question depuis quelques jours et comme nous sommes ici, ce serait l'occasion de faire l'achat selon ta réponse.

\- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée.

Nous allons dans un café où il me paye directement un café et lui un chocolat chaud. Je le bois doucement tandis que lui il le sirote.

\- Peter, tu dors sur le canapé depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'est pas très confortable et je vois que ton dos n'apprécie pas le traitement que tu lui infliges.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en contente.

\- Je te propose d'acheter deux lits simples et que tu dormes dans la chambre où je suis. Ou on achète un bon canapé-lit.

\- J'opte pour le canapé-lit. C'est la meilleure solution.

On finit notre boisson et on va acheter la dernière chose de la journée.


	93. Chapitre 46, Stiles

**_Un second chapitre aujourd'hui :-)_**

 ** _Si vous avez le bac demain - MERDE !!!_**

~ 3 semaines plus tard ~

Les journées sont difficiles avec la grossesse mais aussi avec le manque. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, ou ce n'était pas dans ma conscience, mais j'avais Derek dans la peau et il était plus que l'homme que j'aime. Je comprends mieux ce que signifie compagnon de vie ; c'est comme si on sommeillait jusqu'à trouver la bonne personne. C'est comme si on se réveillait d'un long sommeil et que le monde était devenu plus beau. Des âmes-sœurs pour les profanes...

Les seules personnes qui me permettent d'oublier un peu ce sentiment de vide sont Peter qui a remonté dans mon estime et il est un membre à part entière de la famille. Et il y a aussi Lou. Plus elle grandit, moins elle me ressemble. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce test ADN qui prouvait ma paternité, j'aurais affirmé sans l'ombre d'un doute que Peter était le père. Le même regard... Le même nez... Les mêmes mains...

Cette semaine, je suis censé garder Lou mais comme j'arrive à peine la porter, étant trop fatigué, c'est Peter qui s'en occupe. Evidemment, on a rien dit à Lydia car elle n'aurait pas accepté. Je lui ai déjà conseillé de travailler avec les enfants car il a ça dans la peau mais il s'est juste contenté de hausser les épaules.

Une nouvelle nausée me prend et je vomis dans une bassine. Au début, j'allais toujours à la salle de bain mais au bout de deux jours, Peter m'a mis une bassine dans les mains et m'ordonnant de me lever que si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Je n'en peux plus de ses nausées mais apparemment, selon Deaton et Melissa, c'est tout à fait normal et que ça va se calmer petit à petit.

Je soupire en voyant que la bassine est pleine et je me traine jusqu'à la cuisine. J'aurais pu aller à la salle de bain mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes.

\- Comment tu te sens Stiles ?

\- Mmmmmh, je dois nettoyer ma bassine à vomi.

Je le regarde s'occuper de Lou et j'ai envie de la charrier avec ça. Ce n'est peut-être pas très gentil mais j'accuserais les hormones s'il le faut.

\- Tu t'en occupes bien, ça pourrait être ta fille.

A ma grande surprise, Peter se lève d'un coup et se rapproche de moi.

\- Répète-le-moi.

\- Hein ?

\- Stiles, répète ce que tu as dit !

Je finis de nettoyer et désinfecter la bassine puis je le regarde. Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Ce n'était qu'une blague...

\- Comme tu as l'air un peu flippant, je vais te répéter...

\- Pardon.

C'est un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche. Peter s'est excusé !

\- ... J'ai dit que tu t'en occupais bien et qu'on aurait dit ta fille.

\- Justement... J'aimerais t'en parler. Tu veux bien t'assoir ?

Je m'assois et pose mes mains sur mon ventre. On commence à voir les rondeurs de la grossesse. Je me demande quand le bébé va commencer à bouger et aussi, comment je vais me sentir par rapport à ça. Ça doit être étrange comme sensation.

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas le père et moi si.

Je le regarde, surpris. Ce n'est pas possible. Même si j'avais aimé que ça soit le cas, ce n'est qu'une utopie.

\- Mais... Le test ?

\- Elle a pu coucher avec tous les mecs du test ADN pour falsifier les résultats. Mais regarde Stiles. Lou me ressemble et pas à toi. Tu n'as rien en commun physiquement avec. Moi si... Je crois qu'elle nous a menti...

Je sais que Lydia est une peste mais de soudoyer quelqu'un pour que le test montre ma paternité, c'est juste... Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort. Pourtant, il a l'air sérieux et mon regard passe de Lou à lui.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, des coups à la porte se font entendre. Je suis surpris car on n'attendait pas de visite et les coups montrent une certaine urgence. Comme un seul homme, on va ouvrir ; Jordan est très blanc et mon père me prend dans ses bras.

\- Papa ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

Il a peut-être eu une enquête qui l'a bouleversé et il avait besoin de voir de visu que je me portais bien. Mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à la bombe qu'il lâche.

\- Derek est en vie ! On l'a retrouvé Stiles ! Il est vivant !

 ** _On a achevé combien de personne avec cette fin ? xD_**

 ** _Audelie, je pense que tu as la réponse à ta suggestion ;-)_**

 ** _On vous remercie encore de nous lire et de nous laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Le prochain chapitre dans deux jours, Natacha ayant le bac de français demain 3_**


	94. Chapitre 46, ?

Point de vue de... Peter...

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

~ 3 semaines plus tard ~

C'est au tour de Stiles de garder Lou cette semaine. Comme il est fatigué, c'est moi qui m'en occupe sans que Lydia le sache bien sûr. Je la berce après son repas et l'observe tendrement. La question qui me trotte dans la tête ne cesse de revenir depuis que je m'occupe de cette enfant.

Stiles se lève péniblement du lit et descend. Il a l'air nauséeux et fatigué.

\- Comment tu te sens Stiles ?

-Mmmmmh, je dois nettoyer ma bassine à vomi.

Il va à la cuisine pour la nettoyer et ajoute au passage sur le ton de l'ironie

\- Tu t'en occupes bien, ça pourrait être ta fille.

Je le rejoins rapidement.

\- Répète-le-moi.

\- Hein ?

\- Stiles, répète ce que tu as dit !

Il finit de nettoyer sa bassine et se tourne vers moi.

\- Comme tu as l'air un peu flippant, je vais te répéter...

\- Pardon.

\- ... J'ai dit que tu t'en occupais bien et qu'on aurait dit ta fille.

\- Justement... J'aimerais t'en parler. Tu veux bien t'asseoir ?

Il s'assoit et pose instinctivement une main sur son ventre, celui-ci a commencé à gonfler comme s'il avait mangé un repas copieux.

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas le père et moi si.

Il me regarde surpris.

\- Mais… Le test ?

\- Elle a pu coucher avec tous les mecs du test ADN pour falsifier les résultats. Mais regarde Stiles. Lou me ressemble et pas à toi. Tu n'as rien en commun physiquement avec. Moi si... Je crois qu'elle nous a menti...

Stiles me regarde bouche bée, comme s'il me prenait pour un fou.

Je suis pourtant bien sérieux...

Avant qu'il réagisse en disant quoique ce soit, de violents coups frappèrent à la porte. Stiles et moi nous levons en même temps et allons ouvrir.

C'est Jordan qui était tout blanc et Noah qui prend Stiles dans ses bras dès la secondes où la porte fut ouverte.

\- Papa ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Derek est en vie ! On l'a retrouvé Stiles ! Il est vivant !


	95. Chapitre 47, Stiles

Derek est en vie ?!

La bombe qu'a été lâchée par mon père tourne dans ma tête.

Derek est en vie !

Je fonds en larmes. C'est trop d'émotions d'un coup ; je dois faire son deuil et maintenant, j'ai un nouvel avenir qui s'ouvre à moi. Mon père ressert son étreinte et me berce pour me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je me laisse guider, complètement à côté de la place. Je crois que c'est Jordan qui nous conduit à l'hôpital.

Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ?

Est-ce qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

Est-ce qu'il va accepter le bébé ?

Trop de questions tournent dans ma petite tête et elles sont coupées par la voix de mon père.

\- Comme à notre habitude, on faisait des rondes dans la forêt depuis la "mort" de Derek. On cherchait des traces, d'éventuelles choses pouvant montrer qui était son assassin. Puis Jordan m'a montré un homme qui ressemblait à un chasseur au loin et qui traînait près de l'endroit où le corps a été retrouvé. Quand il nous a vus, il a fui. Et nous l'avons suivi. C'était bel et bien un chasseur et encore pire, nous avons trouvé un repère. Et envoyant leur chef, nous avons compris à quoi correspondait le C.A.

Peter étant trop impatient, ce que je peux comprendre, lui coupe la parole.

\- Chris ?!

\- Non Peter. C.A correspondait à Chasseur Argent. Qui dans la famille Argent à continuer à vouer une haine sans pitié pour les loups-garous ?

Je tiens la main de Peter et je commence à sangloter.

Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide ?!

La réponse était devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien vu. Et par mon aveuglement, Derek a été retenu en captivité.

\- G...Gérard.

\- Bien joué Stiles. C'était lui. Et nous avons retrouvé Derek, dans la cave du repère, dans un état pitoyable.

Une fois à l'hôpital, mon père demande l'autorisation de voir Derek à une infirmière. Je trépigne d'impatience et je suis anxieux en même temps. On a l'autorisation mais seulement deux personnes.

Je vais pour proposer que Peter vienne avec moi mais il est plus rapide.

\- Noah, tu dois recueillir un maximum d'information pour ton enquête. Vas-y avec ton fils. Je reste ici avec Jordan.

Je vais pour protester mais mon père pose une main sur mon épaule et me conduit jusqu'à la chambre. J'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres.

La porte s'ouvre sur Derek et je sanglote à nouveau mais de soulagement je crois. Je suis heureux de le voir. Les yeux ouverts. En vie. En chair et en os.

Je me rapproche de lui, un peu timidement.

\- Derek ! Oh mon dieu !

Je pose le haut de mon corps sur son torse afin de le serrer dans mes bras pour rendre tout cela réel mais il geint. Il a mal. Je lui ai fait mal. Je me redresse immédiatement.

\- Derek, c'est Noah. Tu peux parler ?

Je m'assois en prenant sa main. Ses yeux sont sur moi uniquement pendant quelques secondes. J'aimerais lui dire tellement de chose mais je sens que ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Tu veux bien nous raconter ce qui c'est passé pendant ta captivité ?

Oh... Je ne suis pas prêt à entendre ce qu'il a subi. J'étais tranquillement à la maison et lui, il souffrait. Il prend une grande inspiration et commence à parler avec une voix monotone.

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec le C.A pour un face à face et faire arrêter cette mascarade. Il se trouve que lorsque je suis arrivé, je me suis fait encercler et tirer dessus par plusieurs personnes. J'ai été emmené inconscient dans leur repère où j'ai été attaché et frappé pour être réveillé. Gérard est arrivé et j'ai compris que le C.A correspondait à Chasseur Argent et non à Chris. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je l'ai traité de lâche de ne pas s'être manifesté plus tôt. De ce fait , il a ordonné des mauvais traitements dont je ne m'attarderais pas dessus, mon état physique le prouvant assez.

Mon père prend quelques notes, en hochant la tête.

\- Je ne mangeais pas. La seule chose que j'avalais c'était de l'aconit à petite dose pour éviter de cicatriser et de mourir trop tôt. Gérard voulait me faire souffrir et me faire tuer dans d'atroce souffrance.

Par..."vengeance". C'est tout, dans les grandes lignes...

Je le regarde tendrement tandis qu'il ferme les yeux. Je caresse sa main pour le rassurer comme il le faisait mais aussi pour lui montrer que je suis là.

\- Papa, où est Gérard ?

\- En prison. Nous l'avons arrêté pour enlèvement et torture avec préméditation de meurtre non effectué.

Je le remercie d'un mouvement tête et je regarde Derek s'endormir.

J'espère qu'il pourra s'en remettre et je serais là pour lui. Pour l'aider.


	96. Chapitre 47, ?

Point de vue de Peter et Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

 **\- Pdv Peter -**

La nouvelle a été lâchée comme une bombe. Derek en vie ? Comment c'est possible ? Et qui on a enterré à sa place alors ?

Stiles lui fond en larmes et fut directement bercé par son père. Jordan vient tous nous installer dans la voiture pour nous conduire à l'hôpital, voir notre Derek.

Et s'il nous a oublié ? Et si... c'était quelqu'un qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Derek ?

Plein de doutes font surfaces. Mais c'est bien réel. Noah nous explique sur la route comment il a retrouvé Derek avec Jordan.

\- Comme à notre habitude, on faisait des rondes dans la forêt depuis la "mort" de Derek. On cherchait des traces, d'éventuelles choses pouvant montrer qui était son assassin. Puis Jordan m'a montré un homme qui ressemblait à un chasseur au loin et qui traînait près de l'endroit où le corps a été retrouvé. Quand ils nous a vu, il a fui. Et nous l'avons suivi. C'était bel et bien un chasseur et encore pire, nous avons trouvé un repère. Et en voyant leur chef, nous avons compris à quoi correspondait le C.A.

Je coupe la parole à Noah pour ajouter.

\- Chris ?!

\- Non Peter. C.A correspond à Chasseur Argent. Qui dans la famille Argent a continué à vouer une haine sans pitié pour les loups-garous ?

Stiles sanglotant et tenant ma main, répondit à ma place.

\- G...Gérard

\- Bien joué Stiles. C'était lui. Et nous avons retrouvé Derek dans la cave du repère dans un état pitoyable.

Nous descendons rapidement une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. Noah demande à une infirmière si c'est possible qu'on puisse parler à Derek. Deux personnes minimum.

\- Noah, tu dois recueillir un maximum d'information pour ton enquête. Vas-y avec ton fils. Je reste ici avec Jordan.

Il hoche la tête et je les vois partir dans le couloir blanc de l'hôpital.

 **\- Fin pdv Peter -**

Je suis dans les vapes. J'ai une perfusion dans mon bras gauche, des côtes cassées, sûrement une hémorragie interne vu la douleur et le visage asséné de coups. Je n'ai pas de cicatrisation, ayant été forcé d'avaler un maximum d'aconit dont l'antidote agira complètement quand je serai plus reposé.

Si Noah et Jordan ne m'avaient pas retrouvé, je serais sûrement mort.

La porte s'ouvre et j'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour voir apparaître la silhouette de Stiles qui sanglote.

Non. Je ne veux pas le voir. Sort le de là putain Noah. Je veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Casse toi Stiles ! Revient plus tard !

\- Derek ! Oh mon dieu !

Je le sens venir sur mon torse et je geins immédiatement de douleur. Il se redresse presque autant instinctivement.

\- Derek, c'est Noah. Tu peux parler ?

Je grommelle un oui. Stiles s'assoit à mes côtés en prenant ma main. Je l'observe quelques secondes.

Il a pas grossi ?

\- Tu veux bien nous raconter ce qui c'est passé pendant ta captivité ?

Je soupire puis hoche la tête. Je prends une longue respiration et commence mon récit.

\- J'avais rendez vous avec le C.A pour un face à face et faire arrêter cette mascarade. Il se trouve que lorsque je suis arrivé, je me suis fait encercler et tirer dessus par plusieurs personnes. J'ai été emmené inconscient dans leur repère où j'ai été attaché et frappé pour être réveillé. Gérard est arrivé et j'ai compris que le C.A correspondait à Chasseur Argent et non à Chris. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je l'ai traité de lâche de ne pas s'être manifesté plus tôt. De ce fait, il a ordonné des mauvais traitements dont je ne m'attarderais pas dessus, mon état physique le prouvant assez.

Juste un hochement de tête de Noah me fait confirmer sa compréhension.

\- Je ne mangeais pas. La seule chose que j'avalais c'était de l'aconit à petite dose pour éviter de cicatriser et de mourir trop tôt. Gérard voulait me faire souffrir et me faire tuer dans d'atroce souffrance. Par..."vengeance". C'est tout dans les grandes lignes...

Stiles caresse ma main pour me rassurer, je ferme juste les yeux.

\- Papa, où est Gérard ?

\- En prison. Nous l'avons arrêté pour enlèvement et torture avec préméditation de meurtre non effectué.

Je suppose qu'il a hoché la tête, n'ayant rien entendu de plus.

Fatigué par tous ces événements et enfin rassurer que Stiles va bien, je m'endors rapidement.


	97. Chapitre 48, Stiles

Je me réveille, en entendant des bruits. Les yeux ouverts mais encore fatigués, je vois que Derek a vomi. Je me lève et me rapproche de lui. Peter le fait aussi, une bassine dans les mains.

\- Derek ! Tiens une bassine !

Il la prend et continue de vomir. Je vais à la salle de bain pour lui prendre des serviettes mais le bébé Hale a décidé de faire des loopings et je me penche sur les toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'il reste dans mon ventre.

Je sens Peter me rejoindre et me caresser le dos. Le bébé se calme et je me sens mieux. Un grognement nous fait nous retourner.

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi amical avec MON fiancé, Peter ?

\- Depuis que je veux devenir quelqu'un de bien Derek. Pour vous.

Je me nettoie le visage et me rince la bouche puis je rejoints Derek.

-Derek, quand tu étais soi-disant mort, Peter à tout de suite décidé, avec mon accord, de venir à mon secours. Il m'a énormément aidé et je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'est plus mauvais. Il a changé Derek, pour nous quatre.

J'aurais peut-être dû le dire différemment mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la meilleure solution pour lui annoncer la grossesse. Je le vois froncer les sourcils et réfléchir.

\- Quatre ? Pourquoi tu dis quatre ? Je n'en compte que trois. Ah non, c'est Lou ?

\- Pas exactement Derek. Écoute ce que Stiles doit te dire.

Je fixe le sol, ne sachant pas comment commencer. Lui expliquer les grossesses masculines ? Balancer d'un coup comme si on enlevait un sparadrap ?

Derek prend ma main et fait des cercles dessus ; me faisant sourire. Je le regarde.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

\- Tu es peut-être trop faible pour l'instant Derek... Je ne sais pas comment tu va réagir...

\- Un Hale n'est jamais faible Stiles.

Peter a fait rire Derek avec sa phrase et je lui suis éternellement reconnaissant. Ça réchauffe le cœur de l'entendre rire. D'entendre ce son.

\- Dit moi s'il te plaît...

\- Je... Je suis enceint...

Je le regarde et je ne sais pas comme réagir face à son manque de réaction. Je ne m'attendais pas à de la joie mais sûrement pas de l'indifférence.

\- Et ce n'est pas la seule chose Derek.

\- Ah... Il y... a deux... bébés ?

\- Peter, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à Derek ?

\- Lou n'est peut-être pas sa fille. J'en suis sûr.

Je me relève d'un coup quand je vois que Derek tourne de l'œil.

\- Derek !

 ** _Verdict ? Avis ?_**

 ** _Encore merci pour toutes les review, on adore vous lire 3_**


	98. Chapitre 48, Derek

On retrouve le point de vue de Derek puisque notre sour wolf est revenu parmi les vivants !

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Je me réveille au petit matin avec un mal de crâne et l'envie de vomir. Je tourne la tête et remarque Stiles qui dort à mes côtés et Peter contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ça va, je suis pas un phénomène de foire.

J'essaye de me redresser mais me sentant trop mal, je finis par vomir sur ma blouse. Stiles et Peter entendant, ils se réveillent pratiquement en même temps et viennent m'aider.

\- Derek ! Tiens une bassine !

Je la prends volontiers des mains de Peter et finis de gerber dedans. Stiles va lui chercher des serviettes mais pas de chance, je l'entend vomir dans les toilettes à cause de l'odeur.

Il a une hypersensibilité à l'odeur maintenant ?

Peter me nettoie et vient caresser le dos à Stiles pour le calmer. Je grogne et tout les deux se tournent vers moi.

\- Depuis quand t'es aussi amical avec MON fiancé Peter ?

\- Depuis que je veux devenir quelqu'un de bien Derek. Pour vous.

Stiles se nettoie et retourne à mes côtés. Une fois tout remis dans l'ordre, j'exige des explications.

\- Derek, quand tu étais soi-disant mort, Peter a tout de suite décidé avec mon accord de venir à mon secours. Il m'a énormément aidé et je peux te l'affirmer qu'il n'est plus mauvais. Il a changé Derek, pour nous quatre.

Je fronce les sourcils au chiffre.

\- Quatre ? Pourquoi tu dis quatre ? Je n'en compte que trois. Ah non, c'est Lou ?

\- Pas exactement Derek. Écoute ce que Stiles doit te dire.

Stiles se recroqueville dans une bulle de silence, en fixant le sol. Je lui prends sa main et dessine des cercles dessus, le faisant sourire puis me regarder.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

\- Tu es peut-être trop faible pour l'instant Derek... Je ne sais pas comment tu va réagir...

\- Un Hale n'est jamais faible Stiles.

La dernière remarque de Peter me fait rire légèrement, bien sûr que je suis faible. Parce que j'aime Stiles et que j'ose le montrer, ça fait ma force. Mais avoir été enlevé et torturé, fait de moi quelqu'un de faible.

\- Dit-moi s'il te plaît..

\- Je... je suis enceint...

Je vois trouble d'un coup...

\- Et c'est pas la seule chose Derek.

\- Ah... Il y en... a deux... bébés ?

\- Peter, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à Derek ?

\- Lou n'est peut-être pas sa fille. J'en suis sûr.

J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent puis et je vois trouble.

Oh putain... Je perd connaissance...

Je m'évanouis...

Moi ? Papa ?


	99. Chapitre 49, Stiles

**_Julie : On est très douée pour faire durer le suspens xD_**

 ** _Guest 1 : pauvre Derek. Il a tellement subi en peu de temps que c'est normal qu'il perde connaissance_**

 ** _Guest 2 : Nos chapitres tournent entre 400 et 800 mots et certains sont plus longs parce qu'on ne voulait pas couper et être trop sadique. On pourrait faire des chapitres de 1'000 mots au moins mais vous n'aurez pas de chapitres postés tous les deux jours ou tous les jours. Et c'est un choix de faire des chapitres courts._**

 ** _Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et qui nous laissent des mots d'encouragement. Merci à nos lecteurs fantômes. 3_**

 ** _Questions à nos lecteurs : Nous avons déjà écrit la fin de notre fanfiction mais pour notre prochain projet, vous préférez des chapitres plus longs (min. 1'000 mots) mais avec une publication plus espacée ? Ou des chapitres plus courts avec des publications plus régulières ?_**

Je regarde Derek, restant silencieux tandis que Peter rit et Derek grogne et soupire.

\- Tu es enceint ? De moi ?

\- De qui veux-tu que ce soit Derek ? Tu es le seul...

\- Question idiote. Et de combien de temps ?

\- De neuf semaines environ...

Toujours pas de réaction... Ça me fait mal et je ne sais pas quoi penser de cela...

Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il allait être heureux.

Mais c'est vrai qu'on a jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants. Peut être qu'il n'en veut pas.

Est-ce qu'il va me demander d'avorter ?

Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas choisir entre lui et mon bébé !

Mais sans que je m'y attende, il pose une main sur ma joue et il me sourit légèrement.

\- C'est génial Stiles. On va être papa.

Oh la la. Ça fait tellement de bien de l'entendre dire ça que je souris grandement.

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Et j'aime déjà notre bébé.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça Derek.

Peter nous rejoint à côté du lit.

\- Pour Lou. S'il te plaît Derek, je t'en conjure, pardonne-moi et aide-moi à prouver que c'est ma fille.

Je regarde Derek et j'attends sa réaction. J'ai déjà décidé que j'allais l'aider. Il est tellement heureux avec Lou quand il la garde..

\- Je le ferais. Mais pour Stiles. Pas pour toi. Je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonner.

Peter soupire et se lève.

\- Je vous laisse entre vous. En famille.

Il quitte la pièce tandis que je vois rouge. Mon regard en colère se pose sur mon compagnon.

\- Stiles, pourquoi tu me foudroies du regard ?

\- Peter se sent exclu. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et il a vraiment changé. C'est quelqu'un de bien maintenant Derek... Et tu l'as jeté comme un vulgaire mouchoir sale...

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Et lui les siennes ! Tu devrais entendre ce qu'il a dit à tes fausses obsèques !

Il grogne mais ça ne me fait rien. Absolument rien. Je suis immunisé contre ses grognements depuis le temps.

J'ai tellement envie de lui mettre une claque pour remettre sans cerveau en place mais de l'autre, j'ai pas envie de le blesser plus qu'il ne l'est. Et avec ma chance, je risque de me blesser en le faisant.

\- Laisse-moi avec ça Stiles. C'est mon problème. Pas le tien.

\- Repose-toi Derek. Moi, je vais voir Peter.

Je sors de la chambre et pour bien lui montrer mon mécontentement, je fais claquer la porte.

Je rejoints Peter qui est devant le distributeur à regarder le choix de sélection.

\- Peter ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Au fond, je savais qu'il n'allait pas me pardonner.

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Lui dire quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as dit à « son enterrement ».

Il me regarde et finit par hausser les épaules.

Bon... Je vais devoir convaincre Peter « Têtu » Hale...

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un compagnon rancunier ? Et une famille têtue ?


	100. Chapitre 49, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Je me suis évanoui. J'ai appris que j'allais être papa et je me suis évanoui comme un débile.

Depuis mon réveil, je n'ose plus rien dire et Stiles non plus. Peter lui est mort de rire au fond de la chambre.

Je grogne pour la centième fois au moins de la minute et il continue de se foutre de ma gueule. Je soupire puis décide d'effacer le malaise.

\- Tu es enceint ? De moi ?

\- De qui veux-tu que ce soit Derek ? Tu es le seul...

\- Question idiote. Et de combien de temps ?

\- De 9 semaines environ...

J'ai disparu si longtemps ? Je reviens on va m'annoncer quoi encore ? J'ai un clone de moi qu'a été créé par Peter ?!

Stiles me regarde tristement, il doit croire que je n'en veux pas. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et le regarde en souriant légèrement.

-C'est génial Stiles. On va être papa.

Un grand sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Et j'aime déjà notre bébé.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça Derek.

Je regarde Peter qui vient s'installer a mes côtés.

\- Pour Lou. S'il te plaît Derek, je t'en conjure, pardonne moi et aide moi à prouver que c'est ma fille

Je suis surpris. Il me demande de le pardonner ? Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ? Non. Non je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Je le ferais. Mais pour Stiles. Pas pour toi. Je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonner.

Peter soupire légèrement. Ça lui fait de la peine mais il me sourit et se lève.

\- Je vous laisse entre vous. En famille.

Je le regarde partir et je sens un regard pesant sur moi.

\- Stiles pourquoi tu me foudroies du regard ?

\- Peter se sent exclu. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et il a vraiment changé. C'est quelqu'un de bien maintenant Derek... Et tu l'a jeté comme une vulgaire mouchoir sale...

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Et lui les siennes ! Tu devrais entendre ce qu'il a dit à tes fausses obsèques !

Je grogne.

\- Laisse moi avec ça Stiles. C'est mon problème. Pas le tien.

Il soupire.

\- Repose toi Derek. Moi, je vais voir Peter.

Il se lève et sort en claquant la porte.


	101. Chapitre 50, Stiles

Après avoir discuté avec celui que je considère comme un oncle, nous retournons dans la chambre. Je regarde Derek qui est un peu pâle mais il y a des choses qui doivent être dite.

\- Maintenant Derek, tu écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire.

Il essaie de croiser les bras mais je vois que ça lui fait mal. Et moi, j'ai mal qu'il ait mal. J'aimerais lui prendre sa douleur pour qu'il ne souffre plus mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas un loup. Je ne peux pas, non plus, remonter dans le temps pour lui éviter tout ce qu'il a subi.

Je me pose à la fenêtre regardant le dos de Peter qui prend une grande respiration. Pendant qu'il parle, je regarde dehors ; il pleut. Ses paroles font remonter des souvenirs douloureux mais la présence de Derek va sûrement les effacer maintenant.

Je fais une note mentale qu'il faut que je m'occupe de faire enlever la pierre tombale puisque mon loup est en vie. Et une seconde note mentale pour trouver le malheureux qui est enterré pour lui offrir un lieu de sépulture.

A la fin, Derek soupire. Je me demande s'il a changé d'avis sur Peter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en chargerais.

\- Rentre chez toi.

\- Il vit chez nous Derek.

\- Pardon ?

\- Comme tu étais supposé être mort et qu'il m'aide, je lui ai acheté un canapé-lit où il dort dessus, dans le salon.

Je soupire lorsqu'il ferme les yeux. Je sens qu'il va le chasser, donc je me prépare à une dispute.

\- D'accord mais Peter, laisse-nous entre nous s'il te plaît.

Je suis surpris, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça mais ça me rassure ; pour le moment, en tout cas.

\- A plus tard.

Peter nous laisse en tête à tête et Derek prend ma main. La tension qui était dans mon corps s'évanouit d'aussi tôt.

\- Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets

\- Je sais Derek... Mais j'ai eu si peur...

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû être un meilleur compagnon.

Alors là ! Comment est-ce qu'il ose se rabaisser comme ça ?! Je suis mécontent, très mécontent et par-dessus le marché, j'ai les hormones en feu.

\- Arrête ! Tu en es un superbe ! On va être papa ! J'ai un bébé à nous dans mon ventre qui grandi ! Tu me fais rire, sourire et tu me rends heureux ! Tu es génial !

Je lui ai rendu le sourire et j'en suis particulièrement fier. Il me tire contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Stiles.

\- Je t'aime aussi Derek. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi encore plus.

Je suis enfin à ma place ; dans ses bras chaleureux. Je ferme les yeux tandis que ma tête se pose sur son torse, sur son cœur. Entendre ce son familier et rassurant me confirme que nous sommes sur la bonne voie pour une merveilleuse vie.

Enfin, quand je n'aurais plus de nausées évidemment...


	102. Chapitre 50, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Stiles est revenu aux côtés de Peter après m'avoir laissé environ une demi-heure. Je n'ai plus trop la notion de l'heure.

Je suis fatigué. J'ai mal au crâne. Et Stiles arrive à m'énerver.

\- Maintenant Derek, tu écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire.

Je vais pour croiser les bras mais je me rends compte que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je souffre encore trop.

Peter prend une grande inspiration et pendant cinq minutes il me répète ce qu'il a dit lors de mes supposées funérailles.

Stiles reste en retrait derrière lui et Peter me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Une fois fini, je soupire.

\- Rentre chez toi.

\- Il vit chez nous Derek.

\- Pardon ?

\- Comme tu étais supposé être mort et qu'il m'aide, je lui ai acheté un canapé-lit où il dort dessus, dans le salon.

Je ferme les yeux. Stiles soupire.

\- D'accord mais Peter, laisse-nous entre nous s'il te plaît.

\- A plus tard.

Il part et je prends la main de Stiles.

\- Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets

\- Je sais Derek… Mais j'ai eu si peur...

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû être un meilleur compagnon.

Il se lève d'un coup.

\- Arrête ! Tu en es un superbe ! On va être papa ! J'ai un bébé à nous dans mon ventre qui grandi ! Tu me fais rire, sourire et tu me rends heureux ! Tu es génial !

Je souris et le tire contre moi.

\- Je t'aime Stiles.

\- Je t'aime aussi Derek. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi encore plus.

Je suis bien avec Stiles. A ses côtés. Avec le bébé qui va arriver. Et reste plus qu'à jarter Lydia et Lou de notre vie et tout sera génial...

Si seulement, on pouvait trouver un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau...

Mais comment...

Avec quoi... ?

Avec qui… ?


	103. Chapitre 51, Stiles

J'ai regardé le plateau repas avec un air dégouté. Comment l'hôpital peut servir ça ? C'est quoi leur but ? Empoisonner les patients ?

Contre l'avis de Derek, j'ai décidé d'aller lui acheter des crêpes. Deux rues plus loin, il y a une petite brasserie qui paie pas de mine mais qui fait les meilleures crêpes de la ville. Je profite de me sentir assez bien pour marcher d'un bon afin de ne pas laisser Derek trop longtemps seul. Depuis son retour « à la vie », j'angoisse d'être loin car j'ai peur de constater que tout ça n'est qu'une hallucination et que Derek est bien mort. J'espère que cette angoisse va disparaitre au fur et à mesure.

J'attends que ma commande soit prête. Je suis assis sur une chaise et je discute avec la serveuse, Julia. Elle est gentille et douce, un peu comme une maman. Elle n'a pas grand monde aujourd'hui alors c'est calme. Elle m'offre un verre d'eau car je commence à me sentir mal.

\- Tu devrais te reposer Stiles. Tu commences à être malade et le repos te fera le plus grand bien.

Je hoche la tête, tout en buvant d'une traite ce verre d'eau. Je me demande si on est condamné à faire l'amour qu'avec une protection maintenant que je sais que je peux enfanter. Ou est-ce qu'il y a moyen naturel ou surnaturel pour éviter des grossesses. Je ne dirais pas non à un deuxième enfant mais pas tout de suite. Et j'aime sentir Derek en moi sans cette barrière de latex. Je me fais une note mentale d'en parler avec Deaton. Enfin, si j'y arrive car c'est très gênant de parler de ça...

Julia me donne ma commande et avec un clin d'œil, elle me dit qu'elle a mis quelques suppléments afin que je puisse manger un bon repas avec mon chéri. Tout le monde est au courant que Derek est en vie et des policiers ont été mis dans le couloir afin d'empêcher que Derek soit importuné par la bande de vautour qu'est les paparazzis.

Je marche tranquillement et décide de passer par un raccourci ; ça me permettra de gagner cinq minutes de trajet et ainsi, les crêpes seront encore délicieuses. Je hâte le pas quand une silhouette familière se matérialise devant moi. Je m'arrête devant Lydia qui me fixe.

\- Laisse-moi passer Lydia. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de te parler.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Je soupire et lui fais un signe de la main de se dépêcher. Je veux retourner auprès de Derek et je commence à avoir faim, l'odeur alléchante qui se dégage du sachet réveillant le bébé. C'est l'excuse pour manger sans culpabiliser.

\- Je veux que Peter arrête de fouiner partout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais qu'il veut prouver que tu n'es pas le père. Mais le test de paternité prouve que tu es le père.

\- Tu as peut-être payé quelqu'un pour que ce teste le prouve. Car Lou...

\- Car rien du tout. Tu es le père, point.

\- Elle ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Ni stupide.

\- C'est TA fille.

\- Arrête Lydia. Depuis que je savais que tu attendais Lou, je me demandais comment c'était possible car je suis sûr qu'on s'est toujours protégé. Je veillais bien à ça.

\- Il suffit d'une seule fois.

Elle m'énerve. Je m'en fous que Lou ne soit pas fille. Peter est un très bon père et ça rendra sa vie meilleure d'avoir cette enfant pour lui. Enfin, officiellement.

\- Avec combien ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Avec combien de mec tu m'as trompé ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle se met à rire, ce qui m'énerve.

\- Combien n'a pas d'importance. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je le peux Stiles. Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux et j'aime avoir les mecs à mes pieds. Ils sont prêts à tout uniquement pour que je leur jette un regard. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Tu es simplement naïf.

\- Tu es une sale garce.

\- Je t'interdis de m'insulter !

\- Ce n'est pas une insulte. J'émets une vérité. Ne t'approche pas de Derek. Ni de Peter. Et encore moins de moi. Je vais demander à un laboratoire privé un nouveau test. Et quand la paternité de Peter sera confirmée, je l'aiderais à obtenir la garde exclusive de sa fille.

Lydia se rapproche de moi rapidement, sûrement pour m'intimider. Mais je suis surpris lorsqu'elle met ses mains autour de mon cou. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sert à m'en donner la nausée. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier quand elle me lâche.

\- Je te déconseille de me provoquer Stiles. Ton bébé n'est pas encore né et il se pourrait que jamais ne tu puisses le voir.

Sur cette dernière menace, elle tourne les talons et s'en va. Je reste au milieu de la rue, figé par ce qui vient de se passer puis je me penche en avant et vomit. Vomit tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre puis de la bile. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

J'ai besoin de Derek. Immédiatement.

Je me dépêche de retourner à l'hôpital et en arrivant devant la chambre, une vision d'horreur me percute de plein fouet.

Derek est allongé au sol, baignant dans son sang. Je crie sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Derek ! A L'AIDE !

Je lâche le sachet au sol et me jette à genoux à ses côtés. Je pose mes mains sur sa blessure qui saigne et je la compresse fortement pour arrêter l'hémorragie dans l'attente d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière.

\- S...Stiles... Pourquoi tu pleures... ?

Il est en train de se vider de son sang... Et tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est moi. Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, je lui aurais fait constater qu'il ressemble à un gros chamallow.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas important !

\- Dit moi...

\- Lydia m'a agressé... Elle m'a étranglé quelque instant en me menaçant... Mais toi... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé... ? Reste avec moi !

J'ai l'impression que c'est sa vie qui est en train de filer entre mes doigts. Que je ne peux plus rien faire pour le sauver et que je suis aussi entrain de me perdre dans cette affreuse couleur rouge qui se répand sur le sol.

\- Je... suis désolé... Je cicatrise trop lentement... Je suis faible... et je ne peux pas te... protéger contre elle...

\- Derek, je t'en supplie ! Reste avec moi !

Je ne veux pas qu'il me protège. Je veux qu'il vive. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

\- Tout... va s'arranger Stiles...

Une équipe médicale arrive avec un brancard. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que j'ai appelé même si ça ne fait qu'une minute. Melissa me prend dans ses bras et m'éloigne de Derek qui est mis sur le brancard. J'entends vaguement le médecin dire qu'il est emmené au bloc.

J'aimerais dire quelque chose mais je perds connaissance dans les bras de Melissa.

 ** _C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à aujourd'hui !_**

 ** _Que va-t-il se passer pour nos amoureux à votre avis ?_**


	104. Chapitre 51, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

L'heure des repas à l'hôpital sont signes de mauvaise nourriture et de services pourris. Comme s'il voulait te faire crever de faim pour que tu ailles au premier fast-food une fois sorti pour finalement faire un infarctus et retourner dans ce maudit taudis pourri.

Stiles a insisté pour aller m'acheter à manger alors que je lui avais formellement interdit.

Cela fait trop longtemps à mon goût qu'il y est aller.

J'essaye de me lever mais je comprends pourquoi c'était déconseillé. Mes plaies se rouvrent, n'ayant pas cicatrisé à l'endroit le plus important où je m'étais pris les balles.

Le sang se met à couler contre ma blouse jusqu'à créer une flaque de sang au sol. Je sens ma tête tourner et mon envie de vomir revenir. Je prends faiblement une bassine et gerbe à l'intérieur tandis que je sens le sang couler.

Stiles... Reviens...

Ma vue se brouille de plus en plus et je sens le sol s'écraser contre moi ou plutôt l'inverse.

Je cherche la porte de la main et essaye d'appeler une infirmière ou Stiles mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

Je me maudis moi-même et mes idées stupides de me lever.

Je ne peux pas crever maintenant. Stiles a trop besoin de moi. Peter aussi.

Je me retourne faiblement sur le dos et suffoque à cause de la perte de sang conséquente.

Un son presque inaudible apparaît dans la pièce avec des espèces de sanglots puis un cri.

\- Derek ! A L'AIDE !

C'est Stiles qui vient à mes côtés et met les mains sur ma plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- S...Stiles... Pourquoi tu pleures... ?

\- Je... ce n'est pas important !

\- Dit moi...

\- Lydia m'a agressé... Elle m'a étranglé quelque instant en me menaçant... Mais toi... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé... ? Reste avec moi !

Je n'ai plus la force de grogner.

\- Je… suis désolé... Je cicatrise trop lentement... Je suis faible... et je ne peux pas te... protéger contre elle...

\- Derek, je t'en supplie ! Reste avec moi !

J'entends un sifflement dans mes oreilles puis des espèces de roues de brancard qui s'approche.

\- Tout... va s'arranger Stiles...

Je ferme les yeux et le noir vient m'envahir dans les bruits presque plus inaudibles de l'horreur que je fais subir à Stiles.

Est-ce que c'est ça... mourir ?


	105. Chapitre 52, Stiles

_**Voici le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :-)**_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette pièce à attendre que Melissa revienne. J'ai passé un tas d'examen puis elle a aussi fait une prise de sang. Pourquoi une prise de sang ? A quoi ça peut bien lui servir ?

Mes mains se posent sur mon ventre et je le caresse. J'espère que tout va bien là-dedans car si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais m'en vouloir à vie.

Après un nouveau temps d'attente trop long pour ma santé mentale, Melissa revient. Je la regarde, me mordant la lèvre.

\- Tout va bien Stiles. Vous allez bien tous les deux.

Je soupire de soulagement et souris.

\- Et Derek ?

\- Tu verras par toi-même.

Je soupire tandis qu'elle débloque les roues.

\- Je peux marcher. Je me sens bien.

\- Non Stiles, repose-toi.

Je soupire à nouveau tandis que Melissa fait rouler le lit dans les couloirs puis elle m'amène dans la chambre de Derek. Je me redresse en le voyant réveiller mais Melissa me fait me recoucher immédiatement.

\- Stiles !

Je lui souris légèrement mais je me sens... honteux ?... De m'être évanoui. C'est comme si j'étais faible alors que je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste... enceint... C'est trop bizarre de le dire car ça ne m'est pas naturel. Il me tend la main que j'attrape rapidement et Melissa met mon lit à côté du sien.

\- Comment tu te sens Derek ?

\- Moi on s'en fout. C'est toi et le bébé le plus important. Comment vous allez ?

Je vais pour lui dire que tout va bien mais Melissa me coupe la parole. Je boude légèrement.

\- Stiles doit rester au repos complet. Pour lui et pour le bébé. Stress niveau zéro. Sinon cela peut être dangereux. Il a juste fait un malaise mais pour l'instant tout le monde se porte bien.

Pardon ? Comment ça repos complet ? J'en suis à neuf semaines, soit un peu plus de 2 mois et je dois rester au lit jusqu'au terme ? Soit... Pratiquement sept mois !!!

JE VAIS MOURIR !!!


	106. Chapitre 52, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

Des chuchotements à mes côtés me tirent de mon sommeil créer par des médicaments.

J'ouvre un œil péniblement et vois juste Peter à mes côtés. Je le referme et soupire.

\- Derek ? Derek, tu es réveillé ?

\- Pas la peine de crier...

\- Je ne crie pas Derek...

\- Alors j'ai mal au crâne ou ta voix m'insupporte.

Il soupire. Je suis peut-être trop méchant avec lui. Après tout, il veut juste m'aider.

\- Pardon Peter. J'ai été méchant.

Je le regarde et lui souris légèrement. Il a l'air soulagé. Comme si je lui retirais un poids.

Je balaye la chambre des yeux, cherchant Stiles.

Il est où ?

\- Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je me suis levé et mes plaies à l'abdomen se sont rouvertes. Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Tu cherches Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regarde.

Cela paraît évident.

C'est évident.

\- Il s'est évanoui quand tu as été amené au bloc. Mélissa m'a appelé pour venir à tes côtés. Il passe un examen pour voir si tout se passe bien.

Je vais pour me redresser et Peter me replaque contre le lit.

\- Non, repose-toi Derek. Les rouvres pas, c'est dangereux.

Je hoche la tête. Il a raison. Ça m'inquiète quand il me dit qu'il va passer un examen.

\- Le bébé va bien ? Comment va mon bébé ? Et Stiles ?

\- Tu auras tes réponses en temps voulu Derek. Sois patient.

La porte s'ouvre au même moment et laisse passer un lit avec Stiles conscient à l'intérieur.

\- Stiles !

Il me regarde et sourit légèrement, peut-être honteux d'être tombé dans les pommes suite à ma perte conséquente de sang.

Je tends ma main et aide faiblement Mélissa à amener Stiles contre moi. Celui-ci prend ma main dans la sienne et me regarde.

\- Comment tu te sens Derek ?

\- Moi on s'en fout. C'est toi et le bébé le plus important. Comment vous allez ?

Mélissa ne donne pas le temps à Stiles de répondre qu'elle m'explique.

\- Stiles doit rester au repos complet. Pour lui et pour le bébé. Stress niveau zéro. Sinon cela peut être dangereux. Il a juste fait un malaise mais pour l'instant tout le monde se porte bien.

Bizarrement, à la tête surprise que fait Stiles, je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de son obligation de rester inactif.

Stiles inactif ? Ça existe ça ?


	107. Chapitre 53, Stiles

**_Merci pour vos reviews, ça nous fait toujours plaisir de vous lire._**

 ** _Nous venons d'écrire le chapitre final mais pas de panique, vous avez encore un petit bout avant de finir l'histoire ;-)_**

 ** _Enjoy :-)_**

Derek hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a compris tandis que je me redresse avec difficultés. Peter vient m'aider mais je le fusille du regard, le surprenant.

\- Comment ça repos complet ?!

\- Tu dois rester allonger jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse.

\- Je refuse !

\- Stiles...

\- Non Derek. Je suis hyperactif. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne peux pas rester immobile plus de cinq minutes...

\- Pourtant tu y arrives bien quand je te câline et que tu miaules.

Je n'y attendais pas à celle-là et je deviens très rouge, comme si j'avais pris un coup de soleil. Peter éclate de rire tandis que Melissa pose une main sur mon avant-bras et me regarde.

\- Stiles... Je sais que ça va être très difficile pour toi mais tu dois absolument respecter cet ordre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il en va de la vie de ton bébé... et de la tienne... Et aussi pas de sexe.

Je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais ça me semble logique puisque le sexe n'est pas synonyme de repos complet. Ils me regardent tous, attendant une réponse ou un signe. Finalement, avec difficulté, je hoche la tête pour dire que j'ai compris et que j'obéirais. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et fixe le plafond. Derek reprend ma main et trace des cercles sur le dos. Je tourne la tête et le regarde. Il me fait un sourire rassurant tandis que Melissa quitte la pièce. Je retire le drap qui me couvre.

\- Stiles...

\- Chut Derek...

Il me regarde d'un air désespéré. Au lieu de me lever, je me glisse dans son lit pour me lover contre lui. Il est surpris mais aussi très content. J'essaie de ne pas le toucher où il a mal. Il embrasse mon front et je lève mes yeux vers lui avec une mine boudeuse. Il rit doucement puis m'embrasse chastement. Un baiser qui dit que tout va bien et que je t'aime.

Peter tire une chaise et s'installe au pied du lit. Derek me regarde toujours comme s'il ne pouvait pas me lâcher du regard. J'ai dû lui faire peur et je m'en veux.

\- Explique-moi... Enfin nous... Pourquoi Lydia t'a étranglé ?

Peter lâche un glapissement de surprise et fixe mon cou où il y a quelques marques très légères. Elles disparaitront vite.

J'explique ce qui s'est passé et Derek grogne tandis que les yeux de Peter flashent. Je prends la main de Derek que je porte à ma bouche puis j'embrasse ses doigts. Il se calme et je regarde Peter.

\- Peter, calme-toi. Tu es dans un hôpital.

Ses yeux redeviennent humains.

\- De toute façon, elle peut aller se faire voir. Peter est le père et on va le prouver.


	108. Chapitre 53, Derek

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha.

* * *

J'hoche la tête pour montrer mon approbation à l'explication de Mélissa.

Stiles lui n'a pas l'air si emballé que ça. Il essaye de ce redresser, Peter viens pour l'aider mais le regarde Stiles lui montre qu'il devrait juste s'asseoir et se taire.

\- Comment ça repos complet ?!

\- Tu dois rester allonger jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse.

\- Je refuse !

\- Stiles…

\- Non Derek. Je suis hyperactif. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne peux pas rester immobile plus de cinq minutes…

\- Pourtant tu y arrives bien quand je te câline et que tu miaules.

En quelques secondes à peine, il devient rouge pivoine. Peter éclate de rire tandis que Mélissa pose une main sur l'avant-bras de Stiles.

\- Stiles… Je sais que ça va être très difficile pour toi mais tu dois absolument respecter cet ordre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il en va de la vie de ton bébé… et de la tienne… Et aussi pas de sexe.

Nous le fixons tous. Attendant une réaction. Il hoche la tête à contre cœur. Il fixe le plafond et je reprends sa main. J'y dessine des cercles et il tourne la tête vers moi. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant. Une fois Mélissa partie, je le vois retirer ses draps.

\- Stiles…

\- Chut Derek…

Je le regarde d'un air désespéré, il vient doucement se mettre dans mon lit et me colle sans me faire mal. J'embrasse son front et il me regarde l'air boudant. Je ris légèrement puis l'embrasse chastement mais en lui faisant comprendre que je l'aime.

Peter vient s'installer correctement à mes côté tandis que je ne lache pas Stiles du regard. Je l'aime et je me suis trop inquiété pour lui.

\- Explique-moi… Enfin nous… Pourquoi Lydia t'a étranglé ?

Stiles nous l'explique rapidement et minutieusement. Peter est surpris et remarque des marques sur le cou à Stiles, ce dont je m'étais permis de ne pas lui faire remarquer, pour ne pas l'enfoncer.

Je grogne tout au long de l'explication. Cette Lydia, je lui ferais la peau. Peter lui a les yeux qui flashent. Stiles prend mes doigts et les embrasses, me relaxant et donc me faisant cesser de grogner. Il ne lâche pas non plus Peter du regard.

\- Peter, calme-toi. Tu es dans un hôpital.

Ses yeux redeviennent humains et mes yeux se promènent entre lui et Stiles.

\- De toute façon, elle peut aller se faire voir. Peter est le père et on va le prouver.


	109. Chapitre 54, Stiles

Enfin ! C'est le grand jour ! Pas celui de notre mariage mais celui de notre sortie d'hôpital ! On peut enfin sortir de cet endroit aseptisé après y avoir passé plusieurs jours.

Melissa nous a donné son accord il y a quelques minutes seulement et Peter doit déjà nous attendre puisqu'il vient nous chercher. Et d'après ses dires, il a une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer.

Je finis de m'habiller, en sentant le regard de Derek sur moi puis je prends le sac que Peter nous avait amené avec nos affaires.

\- Stiles laisse ! Je vais faire le sac avec nos vêtements sales.

\- Je peux le faire Derek...

\- Non ! Tu te reposes !

Il prend en douceur le sac et range ce qu'il faut. Je soupire car je n'aime pas être comme ça. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien et que je suis trop fragile pour faire quelque chose. Je ne regrette pas la grossesse, loin de là, mais parfois c'est très difficile pour le mental et il y a encore un long moment avant le terme.

Derek me tire de mes pensées en prenant ma main et je souris. J'aime sentir sa chaleur autour de moi. Je crois que le bébé aussi car je n'ai plus mal à ces moments-là. Si je pouvais rester nu contre Derek, peau contre peau, je serais au paradis.

On sort doucement, Derek veillant à ne pas aller trop vite puis on retrouve Peter qui est affalé contre la Camaro rutilante de Derek qui n'apprécie pas qu'on touche à son précieux.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps. J'aurai pu fondre sous ce soleil de plomb.

\- Rectification Peter, tu aurais DU.

Je n'apprécie pas sa réflexion donc je lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes. Peter fait tout pour se racheter et il a été d'une aide très appréciable quand je me suis retrouvé seul. J'aimerais qu'ils aillent à nouveau une relation oncle/neveu, voir même frère/frère. Mais je sais que c'est trop en demander à Derek pour le moment.

\- On rentre ? Je conduis Peter.

\- Non Derek. C'est moi qui ai les clés, c'est moi qui conduis.

On dirait des gamins à se chamailler comme ça.

\- Peter a raison. Tu dois te reposer Derek.

\- Toi encore plus Stiles.

Argh ! Je n'aime pas quand il me rappelle sans cesse les ordres de Melissa. Ils sont gravés dans ma tête.

Stiles doit rester au repos complet. Pour lui et pour le bébé. Stress niveau zéro. Sinon cela peut être dangereux.

Je prends une mine boudeuse pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas content mais ça le fait juste rire. Au moins, il rit et ça fait du bien de l'entendre rire. On monte dans la voiture et Derek s'installe à l'arrière avec moi. Je me demande pourquoi il ne va pas à l'avant pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien à son précieux.

Le silence est installé et je trépigne d'impatience pour savoir ce que Peter a à nous dire. Mais il n'a pas l'air motivé à parler.

\- Tu voulais nous annoncer quelque chose Peter ?

\- Ah oui.

Commence ça « ah oui » ! Il avait oublié ou quoi ? Comment on peut oublier quelque chose qui a l'air si important ?

\- On t'écoute.

\- La semaine dernière, tu te rappelles, Stiles, que je gardais Lou et elle s'est blessés en jouant avec un jouet quelconque.

\- Oui et ?

\- Et j'ai prélevé de son sang pour refaire un test ADN. J'ai eu les résultats. Je suis bien le père de Lou. Lydia nous a menti.

OH MON DIEU ! JE NE SUIS PAS LE PÈRE !

Je fonds en larmes. Je suis tellement soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas ma fille et Peter est un bien meilleur que moi pour cette petite. Quel soulagement. À travers mes larmes, je souris lorsque Derek pose une main sur mon ventre.

Quand on sera à la maison, je vais l'entraîner dans un bon bain chaud et j'ai bien l'intention de fêter cette nouvelle dignement.

Au diable les instructions de Melissa.

Je veux juste Derek...


	110. Chapitre 54, Derek

54

Voici le moment tant attendu pour Stiles qui hait l'hôpital. Notre sortie et retour à la maison.

Peter m'a finalement fait accepté de venir nous chercher, ayant une nouvelle à nous annoncer.

Je me demande bien c'est quoi. Il veut peut-être se casser de chez nous. Manquerez plus qu'il nous annonce qu'il va épouser Lydia ou je ne sais quoi en rapport avec elle !

Je m'habille doucement tandis que je surveille Stiles pour qu'il n'en fasse pas trop.

-Stiles laisse ! Je vais faire le sac avec nos vêtements sales.

-Je peux le faire Derek...

-Non ! Tu te reposes !

Je m'approche lui prend le sac des mains sans être trop violent. Je l'entend soupirer mais je l'ignore quand même et fait notre sac.

Une fois fini, je prends sa main et sors de la chambre. Il sourit doucement et me suit.

Peter est affalé contre ma voiture, il sait que je déteste quand il fait ça.

-Vous en avez mis du temps. J'aurais pu fondre sous ce soleil de plomb.

-Rectification Peter, tu aurais DU.

Un coup de coude de Stiles me fait comprendre que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire de remarque.

-On rentre ? Je conduis Peter

-Non Derek. C'est moi qu'est les clés, c'est moi qui conduit.

-Peter a raison. Tu dois te reposer Derek.

-Toi encore plus Stiles.

Il fait une mine boudeuse, ce qui me fait rire.

Nous rentrons dans la voiture, tous deux a l'arrière, pour garder un œil sur Stiles.

Peter conduit et le silence est presque gênant. Stiles le remarque et décide de briser le silence.m

\- Tu voulais nous annoncer quelque chose Peter ?

-Ah oui.

-On t'écoute.

-La semaine dernière tu te rappelles Stiles, que je gardais Lou et elle s'est blessée en jouant avec un jouet quelconque.

-Oui et ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Où veut-il en venir ?

-Et j'ai prélevé de son sang pour refaire un test ADN. J'ai eu les résultats. Je suis bien le père de Lou. Lydia nous a menti.

Stiles fond en larmes, soulagé. Peter sourit, content d'être enfin père et de soulager Stiles d'un poids.

De mon côté, je pose instinctivement une main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de Stiles, une sensation désagréable en moi.

Je... j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place ici... comme si ma fausse mort avait créé un fossé... comme si... je ne servais plus à rien...


	111. Chapitre 55, Stiles

Peter se gare devant le loft et Derek m'aide à descendre. Peter descend la vitre et nous regarde.

\- Je vous laisse un moment. J'ai trouvé un travail et je vais visiter un appartement.

\- Tu vas enfin nous laisser tranquille comme ça.

Derek et toute sa sympathie envers son oncle me fait lever au ciel.

\- Tu vas travailler où ?

\- Prof d'anglais au lycée Stiles. J'ai mon diplôme.

Je suis surpris. Je ne le voyais pas enseignant.

\- Pet' ? Tu fais ça pour obtenir la garde de Lou ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment tu vas faire pour quand tu seras au travail ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Der'. J'ai déjà tout prévu. À toute à l'heure !

Il démarre en trombe tandis que Derek grogne. Est-ce pour le surnom ou parce que Peter est parti avec sa précieuse voiture ?

Il m'aide à rentrer et va me poser sur le canapé. Je le fixe, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Tu as faim ou soif ?

\- Derek...

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose de spécifique ?

\- Derek !

Il me regarde comme si j'avais une deuxième tête. Il parle beaucoup et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Est-ce qu'il essaie de cacher quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

Je hausse un sourcil car il a répondu trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. J'attrape sa main et entrelace nos doigts puis je le tire vers moi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'assoir à côté de moi, ce qu'il fait. Je pose ma main sur sa joue.

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Stiles, je le sais. Et il n'y a rien. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Il dit ça d'une façon tellement amère. Est-ce qu'il est vexé parce qu'on a cru facilement à sa mort ? Non, ça peut pas être ça. Gérard avait tout prévu. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je décide de changer de sujet.

\- Tu recommences quand le travail ?

\- Pas avant un bon mois en tout cas. C'est le médecin qui décidera.

\- D'accord...

Il détourne le regard et ça me fait mal au coeur car j'ai l'impression d'avoir faire quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que tu veux prendre un bain ? Voir la chambre de notre bébé ? On peut aussi regarder le film qui te fera plaisir.

\- Je vais aller dormir.

\- Ah...

Je le regarde se lever et partir dans la chambre. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça.

Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ?

Est-ce qu'il se sent exclu ?

Est-ce qu'il subi un choc post-traumatique ?

J'opte pour la dernière option...

Et ça ne va pas être simple de l'aider...

 ** _Désolé du retard mais j'ai une semaine de fou. Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à publier samedi car on sera en convention :-)_**


	112. Chapitre 55, Derek

Peter se gare devant notre loft et j'aide Stiles à descendre. Peter descend la vitre de ma voiture pour nous parler.

\- Je vous laisse un moment. J'ai trouvé un travail et je vais visiter un appartement.

\- Tu vas enfin nous laisser tranquille comme ça.

A ma remarque, Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas travailler où ?

\- Prof d'anglais au lycée Stiles. J'ai mon diplôme.

Cela nous surprend tous les deux. On tombe littéralement sur le cul.

\- Pet' ? Tu fais ça pour obtenir la garde de Lou ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment tu vas faire pour quand tu seras au travail ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Der'. J'ai déjà tout prévu. À toute à l'heure !

Je grogne tandis qu'il démarre en trombe. J'aime pas le surnom ni le fait qu'il soit parti avec ma voiture. Lorsqu'il l'a ramènera, je l'étranglerai par la même occasion.

J'aide Stiles à rentrer et à se poser sur le canapé. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais c'est tant pis pour lui, il n'a pas le choix.

\- Tu as faim ou soif ?

\- Derek...

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose de spécifique ?

\- Derek !

Je le regarde et il me fixe. Comme si il essaye de lire en moi. Ce qui est impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

Il hausse un sourcil, prend ma main et me tire vers lui en entrelaçant nos mains. Je m'assois à ces côtés et pose une main sur ma joue sans que j'en ai envie. C'est tout sauf le moment de faire ça.

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Stiles, je le sais. Et il n'y a rien. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Je suis froid mais tant pis. Ça me soule toutes ses questions. Je suis crevé.

\- Tu recommences quand le travail ?

\- Pas avant un bon mois en tout cas. C'est le médecin qui décidera.

\- D'accord...

Reprendre le plus tôt sera le mieux pour moi. Plus je travail, mieux je me sens. Cette atmosphère m'étouffe. Je dois trouver une alternative pour monter me coucher. Je détourne le regard, afin d'y réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux prendre un bain ? Voir la chambre de notre bébé ? On peut aussi regarder le film qui te fera plaisir.

\- Je vais aller dormir.

\- Ah...

Je me lève et monte me coucher sans lui demander son avis. Je me prépare et m'allonge. Je suis enfin tranquille. Je sais que je le blesse, mais tant pis. J'ai autre chose à penser pour le moment.


	113. Chapitre 56, Stiles

Ça fait enfin plusieurs jours que nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Peter passe la journée à la maison ; il attend une réponse de la gérance pour savoir s'il a ou non l'appartement. Je le vois entrain de préparer son dossier pour obtenir la garde de Lou. Je l'aide, sous le regard noir de Derek.

Concernant Derek, c'est assez froid entre nous et je fais tout ce que je peux pour réchauffer ce lien. La seule chose qui m'apaise, c'est de savoir qu'il ne va pas me quitter car il a proposé une date pour le mariage. J'ai été très surpris car il a choisi le 31 octobre. J'adore cette fête mais je sais aussi ce qu'elle représente pour lui.

Depuis qu'il m'a dit la date il y a quelque minutes, je n'arrête pas de sautiller ; vive les sautes d'humeur car il y a cinq minutes, je pleurais. Je crois que je l'agace car il me force à m'allonger sur le canapé et pour me parler car il me l'a dit au réveil.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler Derek ?

Je caresse mon ventre. Je ne peux plus sortir, c'est trop voyant. Donc les journées sont encore plus longues et l'ennui me tue. Et Derek n'est pas d'une aide utile avec sa froideur et il me fuit aussi.

\- Je vais reprendre le boulot contre avis médical.

Je me redresse d'un coup mais Derek me force à me recoucher.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ! Mais !

\- Mais quoi ? Peter passe très bien les journées avec toi et tu es gaga de lui. Alors tout ira bien. Si y a un problème, tu sais que je reviendrai immédiatement.

\- Derek il y a un problème avec le fait que Peter vienne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien je te dis.

Il ment ! Je sais qu'il ment ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Il me prend pour un idiot ! J'aurais dû le forcer à me parler dès notre retour mais j'ai préféré lui laisser de l'espace. Mais ça été une erreur.

Alors que je vais lui dire quelque chose, il se lève.

\- Derek, tu...

\- Non. Il n'y a pas de "Derek tu". Il y a un "je comprends ta décision et je te soutiens". J'en ai marre de devoir discuter sur certains choix. Tu es mon conjoint, mais celui-ci ne regarde que moi.

Les mots me fonds mal et je commence à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir. C'est plus fort que moi.

\- Me fait pas le coup des larmes putain ! Je vais au boulot.

Il part sans dire un mot de plus. Sans un geste. Sans rien. Comme si je n'étais rien. Est-ce que je suis encore quelque chose ?

Dès que mes larmes se tarissent, je monte dans la chambre et prend un pull à Derek qui est trop grand pour moi. J'ai de la chance qu'il soit costaud et que ça me permettra de cacher mon ventre. Car je ne pourrais même pas dire que j'ai grossi car mon ventre est trop rond pour une simple prise de poids.

Je monte dans ma jeep et je conduis jusqu'au commissariat où je rentre. Mon père me voit immédiatement et vient pour me faire un serment. Le ton monte car je dois voir Derek. Je veux une explication.

\- Où est Derek ?? Derek ?!

\- Stiles ! Repose-toi !

Mon père essaie de me calmer mais sans succès. Derek arrive et il est énervé.

\- Quoi.

\- Derek ! Mon amour qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ??

Je l'attrape par le t-shirt pour qu'il ne prenne plus la fuite. Je refuse de partir tant qu'on n'aura pas réglé les choses. Je ne veux pas partir et laisser cette situation perdurer jusqu'à la destruction de notre couple.

\- Je bosse Stiles. Va te reposer. Pour le bébé.

\- C'est moi ? Moi qui t'es fait quelque chose ? Ou Peter ? Ou même le bébé ? Dit moi !

\- NON. FERME LA ET VA TE REPOSER STILES PUTAIN !

Il prend mes poignets et m'oblige à le lâcher. Je pleure. Encore. Je ressens une douleur au ventre qui me fait plier en deux, en me le tenant.

\- Je retourne sur le terrain. Tu doit être au stress zéro. Je suis épuisé mentalement Stiles. Tu n'améliores rien.

\- Mais Derek !

\- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! TU M'ÉNERVES !

Il part en claquant la porte qui fait le même bruit que mon coeur qui se brise. Je prie pour qu'il revienne mais sans succès.

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre mon père crier mon prénom avant de tomber.

Et c'est le trou noir...

 ** _Désolé pour le retard de publication. Avec Nat, on était en convention le week-end passé et je suis rentrée malade. J'étais si fatiguée que je me couchais hyper tôt._**


	114. Chapitre 56, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

Plusieurs jours sont passés et finalement, nous avons convenu d'une date pour le mariage. Le 31 octobre, jour de la fête d'Halloween. Stiles aime particulièrement cette fête et ça permettra de faire entrer un peu de bonheur et de joie dans cette journée d'angoisse et de peur.

Stiles était content lorsque que je lui ai proposé et il n'arrête pas de me rabâcher à quel point il avait hâte. Il sautille presque partout, ce qui m'a contraint à le forcer à s'allonger, pour le faire se reposer et aussi pour lui parler.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler Derek ?

Il caresse son ventre qui s'arrondit de plus en plus. Je déteste tourner autour du pot, alors autant tout balancer d'un coup.

\- Je vais reprendre le boulot contre avis médical.

Il blanchit d'un coup et se redresse, je le recouche de force.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ! Mais !

\- Mais quoi ? Peter passe très bien les journées avec toi et tu es gaga de lui. Alors tout ira bien. S'il y a un problème, tu sais que je reviendrais immédiatement.

\- Derek, il y a un problème avec le fait que Peter vienne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien je te dis.

Il grommelle pas content. Il va préparer un discours de monsieur je sais tout sur mon état patati patata. Je me lève.

\- Derek, tu...

\- Non. Il n'y a pas de "Derek tu". Il y a un "je comprends ta décision et je te soutiens". J'en ai marre de devoir discuter sur certains choix. Tu es mon conjoint, mais celui-ci ne regarde que moi.

Je le vois commencer à pleurer et cela m'agace encore plus.

\- Ne me fait pas le coup des larmes putain ! Je vais au boulot.

Je prend ma veste, l'enfile et part sans même l'embrasser.

Je file au boulot et après une discussion avec Jordan et Noah, j'obtiens le droit de bosser mais pas de revenir sur le terrain avant ma guérison complète. C'est déjà bien, mais pas assez.

Après avoir passer trente minutes derrière mon bureau à remplir les documents et dossiers, j'entends des agitations dans le couloir avec une, voir deux voix familières.

Si c'est Stiles, je le démonte.

\- Où est Derek ? Derek ?!

\- Stiles ! Repose toi !

Je grogne, me lève et sors dans le couloir.

\- Quoi.

\- Derek ! Mon amour qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il prend mon t-shirt au niveau du torse pour me faire rester face à lui.

\- Je bosse Stiles. Va te reposer. Pour le bébé.

\- C'est moi ? Moi qui t'es fait quelque chose ? Ou Peter ? Ou même le bébé ? Dit moi !

\- NON. FERME LA ET VA TE REPOSER STILES PUTAIN !

Je lui prend les poignets et lui fait me lâcher. Il pleure et tient son ventre.

\- Je retourne sur le terrain. Tu doit être au stress zéro. Je suis épuisé mentalement Stiles. Tu n'améliores rien.

\- Mais Derek !

\- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! TU M'ÉNERVES !

Je sors en claquant la porte. Sans me retourner, j'ai peut-être tout perdu.

Mon mariage, mon compagnon, mon bébé, ma famille.


	115. Chapitre 57, Stiles

\- Point de vue de Noah -

Dès que Stiles tombe au sol, je réagis immédiatement et j'appelle Melissa et Deaton. Je reçois l'ordre d'emmener Stiles chez le vétérinaire/Druide, ce que je fais immédiatement. Jordan conduit tandis que je suis à l'arrière, mon fils dans mes bras. Il est pâle et chaud. Je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai déjà perdu ma femme et je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon enfant.

Je dégage les cheveux qui se sont collés à son front tandis que mon adjoint se gare. Il vient m'aider à sortir Stiles pour qu'il soit le moins secoué pendant le trajet jusqu'à la porte. Avec soulagement, je constate que Deaton a fermé le cabinet. Jordan ouvre la porte et on entre. Alan nous accueille et récupère Stiles.

\- Restez ici.

Sans nous laisser la possibilité de réagir, il va à l'arrière avec mon enfant. Je fixe la porte d'un air hébété. Jordan ne dit pas un mot mais pose juste une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

\- Je peux rester avec vous Shérif.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Une fois de plus, S... Noah. Je peux rester avec vo... toi.

\- Non, retourne au poste.

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne.

\- Non ! Attend ! Trouve Derek et ramène-le ici. Même si tu dois l'assommer.

Il hoche la tête et s'en va. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, la tête dans mes mains. Aujourd'hui, je sens sur mes épaules le poids de l'âge.

Après un temps que je ne saurais définir, une porte s'ouvre. Je suis presque déçu de voir qu'il s'agit de Jordan. J'aurais préféré voir Deaton ou Melissa ; l'attente étant longue.

Je me lève et rejoint de Jordan qui s'engueule avec Derek.

\- Je refuse de rester. J'ai du travail.

\- Derek...

\- Il n'y a pas de Derek !

Je vois rouge et me rapproche encore plus. Sous la surprise des deux jeunes hommes, j'attrape Derek par l'oreille. Je le tire à l'intérieur et le force à s'assoir, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il se laisse faire docilement et me regarde.

\- Tu te tais Derek. Stiles est ici parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'il soit proche de Peter !

Il va pour ouvrir la bouche mais je lui lance mon regard le plus noir, ce qu'il fait déglutir.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a subi pendant ta prétendue mort ?! La réponse est non ! Parce que tu ne lui as pas demandé. Mais moi, je vais te le dire ! Il a découvert qu'il portait ton enfant ! Il a subi le choc de ta mort et après, il apprend qu'il peut être enceint à cause ou grâce à votre lien de compagnon. Peter l'a aidé à appréhender cette grossesse. Il l'a aidé à faire la chambre de l'enfant, en priant que cela l'aide à sourire un peu et à accepter pleinement ce bébé. Il est resté à ses côtés quand les douleurs abdominales étaient trop fortes parce que son corps n'était pas fait pour accueillir un fœtus. Un enfant. Son enfant. Ton enfant. Stiles voit Peter comme un oncle ou même un frère. C'est toi que Stiles aime. C'est pour toi qu'il meurt d'amour. Pas pour Peter. Pour toi. Derek Hale ! Loup garou mal léché ! Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes là sans nouvelles à cause de ton égo mal placé ou je ne sais quoi ! Il va falloir que tu parles à quelqu'un si tu veux pas perdre définitivement Stiles ! Je ne le laisserais pas mettre sa vie en d...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon sermon que la porte s'ouvre sur Melissa. Sans visage n'est pas joyeux. Derek se lève d'un coup.

\- Melissa ?

\- Stiles va... aussi bien que possible. Il a eu une grosse montée de stress et d'angoisse. C'est déjà pas bon pour une grossesse normale, pour lui c'est... dangereux...

Derek baisse la tête et parle d'une voix très basse. Il faut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- Le stress a coupé l'arrivée d'oxygène pendant un moment. Trop long.

Toutes les personnes mâles présentes dans la pièce ouvrent la bouche de surprise.

\- Il est m...

\- C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Mais c'est une possibilité. Et les probabilités pour que ce soit le cas sont très grandes...


	116. Chapitre 57, Derek

Après avoir claqué la porte en laissant Jordan, Noah, Peter et bien sûr Stiles, je pars marcher sans me retourner.

Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais tant pis. Il faut que j'arrive à me calmer.

Pour Stiles...

Pour le bébé...

Je soupire et m'assois sur un banc. J'ai peut-être était trop méchant. Il a rien demandé et je l'ai jeté comme de rien...

Je veux l'épouser moi... je veux vivre avec lui... élever notre enfant... mais il y a Peter. Il le préfère à moi.

Une main posée sur mon épaule me tire de mes pensées. C'est en tournant la tête que je remarque Jordan, comme affolé.

— Jordan ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— C'est Stiles !

Je grogne. Voilà qui me regonfle avec ça.

— Laisse-moi tranquille Jordan. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour le moment.

Il grogne, me tire violemment le bras et me force à le suivre. Si je voulais, je lui donnerai un bon coup de poing dans la gueule mais Jordan reste quand même mon ami alors je vais éviter.

Je remarque que nous n'allons pas en direction du commissariat mais plutôt de chez Deaton.

Cela m'interroge sans plus m'intéresser.

Je continue à me disputer avec lui jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons devant une voiture où Noah nous attend.

— Je refuse de rester. J'ai du travail.

—Derek...

— Il n'y a pas de Derek !

Noah s'approche de nous et à ma grande surprise me prend par l'oreille et me tire à l'intérieur du centre de vétérinaire. Il me fait assoir et comme un enfant, je me laisse faire. Je le regarde, voulant l'envoyer chier.

— Tu te tais Derek. Stiles est ici parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'il soit proche de Peter !

Je vais pour dire quelque chose mais il ne me laisse pas le temps à cause de son regard noir qui me fait déglutir.

— Je ne suis pas stupide ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a subi pendant ta prétendue mort ?! La réponse est non ! Parce que tu ne lui as pas demandé. Mais moi, je vais te le dire ! Il a découvert qu'il portait ton enfant ! Il a subi le choc de ta mort et après, il apprend qu'il peut être enceint à cause ou grâce à votre lien de compagnon. Peter l'a aidé à appréhender cette grossesse. Il l'a aidé à faire la chambre de l'enfant, en priant que cela l'aide à sourire un peu et à accepter pleinement ce bébé. Il est rester à ses côtés quand les douleurs abdominales étaient trop fortes parce que son corps n'était pas fait pour accueillir un fœtus. Un enfant. Son enfant. Ton enfant. Stiles voit Peter comme un oncle ou même un frère. C'est toi que Stiles aime. C'est pour toi qu'il meurt d'amour. Pas pour Peter. Pour toi. Derek Hale ! Loup garou mal léché ! Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes là sans nouvelles à cause de ton égo mal placé ou je ne sais quoi ! Il va falloir que tu parles à quelqu'un si tu veux pas perdre définitivement Stiles ! Je ne le laisserais pas mettre sa vie en d...

Mélissa apparaît, coupant la parole à Noah. Son visage est triste, le faisant lever d'un coup.

— Melissa ?

— Stiles va... aussi bien que possible. Il a eu une grosse montée de stress et d'angoisse. C'est déjà pas bon pour une grossesse normale, pour lui c'est... dangereux...

Je baisse la tête, coupable.

Je vous en supplie, non... pas ça...

Je pose la question fatale qui peut tout détruire entre nous si cela s'avère confirmer.

— Et le bébé ?

— Le stress a coupé l'arrivé d'oxygène pendant un moment. Trop long.

Tout le monde ouvre la bouche.

Non pitié. Non !

— Il est m...

— C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Mais c'est une possibilité. Et les probabilités pour que se soit le cas sont très grandes...

Notre bébé...

J'ai tué notre bébé...


	117. Chapitre 58, Stiles

L'examen a été long et quand Melissa m'a dit que le bébé n'avait peut-être pas survécu, j'ai eu envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Il n'était même pas né que je fais un mauvais père.

La porte s'ouvre tandis que je pleure. Je reconnais le pas de Derek. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas voir ses yeux accusateurs car je suis un assassin. Il s'assoit et je me force à tourner la tête car mon père m'a appris qu'il faut toujours regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux quand on parle.

\- Pars Derek... Je suis encombrant...

\- Stop. Tais-toi et écoute-moi.

Je sais ce qu'il va me dire et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre dire. Je ne veux pas l'écouter mais je ne lui dis pas. Je me tais juste.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles. Je ne voulais pas tout ça. Je suis jaloux de Peter parce que je vois à quel point vous êtes proches maintenant. Et moi, j'étais mort mais enfaite non, je suis là, puis il y a le bébé et ma blessure pas encore complètement cicatrisée, le fait que je sois faible, que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés mais ce n'est pas moi cette personne... C'est Peter maintenant... Il a pris ma place... et j'ai plus de place moi... Je ne me sens plus à ma place... et j'ai été agressif. Tu ne me mérites pas... Notre bébé va peut-être mourir par ma faute... Je m'en veux Stiles... Je ne suis pas une bonne personne... Je t'aime Stiles. Désolé... Pardon...

Je suis surpris par ses paroles et je suis touché quand il se met à pleurer. Ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive. Il faut que je choisisse mes mots pour lui faire entrer sans sa tête de butée ce que j'ai envie qu'il comprenne. Ce que j'ai besoin qu'il enregistre.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Derek. J'ai besoin de toi à côté de moi. Peter m'aide car il s'y connaît en grossesse mâle. Il m'a dit que Talia devait te l'apprendre mais que... Et après, il n'a pas pu te l'enseigner. C'est toi que j'aime Derek. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi. Et arrête de te blâmer, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis un mauvais père et un mauvais compagnon.

\- Stiles ! Tu n'es pas un mauvais compagnon. Je te pardonne tout mon coeur. Mais ne soit plus fautif.

Il prend ma main et je suis soulagé. Il ne m'en veut pas !

\- On va sauver notre bébé ensemble. L'élever ensemble, être heureux ensemble et Peter nous aidera, ensemble. Je t'aime Stiles... Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Derek...

Il m'embrasse tendrement. Ce baiser est spécial pour moi. Il scelle notre amour. Il confirme nos sentiments. Il a un goût de renouveau et de promesses de bonheur après ce qui s'est passé. Sa main se pose sur mon ventre rebondi.

\- Notre bébé est fort d'accord. Soyons-le aussi.

Je hoche la tête. Je vais être fort pour lui. Pour nous.

Je vais être meilleur. Je veux être dans ses bras donc je bouge doucement pour qu'il puisse s'assoir sur la table. Puis il me prend dans ses bras. Ses gestes sont doux, comme si j'étais un objet précieux. Sans que je puisse le retenir, un soupire passe mes lèvres tandis qu'il me berce.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Melissa pour notre bébé...


	118. Chapitre 58, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

\- Je... je veux voir Stiles.

\- Derek, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment.

\- Ca ne le sera jamais sinon. On risque de perdre notre bébé et j'ai été un vrai connard. Donc je veux le voir. Seul.

Mélissa hoche doucement la tête et me laisse entrer dans la pièce. J'y entre et elle ferme la porte derrière moi.

Stiles est allongé, faible, pleurant. Je me sens mal. Terriblement mal.

Je m'assois à ces côtés en silence et il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Pars Derek... je suis encombrant...

\- Stop. Tais-toi et écoute-moi.

Il déglutit et ne répond pas, me laissant parler. Je prend une grande inspiration et commence mon récit.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles. Je ne voulais pas tout ça. Je suis jaloux de Peter parce que je vois à quel point vous êtes proches maintenant. Et moi, j'étais mort mais enfait non, je suis là, puis il y a le bébé et ma blessure pas encore complètement cicatrisée, le fait que je sois faible, que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés mais ce n'est pas moi cette personne... c'est Peter maintenant... il a pris ma place... et je n'ai plus de place moi... je ne me sens plus à ma place... et j'ai été agressif. Tu ne me mérites pas... notre bébé va peut-être mourir par ma faute... je m'en veux Stiles... je ne suis pas une bonne personne... je t'aime Stiles désolé... pardon...

Je me mets à pleurer et Stiles me regarde surpris. J'attend une réponse, mais je pense me faire salement quitter.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Derek. J'ai besoin de toi à côté de moi. Peter m'aide car il s'y connaît en grossesse mâle. Il m'a dit que Talia devait te l'apprendre mais que... Et après, il n'a pas pu te l'enseigner. C'est toi que j'aime Derek. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi. Et arrête de te blâmer, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis un mauvais père et un mauvais compagnon.

\- Stiles ! Tu n'es pas un mauvais compagnon. Je te pardonne tout mon coeur. Mais ne soit plus fautif.

Je prend sa main.

\- On va sauver notre bébé ensemble. L'élever ensemble, être heureux ensemble, et Peter nous aidera, ensemble. Je t'aime Stiles... je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Derek...

Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement puis pose une main sur son ventre.

\- Notre bébé est fort d'accord. Soyons le aussi.

Il hoche la tête et se décale légèrement pour être dans mes bras. Je m'assois sur la table prévue initialement pour les opérations et le met contre moi sans le brusquer pour le bercer. Il soupire légèrement d'aise et je le regarde tendrement.

Enfin libéré que cette tempête soit passé... à moi de bosser sur ma jalousie stupide et mal placé... en balançant tout ce que je reproche à Peter peut-être...


	119. Chapitre 59, Stiles

**_Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et on approche gentiment mais sûrement de la fin._**

 ** _Je travaille sur un autre projet en parallèle. J'ai un délai jusqu'au 15 août pour finir d'écrire. Comme j'arrive gentiment au bout, est-ce que quelqu'un serait volontaire pour lire et corriger mes chapitres. C'est un Sterek ;-)_**

Je somnole dans les bras de Derek. Il caresse mon bras et je sens son regard sur moi ; il est rassurant et protecteur. J'aimerais ouvrir les yeux mais j'en ai pas la force. J'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche mais ma gorge est sèche. Derek le comprend et il me redresse doucement. Il prend un verre sur la table et approche la paille de mes lèvres, me permettant de boire doucement.

Alors que je finis le verre, Melissa entre dans la pièce.

\- On va faire une échographie pour être fixé.

Je hoche la tête tandis que Derek me rallonge. J'attrape sa main pour qu'il reste près de moi. Il embrasse ma tempe.

\- Je reste Stiles. Je ne pars plus.

Je hoche la tête, rassuré. Melissa relève mon t-shirt et met le gel qui me fait frissonner à chaque fois.

\- Je crois que le bébé n'aime pas le froid.

Melissa et Derek me jettent un regard que je ne comprends pas.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça chaton ?

Je rougis au surnom. Ça fait tellement de bien de l'entendre à nouveau.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles bougent.

Ils ne disent rien et Melissa pose la sonde sur mon ventre. Il faut quelques secondes pour que l'image apparaisse. Je regarde Derek qui voit notre enfant pour la première fois. Il est ému et je serre sa main. Il me regarde et on se sourit tendrement.

Un bruit de battement se fait entendre. Est-ce que c'est notre bébé ? C'est son coeur ? Il est en vie ?

\- Melissa ?

\- Oui Derek. C'est le coeur de votre enfant. Il est en vie.

Je pleure de joie et de soulagement. On va être parents et notre bébé est bien au chaud dans mon ventre.

\- Pour quand est le terme ?

\- Mi-novembre. Maintenant, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

Je déglutis et Derek détourne le regard. On va se faire tirer les oreilles.

\- Quand je dis que le stress doit rester au niveau zéro, ce n'est pas par plaisir. Tu as une grossesse à risque Stiles et si tu veux mettre au monde ton bébé, il va falloir rester allonger et te déplacer que pour le strict nécessaire.

\- Et le mariage ?

\- On peut le repousser Stiles.

\- Non ! On trouvera un moyen pour que je reste calme. On fera une petite cérémonie. Juste la famille et la meute.

\- Melissa ?

\- Tant que le stress est à zéro et qu'il ne fait aucun effort, c'est bon.

\- Ça sera ça, promis.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Tu peux rentrer Stiles mais...

\- Oui, stress a zéro et repos total.

\- Derek, tu ne retourneras travailler que lorsque le médecin te l'aura autorisé, compris ?

\- Oui Madame.

Melissa pourrait faire peur. C'est une femme forte et elle prend soin des gens qu'elle aime. Elle sourit, satisfaite. Elle me dit que je peux rentrer à la maison et sort de la pièce.

Derek prend du sopalin et essuie doucement mon ventre. Puis il pose ses lèvres dessus et l'embrasse. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, en sourit.

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Et j'aime déjà notre bébé.

\- Je t'aime aussi Derek.

L'avenir s'offre à nous...


	120. Chapitre 59, Derek

Stiles somnole dans mes bras. Je caresse son bras en le regardant de manière protectrice pour lui montrer que je suis là.

Je remarque que Stiles a la bouche sèche alors je lui donne son verre d'eau avec une paille pour lui permettre de se réhydrater.

Mélissa entre ensuite dans la pièce.

\- On va faire une échographie pour être fixé.

Stiles hoche la tête, je le rallonge tandis qu'il prend ma main et que j'embrasse sa tempe.

\- Je reste Stiles. Je ne pars plus.

Il hoche une seconde fois la tête comme rassuré de ma réponse. Mélissa soulève son t-shirt, me retenant de la grogner et le faisant frissonner.

\- Je crois que le bébé n'aime pas le froid.

On regarde tous les deux Stiles bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça chaton ?

Il rougit au surnom. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas entendu.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles bougent.

Nous ne répondons rien et Mélissa entame l'échographie.

Après quelques secondes, un bébé apparaît, mon bébé. Je suis tellement ému que Stiles sert ma main. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, nous nous sourions mutuellement.

Après des longues minutes de silence qui m'ont paru une éternité, un battement de cœur se fait entendre puis plusieurs.

\- Melissa

\- Oui Derek. C'est le coeur de votre enfant. Il est en vie.

Stiles se met à pleurer de joie.

Notre bébé est bien là.

Parfaitement en vie !

\- Pour quand est le terme ?

\- Mi-novembre. Maintenant, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

Stiles déglutit d'un coup et moi, je détourne le regard.

On dirait deux gosses qui ont fait une connerie et qui vont se faire engueuler.

\- Quand je dis que le stress doit rester au niveau zéro, ce n'est pas par plaisir. Tu as une grossesse un risque Stiles et si tu veux mettre au monde ton bébé, il va falloir rester allonger et te déplacer que pour le stricte nécessaire.

\- Et le mariage ?

\- On peut le repousser Stiles.

\- Non ! On trouvera un moyen pour que je reste calme. On fera une petite cérémonie. Juste la famille et la meute.

\- Melissa ?

\- Tant que le stress est à zéro et qu'il ne fait aucun effort, c'est bon.

\- Ça sera ça, promis.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Tu peux rentrer Stiles mais...

\- Oui, stress a zéro et repos total.

\- Derek, tu ne retourneras travailler que lorsque le médecin te l'aura autorisé, compris ?

\- Oui Madame.

Mélissa pourrait tuer quelqu'un juste en l'engueulant. Elle sourit, contente. Puis confirme que Stiles peut rentrer.

Je prend le sopalin et essuie le ventre à Stiles puis l'embrasse. Il caresse doucement mes cheveux.

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Et j'aime déjà notre bébé.

\- Je t'aime aussi Derek.

Alors c'est ça ? Le bonheur ?


	121. Chapitre 60, Stiles

**_Voici le soixantième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Fanfiction plante. Je suis désolée que vous ne receviez pas le mail infromant qu'un nouveau chapitre est publié :-(_**

Derek nous a ramené à la maison. En y entrant, Peter nous a informés qu'il avait eu l'appartement et qu'il allait prendre ses affaires pour s'y installer. Je l'ai félicité et Derek l'a aussi fait. Puis mon amour m'a posé dans le lit puis il m'a embrassé doucement.

\- Je reviens chaton. Je pense qu'il faut que je parle avec Peter.

\- D'accord. Fait vite.

On se sourit puis Derek sort. Je ferme les yeux et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors.

Lorsque je me réveille à cause de la faim, le soleil est en train de se coucher. Je m'étire et constate que Derek n'est pas remonté. Est-ce que la discussion s'est mal passée ?

Je me redresse et au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Derek qui tient un plateau repas. L'odeur alléchante me fait saliver.

\- Hey chaton...

\- Bonsoir mon loup. Ça sent trop bon !

\- Merci.

Il s'assoit, en souriant puis pose le plateau sur mes genoux. Je le smack pour le remercier puis je mange avec appétit.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Non, c'est tout bon.

Il essuie ma bouche et je rougis à cause de ce geste.

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec Peter ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est parti en entier.

Je secoue la tête, amusé puis une fois fini de manger, Derek enlève le plateau. Il le pose juste sur le bureau puis il me rejoint dans le lit. Je me colle à lui. Il pose sa main sur mon ventre et le caresse, me faisant soupirer.

\- Derek ?

\- Mmmmh ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux connaître le sexe du bébé avant l'accouchement ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Hé ! J'ai posé la question en premier.

Il ricane, me faisant soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué.

\- J'aimerais garder la surprise.

\- Ça me va. Tu avais déjà réfléchi à des prénoms ?

\- Oui...

Il me regarde et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrasse doucement. C'est un moment tendre et amoureux.

\- Dis les moi...

\- J'avais pensé à Mattheo Derek Stilinski. Mais si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais Mattheo Noah Hale.

\- Ce choix me convient parfaitement.

Je suis content qu'il soit d'accord.

\- Et si c'est une fille ?

\- J'avais pensé à Emilie Claudia Stilinski. Mais je préfère Emilie Talia Hale.

\- Mmmh. Je préfère Hana Talia Hale.

\- Hannah ?

\- Non Hana. H. A. N. A.

\- Oh... C'est original.

\- Ça vient du japonais. Ça veut dire fleur.

\- J'adore. Hana Talia Hale.

\- Et bientôt tu seras Stiles Hale.

\- Vivement notre mariage !

\- Stiles, ça ne me dérange pas de le repousser. Je veux que tu sois bien.

\- Je vais très bien et le 31 octobre est une très bonne date. J'aime sa signification. Et c'est à deux semaines du terme, qu'est-ce qui peut arriver ?

Je grimace légèrement et Derek comprend immédiatement ça que ça veut dire. Il caresse mon ventre, lui permettant de se réchauffer.

Je soupire d'aise.

Le bonheur est si simple...


	122. Chapitre 60, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

On est rentré à la maison avec Stiles, Peter en a profité pour nous annoncer qu'il avait trouvés un appartement et qu'il allait récupérer ses affaires. Nous l'avons tous deux félicités.

Enfin débarrassés de l'oncle collant.

Je monte déposer Stiles dans le lit et je l'embrasse doucement.

\- Je reviens chaton. Je pense qu'il faut que je parle avec Peter.

\- D'accord. Fait vite.

On se sourit et je descend rejoindre Peter au salon pour l'aider a finir son sac.

-J'ai rien oublié je crois.

-Parfait Peter.

Il me regarde puis va pour partir.

-Bon, à plus tard Derek. Si Stiles a besoin, tu sais où me trouver maintenant.

-Peter attend !

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde.

-Merci Peter. Merci pour tout. Je veux dire... pas que pour Stiles. Mais pour tout depuis... ma naissance. Merci Peter. Tu es mon oncle et aussi un peu mon frère...

Je le vois baisser la tête puis essuyer ses yeux.

-Je dois y aller Derek... a plus...

Il part et je reste planter seul quelques temps dans le salon.

Je finis par décider de faire un plateau repas pour Stiles et de le monter dans la chambre.

\- Hey chaton...

\- Bonsoir mon loup. Ça sent trop bon !

\- Merci.

Je lui dépose le plateau sur ses genoux et m'assois à ses côtés en souriant. Il me smack et mange avec appétit.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Non, c'est tout bon.

J'essuie sa bouche sale et il rougit, ce qui m'amuse.

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec Peter ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est parti en entier.

Il secoue la tête et je le rejoints dans le lit. Il se colle à moi et je le sers doucement dans mes bras. Je caresse son ventre le faisant soupirer de bien être.

\- Derek ?

\- Mmmmh ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux connaître le sexe du bébé avant l'accouchement ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Hé ! J'ai posé la question en premier.

Je ricane et le refais soupirer encore une fois.

\- J'aimerais garder la surprise.

\- Ça me va. Tu avais déjà réfléchi à des prénoms ?

\- Oui...

Je le regarde et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. On s'embrasse doucement. J'aime ces moments.

\- Dis les moi...

\- J'avais pensé à Mattheo Derek Stilinski. Mais si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais Mattheo Noah Hale.

\- Ce choix me convient parfaitement.

\- Et si c'est une fille ?

\- J'avais pensé à Emilie Claudia Stilinski. Mais je préfère Emilie Talia Hale.

\- Mmmh. Je préfère Hana Talia Hale.

\- Hannah ?

\- Non Hana. H. A. N. A.

\- Oh... C'est original.

\- Ça vient du japonais. Ça veut dire fleur.

\- J'adore. Hana Talia Hale.

\- Et bientôt tu seras Stiles Hale.

\- Vivement notre mariage !

\- Stiles, ça ne me dérange pas de le repousser. Je veux que tu sois bien.

\- Je vais très bien et le 31 octobre est une très bonne date. J'aime sa signification. Et c'est à deux semaines du terme, qu'est-ce qui peut arriver ?

Stiles grimace et je comprends immédiatement ce que ça veux dire. Je caresse son ventre pour lui permettre d'aller mieux.

J'aime tellement ces moments.

Cette vie.


	123. Chapitre 61, Stiles

\- Plusieurs mois plus tard -

Je me réveille, seul, dans un lit inconnu. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me souvenir que je suis chez mon père. Je m'étire et me redresse avec difficultés car je suis presque à terme.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Mon père et Scott rentrent dans la chambre. Mon témoin a un plateau dans les mains.

\- C'est le grand jour ! Le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent pour cette journée qui va rester dans nos mémoires !

Je ris face aux idioties de Scott. Il a le chic pour me faire rire afin que je ne sois pas angoissé. Il pose le plateau sur mes genoux et je mange. Mon père quitte la chambre et va me faire couler un bain.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de savoir où va se dérouler la cérémonie ?

\- Non, Derek tient à la surprise.

Je soupire puis une fois fini de me sustenter, Scott me porte par surprise. Je lâche un petit cri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Scotty ?!

\- J'ai reçu des instructions strictes de ma mère. Maintenant, c'est le bain et après tu t'habilleras.

Il m'amène dans la salle de bain où il me laisse entre les bonnes mains de mon père. Il m'aide à entrer dans la baignoire. Je devrais être honteux car je suis tout nu mais depuis quelques semaines, Derek est obligé de mettre le chauffage car je ne supporte plus les habits donc je reste nu. J'ai l'impression d'être enserré dans une combinaison qui m'empêche de bouger.

Je me détends complètement et prend le temps de bien me laver. Je marie aujourd'hui et tout a été prévu dans les moindres détails. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est la lune de miel. On a décidé de partir après l'accouchement, quand le petit ou la petite aura un an. Je compte bien me rattraper à ce moment-là.

Mon père m'aide à me préparer puis me conduit jusqu'à devant une maison que je ne connais pas.

\- À qui est cette maison ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu mens Scotty. Papa ?

\- Profite de cette journée Stiles. Les questions seront pour demain.

Je finis par hocher la tête et mon père vient m'aider à sortir de la voiture. On entre dans la maison et on la traverse. Scott ouvre la porte vitrée et on arrive dans un jardin qui est décoré avec goût. On a l'impression d'entrer dans une forêt féerique et au fond, il y a Derek. Nos amis, la meute, notre famille est présente pour fêter cette journée.

On remonte l'allée et mon père me confie à Derek qui est magnifique dans son costume noir. Il prend ma main et on s'assoit. La cérémonie se déroule sans accro, sauf que j'ai des douleurs au ventre. Je pense que c'est des contractions mais je ne dis rien. Parce qu'il est trop tôt et aussi parce que c'est une journée spéciale.

A l'échange de vœux, Derek m'aide à me lever et on se met face à face.

\- Derek Hale, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Mieczyslaw ici présent pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Mieczyslaw Stilinski, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Derek ici présent pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

Peter amène les alliances qui sont sur un coussin de velours rouge. Ma bague est au bout d'une chaîne car mes doigts sont trop gonflés mais elle ira sa place dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon poids d'avant la grossesse. Derek prend la chaîne.

\- Stiles Stilinski. Si on est ici, ce n'est pas pour rien... Je sais que ce jour est très important pour toi. Que c'est ta fête préférée. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais faire ça ce jour-là. Parce que ce jour deviendra aussi spécial à mes yeux qu'il ne l'est déjà à tes yeux. Je t'aime Stiles et je veux finir ma vie avec toi. Et on va avoir un bébé aussi. Notre bébé. A nous deux. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Enfaite, c'est tout ce que je voulais dans ma vie. Juste toi. Je t'aime Stiles Stilinski. Ou plutôt Mieczyslaw Hale.

Je sanglote doucement tandis que la chaîne prend place autour de mon cou. Je prends à mon tour l'alliance et sa main puis je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Quand nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, j'ai su au fond de mon coeur que tu seras la personne avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie. Quand on s'est mis ensemble, c'est comme si j'avais réparé tout ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. C'est comme si nos cœurs avaient fusionnés afin de battre à l'unisson. Comme si tu étais la pièce manquante à mon âme. Notre roman a commencé il y a deux ans environ et les pages vont continuer à se remplir. Certaines pages seront sûrement cornées mais notre amour sera toujours plus fort. Et bientôt, un nouveau membre va rejoindre notre famille et je suis tellement heureux de t'offrir cela. Notre histoire n'aura jamais de fin car notre amour est éternel. Je t'aime mon loup.

Je passe l'alliance à son doigt puis Derek prend ma main. On a décidé de sceller cette union de manière humaine mais aussi de manière traditionnelle pour les loups. Il porte mon poignet à sa bouche et me mord. Il me revendique comme son compagnon et j'apprécie beaucoup trop cette morsure.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Il me colle à lui et m'embrasse doucement. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne sait pas vue. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque tandis que des applaudissements se font entendre. On se tourne vers l'assemblée, en se tenant la main.

Une nouvelle contraction me prend ventre et cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un cri.

\- Stiles ?!

Je tombe au sol tandis que Melissa et Deaton se précipitent vers moi.


	124. Chapitre 61, Derek

_**Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha**_

Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Je suis tellement stressé que je pourrait tuer sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je suis stressé mais j'ai hâte. Hâte de le voir enfin. On a passé pratiquement un mois sans se voir. Ça me fait chier mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Peter est resté avec moi pour m'aider. Pour que la surprise soit parfaite.

Enfait, le lieu du mariage, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Pas entièrement. J'ai acheté en cachette une maison sans en parler à Stiles. Je l'ai décoré à notre goût avec des nouveaux meubles et tout ce qu'il faut pour une vie de famille parfaite et tranquille.

J'ai entièrement décoré le jardin. L'herbe est verte comme il faut, il y a un chêne planté dans un coin qui pourra faire office de base pour une cabane à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Les table sont disposées de façon à laisser une large place pour défiler et un tapis rouge a été déballé exprès pour cette occasion. Une arche blanche a été placée au bout pour que les deux mariés soit parfaitement bien. Des ballons ainsi que le buffet sont au bout du jardin.

Je veux que cette journée soit parfaite. Je tremble tellement d'excitation que Peter doit m'aider à nouer ma cravate.

\- Tout va bien se passer Derek. Respire.

Je le fais rapidement.

\- Il va arriver. Va te placer.

J'y vais rapidement et Stiles arrive peu de temps après. Noah l'amène jusqu'à moi où je prends sa main, lui sourit et viens nous faire assoir.

La cérémonie se passe sans accro et lors de l'échange des vœux, j'aide Stiles à se lever puis à nous placer face à face.

\- Derek Hale, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Mieczyslaw ici présent, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Mieczyslaw Stilinski, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Derek ici présent, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

Peter nous amène les alliances. Je prends la chaîne à Stiles, la bague ne lui allant pas pour le moment à cause de la grossesse.

\- Stiles Stilinski. Si on est ici, ce n'est pas pour rien... Je sais que ce jour est très important pour toi. Que c'est ta fête préférée. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais faire ça ce jour-là. Parce que ce jour deviendra aussi spécial à mes yeux qu'il ne l'est déjà à tes yeux. Je t'aime Stiles et je veux finir ma vie avec toi. Et on va avoir un bébé aussi. Notre bébé. A nous deux. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Enfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais dans ma vie. Juste toi. Je t'aime Stiles Stilinski. Ou plutôt Mieclyslaw Hale.

Il sanglote tandis que je place la chaîne autour de son cou. Stiles prend ma main et l'alliance.

Nos regards se plongent mutuellement dans celui de l'autre.

\- Quand nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, j'ai su au fond de mon coeur que tu seras la personne avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie. Quand on s'est mis ensemble, c'est comme si j'avais réparé tout ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. C'est comme si nos cœurs avaient fusionnés afin de battre à l'unisson. Comme si tu étais la pièce manquante à mon âme. Notre roman a commencé il y a deux ans environ et les pages vont continuer à se remplir. Certaines pages seront sûrement cornées mais notre amour sera toujours plus fort. Et bientôt, un nouveau membre va rejoindre notre famille et je suis tellement heureux de t'offrir cela. Notre histoire n'aura jamais de fin car notre amour est éternel. Je t'aime mon loup.

Nous tenons nos mains ensemble après qu'il m'est placé l'alliance. Comme il a accepté de nous marier des deux manières possibles, loup et humain, je porte son poignet à ma bouche et je me mords. Stiles apprécie vu son visage.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et nous nous embrassons tendrement.

Nous nous tournons ensuite vers l'assemblée et Stiles pousse un cri de douleur, m'affolant.

-Stiles ?!

Je le vois tomber au sol et Mélissa puis Deaton nous rejoignent en courant.

C'est ma morsure qui lui a provoqué ça ?


	125. Chapitre 62, Stiles

Les douleurs sont fortes. C'est comme si le bébé voulait passer au travers de mon ventre pour sortir au grand air. Je me sens transporté mais je ne reconnais pas les bras de Derek.

Je suis posé sur une table et Melissa me déshabille.

\- Me...

Je lâche un cri de douleur, en me cambrant. Melissa me sert la main.

\- Ce sont des contractions. Il faut que tu respires comme on te l'a appris.

Deaton s'approche de moi et m'injecte quelque chose dans le ventre.

\- Il va falloir attendre que l'anesthésie fasse effet. Je vais me préparer.

Melissa hoche la tête puis me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Stiles, il faut absolument que tu restes conscient. D'accord ?

\- D'accord...

Je lâche de nouveaux cris de douleur. J'ai besoin de Derek.

\- D... ere... k...

\- Je vais le chercher !

Melissa part tandis que Deaton arrive. Il ressemble à vrai médecin comme ça. Il m'apporte un verre d'eau et m'aide à le boire. Puis il me rallonge.

Derek arrive et me prend la main puis il me force à le regarder.

\- Ça va aller mon amour... tout va bien se passer... je te le promets tout se passera bien...

J'aimerais lui répondre mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens faible.

\- Stiles y va falloir que tu fermes les yeux d'accord ? On va pratiquer une césarienne. On t'a anesthésié et tu ne sentiras rien mais tu ne dois pas tomber dans les pommes si tu vois l'ouverture. Seul ta voix pourra nous indiquer si quelque chose cloche.

Je crois que j'ai hoché la tête mais je ne parierais pas ma vie sur ça. Je me concentre sur la caresse que Derek prodigue sur ma main.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je lutte contre mon envie de dormir. Je ne dois pas le faire car il en va de ma vie. Et celle de notre bébé.

Tout d'un coup, j'entends un cri puis des pleurs. Notre bébé est là. Il est né ! On est parent. Je regarde Derek qui le tient. Je souris légèrement car c'est une image magnifique.

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre une phrase avant de perdre connaissance. J'accueille la noirceur avec plaisir.

\- Félicitations, c'est un garçon...


	126. Chapitre 62, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

Stiles a été directement emmené chez Deaton. Lui ainsi que Mélissa sont tous deux dans la salle prévue initialement pour les opérations canines.

Peter, Noah, Scott et moi sommes tous les quatre, dans la salle d'attente.

\- Derek arrête de tourner en rond, tu nous stresses.

Je grogne sur Scott qui déglutit légèrement, comprenant que c'est tout sauf le moment de m'énerver.

J'espère que ce n'est pas la morsure qui lui a provoqué ces douleurs ou je ne sais quoi.

C'est trop tôt pour que Stiles accouche, non ?

Le terme était pour mi novembre, et on est tout sauf mi novembre !!!

Mélissa ouvre brusquement la porte, nous faisant sursauter.

\- Alors ???

Je regarde Noah qui est aussi paniqué que moi.

\- Stiles a demandé entre deux cris de douleurs à avoir Derek à ses côtés. Derek tu viens ?

J'avoue avoir un moment d'hésitation. J'ai tellement peur de retrouver Stiles dans un mauvais état et de ne pas pouvoir gérer la situation.

J'ai un pas de recul face à tous les regards qui sont braqués sur moi. J'entend Deaton au loin qui essaye de rassurer Stiles.

\- Derek ?! Alors ?!

Je reviens à mes esprits, hoche la tête et suis Mélissa au côté de Stiles. Je prends sa main et le fais me regarder.

\- Ça va aller mon amour... tout va bien se passer... je te le promets tout se passera bien...

\- Stiles il va falloir que tu fermes les yeux, d'accord ? On va pratiquer une césarienne. On t'a anesthésié et tu ne sentiras rien, mais tu ne dois pas tomber dans les pommes si tu vois l'ouverture. Seule ta voix pourra nous indiquer si quelques chose cloche.

Je caresse la main et Stiles tandis que la césarienne débute. Je retiens mon envie de vomir pour rester fort auprès de Stiles.

Ça a paru une éternité. Tout ça m'a paru tellement irréel.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve transformé en cauchemar en quelques secondes... jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident de bébé me fasse revenir sur terre et une fois que l'enfant né soit poser dans mes bras, j'ai entendu d'une façon très lointaine une phrase que je n'oublierait jamais.

\- Félicitations, c'est un garçon...


	127. Chapitre 63, Stiles

Je me réveille et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Derek qui me regarde avec un air inquiet.

\- Stiles !

\- Mmmmmh...

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ailleurs...

Il grogne et je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Je voulais le faire sourire et je me suis planté. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche du berceau mais sans succès.

\- Où est Mattheo ?

\- À l'hôpital...

J'essaie de me redresser mais il m'en empêche. Je le regarde, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek ?!

\- Tu dois rester allonger pour le moment.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je dois rester allonger ? Pourquoi Mattheo n'est pas là ? Mon coeur se sert sous la peur.

\- Melissa et Deaton n'ont pas pu te recoudre complètement. Tu as fais une sorte... d'inflammation...

\- Je ne comprends pas... Mon ventre est ouvert ?

\- Tu as un pansement stérile. Ah non, c'est pas le terme que Melissa a utilisé. Je ne sais plus. C'est quelque chose qui protège ta plaie pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection.

\- Oh... Je vais mourir ?

\- Non !

Il grogne et je rougis de honte. J'aurais dû fermer ma bouche pour une fois. Il prend ma main et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Stiles. Ton ventre va dégonfler et tu seras recousu. Puis tu pourras rentrer à la maison. Dans notre nouvelle maison.

\- Nouvelle maison ?

\- La maison où on s'est mariée, c'est notre maison.

\- Tu nous as acheté une maison ?!

\- Oui Stiles, j'ai acheté une maison pour notre famille.

Je fonds en larme de joie. Il nous a acheté une maison. Mon coeur se gonfle de bonheur tandis qu'il me prend dans ses bras, sans me redresser. Il me berce doucement.

\- Je t'aime Derek. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stiles.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose sur Mattheo.

Il soupire et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je constate que sa main est tremblante. J'attrape sa main libre et la sert.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Mattheo ?

\- Il est à l'hôpital. Il a fait une détresse respiratoire.

J'ouvre la bouche sous le choc. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mon bébé... Notre bébé... Je pleure encore plus.

\- Je veux le voir ! Je dois le voir !

\- Pas pour le moment. Tu dois te reposer.

Il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras et me berce pour me calmer. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.


	128. Chapitre 63, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

Stiles se réveille et me fais sortir de mes pensées dont je m'étais enfermé depuis l'accouchement et sa perte de connaissance.m

Je le vois s'agiter légèrement et me regarder. Je suis inquiet et je crois que ça ce voit.

\- Stiles !

\- Mmmmmh...

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ailleurs...

Je grogne d'inquiétude et Stiles ne comprend pas. Je le vois chercher le berceau manquant de notre enfant.

\- Où est Mattheo ?

\- À l'hôpital...

Il se redresse et je le recouche immédiatement. Il me regarde surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek ?

\- Tu dois rester allonger pour le moment.

Il sait que quelques chose ne va pas et il ne comprend absolument rien.

\- Melissa et Deaton n'ont pas pu te recoudre complètement. Tu as fais une sorte... d'inflammation...

\- Je comprends pas... Mon ventre est ouvert ?

\- Tu as un pansement stérile. Ah non, c'est pas le terme que Melissa a utilisé. Je ne sais plus. C'est quelque chose qui protège ta plaie pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection.

\- Oh... Je vais mourir ?

-Non !

Je grogne une seconde fois. Il rougit de honte. Je prends ses mains et le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Stiles. Ton ventre va dégonfler et tu seras recousu. Puis tu pourras rentrer à la maison. Dans notre nouvelle maison.

\- Nouvelle maison ?

\- La maison où on s'est marié, c'est notre maison.

\- Tu nous as acheté une maison ?

\- Oui Stiles, j'ai acheté une maison pour notre famille.

Il fond en larmes et je le prends dans mes bras pour le bercer.

\- Je t'aime Derek. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stiles.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose sur Mattheo.

Je soupire, m'éloigne et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ma main tremble et il prend l'autre de libre pour la serrer.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Mattheo ?

\- Il est à l'hôpital. Il a fait une détresse respiratoire.

Il se remet encore une fois à pleurer.

\- Je veux le voir ! Je dois le voir !

\- Pas pour le moment. Tu dois te reposer.

Je le prends à nouveau dans mes bras et le berce doucement.

Il s'accroche à moi comme un enfant à son doudou qu'on essaye de lui retirer...


	129. Chapitre 64, Stiles

Derek m'a laissé pour rejoindre notre fils. Il m'a promis de revenir avec lui mais je ne suis pas seul, Peter est là. Il est assis à côté de moi et m'aide à me changer les idées car je ne peux ni boire ni manger tant que je n'ai pas été recousu. Je soupire, le temps étant lent.

\- Arrête de soupirer Stiles.

\- Désolé Pet' mais c'est long.

\- Je sais mais tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Je sais aussi. Comment va Lou ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle grandit et elle a commencé à marcher.

\- Ta fille est géniale. Et comment ça se passe avec Malia ?

\- Incroyablement bien. Elle se débrouille très bien avec.

Je hoche la tête. Je suis content pour lui. Il lui manque juste quelqu'un et ça serait pour parfait.

\- Dis Pet'...

\- Oui ?

\- C'était quoi les regards que tu as jeté à Christopher pendant la cérémonie ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Mais je rêve ! Il est en train de rougir. Peter Hale rougit !

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte... En plus, je crois qu'il a apprécié...

\- C'est vrai ?

Je commence à me sentir mal et je n'arrive pas à répondre. Peter se lève en appelant Deaton qui arrive rapidement.

\- Je...

Je commence à tousser et je perds connaissance.

\- Point de vue de Peter -

Deaton réagit sans attendre. Il enlève la couche protectrice sur le ventre de Stiles et du sang se met à gicler, à la grande surprise de Deaton.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il fait une hémorragie...

\- Quoi ?!

Sans hésitation, Deaton met ses mains dans le ventre à mon grand dégoût.

\- Peter vérifie le pouls de Stiles. Je ne peux pas faire les deux et je ne suis pas correctement équipé ici.

Je m'approche de Stiles et tend l'oreille. Je cherche son pouls mais je n'entends que deux battements de cœur. Je commence à paniquer. Non non non...

\- Son coeur ne bat plus !

\- Fais une réanimation.

\- Je ne sais pas faire ça !

\- Dépêche-toi !!!!

Je mets mes mains au niveau de son coeur et commence à faire un massage cardiaque. J'entends une côte de briser.

\- Je crois que j'ai cassé une côte.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est de le réanimer.

Je me concentre sur ce que je fais et au bout d'un temps qui me parait énorme, j'entends son coeur battre. Je m'arrête, soulagé et Deaton finit de le recoudre. Puis il s'approche de Stiles et lui tapote le visage.

\- Stiles ? Tu m'entends ?

Il n'y a pas de réaction...


	130. Chapitre 64, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

J'ai rejoint Mélissa à l'hôpital en laissant Stiles avec Deaton pour qu'il se refasse recoudre. Je lui ai promis de revenir avec notre bébé.

Peter est également rester avec Stiles, comme soutient, après que j'ai tenu tête comme quoi je n'en avais pas besoin.

Je tourne en rond depuis plusieurs minutes dans la salle d'attente. Mélissa examine Matthéo et je n'ai pas le droit de le voir tant qu'elle ne nous balance pas son diagnostic.

Ça me rend fou de pas voir mon fils ! Laissez moi !!!

Au même moment, Mélissa débarque et viens à mes côtés. Sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, je veux des nouvelles.

\- Alors ?!

\- Calme toi Derek. C'est bon, ton fils va bien et tu peux même le ramener chez toi. Il est habillé et prêt pour rejoindre ses deux papas. Je vais appeler Deaton pour avoir des nouvelles. Va le chercher.

Je la prends dans mes bras, tellement je suis heureux, et cela la surprend puis la fait rire.

\- Merci Mélissa ! Merci !

\- De rien Derek, allez va voir ton enfant.

Je la repose. Pas besoin de le répéter deux fois.

J'y cours pratiquement. Lorsque que je vois le nom Mattheo Hale écrit sur le berceau et également sur le bracelet accroché au bras de mon fils, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- T'es beau mon fils... qu'est-ce que tu es beau...

Je le prends doucement dans mes bras et le berce.

\- Tu as le nez de ton papa Stiles... il sera tellement heureux de te voir mon coeur...

Au moment où je rejoints Mélissa, je remarque son visage pâle lorsqu'elle raccroche au téléphone.

\- Mélissa ? Ça ne va pas...? Un problème avec Deaton ?

-Pas avec Deaton Derek... avec Stiles...


	131. Chapitre 65, Stiles

Je me réveille, allongé sur un lit que je ne connais pas. Je me lève pour trouver une explication à ma présence dans ces lieux et je constate que je suis habillé tout de blanc. Je n'ai jamais eu ces vêtements dans ma penderie. Je quitte la chambre et descend les escaliers. J'entends des rires et j'ai l'impression de reconnaître des voix mais ce n'est pas possible. La dernière marche grince sous mon pas et les rires s'arrêtent.

\- Viens nous rejoindre Stiles.

Je me fige en entendant la voix. Ce n'est pas possible. Finalement, j'accours dans la pièce et je reste bouche bée. Devant moi, j'ai ma maman et Allison qui me sourient.

\- Maman ? Allison ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes mortes !

\- Tout comme toi mon chéri...

Les mots me percutent de plein fouet et j'ai besoin de m'asseoir ; Allison m'aide à le faire.

Je... suis... mort ! J'ai abandonné mon époux et mon bébé que je n'ai jamais vu... J'ai laissé mon père... Et ma meute... Mes amis... Ma famille...

Je suis parti sans avoir pu leur dire que je les aimais. J'ai baissé les bras. J'aurais dû me battre pour rester en vie mais j'ai baissé les bras. Je suis un lâche.

\- ... Si c'est que tu décides.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Tu es dans un entre-monde. Entre la vie et mort.

Je regarde ma mère, surpris. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'elle veut dire. C'est Allison qui vient à mon secours.

\- Tu as encore le choix Stiles. Pour quelques minutes seulement.

\- Quel choix ?

\- Tu peux choisir de vivre ou de mourir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je choisirais de vivre alors que je suis responsable de votre mort ?

Je n'ai pas vu venir la baffe d'Allison. Sous l'impact, ma tête tourne et je pose ma main sur ma joue meurtrie afin d'atténuer la sensation de brûlure.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries Stiles ! Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est le Nogitsune qui est responsable. Pas toi.

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Tu entres cette information dans ta tête butée et c'est tout.

\- Elle a raison mon chéri. Tu n'es pas responsable. Absolument pas.

\- Et si Derek était mieux sans moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Il est à ton chevet et il t'appelle. Il a besoin de toi. Vous avez besoin de l'un de l'autre.

Je hoche la tête. Elles ont raison.

\- Vous me manquez.

\- On sait Stiles mais ta place n'est pas ici. Pas encore.

\- Mais tout à l'air si paisible... Si simple...

Allison se lève et m'incite à le faire, ce que je fais. Ma mère me sert dans ses bras et murmure à mon oreille qu'elle m'aime. Elle me transmet également un message pour mon père. Puis elle recule de quelques pas.

\- Il est temps de faire ton choix.

Allison pose sa main sur ma poitrine et je ressens un choc électrique qui parcourt mon corps. Sous le choc, je m'effondre dans un grand cri. Je perds connaissance.

Une sensation de vide me prend au corps...

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux...

Et au loin, j'entends un cri...

 _ **Jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, vous aurez le droit à un chapitre par jour.**_

 _ **Dès qu'on aura fini de publier, nous vous informerons de notre nouveau projet :-)**_


	132. Chapitre 65, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

\- Stiles ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il... a fait une hémorragie.. et un arrêt...

Je blanchis et seul une chaise peut m'aider à rattraper ma chute. Matthéo se met à pleurer, alors je m'efforce de le bercer tout en essayant de garder mon calme.

Mélissa pose une main sur mon épaule, comme pour me soutenir.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu Derek. Peut-être que si tu vas à ses côtés...

\- Ça apportera quoi ? Je ne vois aucune issue... il n'a jamais vu son fils...

\- Va près de lui... si vraiment ça doit être son dernier moment, le passer à tes côtés serait son dernier souhait, non ?

\- Oui...

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lève.

Nous nous dirigeons vers ma voiture où Mélissa accepte de m'amener pendant que continue d'endormir Matthéo.

Une fois arrivé, je me dirige directement sans même demander l'autorisation à Deaton qui continu de soigner Stiles.

Il y a tellement de sang et son corps est blanchâtre.

\- Il... est...

\- Non Derek. J'ai réussi à le stabiliser pendant que je le soigne. Je fais vite, je te le promets.

Je soupire et prends la main de Stiles. Il est glacé... comme s'il était déjà parti, déjà mort.

\- Je t'en supplie Stiles bat toi...je t'en supplie. Pour nous.

Un silence puis d'un seul coup sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, Deaton s'agite.

\- Il refait un arrêt !

\- Quoi ?!

Deaton se dépêche d'aller chercher le défibrillateur pour lui provoquer un choc et faire redémarrer son cœur.

Le silence est présent dans la salle, mais facilement interrompue par mes sanglots et les pleurs de Matthéo.

Puis un choc.

Deux chocs.

Trois chocs.

Et les yeux de Stiles qui s'ouvrent d'un coup me faisant crier.

\- Stiles !


	133. Chapitre 66, Stiles

Je me réveille dans une autre chambre et à l'odeur, je reconnais l'hôpital. Je soupire car je voudrais rentrer pour être après de mon fils et de mon époux. Je me redresse doucement alors que Melissa entre dans la chambre.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir réveiller Stiles.

\- Où est Mattheo ? Et Derek ?

\- Derek a été ramené vos affaires à la maison. Il va bientôt arriver. Mattheo est dans la nurserie. Il vous sera amené plus tard.

Je hoche la tête tandis que Melissa note mes constantes dans un dossier. Puis elle me regarde sérieusement.

\- Pour le moment, tu n'as pas le droit de porter Mattheo.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Stiles, tu as fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques et on a vraiment failli te perdre...

\- Je vois...

Je soupire tandis qu'elle me sert la main pour me rassurer puis elle s'en va. Derek arrive peu de temps après...

Cela fait trois jours que je suis ici et je pourrai bientôt rentrer. Mais mon moral est au plus bas.

Pendant quelques minutes, j'en ai voulu à Derek de m'avoir engrossé car à cause de l'accouchement et mon idiotie, je ne peux pas tenir mon enfant... notre bébé dans mes bras. Et c'est dur, même très dur. Mais ce sentiment à vite disparu quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il était si petit et Derek était si doux en le tenant, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. J'étais tellement ému que j'en ai pleuré.

Et oui, j'ai encore pleuré...

Derek lui donne le biberon. Il s'est assis à côté de moi dans le lit pour que je puisse votre notre bébé.

\- C'est une punition qu'on m'inflige...

\- Mais non Stiles...

\- Mais regarde ! Toi, tu peux porter notre enfant ! Je l'ai juste senti en moi pendant 9 mois et c'est toi qui l'a ! C'est vraiment injuste.

\- Tu es blessé Stiles. Non, ce n'est pas injuste. C'est normal de vouloir ton bien-être alors stop.

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne ressent pas ce que je ressens donc il ne peut pas me comprendre. Il baisse le regard sur Mattheo qui boit goulûment son biberon. Derek se débrouille très bien avec lui et je me sens de trop. Je me sens inutile.

\- Il est beau Stiles. Il a ton nez.

Je souris légèrement puis je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon compagnon tandis que le petit fait son rot. Je me demande s'il est humain ou s'il est un loup comme son papa.

Derek dit que c'est trop tôt pour le savoir. J'aimerais qu'il soit un loup comme ça je serais plus rassuré en le sachant fort et capable de se battre quand il sera en âge de la faire. Réflexion faite, je serais toujours inquiet, rôle de papa poule oblige.

Melissa arrive soudainement alors qu'on ne l'attendait pas avant plusieurs heures.

\- Un problème Mélissa ?

\- Stiles est assez fort pour rentrer à la maison. Cela fait maintenant trois jours et l'amélioration est nettement en hausse. Alors tu peux rentrer. Mais...

\- Je m'y attendais...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de porter ton fils pendant deux mois complet. Pour être sûr que tu as bien cicatrisé.

\- Deux mois complets ?!

Je suis en plein cauchemar et je veux absolument me réveiller.

Je dois me réveiller.

Maintenant.


	134. Chapitre 66, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

Stiles a finalement été transporté à l'hôpital avec Mélissa qui s'occupe minutieusement de son dossier et pour lui prodiguer les soins qu'il lui faut.

Je l'ai rejoint après avoir amené toutes les affaires à Matthéo à la maison.

Il a l'air plus fort, trois jours après avoir été emmené a l'hôpital, mais il fait une mine complètement triste, Mélissa l'ayant interdit de porter son fils avant qu'il ne soit complètement guéris.

Déjà qu'il avait du rester inactif lors de la grossesse mais lui avoir interdit de porter son fils, c'était le coup de massue.

\- C'est une punition qu'on m'inflige...

\- Mais non Stiles...

\- Mais regarde ! Toi tu peux porter notre enfant ! Je l'ai juste senti en moi pendant neuf mois et c'est toi qui l'a ! C'est vraiment injuste.

\- Tu es blessé Stiles. Non ce n'est pas injuste. C'est normal de vouloir ton bien-être alors stop.

Il m'a énervé et il baisse les yeux, coupable. Je berce et donne le biberon à Matthéo, comme me l'a appris Peter.

\- Il est beau Stiles. Il a ton nez.

Je le fais légèrement sourire. Ça détend l'atmosphère qu'il avait rendu tendu.

Matthéo fait son rot puis je le couche doucement. Mélissa entre au même moment avec le dossier de Stiles dans les mains.

\- Un problème Mélissa ?

\- Stiles est assez fort pour rentrer à la maison. Cela fait maintenant trois jours et l'amélioration est nettement en hausse. Alors tu peux rentrer. Mais !

-Je m'y attendais...

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de porter ton fils pendant deux mois complets. Pour être sûr que tu as bien cicatrisé.

\- Deux mois complets ?!


	135. Chapitre 67, Stiles

Ce matin, je peux enfin sortir de cet endroit aseptisé. Melissa finit de remplir les documents de sortie tandis que Derek est parti il y a quelques heures après avoir appris que je ne pouvais pas porter Mattheo pendant deux mois. Enfin, je l'ai obligé à partir car je ne supportais plus de le voir porter notre bébé. Il est censé venir me chercher ce matin mais je ne sais pas s'il va venir. Je verrais bien et au pire, je prendrais un taxi.

Avant que je ne sorte, elle me fait un dernier sermon sur l'importance de bien respecter ses ordres. J'en ai marre d'entendre dire que je n'ai pas le droit de porter mon fils durant deux mois. J'ai compris et enregistré le message. Je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois et maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être relégué aux oubliettes. J'en ai marre qu'elle et Derek me fassent la morale. Ils ne sont pas dans ma tête et ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la sortie et remarque que Peter est bien présent, tout comme Derek. Avant, j'aurais couru dans ses bras pour l'embrasser car j'aurai été heureux de le voir. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Je veux juste me rouler en boule dans la baignoire et pleurer de tout mon saoul.

Pourquoi la baignoire ? Je l'ignore.

Je m'approche en soupirant. Peter me salue tandis que Derek me regarde.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne discuterais pas les ordres de Mélissa, chaton.

\- Je sais Derek... mais... quand même...

\- Ça va vite passer.

Il en a des bonnes lui. Vite passer ? Puis quoi encore. Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis sorti et j'ai déjà envie d'avaler de la javel pour tout oublier.

Peter ouvre les portières et Derek monte à l'avant. Je suis blessé de voir qu'il ne veut même pas être à mes côtés, pour que je puisse au moins voir mon fils. Je me sens mis à l'écart et je soupire encore tandis que mon bébé gazouille. Je sens que ça agace Derek et Peter s'en fout. Je crois qu'il est celui qui me comprend le mieux et c'est le comble car ce n'est pas lui mon époux.

\- Stiles, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas content de la situation. Mais s'il te plaît arrête de soupirer, tu me tapes sur les nerfs à force.

\- EXCUSE-MOI DE NE PAS POUVOIR PORTER MON FILS !

\- CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS LE PORTER QUE TU DOIS NOUS LE FAIRE REMARQUER TOUTES LES CINQ SECONDES ! ÇA NE FERA PAS PASSER LE TEMPS PLUS VITE !

Nos cris réveillent Mattheo qui pleurent. Je me sens coupable et je couine de désespoir. Je vais aller dans le sens de Derek mais il a tort. Il ne comprend pas.

\- Je... pardon Derek.

\- Tu peux l'être.

Je peux l'être ? Il est censé être mon époux et m'aider dans cette épreuve. Je me sens mal et vide. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne le fais pas, car il va encore me faire des reproches et j'en ai marre.

Marre.

Et encore marre.

\- Je vous laisse en famille.

\- Non, viens Peter s'il te plaît. Tu es de notre famille aussi.

Je suis surpris. Derek qui demande à son oncle de rester alors qu'il y a quelques jours, il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture ? Ou est-ce que c'est qu'une manière de dire qu'il ne veut pas rester seul avec moi ? J'opte plutôt pour cette option. Je vais pour monter me réfugier quand le téléphone de Peter sonne. Je le regarde et vois qui tremble, ce qui est très surprenant puisqu'il est toujours maître de ses émotions.

\- Bah alors Peter ? Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- C'est...

-C'est qui Peter ?

\- Mon avocat... Sûrement sur le dossier que j'ai envoyé pour Lou...

-RÉPONDS !

A ma plus grande surprise, on a été sur la même longueur d'onde avec Derek. On part dans un fou rire nerveux. Ça apaise un peu la tension mais pas longtemps.

Peter fond en larmes et je suis triste pour lui. Il n'a pas eu la garde de sa petite fille...


	136. Chapitre 67, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

C'est enfin la sortie de l'hôpital pour Stiles. Il a passé des nuits à pleurer puisqu'il n'a pas le droit de porter Matthéo pendant deux mois.

C'est moi qui m'en occupe le plus pour le moment.

Comme c'est sa sortie, je l'attends sur le parking avec Peter qui est venu nous chercher. Je berce Matthéo qui râle un peu ce matin mais rien de bien grave.

\- Comment se passe ton dossier pour obtenir la garde de Lou ?

\- Pour le moment il est entrain d'être examiné par les juges et l'avocat de Lydia. Donc elle l'a pour le moment.

Je soupire. J'apprécie le comportement de Peter ces temps-ci et j'ai l'impression qu'il redevient comme avant. Mais Lydia, je ne la supporte plus. Peter en vient même à me faire de la peine.

Stiles arrive rapidement en soupirant. Je sais qu'il est dégoûter de ne pas pouvoir porter son fils.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne discuterais pas les ordres de Mélissa, Chaton.

\- Je sais Derek... mais... quand même...

\- Ça va vite passer.

Peter nous ouvres les portières et je monte à l'avant en tenant Matthéo dans mes bras. Stiles lui monte à l'arrière.

Le chemin se fait silencieux entre les gazouillements de Matthéo et les soupires continuels de Stiles. J'avoue que ça me tape un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Stiles j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas content de la situation. Mais s'il te plaît arrête de soupirer, tu me tapes sur les nerfs à force.

\- EXCUSE MOI DE PAS POUVOIR PORTER MON FILS !

\- CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS LE PORTER QUE TU DOIS TOUS NOUS LE FAIRE REMARQUER TOUTES LES CINQ SECONDES ! ÇA FERA PAS PASSER LE TEMPS PLUS VITE !

Et voilà. Matthéo pleure et je le berce. Toujours aussi susceptible. J'y peux rien moi. Et Matthéo encore moins.

Stiles couine, réalisant que j'ai raison.

\- Je... pardon Derek.

\- Tu peux l'être.

Matthéo se calme une fois arrivé à la maison et je descend rapidement pour aller le coucher. Stiles descend plus lentement et la tête baissé.

\- Je vous laisse en famille

\- Non viens Peter s'il te plaît. T'es de notre famille aussi.

Ma proposition surprend tout le monde. J'ai l'air si horrible que ça avec mon oncle ?!

Au moment de rentrer à la maison, le téléphone de Peter sonne. Celui-ci le prend tremblant et fixe le nom qui apparaît sur son cellulaire. Stiles et moi le regardons intrigué.

\- Bah alors Peter ? Tu ne réponds pas ?

Stiles se fait silencieux, toujours coupable et culpabilisant.

\- C'est...

\- C'est qui Peter ?

\- Mon avocat... sûrement sur le dossier que j'ai envoyé pour Lou...

\- RÉPOND !

Stiles et moi réagissons en même temps, nous faisant prendre d'un fou rire.

L'ambiance est tendue mais moins. Peter répond et fond en larmes directement.

Que se passe-t-il ?


	137. Chapitre 68, Stiles

Je vais pour enlacer Peter pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve parce que j'ai un coeur moi, au contraire de mon époux. J'attends qu'il raccroche mais au lieu de le voir s'effondrer au sol, je le vois lever le poing. C'est un signe de victoire alors je ne comprends pas.

\- J'ai la garde exclusive ! Le juge a estimé que Lydia n'était pas apte à avoir la garde. Elle n'aura que le droit de voir Lou sous bonne garde.

Derek le félicite et je le fais aussi, avec moins d'enthousiasme. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toute cette liesse qui me donne envie de vomir.

Sous le regard des deux aînés Hale, je monte les escaliers de notre nouvelle maison.

Maison... Notre maison...

Je suis très touché mais je préférais encore vivre sous un pont si cela pouvait me permettre d'être pleinement heureux. J'ouvre toutes les portes et je tombe sur la chambre d'enfants. Elle est magnifique. On a l'impression d'entrer dans une forêt. Je m'approche du lit et touche le bois brut puis je vais vers la chaise à bascule. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une. Pouvoir m'assoir avec mon enfant et le bercer là-dessus puis m'endormir avec lui, avec juste la lune qui nous éclaire. Il est vrai que dans mes rêves, j'étais le père et pas la mère porteuse.

Un sanglot monte le long de ma gorge donc je quitte la chambre et cherche rapidement la salle de bain. Dès que je tombe dessus, j'enlève mes chaussures et je me met au fond de la baignoire. Je me pelotonne sur moi-même et je cache ma tête. Je ferme les yeux et laisse passer toute ma frustration à travers mes larmes qui ne cessent de couler. J'essaie de retenir mes sanglots pour que les oreilles lupines ne m'entendent pas mais je ne sais pas si j'y arrive.

Dans le brouillard qu'est ma tête, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis une main se poser sur mes cheveux. La caresse est légère et douce. J'aimerais tant que ça soit mon père mais je sais que c'est Derek.

\- Stiles...

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler ou de le voir. Je veux juste être seul.

\- Chaton...

\- Laisse-moi Derek. Surtout si c'est pour me faire encore des reproches.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait de reproches.

\- Tu appelles ça comment ?

\- Stiles...

Il me tire contre lui alors qu'il s'est assis sur le rebord sans que j'y fasse attention. Je me débats un peu mais sa force étant supérieure à la mienne, je me retrouve coller à son torse et sa main trace des cercles sur mon dos.

\- Je sais que tu as mal. Je le sens à travers la morsure. Mais c'est pour ton bien. Ta survie. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Mais...

\- Non Stiles, il n'y a pas de mais. Quand tu auras l'autorisation de Melissa, tu pourras-tu porter tout le temps notre enfant. Mais d'ici là, tu pourras lui faire des papouilles, lui préparer le biberon et même le changer.

Il relève ma tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je vois dans ses yeux toute la peur qu'il a ressenti quand j'étais entre la vie et la mort. Je finis par hocher la tête.

\- J'accepte à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je peux râler et soupirer sans que tu me dises quelque chose.

\- Tant que ça reste raisonnable, j'accepte le marché.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me fonds dans ce baiser.


	138. Chapitre 68, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

Je vois Stiles arriver pour enlacer Peter comme pour le réconforter alors que je ne fais rien.

Soudainement, mon oncle lève le poing, comme un signe de victoire. Stiles, lui, fait un pas de recul, sûrement surpris par les événements.

\- J'ai la garde exclusive ! Le juge a estimé que Lydia n'était pas apte à avoir la garde. Elle n'aura que le droit de voir Lou sous bonne garde.

Je finis par le féliciter sous le regard de mon époux qui dit de même, avec moins d'entrain que moi. Je comprends qu'il a besoin de s'éloigner un peu et je le laisse donc se diriger vers notre maison entièrement rénovée par mes soins.

J'essaye en même temps de calmer mon oncle chialeur qui est une véritable fontaine.

\- Peter calme toi, je suis content pour toi mais tu m'agacerai un peu à chialer comme ça. Va récupérer ta fille.

Il hoche la tête et me laisse seul après s'être calmé. Je rentre et cherche Stiles dans la maison pour finalement le trouver dans la salle de bain en sanglotant.

Je pose une main dans ses cheveux pour doucement les caresser.

\- Stiles...

Il ne me répond pas.

\- Chaton...

\- Laisse-moi Derek. Surtout si c'est pour me faire encore des reproches.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait de reproches.

\- Tu appelles ça comment ?

\- Stiles...

Je le tire contre moi et l'enlace de mes bras musclés. Il se débat légèrement, mais je trace des cercles sur son dos, le calmant.

\- Je sais que tu as mal. Je le sens à travers la morsure. Mais c'est pour ton bien. Ta survie. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Mais...

\- Non Stiles, il n'y a pas de mais. Quand tu auras l'autorisation de Melissa, tu pourras porter tout le temps notre enfant. Mais d'ici là, tu pourras lui faire des papouilles, lui préparer le biberon et même le changer.

Il relève ma tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je vois dans ses yeux toute la peur qu'il a ressenti quand j'étais entre la vie et la mort. Je finis par hocher la tête.

\- J'accepte à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je peux râler et soupirer sans que tu me dises quelque chose.

\- Tant que ça reste raisonnable, j'accepte le marché.

Je suis soulagé qu'il accepte enfin. Il n'aurai pas eu le choix sinon, et ça aurait été plus compliqué pour les premiers jours de notre fils.

Pour me faire pardonner, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour...


	139. Chapitre 69, Stiles

~ Deux mois plus tard ~

Je suis dans la salle d'attente et j'attends avec impatience que Melissa vérifie que tout est bon. Je vais enfin pouvoir porter Mattheo ; le tenir près de mon cœur. Le bercer quand il pleure et le faire avant qu'il ne réveille Derek qui a recommencé le travail.

Mon loup est très fatigué car il doit m'aider avec le petit quand il pleure la nuit. La journée c'est Malia qui m'aide car elle s'occupe de sa demi-sœur, Lou, puisque Peter travaille en tant qu'enseignant et il aime ce qu'il fait.

Je tape du pied, trouvant le temps long et je lâche un énième soupire, agaçant mon voisin qui me dit quelque chose mais je lui fais juste un signe de la main, du genre « ça me passe au-dessus de la tête ».

Avant que mon voisin ne dise quelque chose d'autre, Melissa apparut enfin et me fit signe de la suivre. Je m'installais dans la salle d'auscultation et relevais mon t-shirt ; mon ventre est à nouveau plat et lisse. Melissa fut satisfaite et mon interdiction de porter Matteo fut levée.

\- J'ai une question Melissa...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit se protéger à chaque fois ? On en a pas parlé mais je pense qu'on ne veut pas d'un deuxième enfant. Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.

\- Ça fait un moment que j'attendais que tu me poses cette question...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Bien sûr. Avec Alan, on a fait des recherches et on a une réponse. Pour que tu sois enceint, il faut que tu le veuilles.

\- Pardon ? Mais je n'ai jamais voulu...

\- Peut-être pas consciemment Stiles mais au plus profond de toi, tu voulais être père. Et ton étincelle a fait le reste.

\- Mon étincelle ? Mais je croyais qu'elle avait disparu avec le Nogistune.

\- D'après Alan, ça aurait du être le cas mais il y a pas d'autre explication. Donc il faut pas que tu penses à avoir un autre bébé et il n'y aura pas de problème de deuxième grossesse.

\- D'accord. Je prends note. Merci Melissa.

\- Vas-y. File. Je sais que tu es impatient.

Je souris et filais rapidement. Je rentrais à la maison grâce à ma fidèle jeep qui tenait encore debout, à mon plus grand étonnement. Lorsque je pénétrais dans notre lieu de vie, Derek m'attendait en portant notre bébé. Il me sourit et je m'approchais d'eux, en souriant.

\- Je peux le porter !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Melissa m'a averti par sms. Donc j'ai réveillé notre petit bout.

Je souris doucement face à sa prévenance puis nous nous dirigeons vers le canapé où je m'installe gentiment, paniquant un peu. Derek met Mattheo dans mes bras et sentir le poids du petit bout chou me fait sangloter. Derek s'accroupit devant moi et pose une main sur ma joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ?

\- C'est juste du bonheur... Je suis juste heureux Derek.

Il me sourit tendrement et pose ses lèvres sur mon front puis il se relève et s'assoit à mes côtés. Je me colle à lui tandis qu'il passe un bras par-dessus mes épaules.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek se lève et je le regarde.

\- Derek ?

\- Je dois y aller. Je commence bientôt ma garde.

\- Oh... Tu rentres tard ?

\- Non Stiles, je serais là vers 18h. Malia et Peter vont bientôt arriver pour t'aider à préparer le repas du Nouvel An.

Il m'embrasse tendrement et part. Je souris, le regard rêveur.

Demain, nous serons dans une nouvelle année...

Demain, une nouvelle année de bonheur va commencer...


	140. Chapitre 69, Derek

_**Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha**_

~ Deux mois plus tard ~

Je suis une nouvelle fois seul à la maison avec Matthéo, Stiles étant parti se faire ausculter pour savoir si son interdiction de porter son fils est enfin levée.

Je me réveille donc seul, fatigué puisque Matthéo a râlé toute la nuit. Je m'efforce de m'occuper de lui toutes les nuits même si je travaille dur le lendemain.

J'aime mon fils, mais je suis si fatigué. Je le change, le nourris, l'occupe pour le faire rire et le berce enfin pour espérer qu'il s'endorme afin de pouvoir goûter à une heure ou deux de tranquillité avant que l'autre enfant dont je suis amoureux n'arrive pour m'annoncer la joie qu'il ressent face à son autorisation de prendre son fils.

Malheureusement, Matthéo est d'humeur joyeuse puisqu'il fait tout sauf dormir. Son occupation préféré, étant de me donner des coups de pied en me bavant littéralement dessus.

Je me maudis d'avoir réveillé Matthéo seulement grâce à Mélissa. Je vais lui mettre toute la faute sur elle, je suis cruel je sais.

J'entends une voiture qui grince à l'extérieur et je comprend que c'est la jeep de Stiles qui est, par chance, encore en état de marche malgré toutes ces années de maltraitance dont cette pauvre voiture a subi.

Je marche dans la maison, espérant que Matthéo arrête de me baver dessus et de calmer son excitation du matin.

Je regrette définitivement de l'avoir réveillé ce bout de chou. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il est beaucoup trop mignon.

Stiles entre en trombe dans la maison et me rejoint rapidement. Je lui souris et le regarde. Il ne perd pas de temps pour être au même niveau d'excitation que son fils ; comme on dit, tel père, tel fils.

\- Je peux le porter !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Melissa m'a averti par sms. Donc j'ai réveillé notre petit bout.

Il me sourit et nous allons nous installer sur le canapé. Il s'assoit et je dépose doucement Matthéo dans ses bras. Il le regarde doucement puis sanglote légèrement. Je viens m'accroupir devant Stiles et je dépose ma main sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ?

\- C'est juste du bonheur... Je suis juste heureux Derek.

Je dépose une baiser sur son front et viens m'assoir à ces côtés. Il se colle à moi tandis que je passe un bras au dessus de ses épaules. Mais au bout d'un moment, je dois revenir à la réalité et je me lève pour aller travailler.

\- Derek ?

\- Je dois y aller. Je commence bientôt ma garde.

\- Oh... Tu rentres tard ?

\- Non Stiles, je serais là vers 18h. Malia et Peter vont bientôt arriver pour t'aider à préparer le repas du Nouvel An.

Je l'embrasse et pars au poste de police.

Demain, c'est la nouvel année. Que demander de plus à part de garder mon bonheur actuel pour toujours ?


	141. Chapitre 70, Stiles

~ 4 ans et 8 mois plus tard ~

C'est déjà notre cinquième anniversaire. J'ai décidé de faire un repas aux chandelles pour ce soir après la sortie avec Mattheo pour aller chercher les bonbons. Derek est encore au lit donc je profite pour préparer déjà quelques trucs pour gagner du temps.

Au bout d'une petit demi-heure, j'entends du bruit dans la chambre. Je m'essuie les mains et vais dans le couloir ; je vois Derek descendre rapidement les escaliers et il est entrain de se vêtir.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Le shérif m'a appelé. Je dois aller remplacer mon collègue.

\- Tu rentres quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Mais... Tu m'avais promis...

\- Je sais et je suis désolé. Je me ferais pardonner, je te le promets.

Je le regarde partir sans savoir comment réagir. C'est notre cinquième anniversaire et il n'est à nouveau pas là. Je retourne en cuisine et jette tout ce que j'avais préparé, des larmes de rage coulant sur mes joues. Des petits pas se font entendre donc j'essuie rapidement mon visage.

\- Papou ?

Je me retourne et regarde Mattheo qui me tend ses bras. Je le porte et lui fais un gros bisou sur la joue, le faisant rosir de plaisir.

\- Ou est papa ?

Je retiens un soupire.

\- Il a du aller attraper des méchants.

Il prend une triste mine car Derek lui avait promis de fêter ses cinq ans au parc avec plusieurs de ses amis. Je ne peux pas gérer des enfants tout seul. Heureusement que Lou est là donc je pourrais surement compter sur Peter et Christopher. J'appelle rapidement le loup qui me promet d'être là avec son amant pour garder en place tous les garnements. Sa réplique m'a fait rire et ça a fait retomber la pression.

Pendant que Mattheo regarde un dessin animé, je prépare tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour cet après-midi ; jeux, boissons, matériel pour faire des costumes d'Halloween. Puis ce soir, j'irais faire le tour des maisons pour récolter les bonbons. Après avoir tout préparer et vérifier que le gâteau était encore entier dans le frigo, je rejoints Mattheo au salon. Il se met sur mes genoux et on regarde la fin de son dessin animé préféré.

La journée passe tranquillement ; la fête s'est très bien passée et les enfants ont été super. Ils ont été très imaginatif et Mattheo a décidé d'être comme son papa, un loup. En effet, notre fils est parfaitement humain comme moi. Je crois que Derek a été soulagé de ce fait car son fils ne connaîtra pas les dures nuits de pleine lune.

Il est temps d'y aller et on commence notre tour par la maison de Peter ; il n'est pas là mais c'est Christopher qui nous ouvre. Il est déguisé en Arrow et ça me fait rire intérieurement. Il offre des bonbons à Mattheo qui les met dans son sac en forme de lune. De maison en maison, son costume a beaucoup de succès donc quand on rentre, il a son panier qui est plein. Je lui fais un repas léger puis on s'installe devant la cheminée avec un livre et quelques bonbons. Il a encore choisi les trois petits cochons ; j'ignore pourquoi il aime cette histoire. J'ai mal au cœur car je me sens seul ce soir. Mattheo me fait un bisou collant sur la joue et je décide qu'il est temps d'aller au lit.

Je l'aide à se laver les dents et à mettre son pyjama spiderman puis je le borde. Je redescends, bois un verre de vin et décide d'aller me coucher. J'éteins le feu et monte, malgré l'heure peu tardive. En allumant la lumière, j'ai la surprise de voir Derek dans notre lit. Il est aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance et il a un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonsoir mon amour ! Cinq ans que nous sommes mariés ! Bon anniversaire Stiles !

Je souris et le rejoints dans le lit. Notre baiser se fait fiévreux tandis qu'il me déshabille rapidement. Nos corps se lient et se mélangent comme au premier jour. Après avoir atteint l'orgasme, on est allongé dans le lit et je trace son triskel avec mes doigts, lui procurant la chair de poule.

\- Chaton ?

\- Mmmmmh ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas avoir un second enfant ? Donner à Mattheo un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Un énorme sourire se plaque sur mon visage et on est reparti pour un second round...

L'avenir promet d'être magnifique...

Magique !

 _ **FIN**_


	142. Chapitre 70, Derek

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_**

~ 4 ans et 8 mois plus tard ~

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. Comme je travaille avec des horaires non fixes mais souvent de nuits, Stiles me laisse me reposer alors qu'il s'occupe de tout pour pour la fête d'Halloween avec leur chasse aux bonbons.

Malgré ma courte nuit peu reposante, je reçois un appel sur mon téléphone, je m'assois lourdement et répond.

\- Derek Hale

\- Derek, c'est Noah. J'ai besoin de toi au travail. Je suis désolé mais tu peux venir ?

\- J'arrive tout de suite

Je raccroche et descend en trombe, m'habillant par la même occasion. Je croise Stiles qui monte au même moment et qui me regarde de manière perplexe.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Le shérif m'a appelé. Je dois aller remplacer mon collègue.

\- Tu rentres quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Mais... Tu m'avais promis...

\- Je sais et je suis désolé. Je me ferais pardonner, je te le promets.

Je pars rapidement et retourne au boulot sans même embrasser Stiles et Matthéo.

Quel crétin, je ne lui ai même pas fêter notre cinquième anniversaire de mariage.

Après avoir rempli des dossiers, régler la chose urgente et n'ayant plus grand chose à faire à part la garde, je fais des boulettes de papier et m'amuse à jeter tel un joueur de basket dans la corbeille placéebien face à moi.

Noah entre au moment de mon tir parfaitement bien cadré me regarde l'air de dire que je ne suis encore qu'un gamin.

\- C'est bon Derek, je suis seul ce soir, je peux assuré la garde. Rentre rejoindre ton fils et Stiles.

Je me lève sans même faire un commentaire.

\- Merci !

Je pars en courant et rentre rapidement à la maison.

Une fois arrivé, je suis seul. Matthéo et Stiles ont dû aller faire la chasse au bonbons.

J'en profite pour monter dans la chambre, me déshabiller entièrement et attendre patiemment pour célébrer notre anniversaire de mariage.

Je l'entend arriver et j'attend qu'il couche notre petit garçon.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, je suis debout sur le lit et Stiles affiche une tête surprise.

\- Bonsoir mon amour ! Cinq ans que nous sommes mariés ! Bon anniversaire Stiles !

Il me sourit et me rejoint. Je le déshabille rapidement et nous partons dans une partie de jambe en l'air digne des meilleures que nous avons expérimenté.

Après avoir atteint l'orgasme, j'hésite à lui poser une question mais je prend mon courage à deux mains et décide de lui demandé.

\- Chaton ?

\- Mmmmmh ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas avoir un second enfant ? Donner à Mattheo un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Il me sourit, comprenant son acceptation, nous repartons pour un second round encore mieux que le premier.

Qu'est-ce qui peut gâcher notre bonheur ?

 ** _FIN_**


	143. Annonce

Avec Natacha, on a réfléchi à ce qu'on voulait écrire.

Après un moment et des réflexions intenses, on a pris la décision de vous offrir :

THE SOUR WOLF AND THE HUMAN 2

Nous avons eu des idées pour notre couple préféré et vous pourrez trouver le Prologue de cette nouvelle histoire dès samedi sur notre profil.

Natacha s'occupera toujours d'écrire le point de vue Derek et moi, celui de Stiles.

J'espère que cette nouvelle vous réjouira et qu'on vous retrouvera sur cette suite. 3

Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à demain, on vous offre la page de couverture.

En la voyant, avez-vous des théories ? :-)


	144. Tome 2

Bonjour,

Le prologue de "The sour wolf and the human 2" a été publié.

J'espère qu'on vous retrouvera sur ce nouveau tome et qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :-)


End file.
